Family- The Second Year
by Erposhio
Summary: Susan and Harry return fort their second year at Hogwarts. Join them as they take on new challenges, go on new adventures, and make new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Family-Year Two

Chapter 1

"So tell me again how this works Sirius?"

"Well Dan, I think the best way to describe it would be something a bit...historical; medieval even. In essence, we grant Hermione the protection of both our houses. She becomes protectee of House Potter and House Black. Kind of like a feudal lord of old, in return for letting me graze my cattle and paying a set tithe every year we offer you the protection of our Houses. Long ago it would have been with military might, however, in this day in age it will mostly be through political and financial clout." responded Sirius.

Sirius had come to respect the man in a very short amount of time. He'd shown himself to be kind and intelligent and wholly committed to loving and caring for his daughter. "Emma?" he asked. Sirius cast a glance at the mother of the current subject of conversation.

"Well, from what Amelia and Augusta have told me, there are really no downsides to this arrangement, dear. All that insane 'blood purity' wouldn't affect her as she would be, as ridiculous as it sounds, reclassified as a pureblood; dear god, Sirius, it's like apartheid or something in your world." she said a bit harshly.

"Yeah it is; Lily explained that to me and Moony, so I understand the reference. But that is essentially correct. If what Harry and Susan say is true, then Hermione is going to graduate from Hogwarts as the top academic student in the entire school. But after graduation, when she tries to find a job or career, she would be severely limited because of the fact that she's a muggle born witch. She'd be lucky to find work as a secretary or a low level employee at the Ministry. She'd more than likely be stuck with no hopes of advancement." explained Sirius.

Dan Granger sighed in frustration. He'd hated sending his daughter so far away from them; it had nearly broken him when he put his daughter on that train. Hearing about the trials and tribulations that she'd gone through enraged him beyond words. If it weren't for that unassuming green-eyed young man he didn't want to think what could've happened.

"Listen guys, I know this is difficult. But obviously the decision is yours to make. You both have to take something into consideration though. Hermione is a witch; she will always be a witch. She needs the training to be able to control the power she wields. Her teachers at school have nothing but praise for her abilities and mental acuity. It would be a waste of her talents not to allow her to continue. And she and the others have been working hard all summer to be able to defend themselves." Sirius added.

"Harry will protect her?" asked Emma.

"With his life if he has to."

"Sirius, he's twelve, I'm sorry but that sounds more than a little ridiculous." interrupted Dan.

"I know, it does, doesn't it? But Harry, and Neville too I might add, with no thought rushed to find Hermione and Susan to rescue them from a dangerous situation. When Hermione was being assaulted in her common room, it was Harry that blasted her attackers into a wall. No, Dan, it's not ridiculous, it's just who he and Neville are. Anybody would have to be suicidal to go up against either of those two." said Sirius proudly. "I can't promise she won't be in any danger. I can promise that everything within our power will be used to protect her and all of them."

"Just out of curiosity, how powerful is my daughter in comparison with the rest of the witches and wizards out there?" asked Emma.

"As she's not fully an adult it's a little hard to estimate, just because she'll obviously grow stronger as she matures. She, Susan, and Hannah are all around the same power level, Hermione being just a bit more magically gifted than the other two. On a scale of say one to ten, with one being a non-magical being and ten being someone like Dumbledore, the girls are probably around a four right now and will grow stronger as they become adults. I think they'll get to around seven or eight. To put into perspective, the average witch or wizard is probably a four or a five."

"And the boys?" she added.

Sirius considered the question before responding. "Neville is probably a five or six right now, so nine or ten when he's an adult."

"And..." she prodded.

"Harry is special, Emma. Normal rules don't seem to apply to him. He's a prodigy."

"That's not an answer, Sirius." chided Dan.

"When school started, he was probably around a five. Right now, he's almost as strong as me or Amelia, and we're on the high end of the scale at around seven or eight."

"What does that mean?"

"That there is no scale that he'll fit in, especially when he's an adult. Magic, to him, will be an extension of his very being." The two dentists looked at him in disbelief. "Trust me when I tell you that Harry is going to be a force to be reckoned with."

"Why him, Sirius? I mean really, and no offense to Harry, but what makes him so special?" asked Emma angrily. Truth be told, she was angrier at the situation, one that would see a twelve year old be the center of attention than she was at anything Sirius or Harry had done. She knew, without doubt, that had Harry not been friends with Hermione she could have easily been seriously injured and even killed.

"Who can ever fathom the reasoning of madmen?" Sirius asked rhetorically. "I know that being non-magical that what I'm about to tell you will sound ludicrous at best, so please keep an open mind, okay? A few years before Harry was born, a prophecy was made. One that foretold not only the coming of the self proclaimed Dark Lord, but also the birth of the one who would finally defeat him."

"Harry?" asked the astonished Grangers.

"In truth, the prophecy could have been about Neville too, but there is a line in there that says that the one chosen would be marked by the Dark Lord in some fashion." continued Sirius with a nod.

"His scar is the mark?"

"Yes, his scar is what marks him as the one of prophecy." answered Sirius. "Another line in the prophecy indicates that Harry will be the only one who'll be able to defeat him."

"So this voldy fellow is going to be after him at some point?" asked Dan.

Sirius laughed, "Voldy fellow, I love it! But yes, Dan, that's what we think it means. It is also the reason that Harry and Neville are training as hard as they are. Harry, because he must. And Neville, because to do anything other than stand next to Harry would be unthinkable to him; this is also the reason that the girls have asked to join them."

"Hermione is most adamant in her desire to join the boys. Given the year she had, I can't say I blame her for wanting to learn to defend herself. But I can't say that I'm happy that that is a choice that she has to make. No thirteen year old should have to learn to defend herself because of the very real possibility that she'd have to protect her friends or herself." commented Emma.

"True and I can tell you I understand your reasoning completely. However, learning to protect herself will be a good thing for her in the long run. Just the boost in confidence, which in just the last three months is obvious to see, has been of great benefit to her already. She's a strong willed young lady and that she had to go through the things she had to I think greatly diminished her belief in herself." added Sirius.

"Emma, I'm convinced that this is the best course of action for our little girl. I know it's a bit bizarre, but it's a different world she now inhabits. Yes she'll be in danger, but with her friends around her and all the training she'd go through, I think she'll be in less danger and I'll feel a whole hell of a lot better if she can look out for herself." said Dan.

"A bit bizarre? Try seriously messed up! But I tend to agree with you too. Alright Sirius, we will allow her to continue whatever training you think will be necessary." Dan reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder to comfort her. "Sirius, can I ask you a strange question that? If it's too personal, I'll understand if you can't or don't answer."

"What is it Emma? You know I'll answer anything you have to ask." said Sirius sincerely.

"The closeness that I see between your godson and Amelia's niece is a bit unusual? I mean, they're only twelve and yet act like an old married couple. Is this some sort of wizarding thing?"

"Yes and no. Now, before I go into that, I need you two to promise that you'll not say anything to anyone about what I'm going to tell you." said Sirius.

"Why?" asked Emma suspiciously.

"Because both Ami and I don't want them to find out certain things until we think they're ready; you'll understand a bit better once I explain, but I need that promise from both of you."

Emma cast a glance at her husband and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Dan looked at her and gave brief nod of his head. "Very well Sirius, you have our promise to not say anything to anyone."

"Good, I want you both to understand because what is happening between them is something that even we in the wizarding world don't see very often and to be honest, we don't completely understand it ourselves. However, let's start with the basics. Harry and Susan are betrothed and have been since they were babies."

"That's...that's...archaic and just plain wrong." huffed Emma. Dan seemed to agree as well.

"Yes, the practice is antiquated and hardly ever used anymore. Lily, Harry's mother, was a muggleborn witch. It appears that she was the one that secured the betrothal between the kids. Ami and I found it hard to believe that she would have done something like that to her son, especially coming from the muggle world as she did. I'm sure she thought the practice horrific as well."

"So what prompted her to do something like that?"

Sirius had to give some thought to how he'd answer that question, the answer not being something that anyone would or could readily accept. "I'm going to try to explain magic to you just a bit, at least in the context about the subject of which we are speaking. In simple terms, Harry and Susan share a bond, a magical bond."

"Are you implying that magic is forcing them together?"

"Not even a little bit. Magic is helping them." he sighed. "The first time Harry met Susan was something incredible. James, Harry's dad, showed me the memory of that meeting. Had I not seen it, I wouldn't have believed it either. The moment they saw each other, the moment they first touched, they were enveloped in a golden glow. That's magic, we think, recognizing the special bond that both of them shared with each other."

"Some sort of love magic, Sirius?" asked Dan. He could readily admit he was a romantic at heart and thought that seemed pretty cool.

"Exactly, a bond of love."

"As babies, really?" said Emma skeptically.

"Age doesn't matter. Let me ask you guys something: you love each other, right?" he asked and got a vigorous agreement from the two. "You share a bond; it's just different than the kids. A bond of marriage, parenthood, friendship. With Harry and Susan, we think it goes much deeper than that. They can feel each other, sense each other's emotions and each is secure with the love they share. They know, without a doubt, that the other loves them. It's a connection of souls."

"And this is why they're so close?"

"Yes, well, at least we think so. I think it's also part of the reason they're so close to each other physically as well. You've seen them, never apart, always holding hands or hugging, and I swear to Merlin I think that they can hold a ten minute conversation with each other with just a look." he replied.

"As a mother, I think I'm starting to understand Lily's motivations regarding the betrothal. She was ensuring that they were together, wasn't she?"

"Ami and I think so, yes."

"Emma?" asked Dan.

"I see it. Don't get me wrong, I still think it's a bit wrong, but I can understand. Harry's mom somehow knew what she was seeing. I'm guessing that keeping them apart would have been a bad thing?" she asked.

"We think so yes. They were obviously separated when their parents died, and as young as they were the connection they shared was probably nowhere as strong as the one they share now that they've reconnected. Now that they're a bit older and have reestablished the bond, trying to separate them could damage them in ways we couldn't even begin to understand."

"And the physical aspect, Sirius?" wondered Dan.

"Ah, you mean sex I take it? I'm not too worried. Both of them have led pretty sheltered lives, and although they act like adults, their bodies are nowhere close to being ready for that. I know my godson pretty well by now, and I can tell you he's the most principled person I know. He'd not do that to Susan or himself, they will both know when they're ready. But, on their wedding night, watch out!"

"I think we'll just have to learn as we go along. Hermione said she thought it really odd when she first met them, but that once she'd spent time with them it seemed perfectly natural." said Dan.

"Uhm, Sirius, one more question if I might?" asked Emma.

"Sure, Emma, what's the question?"

"Is there a reason your hair just turned pink?" asked Emma with a smirk.

"What?" asked Sirius as he jumped from his seat and ran to the mirror by the fireplace. "POTTER!"

OoOOooOOoo

The young couple sat at their regular spot down by the lake, Harry's back up against the tree while Susan sat before him, back pressed up to his chest. It had become a ritual of sorts, a time they'd set aside for themselves, to reconnect. It was nearly sunset and the light, diffused by the lake, cast a warm glow over the land.

"Harry, sweetie?"

"Hmmm..." mumbled Harry into her neck.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you know I've got no secrets from you anymore. Ask away."

"The mirror, in that room, what was it?"

"The Headmaster called it, as did Voldemort as I recall, the mirror of Erised. An enchanted mirror of some kind, he said."

"Erised...desire. Is that what it showed you Harry?"

"I think so, although the vision seemed to be something that would happen in the future."

"Will you tell me what your desire was?" she asked shyly.

Harry's face pinked a bit. "Are you sure?"

Susan moved, reluctantly, from her spot before Harry and turned to face him. "I'm just curious, I guess, and I would really like to know."

"It was a vision of you and me, having picnic." he started.

"That's it?"

"No, that wasn't all of it. We were in a field, sitting together and laughing. You looked so beautiful." he said, as he caressed her cheek. "We were much older, but I couldn't tell you how much older."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled as he recalled the vision he'd been shown. "There were two girls playing, chasing each other around the field, and we sat there laughing and watched them. I think they were our kids, Susan."

It was Susan's turn to blush a bit, but the thought of her and Harry having children filled her with such joy that it was almost overwhelming. "Two? And girls?"

Harry nodded, a smile on his face. "Same beautiful red hair as their mother, but they had my eyes."

She sighed contentedly and turned back around to regain her usual position cuddled up into Harry. "I like that. Two girls are good; hopefully a boy or two pops up sometime also."

"Susan, I'm happy just being with you. And two girls sound just fine also."

"But we'll have to have a boy, two even, to help continue the Potter and Bones family, Harry."

"What? That sounds a bit ridiculous. Why can't the girls take over the family?"

"It's just not done. All families like ours are patriarchal, only boys would gain the titles we have. Even for me, when you and I get married it'll be you who becomes Lord Bones." she said. She could feel Harry getting riled up. "What is it, sweetie, why are you getting mad?"

"Because that's just stupid, Susan; I don't want to be Lord Bones, I want you to be Lord...Lady Bones."

"It's just not done that way, Harry. It's always the boy that gets the title unless there is some sort of catastrophe and only a girl is left to carry on the name."

"People realize that it's almost the twenty-first century, right? That kind of thinking is out of date. There is still a lot of work to do to make things more equal and I'll be really pissed at anyone that says that you're not up for the job of running a House just because you're a girl. No, you'll stand right next to me when we take out seats in the Wizengamot." Harry ranted. "Oh, and if someone tells our daughters that 'they're just girls' I will beat them black and blue!"

Susan could only stare in awe at her boyfriend. Things in the wizarding world just didn't work the way he thought they did. But he had a vision of what that world should look like, one that gave her equality that she didn't think she'd ever have. "Harry, all my life I've been brought up thinking that I'd just be the lady of the house, raising children and being the good little wife that sits at home to attend to my husband's needs. It never even crossed my mind that things could be different." she said sadly.

"And Aunt Ami was okay with this? Teaching you this?"

"Don't be angry at her, Harry. It's just the way things are." she said.

"I can't accept that. This world is crazy, Sue, stuck in the past; it's no wonder that things seem to be the way they are, things really need to change."

"Then we'll just have to change them, won't we?" she asked.

"Yup, you and me. And Neville, Hannah and Hermione too; and we'll make new friends and convince them to help us as well." Harry said with conviction.

OoOOooOOoo

Neville was up to his elbows in dirt, a smile on his face as he tended to his garden, courtesy of his brother's fine Christmas gift. The seeds he'd given him had finally started to sprout, and he took great joy in puttering around the greenhouse.

"Hey, Nev, watcha doin'?" asked a female voice behind him in a casual manner.

"Hey, Han." he replied as he turned and smiled at her. "Just tending to the garden; with all the training we're doing, I don't get much of a chance to come out here and just...be."

"Don't remind me about the training, please. My butt is still bruised. Susan's lucky that she's got Harry to protect her assets." she said with a giggle.

"Hannah..." Neville chided.

"What, it's true!"

"She's just training hard, just like we all are. She just has an added motivation, one which gives her a bit of an edge." he said.

"Oh yeah, and what motivation would that be?"

"Voldemort coming back and trying to hurt Harry." he said coldly.

Hannah gasped loudly at the name. She still had a difficult time speaking it out loud. Try though she might, the name still sent shivers down her spine, something that was beginning to irritate her to no end. "Why can't I say that name, Nev? I try and try, but it just..."

"Harry is the only one I've ever met who didn't have a hard time saying the name. I used to think that it was just because he was raised muggle, you know? But that's not it. He's just not scared of that monster."

"How is that possible? I mean, I understand him not knowing about it from before, but even our year-mates who are muggle born or raised don't speak the name from fear of it."

"Don't know, really. I had trouble saying it too, you know. Took me forever; I'd just stand in front of the mirror and try to say it over and over again until I realized something..."

"What's that?"

"It's just a name, Hannah, that's all it is; just a name. We aren't afraid of that, we're afraid of what it represents. Baby steps, just take some baby steps." he said.

Hannah stood with her back up against the wall, contemplating the words from her friend. She watched him lovingly tend his plants, wondering how the boy she'd seen in training who seemed a magical warrior could separate himself from that and be what he was right now: a sweet boy tending to his magical garden. He walked over to some beautiful blue flowers and with a snip of his shears cut one of the flowers off. She saw him draw it up to his nose and inhale deeply. He turned and walked towards her, deliberately, holding the flower before him gently in his hands.

"For you." he said softly. He brushed a strand of hair off her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. With a smile on his face, he placed the flower in her hair. "There, that looks perfect on you. The blue suits you."

She caught her breath, unused to such intimate moments with a boy. But with steely determination she deliberately drew him near and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thanks, Neville, that's really sweet of you."

"Let me wash my hands and we can go in for some dinner." he said. She heard the sound of the water and the scrubbing, but her mind was still on the kiss she'd given him. She knew she was bolder than some people, but she was no courageous Gryffindor by any stretch of the imagination, so she was kind of shocked that she'd done that. She came out of her musing when she heard the sound of water cease.

"Nev..."

Neville just shook his head. "No Hannah, don't be sorry for that kiss. It was brilliant! And, with your permission, I'd like to do that a lot more if it's alright with you."

Hannah's eyebrows rose in astonishment, did she hear him right?

"Although," Neville continued, "I suppose I should ask if you'd be my girlfriend first. Hannah Abbott, would you care to be my girl..."

She never even let him finish the sentence, as happy as she was at that moment all she could think of was of kissing him again. "Hell yes, I'll be your girlfriend!"

His smile was immense. "Shall we, my dear?" he said, offering her his arm.

"Yes, I'm hungry too, I guess." Hannah said with an equally large smile on her face. She wrapped her arm around his and dragged him from the greenhouse.

"So, who do you think won the bet about when we'd get together?" he asked with a smirk.

OoOOooOOoo

Hermione sat in silence, reading a book, as she usually did when sitting in the compartment on the Express. She was distracted by the memories of the summer she'd just had. She felt more confident in her abilities than she had in, well, ever. She knew she wouldn't be the pushover she'd been just three months ago.

She gazed tenderly at the emblems on her school robes. The crests of House Potter took place of honor high on her left breast. Underneath, the crests of Black and Longbottom were also prominently displayed. It had taken her and her parents some time to understand the implications of what she'd been offered. Harry had basically adopted her into House Potter and the thought of being related to Harry, even if it was just through paperwork, filled her with happiness. She had a brother now and a true friend in the raven haired boy.

"Book or head?" asked a voice next to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just wondering if you were stuck on your book or whether you were stuck in your head." asked Hannah. "By the look on your face I could see you were thinking of something, I just wasn't sure which had you so concentrated."

"I'm in my head, I guess. Summer was a bit of a revelation for me. I learned things I never thought I'd need to learn. I mean, what kind of thirteen year old needs to learn battle magic or advanced martial arts training? But then I think about how much fun we all had, the family dinners we had every night, the birthday party for Nev and Harry, all of us going to the movies with my parents, it was the best summer of my life. So, I ask myself what kind of thirteen year old has a life like mine, like ours."

"The kind of thirteen year olds that expects to be able to stand by her family in all things that come its way; the kind of thirteen year olds that is going to stand by his brother and sisters as they change the world. Hermione, do you seriously think Harry or Neville expects us to go into battle with them? No, of course not; but they do want us to be able to defend ourselves so that they can take care of the bad guys. My guess is that it's your mind that we'll need. Harry will need your intellect and logic. He's about instinct and gut feelings, but that needs to be tempered by intelligence." said Hannah.

"And you're going to be...?"

"The comic relief; when you guys get too serious I'll bust out the Zonko's pranks."

"Oh, please no more pranks! Uncle Sirius and Harry going at each other all summer was more than enough for a lifetime."

"What did Sirius do now?" asked Neville as he rejoined the group.

"Just reliving some of the more memorable events of the summer, sweetie. Catch up to the trolley, did you?"

"Oh yeah, I surely did. Pumpkin pasty?" he asked offering it to the girls.

"Susan and Harry are sure in their own little world today, aren't they?" Neville said with a nod towards the couple. Susan and Harry were cuddled into each other, holding each other tightly as they napped.

"It's scary sometimes how close they are." said Hermione.

"Why scary?" asked Hannah.

"Sorry, I guess scary is not the right word to use. I suppose I just don't comprehend their closeness and I guess I'm a little jealous too. I'm not jealous of the love they obviously have for each other, I guess I envy the familiarity they share. And then there are times, like this one, when all I can think of is that I'm going to protect what they have at all costs. I will protect our family." she said with conviction.

"Just remember, sis, that our battles will not always be of the physical kind. We have to change people's minds. None of us can stand the whole pureblood mentality; we aim to change that and that will be a political battle that our resident know-it-all will lead. Harry and I may be the figureheads in that campaign, but you'll be the one that puts the words in our mouths."

"Really?" she asked eagerly.

Neville chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, Hermi, really; oh look, sleeping beauty is waking up."

"Shush, Longbottom, I'm enjoying a nice nap with my beautiful girl here and you lot had to wake me up."

"Us up." muttered Susan into Harry's shoulder. She lifted her head and stretched, placing a tender kiss on Harry's cheek. "You, love, make a wonderful pillow."

"Glad to be of service, Lady Bones." he said with a tilt of his head. "This shoulder is reserved just for you for the foreseeable future."

"Does that mean I get the other one, Harry?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"Sure, I've got two of the things; I suppose somebody should use the other one."

"It's a good thing she's our sister or I'd be a jealous witch right about now." Susan said trying to keep a straight face.

"So, what's so important that you guys had to wake us up?"

"Harry, what's our plan for the future? I mean, I know you and Neville want to do a lot of things to change our world, but you know me and my need for specifics so, please, could we get some specifics?"

"Well, we know from Dumbledore that Voldemort will try to come back. Having banished him, he thinks we probably have a few years before he tries something again, he'll have to regain his strength. In the meantime, we train, we better ourselves, we make friends, and we live life. I will certainly not let that bastard dictate how I live. He places my family in danger and I will not allow that. As for the other stuff, well, that is years away. But, just for your sake, how about we make a list of things that need to be changed? In the school, in our society, in our government, in our world; think about it Hermione, as brilliant as you are, I am sure that you can come up with many things you think we should be changing."

Hermione blushed a bit at the compliment and grabbed parchment and quill from her bag. "You know, as a muggleborn, I was totally and completely unprepared for all the things that I would face once I got to Hogwarts. I'd like to see a class about my new world, one that teaches us the social requirements that I should know. I wonder how many people I angered because I didn't know any better?"

"And how about an improvement in the muggle studies class? Or the history of magic class?" added Hannah. "From what Hermi here says, muggle studies are laughably out of date."

Hermione snorted. "That's putting it mildly."

"I for one would like the Houses to be closer." added Neville. "The mistrust and hate between most of the Houses is pathetic really. I mean, why must Slytherin and Gryffindor always battle, why is Hufflepuff considered the house of losers, why are Ravenclaws so cold and logical and uncaring about joining others, and the Gryffindors why are they so pretentious and arrogant when it comes to the other Houses? I know many believe Slytherins evil, but that can't be true, can it?"

"Oh, that's a good one Nev." agreed Harry. "I for one would love the bullying to end. If I even see someone being bullied this term I..."

"Easy, sweetie, don't rile yourself up. I agree with you though, the bullying has to stop. Out of curiosity, that sort of thing doesn't happen in our House, does it?"

"Not as far as anyone can see. We're all pretty friendly with most of our Housemates, and I don't see the telltale signs of bullying on anyone. In the other houses though..." said Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"You all know I was bullied." she said sadly as Hannah wrapped an arm around her. "In my old, muggle, school such things were unfortunately commonplace. However, the teachers and staff were trained to deal with that sort of thing. They could tell by just looking at me that I'd been harassed and they helped. Sure, I was made into a social pariah, but at least I went through school unmolested once the bullies were caught and punished. McGonagall saw me every day; I wonder why she never realized what was happening to me. But, Harry, there are kids in Slytherin and Ravenclaw that have that look that screams 'help me' and no one does anything."

"Will you point them out to me?" asked Harry.

"Sure, but what will you do about it?"

"Help them, befriend them if they allow, keep an eye out for them."

"Shouldn't that be a professors job?" wondered Hannah.

"It should, shouldn't it? But I've never seen any of them help, except for Madam Sprout, and she can't and shouldn't be responsible for the entire student body." answered Harry.

Hermione was writing furiously. Harry reached out a hand and took the quill from her. "Hey, I was using that!"

"True, but Hermione, please just relax and enjoy the journey with us. We've many years to do the things we want to do. We'll not accomplish anything right now." he told her with a smile.

Hermione looked to Susan with a questioning look. Susan smiled at her and gave her a nod. "You, Harry James, are an awesome brother. Thanks for keeping me grounded and not letting me be stuck in my head all the time." she stood from her seat and planted a kiss on his cheek. Hannah looked pointedly at Neville who understood her unasked question. The two leapt from their seat and jumped on Harry, both planting kisses on his cheek.

"Oh, Harry James..." moaned Hannah.

"Oh, brother mine..." yelped Neville

"Whoa, hey now, Harry are you under there?" asked Michael as he poked his head into the compartment. "Need any help?"

"Must be nice to be so universally adored." joked Cedric. "C'mon, Mike, they're fine and we've got rounds to complete."

OoOOooOOoo

Neville and Susan were standing in wide eyed wonder, both of them unable to speak at the sight of the creatures that were hitched to the carriages.

"Harry...?" they both said.

"Oh, can you two see them now? Aren't they kind of beautiful?" asked Harry.

"What are they?" Neville asked.

An ethereal voice spoke from behind them. "They're called Thestral's and yes, I do believe that they are very beautiful creatures."

Harry spun around to look at the girl that had spoken. She was petite and had long ash blonde hair that fell to her waist. "You can see them too?" asked Harry.

"I can, Harry Potter. Only people that have unfortunately seen death first hand can see them. They're really docile creatures and are really protective of their young. Fascinating, aren't they?"

Susan joined Harry, taking his hand and smiling at the young girl. "Hello there, I'm Susan Bones. You obviously know Harry here."

"Hello, Lady Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you." she said with a curtsy. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

Harry and Susan both looked at the young girl with raised eyebrows. "Did she just call me Lady Potter?" whispered Susan to Harry?" Harry just nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Luna. Uhm, aren't you supposed to be riding the boats, you are a first year, aren't you?"

"They've all already left. They left me behind. They said they were all full." she said sadly.

Susan held tightly to Harry's hand, knowing full well that he'd explode if he thought this young girl had been tormented. "Well, if that's the case, how 'bout you join us for the trip up to the castle. We've plenty of room."

"Please, Luna, please join us?" asked Harry sincerely.

Luna's eyes widened and misted over, Susan knew she was trying to hold in the tears.

"Hey Luna, did you miss the boats?" asked Hannah as she and Hermione walked up to the group.

"Oh hello, Hannah, yes I did miss the boats. Harry and Susan have very kindly asked me to join you. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all." she said to Luna. "Guys, Luna's mother and my Mom were really good friends. Unfortunately, she passed away a few years ago." she whispered to her friends who all nodded in understanding.

"So, Luna, you looking forward to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. "What House do you want to get into?

"I am, very much so looking forward to school. It will be nice to use my wand for a change, Daddy allowed me to practice a bit under his supervision." she said. "As for House, I don't suppose it will matter very much. The hat will put me where he thinks I will benefit the most."

"That's true Luna, but you can ask him to put you in any House you want. He does take your own wishes into consideration." said Harry.

"He does?" she asked in wonder.

"Yup, I had to tell him to put me in Hufflepuff. I think he wanted to put me in Gryffindor." Harry mused. "I think I would have been fine anywhere so long as I had my Susan nearby."

"And she will always be nearby, Harry." said Luna. "You and she are bonded."

Hermione, Neville, and Hannah were all deep in conversation and hadn't heard the sprite-like girl's last sentence. "Bonded?" asked Susan.

"Don't you both feel it?" she asked. "It's obvious if people would look closer and open their minds. People overlook many things because their minds can't process what they see." she said in her delicate voice.

Before they could question her further, they'd arrived at the castle. "Luna, you're going to want to follow this hall all the way down that way, the new students should be there waiting to go into the great hall. Remember, no matter what House you get yourself into, you'll always have some friends in Hufflepuff." Harry told her.

"Friends?" she asked. "You'd all be my friends?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Susan asked her. "Everyone needs friends, Luna, and we'd be happy to become friends with you."

Luna's demeanor seemed to change at that statement, a look of determination in her eyes that was not there earlier. "Friends." she said happily before turning and skipping to where Harry had indicated the firsties were gathering.

"Was it just me or did that look, well, kind of intimidating?" asked Hermione.

"No, that was rather intimidating if you ask me." replied Neville. "I think we may have seen one of the new 'Puffs. C'mon, we should head to the hall for the sorting."

Harry held Susan back from their friends but followed them at a distance. He looked at Susan and noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought. "Bonded?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering about too. Any ideas?"

"No, none that I can come up with in any case; should we mention this to the gang, I think Hermione might be someone we could ask. I'm sure that if she didn't know she'd be more than willing to help us find out more information." he replied.

"I'm okay with telling everyone, Harry. If Luna joins our group, which knowing you she will, she'd probably tell us what we want to know." said Susan.

"What do you mean knowing me?" he asked in a huff.

Susan rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please, I knew I had a new sister the moment she mentioned she'd been kicked off the boats. You just can't help yourself. And it's okay, sweetie, I liked her too and I'm sure the others will be fine with it as well. You said we needed more friends, seems to me we just made a new one."

"Am I that easy to read?" he asked.

"Just to me, and it wasn't like you were keeping your emotions in check when we were talking to her. I could actually feel your compassion and sympathy for her overtake you. Can I ask you something?" Harry nodded. "Can you feel her?"

Harry closed his eyes and let his magic fill him. He reached out, calling to mind Luna's aura, and searched. Sure enough, he found her. "I can." he answered.

"See, I've got a new sister." she told him with a smile. "Hannah, looks like Harry has expanded the family again. Would you let your mother know to expect one more student?"

"Luna? Already Harry, you've only just met her." Hannah teased.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, something about her just called out to me. You said her mother was a friend of your mother's?"

"Yeah, Selene Lovegood; Luna is quite like a younger version of her. She was a potion mistress and very into research. It's how she died, caught in an explosion from an experiment gone wrong. Luna was home at the time, witnesses he mother passing away." she said sadly. Hermione and Susan both gasped, Neville just shook his head sadly.

"Then you're doing a good thing, Harry." Hermione said.

OoOOooOOoo

Sirius was enjoying a glass of brandy in James' office that evening, sitting in the chair that his best friend had sat in when doing paperwork. Said paperwork was piled high on the desk. He'd forgotten how much work went in to running the family estate, and he had almost eleven years of it to catch up with. He smiled at Amelia, who sat with her legs curled up beneath her as she too was going through some files that she'd brought home from work. Sirius thought Harry lucky to have Augusta doing the job for him, although he remembered fondly the look of terror on his godson's face whenever he had to go to his estate management classes with his Regent.

He tried to recall the last time the Marauder's had spent time in the office together and was saddened when he couldn't. His last actual memory of his time in this place had actually been in the company of Lily and Harry. He smiled at the memory; he'd been in his grim form lying on the floor with Harry as he napped. Lily had been such a great mother, so loving and protective of Harry. He felt a great sense of sadness that Harry would never be able to meet her and bask in her love. When James had come home that night, he made a beeline to his son and took over Sirius' place at his side. Letting the two of them spend some time together, Sirius had accompanied Lily to her own office. Her 'laboratory' the boys had dubbed it, an oddity of a room as it was outfitted for potions and charms. Cauldrons and assorted ingredients lined one half of the room, large blackboards and books filled the other half.

"Pass me that book, would you Pads?" she said pointing at a large leather bound tome.

"Sure Lils, wow, heavy bastard. What's in here, secrets of the universe? Or have you decided to take over the world and those are your notes?"

"Oh, you know, it's a little of this and a little of that..." she said mysteriously. She walked over to the fireplace and tapped a couple of runes that had been etched into the mantel. They flashed brilliantly for a few seconds before a drawer opened up.

"Keeping secrets?" he smirked.

"Keeping treasure, Pads." she replied seriously. "Unlock the heart."

"Huh? Unlock the heart?"

"Just remember those words if you ever need to get in there, okay. If anything should happen to James and I..."

"Nothing is going to happen to you two. He's too stubborn and you're too mean to let someone like Voldemort..."

" _If_ something should happen to us, remember those words, okay Sirius?"

'Remember those words' he thought to himself as he came out of his memory. He took a sip of his brandy when he realized something.

"Uhm, Siri, is there a reason you're spitting out brandy all over the place?" asked Amelia from the couch.

"Come!" he shouted at her. He rushed out of the room before realizing that Ami hadn't followed him. "Well, are you coming or not?" he asked when he returned to the study.

"I'll not be screeched at like that, Sirius Black, and you'd do well to remember that if you don't want to spend the night on the couch." she said testily.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry, now could you please follow me?" he said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She stood up from her comfortable position on the couch. "Where exactly are we going? I've still got a ton of paperwork to go through and at this rate I'll be at it all night."

"You could stay there if you like. I'm just going to go down to Lily's lab and get her journal, you know, the one that we've so desperately been trying to find."

"Well why didn't you say so?" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to their destination. "Where?"

"Mantel, fireplace." he indicated. "There should be some runes inscribed on there somewhere. How's your runework?"

"Better than yours, mutt; c'mon and help me find this."

"Here," said Sirius pointing at the spot he recalled from his memory. "Password is 'unlock the heart'."

Amelia pulled her wand and placed it against the rune set. A brief glow followed by the phrase he'd given her and they were both soon looking in bewilderment at the open hidden compartment. "She must have charmed it with some sort of enlargement charms."

"You think?" Sirius asked sarcastically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just a little mad at myself for forgetting about this. Do you think this is what we've been looking for?"

"Well, let's hope so. Grab the book, I'll see what else is in here." she told him. He grabbed the large book and set it down on one of the workbenches.

"Sirius, we're going to need a pensieve, there's a ton of memories in here." called out Amelia.

"Michael?"

"My Lord Black?" said the elf as he popped in.

"Is there any chance that James or Lily had a pensieve?"

"They did, My Lord, but I do believe that they took it to Gringotts for safekeeping right before they left." he said sadly.

"I guess I'll have to get Augusta to go down to his vault soon. Who knows what could be in those vials?" Sirius grabbed parchment and quill and wrote a quick note. "Michael, would you do us a favor and go to Dame Longbottom and deliver this note, please? No need for an immediate reply."

"At once, Lord Black." said Michael before popping away.

"They're labeled, Sirius. Look." she told him. She handed him the large box that had dozens of phials of stored memories stored in it. "How to shave, dancing for beginners, pranks 101, intermediate charms, pranks 201, rune lore, kissing for beginners, introduction to the Wizengamot, animagus 101..."

Sirius held in his arms a treasure trove of memory. Lessons lovingly given to Harry by his parents, "Ami, these are..." he started before he was overcome with sadness. He gently set the box down and grabbed his fiancée in a tight embrace and let the tears come. She held him and joined him with tears of her own.

"They must have known, or at least suspected." he said between sobs.

"This is all Lily, you know? She would have made sure to be able to pass knowledge to Harry somehow and this is brilliant. I would have never thought to leave memories behind like this."

"That's our Lady Potter, scary brilliant." said Sirius.

"The book?" asked Amelia.

"Oh yeah, here, we'll do this together." he said as he brought the large book over to them. "Are all these pages blank or is it just me?"

"I'm sure she would have charmed it somehow to be illegible to any she did not want to read it. Maybe it's password protected like the drawer?" she asked.

"Dammit Lily." he said glumly before he thought of something. "You're a right bastard Prongs." he shouted out.

"What?"

"Watch and learn, my dear." he said as he pulled out his wand and placed it on the book. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

The book glowed briefly, magic seeming to come from within it. As the glow faded, inky words appeared. The cover page said 'Eyes Only: Sirius and Amelia, October 29th, 1981'.

"She made it so only we could read it?" asked Amelia. "Look, two days before..."

"If this is about Harry and Sue, then it makes sense. We're both their guardians and would want to know as much as we possibly could about what's happening to them. She must have known already about your brother and sister in law and probably left the book for us." said Sirius sorrowfully and flipped the page.

 _Dearest Sirius and Amelia,_

 _I bet you're both asking yourselves 'what the hell?' right about now and probably (hopefully!) consoling each other over memories of James and I that this book would surely bring up. All I can say is that we are both sorry about that and only wish and hope that you both remember the good times we all shared as well._

 _Now, if Harry and Susan are together then odd things are probably happening around them and you're both not only intrigued but a bit frightened. Don't be. What is happening to both of them is, in simplest terms, magical. Don't snort Sirius, it's unbecoming and rude. Relax, and I'll explain._

 _On the night that Susan met Harry something wondrous happened between them. They shared with each other something that hasn't happened in almost 600 years. Magic recognized that the two of them shared a deep connection and as a result helped them along their destined path. Through magic Susan and Harry shared a part of their souls with each other. Susan has a part of Harry in her just as Harry has a part of Susan in him. You remember the memory James showed you, Siri, the golden halo that enveloped them? That was the visible indication of their melding. Step one, as I like to call it. This was my main reason for prompting Edgar and James to draw up a marriage contract between the two._

 _Information on any of this phenomenon is not readily available; my guess would be that since it is such a rare occurrence that no in depth study has really been done about the subject. But in this book you will find what information I have been able to gather as well as a large assortment of spells and research that I'd come up with but never had the time for._

 _Amelia, don't freak out, but your Susan is now a married woman despite her age. No joke. Bonding of the soul goes deeper than mere marriage. I'm sure you probably don't disapprove but know that if you do that there is nothing you can do about it. Separating them is dangerous and could very well be fatal. There will come a time when they will need to be in the same bed. Hopefully not until they're much older, and don't worry, it will not be because of the reason you are thinking. They will just need the physical contact that sleeping together will allow._

 _As for Harry, well, I don't know exactly how to put this so I'm just going to say it. Harry is going to be powerful, magically gifted as few people are. And Susan, through the bond she shares with Harry, will also be a powerful witch in her own right. It will fall on both of you to find adequate tutors when the time comes. Hogwarts will be good for them. Make sure you get Filius and Minerva on your side. They are the only two I would trust with this information and will be able to come up with training regimens for the both of them that will allow them to use their power in a safe and useful manner. Poppy too should be involved as she would figure it out sooner or later if Harry is anything like James and spends too much time in the infirmary. Any scans she runs will not only indicate power levels but the bonding as well._

 _I want it known right here and now that I don't trust Albus Dumbledore. At all! He will try to play you with the whole grandfatherly things he does so well. He will try to weasel his way into any decision that regards Harry. Don't allow him anywhere near our boy, Sirius. He is the Headmaster and that is all. Knowing him like I do, and if we are indeed dead, he tried to gain control of Harry. Don't let him. He will try to sweet-talk his way into his life, he will try to strong-arm his way into his life, and he will do anything in his power to have control of Harry. Why, you ask yourself? The reason is because of some stupid prophecy that indicates that Harry is the only one that will be able to defeat Voldemort. Now, if that's the case, then both Dumbledore and Voldemort believe the prophecy to be real and as such consider Harry to be a dangerous foe or a weapon to be harnessed. Voldemort will come after Harry, without a doubt. So you both make sure that Harry kicks the bastard's ass and lives._

 _You've both probably saw the vials of memories that we left. They are for Harry, mostly. Some are for Susan, and some are for the two of you. These were James' idea. He wanted to be there for Harry in any way that he could and this was the way he came up with. You'll notice that mine are educational for the most part. James left more memorable teachings that he thought Harry would find not only useful, but also would be a way for him to get to know his dad._

 _I bet you're both wondering whether you should let the kids in on this information. Honestly, I don't know what to tell you. If it was me, I'd want to know. Keep in mind that they will both probably realize it sooner rather than later. As it's a marriage, and legal, someone somewhere will slip up and call Susan Mrs. Potter or leak it to the press. The marriage would have been recorded somewhere in the Ministry and obviously the goblins of Gringotts will know as well. I don't envy you this decision. Be guided by your hearts and your instincts._

 _Amelia, you were the sister I always wanted and always considered you as such. I ask that you watch over my son as you would your own. I love you, sis._

 _Sirius, you scoundrel, I need you to grow up and be a true father to Harry. I don't want you to stop being you; I just need you to put Harry first in all things. He is the son of the Marauders after all. Love him, comfort him, and be there for him. I love you, Padfoot._

 _Susan, my fondest wish was to be able to see you and Harry grow up together. In my best dreams I see you and Harry married and surrounded by my grandchildren. I know you'll love him, I know you'll care for him. Hopefully he's like his father and easily trainable, but I don't hold out too much hope for that. Except for holding Harry for the first time, all my best memories are of both of you, together. Always together, remember that. I loved you like I would my own daughter, Susan._

 _Harry, my beautiful boy, you are without a doubt the love of my life. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I want you to remember us, of course, but more than that I want you to live your life to the fullest. Be happy in all that you do. Be guided by your family and your wife. And remember, Harry, Dad and I will be waiting for you on the other side._

 _Lily Potter: Mom, wife, sister, honorary Marauder._

 _Mischief Managed._

OoOOooOOoo

It took Sirius and Amelia a good amount of time to recover. They went to bed that night and just held each other, crying themselves until exhaustion claimed them and they managed to fall asleep. Sirius was first to wake and he disentangled himself from Amelia and made his way to the bathroom. After a long shower, and feeling a lot better, he dried himself off and stepped back into the bedroom to get dressed for the day.

"Thoughts?" asked Amelia who was sitting with her back resting against the headboard.

"She left us a difficult one, didn't she? I don't know, dear, I really don't know. I want to tell them, but..." he replied.

"No, I don't think there's a 'but', Siri. We have to tell them. Like Lils said, they'll figure it out sooner rather than later. The things that are happening to them, the empathy they share, being able to locate each other, all those things will make them curious to know what's going on. And I wouldn't put it by Hermione to figure things out, on her own, and tell them. She's been suspicious, I think, about the whole thing since she's become closer to them."

"Christmas?" he asked.

"Probably the best time, yes. It will give them a bit of time to adjust to it being away from school. Merlin, Sirius, they're freaking married!"

"So they're married, what of it? We've both know this and nothing and no one is going to change that, Ami; and it's not like we'd be able to do anything about it anyway. They could both decide that, you know what, we're emancipated and there's nothing you can do about it so there, neener neener."

Amelia chuckled at the thought of those words coming from Susan's mouth. "They could, couldn't they? Harry could take the extreme measure of kicking us out of the Glen and we'd be able to do nothing about it."

"Damn, I hadn't thought about that. Let's keep that tidbit of information from them, shall we?"

"Agreed!" said Amelia. "Okay, so we wait until Christmas and then lay it all on them at that time. What do we do if the information leaks or if they find out earlier?" she asked.

"Take them out of school and try to explain it to them. Augusta said she'd stop by the bank today and pick up the pensieve. We should go through some of those memories of Prongs and Lils. Hopefully, there's a memory in there that we can use to explain the bonding to them. Did you find anything else in the book that was interesting about their bond?"

"Well, you know Lily mentioned step one, right? Well, apparently there are three steps in total. Step one is like an introduction, a way for both soul and magic to say hello and play around with each other for a bit to make sure everything is compatible. It seems that the glow we saw was their magic finding no fault with either of them and some sort of agreement was made."

"Okay..." Sirius said.

"Step two is the joining. This is a bit more significant as it is the time when the 'marriage' aspect of their bond actually occurs. It's also the time when they'll both start noticing the special aspects and gifts the bond bestows. Whatever effects the bonding was having before will become more pronounced. Their empathy link will grow to a point where they might be able to communicate telepathically. Whatever magical reservoir they had will increase in size, making them both even stronger. Sirius, their kiss that night, the glow..."

"Step two, I take it? What of the third one?" he asked.

"Complete bonding. The actual merging of their souls that won't occur until they physically come together; this will be when they, well, you know... " she said.

"You mean..."

"Yup."

"Well...shit."

OoOOooOOoo

"Told you she'd be a 'Puff." said Neville with a beaming grin.

"Luna," asked Hermione, "What House did the hat want to put you in?"

"Ravenclaw, but they seemed mean and I didn't want to go there. Much prefer to be with my new family." she said dreamily. "I hope they have pudding tonight. Uhm, Hermione, did you know you have an infestation of wrackspurts flying around your head?"

Susan and Harry chuckled at their newest inductee. "She's going to drive Hermione crazy with all the tangents she goes off on." Susan whispered to Harry.

"And that's a bad thing? Hermi needs to loosen up a bit; Luna is just the person to do it. Do you know what a wrackspurt is?"

"No, not really; I think Luna said they're creatures that gets in your head and befuddles you a little bit. I've never heard of them before, though." she said to him.

"Oh well, I guess she'll show us eventually. Hey, that redhead heading toward the hat, think she's another Weasley?" he asked her.

"Wow, yeah, she sure looks like one. I hope she's nicer than her brother. Why is she staring at you I wonder?"

"Don't know, hopefully she's not mad about what happened to Ron. Give her a chance, don't you think?"

"Everyone gets a chance, Harry. Does the Headmaster look a bit under the weather to you or is it just me?" she asked.

"He does look a little green. Hopefully it's nothing bad. Look Luna, pudding!" he said with a laugh as the young girl practically leapt from her seat and grabbed the large bowl. "Easy Luna, there's plenty for you and everyone else."

"Wait, I have to share?" she asked with a frown.

OoOOooOOoo

"Are you alright, Albus?" asked Minerva from her seat in front of the Headmasters desk. "You look kind of peaked and you're a deathly shade of green."

"I'm quite alright, Minerva." he said with a chuckle. "I just need a good night's sleep. Was there anything else?"

"No, I think we covered everything. Was it just me or did Severus actually look pleased that school was once again restarting?" she asked.

"No, you're quite right, he did look quite pleased that classes were resuming. I'm guessing he took Dame Longbottoms words to heart and is endeavoring to modify his behavior. I guess we'll have to wait to see the results of his change of heart."

"Indeed. Well, if there is nothing else then I will bid you a good night." she said as she stood.

"And a good night to you Minerva; we'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." he told her.

Albus turned the lights to his office off and sat in the darkness. He'd felt the presence of darkest magic invade and pass through the wards, a magic dark enough to actually make him feel physically ill. He was disappointed that he could not feel anything beyond the actual presence of the dark object. He had no way of knowing where in the school it was or how it had managed to move through the school's protections. The wards, while strong and growing stronger day by day were not yet infallible.

Should he call Amelia and let her know, he wondered. No, not yet. Until he had more details he would keep this information to himself. If it became necessary he would of course mention it to her. Or not, as the case may be. As much as he hated himself for doing it, he couldn't change his plans regarding the Chosen One. Harry needed to be prepared and would need the resources that only he possessed.

Fawkes trilled an unhappy song as he felt his bonded wizard once more step off the path of Light into areas of grey. The immortal bird knew that he'd have to take action sooner rather than later if he wanted to save his human. For now, he'd guide him as best he could and hope that Albus got back on the correct path.

OoOOooOOoo

A/N So begins book 2 of my little tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter the Second

Susan and the girls made their way to the great hall that morning, eager to break their fast on this their first day of second year, for Luna, her first day of first year. They sat at their usual seats, leaving a couple of open spaces open for their boys.

"Harry and Neville?" asked Hermione looking around and nothing seeing them.

"Harry went to meet David about quidditch, setting up practice times with the team more than likely. I don't know about Neville, Hannah?" asked Susan.

"Hmm," she said between mouthfuls of eggs, "oh, he had a meeting with Professor Sprout this morning down at the greenhouse. I think she's giving him some added responsibilities for tending some of the flora. My baby is brilliant after all!" she said with a beaming smile.

"Luna, you okay sweetie?" asked Susan of the young blonde witch with a look of concern on her face.

Luna's faced was kind of green and she looked a bit nauseous, "Too much pudding." Hermione and Hannah giggled at her predicament.

"Harry told you to take it easy, didn't he?" she scolded. "Next time you listen to your big brother, yes?"

Luna could only nod as she put her head on the table and groaned. "I hate pudding."

"Yeah, sure you do, and that hatred will last until tonight when you can have some more." chuckled Hannah. "Sue, Hedwig is heading this way."

Susan lifted her head from her breakfast and watched the majestic bird swoop down and settle on her shoulder. "Hi, Hed, Harry's not here."

Hedwig rolled her eyes and extended a leg to Susan. "Oh, it's for me then?"

"Who's it from?" wondered Hermione.

"Auntie, she wants Harry to ask for a family business day on Friday to get both us out of school for the weekend. I'll have to inform Professor Sprout. I wonder what's going on. The letter is pretty vague, just says family business. She'll be by Friday afternoon to pick us up."

"Well, it would have to be a bit important if they need you the whole weekend, especially since school just started and we haven't even had our first class yet." said Hannah.

Susan could only nod in agreement. "What say you Hed, bacon or sausage?"

Hedwig looked at the plates before her before poking her beak in the general direction of the bacon. "Bacon it is then, sugar. Will you be up in the owlery? I'll send Harry up there later with our letter back to Auntie."

Hedwig quickly finished her bacon and rubbed her head against Susan's cheek. She gave a short bark and flew away. "She's so sweet."

"I think she may only like you because of Harry." teased Hannah.

"Yeah, and I'm okay with that. One of the many benefits of being the girlfriend of the fabulous Harry Potter is having an owl as beautiful and as faithful as Hedwig in my corner." Susan replied with a smug smirk.

"Ugh, no more sweetness, please!" said Luna as she lifted her head from the table and groaned.

"Agreed." agreed Hermione. "You and Harry together are just too sweet for words. My parents would have a whole set of cavities to take care of when I go back home for Christmas if you two keep it up."

"I wasn't talking about Harry and Susan, Hermione. The Nargles keep me safe from that sort of cuteness, although I don't find it upsetting in the least. I just really don't want any more sweets, pudding included. Hand me that plate of bacon, will you please? I think I will be a full time carnivore from here on out."

Hermione had a puzzled look on her face while Hannah was doing their best to not laugh at Hermione's confusion. Susan merely shook her head in amusement while she prepared a plate of breakfast for Luna.

"Luna dear, eat this. It's more balanced and will set you up well for an exciting first day. See, potatoes, eggs, bacon, and toast. Skip the pumpkin juice and have some orange juice instead." Susan said as she handed her the breakfast she'd plated up for her.

Luna's eyes misted a bit, but she nodded in gratitude at Susan. "Yes, big sis."

"And don't you forget it." she told her with a wink. She turned her head towards the doors. "Harry is almost here, the meeting must have been a short one."

Hermione had a questioning look, "Sue, how can you tell that Harry is near?"

"I honestly don't know, I just can; Harry is the same, he knows where I am." Susan replied with a shrug.

Luna gave her big sis a questioning look and Susan nodded her head. "It's because they're bonded, Hermione."

"I don't understand, what does bonded mean?" asked Hermione.

"A magical connection, between their souls, hearts and minds; Harry and Susan have a part of each other inside them. That's why they can sense each other." Luna said distractedly, concentrating as she was on her breakfast.

"Bonded?" Hermione asked looking toward Susan.

"Hey, don't ask me. Harry and I are just as confused as you are. He and I agreed to share this with you though in the hope that maybe that big brain of yours will find an answer for us." Susan said with a grin.

Hermione pinked at the compliment and nodded to her. "Luckily it's just the start of term and we shouldn't have too much in the way of homework. I'll stop by the library later on and see what I can dig up. Oh, look, there's Harry."

Harry had a big smile on his face as he made his way toward the 'Puff table; with a kiss to Susan's cheek as he sat down, "Mornin' everyone? Good night's sleep?"

"Yes!" replied the girls.

"Excellent. Neville still down at the greenhouse? He's going to be mad if he misses breakfast." said Harry.

"Which reminds me..." said Hannah. She started putting together a sandwich to have for Neville just in case.

"Here, sweetie, just eat up. Professor Sprout and Neville should be back soon. She still has to hand out our schedules after all." Susan said as she loaded a plate of food for Harry and set it before him.

"Uhm, thanks Sue, but how am I supposed eat all of this?" he said with a skeptical look at the plate before him.

"Shush, sweetie, and just eat, Madam Pomfrey wanted you to double your intake of food, remember? She scares me, so I'm following the instructions she gave me."

"Okay...but I don't think my stomach is big enough to eat it all. Why do I have to eat this much?" he asked.

"It's magic again, Harry." replied Hermione. "You need to eat enough food to sustain you throughout the day, especially given how much energy we use when using magic. It takes a lot out of us, energy wise, eating a lot of food helps compensate. It'd be like trying to play quidditch all day long having only eaten a cracker and taken a single sip of water."

"Yeah, that makes sense I suppose." he said as he started eating. "There's Madam Sprout, Neville should be here soon."

"Schedules everyone," announced Madam Sprout as she approached. "Here you go guys, please hand them to the correct person. Luna, here's yours. Harry, I've taken the liberty of adding her to your potions class with Healer Abbott."

"Thank you ma'am, I had forgotten to ask you about that but I believe Hannah has already written her mother letting her know we were adding a new student." said a grateful Harry.

"Also, you'll all notice that as requested by Lord Black and Dame Longbottom, you all have an additional class on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Master Bode, I believe?"

"Yes, Professor, we are all now going to take advantage of his class with Harry and Neville. Hannah, Hermione, and I started during the summer." said Susan. "Luna, you're going to have to decide of you want to join us for those lessons or if you want to go to the regularly scheduled lessons."

"I'll stick with you guys, if that's alright, Harry? That Lockhart doesn't seem a capable professor." replied Luna.

"Very well, carry on kids." Pomona said with a smile at the insightfulness of Luna regarding the new DADA instructor. "We'll see you in class this afternoon. Hannah, do me a favor and make...never mind, I see you are way ahead of me. Neville will be grateful to you."

"He better be." said a grinning Hannah. "Who won the bet, Professor?"

Pomona had the decency to act a little embarrassed, "Professor Flitwick I believe, Miss Abbott. Good day to you all."

"Bet?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, the professors had a friendly bet about when Neville and I would get together. I guess our beloved Charms professor guessed correctly." she said with a chuckle.

"Are you saying they bet on when you two would get together?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." she said with a pout. "They wouldn't let me bet on myself, sadly."

"That's not right!" Hermione huffed in indignation.

Hannah shrugged. "It was just a friendly bet, Hermione, and was about something harmless. There's even a bet on you, you know?"

"No, really?" she asked in bemused amazement.

"They're betting on how many OWLS and NEWTS you'll get before graduation. They're also betting on whether you'll beat Lily Evans scores."

"Lily Evans? _**The**_ Lily Evans?"

"My Mom, Hermione." replied Harry proudly.

"Your mother was the best student in Hogwarts history; I couldn't possibly beat her scores."

"Well, we're just going to have to make sure that you do, aren't we?" said Harry.

"You want me to beat your mother's scores?" she asked, not a little surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I want you to beat her? Mom was brilliant, but so are you. I'd be proud of the fact that my sister beat her scores." he said honestly.

"Susan, kiss him for me would you please?" Hermione said with a big smile. She just loved hearing Harry calling her his sister.

"With pleasure, sweetie." Susan said as she planted a tender kiss on his cheek.

OoOOooOOoo

The pale Slytherin sat in utter misery as he watched his foe from across the great hall. Three blood traitors and a mudblood sat by him, utterly enthralled by the half-blood bastard.

"Draco," said Pansy in a whisper, "you're staring again. You've got to stop. Both your father and Professor Snape have asked you to leave the half-blood alone for now. We'll get back at him when the time is right."

"You're right, I'm sorry. It just fills me with anger to have to have to see him every day. Father should let me deal with this as I wish. Potter is nothing; I could put him down if he'd just allow it."

"Of course you could, we all could. But why soil yourself if you don't have to. How about we come up with a plan that leaves all our hands clean and present it to your father. I'm sure he'd agree to that. Remember, he did tell you to be more Slytherin."

Draco's face reddened in anger at the memory of his father calling him a Gryffindor. As if he'd ever disgrace himself like that. "You'll help me?"

"Of course, Draco; we are together after all, I will always help you. Especially if it makes you stand out amongst our peers." she replied. "Your father has already guaranteed your place on the quidditch team, hasn't he? You could begin by putting Potter in his place when you play against him, couldn't you?"

He squeezed her hand in gratitude and began to plan in earnest. His father's generous contribution to the team would go over well in securing his rightful place atop the Slytherin pecking order. Yes, the future looked good. But that wasn't enough for the Slytherin in him. Going against Potter could cause him more than just embarrassment, physical pain could be involved. There was, however, the squib. 'Yeah, the squib' he thought to himself. An easy target if ever there was one.

OoOOooOOoo

"You sure?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, we have to do this. She left this one for us, after all." Amelia replied.

"Well, here goes then." Sirius grabbed one of Lily's memories that was labeled ' _Start Here'_ and poured the contents into the pensieve. He took hold of his fiancée's hand and both of the submerged their heads into the magical device.

The memory felt different to Amelia somehow; more vivid than the ones she usually used to when examining memory evidence in criminal investigations. She held in a sob of sadness at seeing Lily standing before them. She glanced over at Sirius and saw the solitary tear that fell down his cheek.

"Amelia, Sirius, welcome to my memories. You will find this experience a bit different from most pensieve memories. Muggles have a word, interactive, that closely describes what these memories James and I have left behind will be able to do. Thinks of them as a version of the magical portrait but where a portrait is just a two dimensional representation of the subject, these memories will actually allow for someone to immerse themselves directly into the memory and take part. We imbued part of our essences into these memories, a bit of our souls if you will. You may question me at any time and I will answer as long as they are questions that the 'alive' version of myself would have had access to. This memory, let's call it the 'master memory', will be for general purpose talks and conversation about a wide variety of subjects. This contains all of my memories up to the 28th of October of 1981. The environment will change to suit our needs. For instance, James left a memory for Harry to use to learn quidditch basics and flying..." Sirius snorted in amusement.

"What?" asked memory Lily with a stern look at Sirius.

"Hmm...Oh me...uhm, teaching Harry to fly would be like teaching a lion how to roar, or you how to study." he replied with a grin. "He made the team in his first year, Lils."

A big smile appeared on her face, a face that beamed with motherly pride. "Well, of course he did! He is James' son after all, what did you expect? But, keeping with that example, James' memory of the quidditch and broom lessons would be like Harry was really there. The pitch, the broom, the snitch and the bludgers, all of it would seem real to Harry. Okay, so you have to tell me, Gryffindor right?"

It was Amelia's turn to snort. "Nope, Hufflepuff."

Lily was shocked. "There hasn't been a Potter in Hufflepuff in centuries!"

"Well, apparently when Susan got placed there first she, how should I put this... threatened... the hat so that it would place Harry with her. Sebastian was intimidated enough by her warnings of physical pain if he didn't put Harry with her that he did just as she asked." Amelia chuckled. "I think Harry said Sebastian wanted to place him in Gryffindor, just in case you're curious."

"I take it he delivered my message to Harry?"

"Yup, though it took him a few months to figure out the Moony and Padfoot references." Sirius commented.

"Why would it have taken him months to figure out? Weren't both of you with him all this time?" asked Lily.

Amelia and Sirius' looks of sorrow tore at Lily. "What? What is it you two?"

"On the night you two were...murdered...Dumbledore made off with Harry. In my grief at the loss of you two, I went after the person responsible for your deaths and in the process got accused of your murders and spent the next ten years in Azkaban." Sirius related.

"Okay..."

"Albus placed Harry with your sister, Lils." Amelia told her.

"That fucker did what?" Lily roared.

"Harry was with Petunia and her bastard of a husband for ten years." Sirius added.

"Did she hurt my baby?" asked Lily. Sirius and Amelia could only nod their heads in sadness. "Something is being done about that I presume?"

"Yeah, Augusta and I have seen to it that they are destitute. They've lost their home and he's lost his job. Harry, amazing kid that he is, didn't want anything more done to them than that. He's just happy that he doesn't have to see them ever again and that's good enough for us." Amelia replied. "Harry had severe physical trauma. Scars, broken bones...it wasn't pretty. Poppy has taken care of most of those, though. She's also put him on a nutrition regimen that will see him again on the right path towards the body he should've had if he hadn't spent all the time being abused. He's a bit short and a bit too skinny at the moment, but has improved immensely these last few months."

"You'll both see to it that he gets the best treatment possible?" she asked, to which they both nodded their heads vigorously. "Good, see that you do. Okay, I'm guessing we have many things to go over so how about you guys catch me up on everything that's going on."

Over the next few hours the three spent their time going over the history of the last twelve years. They cried at Harry's misfortunes, laughed at his adventures, and beamed with pride at his accomplishments.

"Azkaban, Sirius?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, and it wasn't pretty. The dementors..." he replied with a shrug. "I'm out, I'm with Amelia and I'm with Harry, that's all that matters."

"And so Peter betrayed us?" she asked.

"Rat bastard." muttered Sirius with a nod. "He's out there somewhere, alive, and I intend to drag his pathetic ass to Amelia here so she can take care of him."

"And when I get him I will fill him up with veritaserum and interrogate him until his vocal cords stop working, at which point I'll let Sirius and Moony throw him through the Veil." added Amelia.

"Pads, remember that not only is he a coward but he is a lazy bastard. He's probably remained in his form all these years and found some nice people to take care of him."

"You think he's someone's pet?" he asked in shock.

"What would you do in his position? He's trying to hide from a wizarding world that believes him dead as well as hiding from you, especially now that you're a free man. You think you wouldn't do the same thing? Wouldn't you find some nice young muggle couple or a widowed elderly witch to conceal yourself with and hide in plain sight?"

"Damn! Yeah, that's exactly what I think I'd do. Damn!"

"I'm surprised you two haven't asked me about Susan or Harry or rather, Susan and Harry." said Lily with a smile.

"Oh no, we've plenty of questions but Sirius here found your journal. A lot of the questions we had were answered once we had a chance to read through it." Amelia said.

"I'm guessing they reacquainted themselves with each other on the Express?" she asked with a huge smile.

Sirius looked to Amelia to answer as she'd been there that day. "This little boy, dressed in rags and looking like a beggar, followed Susan and I toward the platform. Sue noticed him and being the Auror that I am, stopped to question him. Lily, when he said he was Harry I just about lost it!"

"Is he being taken care of now, Ami? Is he wanting for anything? Is he starving or being beaten regularly?"

"No!"

"So then don't worry about it. You got him out of that place as soon as you were able. I'm guessing Augusta went batshit crazy when she found out about Harry's situation?"

"You've no idea! I had to hold her back from beating Albus into insensibility. It took her less than a day to see those people stripped of their guardianship and have her named as such. With Sirius now out of jail, technically, he's guardian to his godson. Harry has appointed Augie as Regent to House Potter. He's unfortunately woefully unprepared to take up the mantle of Head of House yet. He's learning though, hates it, but he's learning."

"Technically? Oh I see, Harry as nominal Head of House is emancipated, I'd forgotten about that. Continue with the story, Ami." she prodded.

"Just wait until you see him, Lils! He looks exactly like James did. And those eyes, his eyes are all you. Anyhow, it was a couple of days later that I had a chance to see Harry again. I got to see Susan and Harry together for the first time that day and all I can say was that I was astonished. You couldn't have slipped a piece of paper between them they were holding each other so close. According to Neville and Hannah, they'd been that way since they got off the Express. They hold hands, always, and are together all the time."

"It's just as I thought it would be. I take it 'step two' has taken place? Did he kiss her?"

"Nah, Susie jumped him." answered Sirius.

"Sirius Black!" objected Amelia.

"What? It's true!" he retorted. Lily was laughing her head off.

"Fine, but I wouldn't classify it as jumping him! It was tender, sweet, and very romantic. Oh, and they glowed so brightly that Sirius and I had to avert our eyes." said Amelia.

"Yup, that'd be step two for sure. Hah! I told James that would happen!" she said with a smirk. "Smug git told me I was imagining things. Are you both going to be okay knowing that they're officially, technically, and somewhat publically, married under magical law?"

"At first, and if I'm being entirely honest with myself, I was kind of going crazy at the thought of my Susan being married at twelve. Shit, anyone would be going crazy at the situation. However, and this is hard to explain unless you actually see them together, I am finding myself becoming more and more accepting of the situation. Harry is one in a million; honest, brave, noble, and you can just tell he loves Susan more than anything in this world. And it's the same with Sue. The way she looks at Harry is just...well, kind of how you looked at Jamie or how I look at the mutt over here." she explained.

"Hey now!" complained Sirius.

"When I told you that there was not a lot of information out there about this phenomenon, I wasn't kidding. Mostly it's just romanticized drivel. Sure, it's mentioned in a few books, but nothing that actually gives a detailed explanation of the phenomenon. Mostly you two, Harry and Susan as well for that matter, will just have to learn and figure it out as things happen. The abilities I'd mentioned, any truth to them?"

Sirius took a moment to think about the question before replying. "The emotion thing you mentioned, how they'd know what the other was feeling, that's happened. I don't think they can mindspeak, but as step two is a new development, it might just be too early to tell. Susan's power has increased, significantly I might add, anyone could tell that by just glancing at her aura. I don't think she's noticed yet, though. What else? Oh, they seem to need to be in close proximity to each other, although from what I've heard from practically anyone who knows them, it's just the way they are with each other. They've both seemed to mature, emotionally anyways, and act like they're in their twenties. Shit, they're more mature than I ever was or ever will be!"

"Harry's power levels didn't increase?" wondered Lily.

Looking at Amelia, Sirius just shrugged his shoulders. "We can't tell. Really, we can't. Harry was well off the charts before the whole 'step two' thing. Being stronger? I can't even contemplate that. Lily, I don't think he needs a wand." Amelia remarked offhandedly.

"What?" gasped Sirius and Lily in unison.

"Susan told me that Harry blasted Quirrell across a room by just pointing at him. He also blasted the Fat Lady's portrait with a wave of his hand and then did the same thing to a few boys that were assaulting a friend of his. He does it without thinking, just wields his magic using his body as a conduit rather than a piece of wood that happens to have a magical piece in it. The thing is, it's usually only when he's worked himself into a highly emotional state, anger being the most common. If he's not in the right frame of mind, it doesn't happen." replied Amelia.

"Sirius, you really are going to need to get Filius involved in his training. He's the most powerful wizard I know besides Dumbledore and has a wealth of knowledge that would serve our kids well. He can help him gain control." Lily told him.

"Merlin, Lils, Harry has the weight of the world on his shoulders already, do we really want to keep adding to it?" asked a concerned Sirius.

"Do you see any other way of helping him? Is there something we haven't thought of that could help him not only face snakeface but also help him survive?" she asked gravely.

Sirius could only shrug his shoulders and shook his head dejectedly. "No, I can't think of anything."

"Pads, where's Moony?" asked Lily.

"Asleep at the moment; he's in my old room. It's the day after full moon. I'll bring him down tomorrow."

"Good. I'm guessing his life hasn't been any better that Harry's?" asked Lily.

"For all this time he thought I'd essentially murdered you and James; couple that with deep feelings of guilt and you can pretty much guess how his life went. He lost himself in a bottle for a while. It took him hearing of my innocence and getting to meet Harry to actually see the old wolf smile and laugh again. It'll take some time, for both of us, but we're coming out of the darkness." Sirius replied.

"That man is in desperate need of a good woman!" stated Lily hotly.

"True. But you know him Lils, in his twisted wolfie logic, saddling someone with his furry problem is not something he'd ever do."

"Hardheaded moron..." she Lily mumbled.

"Yes, he is that, but he's our hardheaded moron. It took Harry and Susan the better part of a week to convince him to move into the manor." Sirius said with a chuckle. "He won't accept any money, even as a loan. He won't let me or Harry buy him new clothing. It's exasperating."

"I'll talk some sense into that mangy cur. Now, when can I see my son, Sirius?"

"Ami here has already written the kids, they'll be here for the weekend. Lils, are you going to tell them about the bonding?" asked Sirius. "I think they're starting to get suspicious. Ami and I had already decided to explain it all to them come Christmas; the betrothal, the bonding, the marriage, everything."

"Good; like I said, were it me I'd rather know than not, but if you think it better to wait until the holidays, that's alright as well. Ami, is Pomona still Head of Hufflepuff?" Lily asked.

"Yes...why?" Ami wondered warily.

"Just thinking ahead is all. Were I you, I'd take her aside one day and let her know about the bond and all it entails, or at least what we know about it so far. I'd not want her to taken by surprise if some weird things start happening around them." Lily answered.

"Gotcha, I'll tell her on Friday when I pick up the kids." Ami replied. "Oh, and what the hell do you mean 'weird things'?"

"Well, do you remember how Susan would apparate to Harry's crib in the middle of the night when you guys were visiting? That's one of the weird things I'm thinking about." Lily told her.

"Are you saying Susan could one night find herself in Harry's bed?" Amis squealed in horror.

"Yup, hence my suggestion of talking to Pomona as soon as possible; look Ami, I understand. Believe me I understand! They are far too young, but this is going to happen regardless of what we think. If Harry has even a smidge of James' insightfulness, he'll work out real quick that he and Susan are adults and will stop you from doing anything to separate them. You both could end up outside with no chance to get back in." she told them seriously.

Amelia snorted, "I don't think it'll be Harry that figures it out, Lily. Susan is far brighter than she gives herself credit for and I wouldn't be surprised if she's the one that wears the pants in that relationship."

"I don't think so, Ami." Sirius offered. "And no, I'm not putting Harry over Susan. But, what the two of them have is a true partnership. They discuss everything. She's as protective of him as he is of her. Oh, and I think he's far more devious than any of the Marauder's, thank you very much! He gets that glint in his eyes like Jamie did before he pranked someone. He's just more...controlled, I guess. Little shit even got a few over on me this past summer."

It was a more desperate Sirius that asked the question he'd been holding in for a while. "Lils, is there a memory of James like this one?"

Memory-Lily smiled at him and nodded. "Vial should say ' _I'm next'_. Remember though, I've got first dibs on seeing Harry and Susan, I don't care what my husband says!"

"Yeah, I got it, Lady Potter, I live but to serve." Sirius told her with a wide grin.

It was a happy and exhausted couple that went off to bed many hours later. They couldn't suppress the grins they both wore, or the looks of joy on their faces. Having Harry there this weekend would, unbeknownst to him, be a dream come true. They couldn't wait.

OoOOooOOoo

"Girls, excuse my language, but that was total bullshit!" said an incensed Neville. "That was worse than Quirrell's class, impossible as that might be."

"No need to apologize, Nev, I think we all feel that way." said Hermione who would have normally chastised anyone who used such language. "And to think I had a bit of a crush on the toothy git!"

"Do we seriously need to take classes from that peacock?" asked Hannah.

"Sweetie, what do you think?" Susan asked Harry.

"I think 'bullshit' wasn't harsh enough. How can the Headmaster hire such incompetents?" Harry asked.

"You don't think he was the only candidate for the post, do you?" wondered Hermione. "I'd heard that there is a curse attached to whoever teaches DADA. Anyone hired only lasts a single year in the position. Maybe Headmaster could find no other candidates to fill the spot?"

"You really think there's a curse attached to the job?" asked Neville.

"Just a rumor I heard in Gryffindor. Supposedly V...Vol...Voldemort applied for the job. He was rejected and the position has been cursed ever since." replied Hermione. Harry grinned when he heard Hermione speak the name and was so very proud of her.

"Nev, owl Gran, tell her what's going on. She's on the school board and might have an option for us. We could just skip the class altogether, you know?" Harry said to which Hermione huffed indignantly. "Relax, Hermi, all I mean is that we study the books on our own. With all of us doing Master Bode's class, I doubt any of us would have a problem with the practical aspects of the course."

"Oh, like independent study. Yeah, that could work. And really, most of us already are doing third year spells. Only, Luna would get left behind, I don't think we want that." Hermione added.

Harry glanced at Susan and could tell that she was deep in thought. "What is it, love?" he whispered to her. Susan felt herself melt; she always did when he called her that.

"Guys, what do you think about asking Uncle Remus to tutor us?" Susan asked the group.

"You think he'd do it?" asked Neville.

"I don't see why not. He was an extremely good student when he was here at school, second only to Harry's mother." Susan answered. "And Sirius has mentioned that he's really gifted at Defense."

"Harry, can I make another suggestion?" asked Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come, sis, you know me better than that by now. You're our idea girl, remember? Spit it out."

Hermione blushed at the praise. "Let's invite the rest of our year mates to join the class. It would be a good way to start some of the changes we want to make in the future if we have some allies from the other Houses."

"See, this is why we need you, you braniac you!" Hannah said as she embraced Hermione in a tight hug. "Although, we should offer the same to the first years as well; Luna is joining us with Bode, but she'd suffer in the comprehensive portions of the class."

"Do you think Dumbledore will allow that? I mean we're talking about, what, fifty or more students?" wondered Neville aloud.

"It's in 'Hogwarts: A History', Neville. If students find their education lacking, they may hire outside tutoring for themselves. After a single class, Mr. Lockhart has shown himself incapable of demonstrating or teaching even the basics of DADA to his students. Therefore, as concerned students, we've taken it upon ourselves to see that our classes are appropriate and that we are learning that which we need to learn to succeed in the class." Hermione said in one long breath.

"Wow, that was amazing, Hermi. You are so talking to Dumbledore when he asks us what we're doing." Hannah told her.

"Wait! What? Oh, no I'm not. This is all Harry's fault. Let him be the one to stand up to the Headmaster. I'm all well and good for ideas and advice, but if I get in front of that man I'll crumble. Harry is our leader, he's the one that stands up to the adults." finished Hermione with style.

"You are going to be one of those evil lawyer types, aren't you?" Harry asked her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, after Hogwarts, my idea is to get into muggle university and study law, so yes, I think I will be one of those evil lawyer types as you so elegantly put it. I'll get my degree and then come back and help House Potter, Longbottom, Black, and Bones in the Wizengamot with the creation of better laws for everyone. Oh, and I will only be evil to our opposition, unless you make me mad, in which case, you better hope Susan protects you!" Harry's face paled in terror. Hermione merely grinned evilly at him

"Don't piss off a witch, Harry; I thought I'd mentioned that to you a time or two." Susan said to her frightened boyfriend. "This could be good for Uncle Remus too, sweetie; he's been holed up at Alder Glen with nothing to do. His little problem prevents him from getting a job with wizards. This would give him an income and hopefully help raise his self-confidence a bit."

"Do you think he'd agree, though? You know how proud he is?" Harry countered.

"True, he is a proud man, so...I think the best thing to do is to get Uncle Sirius, Auntie, and Gran to handle him for us. They'll whip him into shape and get him to do this for us. We are, after all, his family." she explained.

"There we go, problem solved. Professor Moony will rescue us from the wimpy and irritating Lockhart, and all will be well." Neville added.

"Do you guys think Lockhart is going to throw a fit?" asked Hermione.

"So what if he does? Uncle Moony would only have to growl at him and he'll wet himself before he goes and hides under his desk. Speaking of which, you think he's still under there after today's class?" Harry asked.

"Who cares?" Hannah asked.

OoOOooOOoo

Augusta sat in the large office she'd appropriated for herself at Alder Glen with a nice cup of tea. This room fit her to a t. Elegantly appointed with comfortable furniture, a huge desk she simply loved, and a fireplace that kept her old bones happy. She'd been apprehensive to move into Alder Glen at the beginning, but with Sirius, Ami, and her grandkids coercing her she'd finally relented and moved. It was a move that she was now happy about. Being here felt like being at home. She was once again surrounded by family, despite the kids missing until Christmas. And for that, she was grateful.

At the moment she was reading with interest the letter that had just arrived from Neville. It shouldn't surprise her anymore the things her grandkids would get up to. Ridiculing their DADA professor on their first day of classes did not bode well for the class or the school.

"News from Hogwarts?" asked Sirius, who'd recently joined her with questions regarding his seat on the Wizengamot.

"From Neville and Harry, yes; it seems that Dumbledore has once again managed to hire an incompetent to teach Defense this year." Augusta told him.

"And how exactly is that a surprise?" Sirius asked.

"Well, the kids, all of them mind you, have expressed an interest in hiring a tutor for themselves so they don't have to put up with their current professor." she explained.

"Who's teaching?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart, can you believe that? You know, that supposedly famous author that writes those terrible books about his imaginary adventures defeating dark forces around the world. Of all the people Albus could've picked..." she said. "In any case, the kids seem to think that Remus would be a suitable replacement for the moron they're currently saddled with."

"Hmmm...that could work you know? Remus does need work, and this is right up his alley. Getting him to accept, though, might be a problem." Sirius added.

"Nonsense! His nieces and nephews require him and his skills. He is family and he will do this for them and for us. Additionally, Harry wants to invite the rest of the second year students to join the class, perhaps even the first years. I think this is Hermione's doing." Augusta said thoughtfully.

"Hermione? What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"Well, you know of some of the ideas the kids have been bandying about. This one would definitely help improve inter-house relationships. In our kids you have five pretty highly motivated individuals who are upset at the state of our society. Bigotry, incompetence, bullying, cronyism...they've all decided to do something about it. I think this is just a beginning of what they wish to accomplish. Hermione is the planner and schemer of the bunch, and I think that she would have been the one to come up with this suggestion about adding the rest of the second year students from the other houses." Augusta answered.

"Damn, they're going to change the world, aren't they? This is going to be so much fun!" Sirius said rubbing his hands together in glee.

"Summon Remus, would you please? We should fill him in on this. He needs to be prepared and needs to start as soon as possible."

Sirius nodded and pulled out his wand. With a quick word to his summoned patronus, the ethereal Grim leaped into action and ran from the room. "Just a few minutes I should think."

"You rang?" Remus said as he entered the office a few minutes later, a smirk on his face.

Sirius chuckled. "Merlin, I miss watching the telly sometimes."

"Harry and the gang have a proposition for you Remus." Augusta said to the wolf as he made himself comfortable at a seat before her desk.

"Oh, and what, pray tell, is said proposition?" he wondered as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Tutor, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You said what?" Remus spluttered.

"You heard her perfectly well. Harry would like to contract you to teach him and the rest of the second year students, and maybe even the first years. Apparently, their current professor is a disaster and is more likely to run away from danger than to teach them anything that would actually help them."

"But Master Bode..."

"Is teaching them to fight; fight, not duel. Voldemort will be back eventually, if Dumbledore is correct, and as such Master Bode is the perfect instructor to help them face the snakefaced bastard. However, they are still school children. They need proper education, both practical and theoretical, if they want to be able to get decent grades in OWL's and NEWT's. As it stands, our lot, all five of them, stand at the top of the academic leader board for their year." Augusta told him.

"They're beating the 'Claws?" asked an astonished Remus.

Sirius laughed heartily at the look of astonishment on his friends face. "Hermione is kicking the shit out of all that pureblood crap all by her lonesome. That's not to say that Harry and Susan aren't keeping up with her, though. Or Nev and Hannah too, for that matter; I bet it's driving Filius nuts!"

Remus thought hard and long about the offer made him. Seeing Harry and the rest of the gang able to defend themselves for the hardships he knew was coming made his mind up. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Now, you will be paid Moony, and I'll get all the kids to hex your ass if you complain even the slightest bit." warned Sirius.

Remus lifted his hands in a defeated manner, "fine, pay me, see if I care. Wanker..."

Augusta raised an eyebrow in an effort to look affronted at the coarse language of the two before her. "Language, children, language. Don't make me raise my wand to the two of you."

Remus and Sirius paled at the thought of being chased around Alder Glen by the aging witch. No one in their right mind would ever cause the Dowager Lady Longbottom to become angered toward them willingly. "Sorry, Augie!" they both muttered with heads down, acting like scolded school boys.

Augusta laughed. "Sirius, do me a favor and take Professor Lupin here down to Madam Malkin's in Diagon. Have her kit him out for the occasion, and I mean a whole damn wardrobe. I'll not have you running about Hogwarts looking like a vagabond. Oh, and charge it to the House Potter account. And Remus, before you start whining like a little bitch, yes we are paying for your clothing and you are being paid for teaching. So suck it up, man! Now, both of you, go!"

"Right away, ma'am!" Sirius and Remus said, springing from their seats and running from the office. They both heard the loud laughter coming from the room they'd just left.

Sirius was trying and failing to control his laughter as the two headed for the floo. "I can't believe she called you a little bitch!"

Remus was chuckling too, "She's almost as scary as Lily."

"Too true, brother, but we're lucky to be in her good graces. As long as it keeps me near Harry, I'll take all the scolding in the world from that woman." Sirius said. "Speaking of Lily, how'd it go this morning?"

"That was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Remus sighed. "I felt like crying all over again. But sweet Godric, that woman is brilliant. Magical pensieve memories? I mean really, who but Lily could've come up with that? We had a good talk, Padfoot, one which I'm sure we'll continue for several years."

"You ready to see Prongs yet?" asked Sirius.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. We should do it together though, don't you think?"

"Agreed; you know Prongs is going to yell at us for a while for all the shit Harry has had to go through." Sirius moaned.

"Hey, we deserve it and, well, he might understand what we both were going through at the time. Besides, Harry is going to have an awesome life if either of us has anything to say about it." Remus added.

"I think we won't have anything to do with it at all, Moony, or at least not that much. That distinction is solely on the hands of the beautiful Susie."

OoOOooOOoo

The beautiful Susie was currently in the stands of the quidditch pitch, smiling hugely at the fun that her boyfriend was having up in the air. It was still a couple of weeks away before training began for the new season but Harry, at Susan's insistence, had decided he needed to fly.

She watched him in awe, astonished at the aerobatics he'd get up to. It didn't help that Hedwig had decided to join him in his flying. Each trying to outdo each other as they chase each other across the pitch as Harry laughed in total joy; even Hedwig, usually so stoic, seemed to have a glint of the same joy in her eyes.

Susan could feel the happiness coming off of Harry in waves, combined with her own feelings of elation, Harry and Susan both felt like they were on top of the world. Looking at her watch, she gathered her belonging and waved at Harry.

"Is it time to head out?" he asked as he neared.

Hedwig flared her wings as she gently landed on Susan's shoulder and gave her a peck on her cheek. "Hedwig, we're heading for Alder glen for the weekend if you want to meet us there?" she asked the bird. The stunning bird of prey looked at her and shook her head.

"You're going to stay here this weekend then? Okay, I'll tell Nev..." Hedwig cawed and rolled her eyes.

"Not Nev? Hannah then?" she asked. "Hermione?"

Harry was chuckling at his familiar. "She wants our Little Moon to take care of her this weekend." Hedwig bobbed her head agitatedly.

"Luna?" Susan asked with a smile. "Okay, Hed, I'll let her know before we leave. Try not to take advantage of her, okay? She may be on a bacon binge, that doesn't mean you should encourage her."

With a roll of her eyes, Hedwig launched herself from Susan's shoulder and flew in slow graceful circles around them as she ever so gradually gained in height and headed toward the owlery.

"Gods above, I love that girl!" Susan whispered to Harry.

"She is an awesome friend." Harry said as he extended a hand. "Might I offer you a ride, My Lady?"

"No funny stuff, Lord Potter!" admonished Susan. "You nearly frightened me to death the last time we went flying together."

"Don't worry; I'll not do such a thing ever again. The punishment was too severe." Harry said glumly.

"Was it now?" said a smirking Susan.

"Yes! Withholding kisses for an entire week was torture." Harry complained.

"Learned you lesson though, didn't you." she said as she settled in behind Harry and held on to him tightly. "Is it weird that I'm a little nervous about going home?"

"I suppose I'm a little nervous as well. Who wouldn't be after all, being summoned by Lord Black and Madam Bones so formally?"

"It's just the way those letters are written, sweetie. Nothing formal about them if you read between the lines." she said and saw the look of confusion on his face. "Don't worry, between Han, Nev, and I, we'll teach you all that nonsense. Oh, and Gran too, of course."

Susan pressed her cheek against Harry's back and held him tighter. She really did enjoy this time with him, up in the air, the place where he found his calm. She breathed him in, marveling at the way he smelled. Young though she was, she'd never quite understood how something innocuous as a smell could trigger such deep emotions. He smelled like the earth and the sky.

Harry glided them slowly over toward the castle. Susan never even noticed when they'd landed, enjoying the fact that she had Harry wrapped in her arms. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"With you, always." she said as he helped her off the broom. Harry dismounted and took her hand with a smile, while his other hand wrapped around the broom.

"C'mon, Aunt Ami will get mad if we're late." he told her excitedly as he half dragged her toward the Hufflepuff common room.

OoOOooOOoo

"Hey, mutt." Harry said dramatically as he strolled into his ancestral home. Susan could only shake hear head.

"'Sup, little man?"

"Can't you control him?" Amelia asked with a glance at Sue.

"Can't you control yours?" she retorted.

"Good point. Guess we'll just have to put up with the two of them, huh?"

"They are awfully cute, though."

"True and it seems a waste to give them up after all the blood, sweat, and tears we've put into their training." Amelia said seriously. Susan giggled at the look of their two boys.

"Harry, my boy, I think we're being slandered." Sirius said with a pout.

"I think you're right, Godfather. Should we prank them?" Harry asked evilly.

"NO!" the girls yelled in unison.

"Damn, that could've been fun." Sirius said with a laugh. "Oh, well."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged between the four and Harry and Susan were catching up their guardians about all the happenings at the school. Amelia and Sirius were both beaming with pride at hearing of the plight of young Luna and the help and comfort that had been provided by their family.

"She's a very sweet girl, Auntie."

"I'm glad you all helped her out." Ami told her proudly. "Her mother was a couple of years ahead of us at Hogwarts. Brilliant at potions; I didn't know her personally, but I know that Lily did."

"It was mostly Harry, though. You know how he gets when he thinks someone has been bullied. It was the most kindhearted thing I've seen anyone do." she said lovingly as she looked toward Harry.

A small pop announced the arrival of the Potter elf. "Michael, it's good to see you again. Thank you for a wonderful dinner." Harry said.

"Of course, Lord Harry; I've treacle tart for dessert if you think you and the Lady Susan can handle it after such a big meal..." Michael told him with a grin.

"Oh, I think I saved a bit of room. Thanks, Michael."

"Indeed, Milord. Oh, and sir, before I forget, I have blocked numerous attempts by a house elf from an enemy family from approaching you."

"Why haven't you mentioned anything, Michael?" Amelia questioned heatedly.

"The elf in question is very ill treated by his family and I believe it is his fondest wish to be bound to House Potter and to you specifically, Lord Harry. I'd not mentioned it because Lord Harry has not been here to tell."

"Michael, in the future, please report to my godfather or my aunt anything you think they need to know regarding the safety of House Potter. They are family, Michael" Harry ordered him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I will do as you ask." Michael said with downcast eyes.

Harry put a hand on the elf's shoulder in a conciliatory way. "It's alright, Michael."

"And why has the elf tried to approach my godson?" interjected Sirius.

"He won't tell me, Lord Black. His oaths to his family keep most everything a secret. It is my thought that he is trying to skirt the oaths in order to help our Lord Harry." said Michael.

"What do you think, Michael?" Harry asked.

"My Lord, it is not my place..."

"Michael, you are a friend to the Potters. You are a friend to me. I'd like to hear your honest opinion on the matter, something that I will expect from you in the future. House Potter will only flourish if the family works together and you are family."

Michael bowed deeply to Harry. "Thank you, Lord Harry, for your confidence in me. Dobby, the elf in question, is I believe a member on staff of one whom we'd call Death Eater. I do not know which, as he can't say. He did imply that Lord Harry might be in danger if he remains in Hogwarts, but won't say how or why he'd be in danger."

"Can you arrange a meeting with...Dobby, was it?"

"I will, Milord, hopefully sometime over the weekend." Michael bowed once again and popped away for dessert course.

"Harry, I know you don't know much about house elves and their magic, but what that little guy Dobby did would have taken courage and will power that not many have. If there's any chance we could free him, we should take it. Going against orders of a family to which he's bound would have also been immensely painful for him." Susan explained to Harry.

"You know me, love; I will do anything I can to help someone, especially if they're trying to help us."

She reached out a hand to cup his cheek and kissed him softly. "I love you, Harry James."

"Well, I don't need the tart after that display, pup." teased Sirius. "You two are almost as bad as Jamie and Lils."

"Mom and Dad?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yeah, they were annoyingly cute together too." Amelia explained.

"Speaking of your parents, Harry, that's the main reason we brought you and Susan here for the weekend. After breakfast tomorrow, your aunt and I have something incredible to show you." Sirius said.

Harry looked confused and looked to Susan who shrugged her shoulders. "Okay...you want to give us a clue?"

"Let's just say that your mom was the most brilliant witch that ever lived and leave it at that for now. Trust me, once you see it, experience it, you'll thank me." Sirius replied.

"You're not trying to prank me, are you?" Harry asked.

"I'd never do something like that if it's about your parents, Harry."

"Sorry, I know you wouldn't. Morning, huh?" Harry said.

"Yup. Morning. Now, off to bed with you two and we'll see you at breakfast." Sirius ordered them.

Susan and Harry bade their goodnights and headed to bed, both curious about what tomorrow would bring.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sirius told Amelia.

"Lily was ecstatic and jumping for joy."

"Do you think either of them noticed that they hadn't had dessert yet? Look, all that treacle just going to waste." Sirius said with a grin.

Amelia picked up a fork and helped herself to the treat. "Who said anything about waste?"

OoOOooOOoo

The quartet at Hogwarts was in training mode, their scheduled class with Master Bode had just ended and three of the four were lying on their backs moaning about the inhumanity of it all.

"I hate him." Hannah said simply.

"No you don't, you just don't like him hexing you." Hermione replied. "Luna, you okay?"

"Ow." she replied. "Don't make me move from here, please. It hurts when I blink. And don't get me started on how my ass feels." Luna replied.

Neville could only chuckle at the girls. He had the advantage of years of training so his body was used to the torture that Master Bode was so famous for. "I don't suppose any of you want to help me clean up?"

"Sweets, I love you, but right now I just want to curl up and die." Hannah told him from her prone position on the floor.

"Tell you girls what," Neville said as he helped each of the girls up, "how about you all head back to the dorm and take a shower. Instead of walking all the way to the great hall, we'll all just stop by the kitchens and eat dinner there."

"Oh, that just sounds divine." Hannah replied gratefully, to the agreement of the other two.

"Honey...sweetie...I don't suppose you'd like to carry your poor, helpless, loving girlfriend all the way back to dorm?" Hannah pleaded.

"I need to finish cleaning up, or it will be my ass the next time we see Bode."

"Damn! You're right; go ahead, the girls and I will just painfully make our way back to Hufflepuff." Hannah said as she kissed his cheek. "Don't take too long, babe, I'm getting hungry."

"I won't, it shouldn't take me too long." Neville watched the trio leave the classroom, each of them using the other to prop themselves up as they painfully walked away. "Damn, that's too funny."

It took Neville just a few minutes to tidy up. With a smile on his face, he strolled contentedly down the halls of Hogwarts heading toward Hufflepuff.

"All alone, squib?" asked a whiny voice from the shadows.

"Princess Malfoy?" Neville asked. "Be still my heart."

"Stuff it Longbottom! You should know that it's dangerous to be walking the halls alone at night."

"Dangerous, huh? And I suppose that's supposed to frighten me? You're going to do something about it I take it?"

"Of course I am. I intend to give you and the half-blood a lesson. No one messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it!" the blonde spat.

"Not very Slytherin of you coming here all by yourself, Draco."

"Who said I was by myself?" Draco grinned as four more people appeared from the shadows and flanked the blonde ponce.

"Is that all?" asked Neville. "I'll wait here if you want to go back to your common room and get a few more people. I wouldn't want anyone to think I took advantage of the situation by beating up only the five of you."

Malfoy sneered, "Five of us against you, please? We're just going to rough you up a little, Longbottom, try not to cry too much."

In the narrow hall that he'd found himself in, Neville knew that the advantage was his. The confined space wouldn't allow the five to attack him at once. He was going to pull his wand when he decided against it. It would make Malfoy look even worse when he was defeated, without a wand and muggle style, by the supposed squib.

"Bring it, princess." Neville said in an even tone. "Just remember after I kick all your asses that it was you that started this."

All five of the Slytherins snorted as they each pulled their wands. Draco was the first to go down, his face bursting into a bloody mess as Neville's perfectly executed roundhouse kick hit him in the mouth. Crabbe aimed his wand at the quickly approaching 'Puff, only to find himself disarmed and lying on the floor crying in pain from a busted knee. Goyle suffered a similar fate, his broken wrist held tightly to his chest as he rolled around whimpering in pain.

Terrence Higgs never knew what hit him. The whirling dervish that was Longbottom had somehow managed to not only take his wand away from him, but also slam his face into the wall. Spitting teeth and blood, the boy could only hold his mouth in pain and hope someone rescued them from this idiotic plan of Malfoy's

Graham Montague knew that he was overmatched by the second year 'Puff and so did the only thing he could think of. He turned tail and ran with all haste back to the Slytherin common room.

Neville grabbed the four wands and tossed them down the hall and away from their owners and knelt before Draco. "You know Malfoy, it's a good thing that it was me you came after and not Harry. My brother kicks my ass three times a week in our training. Can you imagine the ass-kicking he would have given you?"

Draco paled even further, not wanting to even imagine what that kind of pain would have been like. "Just wait until my father hears of this!" he screeched.

"And what if he does? You think I'll be intimidated by the likes of him? Please man, my Gran scares me more than he does!"

Neville found it odd when the blonde ponce grinned at him evilly. He heard the hex being cast before he could turn around, and the pain erupted and the darkness claimed him.

OoOOooOOoo

"You ready, pup?" Sirius asked.

"To meet my Mom? You're kidding, right?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Sirius chuckled and led Harry into Lily's lab. "This, little man, is called a pensieve. Usually, one would use it to review memories. Your Aunt Amelia uses this frequently in her job as Head Auror, as it allows her to see events as they played out. It's sort of like stepping into a TV show."

"So what do I do?"

"Easy, just stick your head into that bowl and everything will take care of itself." Sirius explained.

"That's it?" Harry said before adding. "I'm nervous, Padfoot."

"I know, pup. I suppose I would be too in your position. Your mother was a great person, Harry; you've nothing to be nervous about. Remember though, it's not really her, just a memory of her."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Never gonna happen, kiddo. Amelia and I have told her all about you. And even if we hadn't told her a single thing about you she'd still love you to bits. She's you mom, Harry. It's her job to love you."

Harry looked at his godfather and smiled. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Good. I'll give you two some time together and then send Susan in. Your mom wants to meet her too, after all." Sirius added.

"I think I'd like that." Harry told him.

Sirius snorted, "Of course you would. Now, get on with it, Mama Potter awaits."

Harry took a deep breath and deliberately put has face into the clouded waters of the pensieve. He felt like he was falling, almost as if he'd jumped off a cliff, but it was more of a gentle glide than a plunge. When his feet finally rested on the 'ground' he took the time to notice his surroundings. He was surprised, although he supposed he really shouldn't have been, to be in his father's office right here in Alder Glen. "Wow." he whispered.

"Does the office still look the same?" asked a female voice from behind him.

"Mom?" he questioned as he spun around. There before him, standing in all her glory, was Lily Potter.

"Hi, Harry." Lily said in a soft and gentle voice. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

"Mom?" he asked again.

"It's me baby." Harry saw the tears in her eyes.

"Sirius told you that you couldn't touch a memory?" she asked. Harry nodded sadly. "Come here."

Lily held her arms wide open, an inviting smile on her face, and Harry slammed into his mother crying all the while.

"How?" asked Harry.

"This is more than a dream, my baby boy, more than just memory. A part of me is in here with you too." she whispered as she held him close.

"You don't know how long I've dreamt of doing this." Harry said.

"Me too." she replied. "I'm sorry your dad and I aren't there. You have no idea how sorry I am that I'm not there to help you."

"And yet you're here now." Harry said as he held her tightly.

"So, I want you tell me about your life. And don't think for a second to hold anything back. I want to know everything: good, bad, and ugly."

"You sure? Until Hogwarts, my life hasn't been that good." Harry asked.

"I'm sure, Harry. I need to know. I want to know. And you need to let go of it all." Lily said encouragingly.

And for the next couple of hours, Harry did unburden himself to the one person he wanted to unburden himself to. Even Susan hadn't heard everything, although she would eventually.

"You want to talk about my sister?" Lily asked after Harry had told his story.

"Not really, Mom. They are out of my life for good. Aunt Ami and Gran took care of that and I never have to see them again."

"I don't know why she changed; she was such a sweet person when we were younger." Lily chuckled seeing Harry's look of incredulity. "Yes, despite what she became, she was someone I looked up to, you know? She was my older sister, after all, and I thought she was the best sister ever. Of course that all changed when I started displaying magic, that's when she became rather distant. After I left for Hogwarts, well, it felt I had lost her. No, actually I'm sure I lost her then. I think she hated me, maybe that's why..."

"I felt like that for a long time too." Harry interrupted. "Thinking it was my fault somehow, the guilt was always there. Susan has helped me a lot with this, you know? She's gotten me to finally see that it wasn't my fault; all the years of torture made them the 'freaks', not me."

"'Freak'?" asked Lily.

"I think I was six years old before I knew what my name was. I'd always assumed it was freak." he said with a sad shrug. Lily could only hold on to her son tighter.

"Susan, huh?" Lily asked in that teasing way that only mothers could. She was slightly amazed when he didn't blush or shy away from the question.

"I'm going to marry her one day." he said proudly.

"Are you now? And does she know this?"

"Yeah, she's the one that told me." he laughed. "Summer wedding after we both turn sixteen. As we'll be seventh years by then, we can request married quarters, unless we're lucky enough to be Head Boy and Girl."

"You know, your dad and I were Head Boy and Girl?" Lily said with a smile. "Best experience of my life up to that point."

"Up to that point?" Harry asked curiously.

"Three events stand out in my mind after we graduated Hogwarts. The day your dad and I got married." she said and waved her hand, the scenery changing from the office they'd been in into a beautifully decorated garden that Harry recognized as Alder Glen. He saw his dad standing under a wedding arch staring in stunned amazement at the vision of his mother who was being led to him in her beautiful dress by Uncle Moony.

"The second day was the day you were born." she said as once again the scenery changed into a hospital room, where a mediwitch was placing a small bundle into her outstretched arms. The look of love in her mother's eyes misted his own eyes. Dad walked over and placed a tender kiss on her forehead as he reached down to place a hand on baby Harry's forehead. It was the most beautiful image he'd ever seen.

"And this, dear boy, was the third day." The image changed again, and Harry once again found himself back at Alder Glen. This was the room Michael had told him was the nursery, something he recalled from his tour of the house. The door to the room opened and in walked his mother holding him, and she was followed by another woman who looked like an adult version of Susan. Both were smiling as they laid the two babies side by side in the crib. Dad and a man walked in, Susan's dad he guessed, as each walked to their respective wife and kissed them gently. All four peered into the crib with smiles on their faces. A soft golden glow seemed to permeate the darkened room, which Harry thought was weird. The glow grew brighter and brighter. Harry was curious when he noticed that the glow emanated from the crib and walked up to take a better look. Peering inside, he could see his own distinctive hair and eyes alongside the other baby with short auburn hair and stunning eyes. The glow was coming from the babies! As they held hands, the glow intensified. The smiles of contentment coming from the babies touched his heart.

"Is that Susan and me?" Harry asked. "I don't understand."

"Amazing, don't you think. I think it's time we brought in Susan; she should see this as well. It would help explain a few things to you both. Would you mind getting her?"

"Of course, give me minute." Harry said. "Wait, how do I get out of here?"

OoOOooOOoo

"Where the hell is Neville? He should've been back by now." an increasingly agitated Hannah asked the girls.

"Should we go check the classroom, maybe he got hung up on cleaning something and forgot about dinner." Hermione asked.

"Neville miss a meal?" the blonde asked with a snort.

"Too true, c'mon let's just head down there and we can check." Hermione said.

"Something is wrong, Hannah." Luna whispered. Her agitation was noticeable to the two girls. Her eyes seemed to be glowing.

"Luna?"

"Something is wrong with Neville. He's in pain." Luna started crying. Hermione immediately wrapped her in her arms and tried to calm her new friend down.

"Luna! Where's my Neville?" Hannah yelled. Luna pointed towards vaguely in the direction of the classroom they used for their Master Bode class.

Hannah didn't even bother making sure she was being followed as she bolted from the common room at speed, forgotten were the pained and tender muscles as she ran in search of her boy. She could hear Luna and Hermione calling for her to slow down, but she ignored their pleas.

"Neville!" she cried out as she almost stumbled across her boyfriend's body as it lay bleeding profusely at her feet. "No, no, no, no! Baby please, c'mon baby, be okay. HELP! HELP ME!"

Hermione, ever the logical one, separated her anguish at seeing her other brother lying there in a puddle of blood, and forced the emotions she was feeling deep within her. "Luna, I need you to run as fast as you can and get Madam Pomfrey and bring her down here. You think you can do that?" Luna nodded and sprinted in the other direction on her way to the infirmary.

She took off her robes and started applying pressure to the wounds, trying to stanch the flow of blood that was seeping from Neville's back. Hannah was beside herself, lost in her grief and worry. "Hannah, listen to me, we need to stop the bleeding." Hannah looked at her with vacant eyes.

"Hannah!" she cried as she slapped her friend, trying to get her out of her shock. "Snap out of it, Neville needs you. Take off your robe and help me apply pressure to the wounds."

Unthinkingly, Hannah did as she was asked and gently laid her robes on Neville's back. As gently as she could, she compressed her school robes against Neville's horridly cut up back. With tears streaming down her face, she was finally able to calm herself a little, the act of helping her boyfriend bringing her out of her near comatose state.

"Someone's going to pay for this!" she hissed.

"Not now Hannah, Neville first, retribution later. Can you imagine what Sirius and Aunt Ami are going to do when they find out? Or Gran?" Hermione told her seriously.

"Harry is going to blow up, isn't he?" Hannah asked.

"You know he will, Han." answered Hermione. "He's going to be really pissed."

"Good!"

OoOOooOOoo

Susan was in seventh heaven at the moment. Seeing her Harry talking excitedly to his mother about the quidditch matches from last year saw her beaming with pride. When the talk came around to the troll incident, Lily was beside herself with pride at the fact that Harry and Neville had risked their lives to save their girls.

"So Neville was throwing the sink at it?" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, pretty funny...now anyways. At the moment I thought he was crazy, you know?" Harry said with a shrug. "Everything just kept bouncing of that monster."

"Come on now, sweetie, what you and Neville did to save Hannah and I was very heroic." Susan gushed with pride.

"Susie-q, I'm going to show you a memory of mine from when you two were babies. You guys must have been about six or seven months old at the time. Your parents had come over for dinner that night, and as it was late, we offered them the guest room and told them to put you down in the crib with Harry. You ready?" Lily asked. She once again replayed the memory of that night, smiling all the while at the look of happiness coming from her and Harry.

"Aunt Lily," Susan began, "what was that light that surrounded Harry and I?"

Lily looked toward Susan. "That, Susie-q, was the beginning of a bond."

Susan and Harry exchanged a glance that Lily caught. "What is it you two?"

"Oh, nothing, I think. Well, maybe something. Our friend Luna mentioned that we had a bond. We don't know what that means, but Hermione is all set to scour the library in search of answers for us." Harry answered.

"And who is Luna?" Lily questioned.

"A first year that we befriended at the beginning of the year." Harry answered.

"Harry, you know that you've adopted Luna as a sister, no need to hide the fact from your mom." Susan told him. "It was apparent to all of us that Luna had been harassed at the dock before taking the boats up to the school. Chances are she was also harassed on the Express. Harry, as usual, got mad at the situation. He hates bullying, and Luna looked like she could use a friend. She's utterly amazing, too. Really insightful, you know? She sees the world slightly out of kilter from the rest of us."

"I can tell you about the bond, but do you two really want to hear about it? Trust me when I tell you that's it's nothing bad, at all, quite the contrary actually. Sirius and Amelia have told me they planned to have a discussion with the both you about it over the Christmas holidays." Lily said.

"Mom, the most brilliant witch in school is someone that Susan and I both consider a sister. Hermione was curious about it too, and believe me when I tell you that when she gets it in her head to research something she will do exactly that until she has an answer. If you don't tell us now it's fine, just know that we'll probably know or figure it out way before Christmas." Harry explained.

"She's that smart, huh?" Lily asked.

"You've no idea." Susan told her. She was a bit surprised when Harry tensed. When she looked at him, the look of distress on his face was unnerving. "What is it, baby?"

"Neville." Harry said as he stood up from the conjured memory chair. "Something is wrong with Neville."

"Calm down, Harry, what are you talking about?" Lily questioned, seeing her son getting agitated was worrying her.

"Harry can sense when his family is in trouble, Aunt Lily." she told her as she grabbed Harry's face in her hands. "What's wrong with Neville?"

"He's hurt, bleeding. Sue he's really hurt. We gotta go!" he pleaded with her.

Susan nodded and grabbed his hand. "Sorry, Aunt Lily, we'll be back when we can."

"Go, see to Neville and make sure he's okay. You let me know, you hear?" she yelled at the vanishing forms of her son and daughter-in-law.

OoOOooOOoo

Severus couldn't risk taking his Slytherins to the infirmary, as the Headmasters new stance on hazing and bullying could very well see him losing five of his students to the new rules. What to do about Longbottom though? Especially if he recalled the events; he did what he could with a little legilimency, but the boy proved to have rudimentary occlumency shields that made rearranging and altering his memories troublesome. Hopefully he'd done enough.

Once again, his godson had proven what an imbecile he was. Everyone knew that the boy was taking extra defense lessons, and from an Unspeakable no less! How had Draco even come up with the idea that Longbottom was a squib? Any moron could see that he was anything but.

Lucius had been most disappointed in his son when Severus had relayed the story of that evening. Malfoy senior was seriously considering disowning his son, as he'd proven himself incapable of practically anything. It took some convincing and quick talking, but eventually he'd gotten Lucius to at least give the boy another chance. There was no way that Draco was going to be able to avoid the meeting with his father that was certain to happen. It would be an excruciatingly painful lesson for his godson.

There was also certain to be a DMLE inquest regarding the assault if Bones had her way, which she usually did, especially now that she had the backing of three powerful ancient families. He'd made sure no evidence existed that she could trace, albeit hurriedly, as he saw the trio of Longbottom's friends headed his way. A quick disillusionment charm and he'd avoided being seen.

He was also worried about what Potter would do. The boy had proven himself a very capable wizard if the other professors' gushing about him was any indication. He always assumed that the boy would be a carbon copy of his father, how wrong had he been in that regard. He may have looked like his enemy, but he acted nothing like the hated James Potter. No, the boy had more Lily in him than James. If Potter somehow found out that it had been Draco and his crew...no, he couldn't allow that to happen. Draco may be a moron, but he still felt protective of his godson.

And now only one problem remained: Parkinson. How the girl had learned his favorite spell was something he'd need to investigate. It was certain her father had been teaching her but he wanted to be certain. At least she'd been cunning enough to hide herself in case things went sideways, which with Draco, of course they did. She loved the little shit, amazingly, and was more devoted to him than even his parents were. If Draco had even the slightest bit of intelligence, they as a couple could rule the school in a matter of years. As it stood though, it would be Potter and Bones that would be the golden couple. He just hoped and prayed that his two saw the writing on the wall. Bones-Potter would be formidable allies in the future. He would have to discuss it with Draco and Pansy and get them to see that it was inevitable that the school and society would change. Better to be on the side of progress than of hindrance.

Potter would defeat the Dark Lord when he returned, Severus was certain of it. The boy might lose his life in the process, but he would certainly make Voldemort pay the ultimate price. The best that the Death Eaters and their ilk could hope for would be Pyrrhic victory, which would see them lose it all in the end anyway as there were a hell of a lot more muggleborn, half-bloods, and progressive purebloods than there were of the small group of radicals that followed Him.

A lot to think about, a lot to ponder, a lot to consider and plan; Severus served only one man, himself, and as such he would begin to ally himself with Potter even if he had to kiss the ass of that bastard Black. Just the thought of that made him cringe, but he'd do it anyway. He'd rather be alive and beholden to Black and Potter than to be dead at the hands of his mercurial and unstable Lord.

The Potion Master made his way to his office to contemplate the future, ably assisted by the amber liquid that waited for him therein. Nothing like an aged and single-malt firewhiskey to help one reflect on the bitch that was life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter the third

Two kids and four adults made their way determinedly towards the infirmary. Having flooed into Professor Sprout's office, they got what information they could from the deeply worried professor before they all headed to see Poppy.

Harry didn't even bother to slow down as he waved his hand at the infirmary doors and they burst open thunderously. Ami and Sirius gave him a concerned look, worried that Harry might do something really stupid in retaliation against those that would cause Neville harm. The sight of the bandaged Neville lying on his stomach made them both think that whatever Harry had planned would be entirely justified.

Hannah immediately sprang from her seat next to Neville's bed and ran to Susan, who held on to her best friend tightly as she let go of all the tears she'd been holding in. Luna and Hermione ran to Harry and did the same thing, holding on to him for dear life.

Ami put on her monocle and assumed her Director of the DMLE persona, stalking purposely toward Madam Pomfrey to get an assessment of Neville's condition and to see if any evidence was collected.

"Poppy?" she asked the nurse.

"Two or three rather low powered cutting hexes on Mr. Longbottom's back; it looks a lot worse than it actually is. They're deep and painful but not life threatening. No permanent damage, luckily. He's on pain potion as well as a blood restorer. I'll be administering the skin weaving potion in a few hours after the restorer has had a chance to work."

"Do we have any information on the perpetrators?" she asked.

"Nothing so far, and Neville has not come out of his pain induced loss of consciousness. Before you say anything, I've given him something to help him remain unconscious. He'll be waking up sometime tomorrow afternoon and should be fine. A salve would ensure that no scars remain." Poppy said. "Amelia, I did find evidence of mind tampering."

"What?" hissed Amelia. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, Mr. Longbottom had a large contusion on his forehead, most likely from when he fell unconscious to the floor. I had to assess his brain function and while doing so found some mild memory alteration and confundus charms. I've done what I could, but I can't be certain whether he'll remember anything about tonight."

"Where are Albus and Minerva?" Amelia asked pointedly.

"Trying to see if they can track anything down at the site of the attack. Albus has placed all Houses in quarantine until his investigation is complete. He knew you'd be around and asked that you join him when you could." Poppy replied.

"Thank you, Poppy; I'll leave you to it, then. When you have a chance, send a copy of the medical report to my office." Poppy nodded at her as she left Amelia's side to continue her ministrations.

"How is he?" Sirius asked his approaching fiancée.

"He'll be fine; apparently it looks a lot worse than it actually is. How are the girls?"

"Hysterical, but Susan and Harry are calming them down. I'm sure Poppy will be giving them something to help them sleep." he told her quietly. "Look at them."

"That's good, leaning on each other like that." she said in admiration of the sight of the group hug that was currently taking place at Neville's bedside. It made her smile all the more at seeing Augusta in the middle of that group hug, the comfort she was drawing from the kid's plain to see on her aged face.

"Stay with them, okay, I've got to go yell at Dumbledore and McGonagall some more." Amelia told Sirius.

The Marauder chuckled at his fiancée, "Are you sure I can't come with you? I love seeing those two cringe and squirm."

"Don't forget we've a pensieve in the house now, babe, I'll show you the memory...later." she said with a grin.

"Brilliant!" he said and kissed her on the cheek. "Go, I'll make sure everyone is okay."

OoOOooOOoo

Susan and Harry sat at Neville's bedside, both trying hard to stay awake. It was no wonder either, given the trying and tiring day they'd already had. With the memory of meeting Lily still fresh in their minds, they were both contemplating that particular event. Sirius sat off to one side, lightly snoring. Augusta held on to Neville's hand, her head resting on the bed as she slept fitfully.

Susan was ecstatic for her Harry and a bit jealous, truth be told; she hated that she felt that way but she couldn't deny that feeling as it crept up inside of her. Were it not for the abundance of pictures that she had of her parents, she'd probably never even have known what they'd looked like. She wished that her mother and father had done something similar. She looked toward her Harry, and couldn't help but smile at the look of deep concentration on his face. It was then that the guilt over the jealousy she'd felt came over her. Harry had such a horrible life, a life that had been filled with pain and neglect and it wasn't until recently that he'd even known what his parent's names were. What kind of person did it make her that she was envious of the gift he'd been given?

She felt his arm snake around her shoulders as Harry pulled her in tightly to his side, "What's wrong, Susan? I could feel you getting upset."

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know, Harry. Today has been such a whirlwind of emotions, up and down, sad and happy, scared and reassured..."

"I wish that your parents had left you something similar, Sue. I couldn't imagine being happier than I was today when I got to hug my mother. I wish I could do the same for you." Harry said sadly.

"Don't feel bad Harry, seeing you that happy was everything I could ever hope for you. Yes, I am a bit jealous, but I'll get over it. Besides, we get to spend time with your mom and she can tell me all about my parents." she said as she reached over and grabbed Neville's hand. "All three of us have lost our parents; we are all three of us orphans of the war. We can't allow that to happen again, love."

"It's going to start again soon, isn't it?" Harry wondered aloud.

Susan pressed herself as close to Harry as she could. "Yes, it will start soon. Voldemort might not be back yet, doesn't mean he still doesn't have a lot of supporters around who'll want to make sure He returns to a Britain that is ready for takeover."

Harry nodded and kissed the top of Susan's head. "You know Slytherins did this, right?"

"To Neville?" she asked.

"Yeah, some cowardly snake attacked my brother in the back." he said angrily through gritted teeth. "Part of me wants to go charging into their common room and tear them all limb from limb."

"And the other part?" she asked worriedly as she held on tighter to his arm.

"The other part of me knows that not all Slytherins are like this. I can't just bully them into submission, that would make me no better than some of them. There has to be some kids in that House that see the world like we do, or at least a similar enough version of it that we'd have some common ground, you know?" Harry explained.

"It will not please Hannah if we just let them get away with this; she's beyond pissed off and is all set to burn Slytherin House to the ground for what they did to Nev."

"We'll both talk to her. I think there is a way to get her to calm down a little."

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

"Yup, introduce her to the Weasley twins. Let them teach her the fine art of pranking." he said with a grin. "I'd much rather see Hannah get some revenge by getting Malfoy back that way than to see her blast his balls off and ending up in Azkaban because of it."

"I don't know, sweetie, I'd think she'd get a kick out of wearing them as earrings." she giggled. She turned her head towards Pomfrey's office and noticed the mediwitch heading their way.

"Alright kids, it's getting late and it is way after curfew. I promised Professor Sprout I'd have you both back before too long. Time to head back to your dorm." Poppy said quietly as she handed Susan a couple of vials, "for the girls, just in case any of them wakes up with nightmares. The potion I gave them earlier should see them resting comfortably until morning though, so just in case, okay?"

"You said Neville will be alright to leave tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"He will be able to leave when I say its okay for him to leave, Mr. Potter." she told him with a slight smirk. "I could arrange for you to spend the night here to if you want to keep your brother company?"

"NO!" Harry blurted out. "Thanks all the same, I think we'll just be going now."

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry is almost out of his nutrition potion." Susan commented, giggling when she heard him moan in annoyance.

"Very well, both of you stop by in the morning before breakfast and I'll provide you with some more." she told Susan while Harry could only groan. "And Mr. Potter, no more complaining from you or I will double your potion intake and make sure I give you the absolute worst tasting ones I can produce."

"Well that's just not fair, is it?" complained Harry.

OoOOooOOoo

Tonks was surprised to see her boss arrive at work this morning with a smile on her face. Granted, ever since her cousin Sirius had popped back into her life, that smile had been more commonplace than ever before, but this one was different, and she was particularly curious as to why, especially considering the happenings at Hogwarts yesterday.

"Morning, Boss." Tonks said. "I've the reports from the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress here."

"Morning, Nymphadora...sorry, Tonks. Did they say or find anything of use?" Amelia asked curiously and correcting herself before the pink haired witch had a tantrum.

"Nothing at all really, excepting for the presence of Neville's blood in the corridor, it seems that all other evidence was vanished magically. There's some evidence of scouring and cleaning charms, basically the same things that you had said when we spoke last night; Poppy also floo called this morning and said Neville woke up earlier than she would have liked but is in good health with just a bit of pain. No brain damage, as expected, but he is suffering from some mild memory loss."

"What did Shack have to say?" Amelia asked.

"His gut is telling him that a bunch of Slytherins attacked Neville. The hallway where he was attacked is pretty close to the entrance to the dungeons and Slytherin. He wanted access to their common room, however, Snape did not allow him admittance to the common room or to interview any of the snakelets citing privacy issues and the fact that there needed to be parents present as most of the students are underage." Tonks replied.

"Well, he's creative, I'll give him that. Augusta Longbottom is ready to declare a blood feud on the family or families of anyone involved on the assault on her grandson." Amelia said with some concern.

"Gran would really do that?" asked a surprised Tonks.

"Gran?" Amelia asked with a grin.

Tonks hung her head in embarrassment, "She's made me call her that since Christmas. I was too scared of her to go against her."

Amelia chuckled. "Yeah, that woman seems to get her way when she wants, doesn't she?"

"I'll say." Tonks replied. "Boss, Poppy also mentioned that no other student went into the infirmary last night. Neville was the only student that needed medical attention."

"That we know of. I've seen that boy train, Neville would have acquitted himself well in any brawl between students; I'd be surprised if there weren't a couple of broken bones or black eyes. If Shack is correct in his assumption, chances are that Snape took care of any injuries in the common room to avoid investigation. Is Shack still at the school?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have him stick around there until after lunch, would you? Have him keep an eye out on the Slytherin table, maybe we'll get lucky and he'll spot something." Amelia ordered. "On a separate note, do you and your parents have any plans for Saturday?"

"Not that I know of, I suppose I can find out, though."

"Do. If you all have nothing going on, Sirius and I want you all to come spend it at Harry's for the weekend." Amelia said to which Tonks raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "It's nothing, Tonks; can't we just spend time with family?"

"I'll let them know, but it shouldn't be a problem. They're homebodies, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind a day out of the house, especially to spend it with you and Siri. What's going on?" Tonks asked her suspiciously.

"Saturday, Tonks, all will be revealed on Saturday." Amelia said cryptically.

OoOOooOOoo

"Guys!" Neville said as he spied his friends coming into the infirmary. Hannah, at seeing her boyfriend awake, shot out of Susan's steadying embrace and ran to his bedside.

"Baby, you're awake!" she said as she buried her head into his shoulder and sobbing with relief.

"I'm here, Han." he whispered softly into Hannah's hair, his joy at seeing her obvious to everyone. "I'm so happy to see you."

Luna and Hermione were next and found themselves in the comforting embrace of Neville's bearlike hug. "We missed you, Nev. Hannah has been beside herself with worry." Hermione commented.

He placed a kiss on both their foreheads. "I'm okay. Madam Pomfrey said that it looked really bad, I hope I didn't put you guys through too much worry?"

"We were worried, brother, but you're back with us now and that is all we wanted." Harry said as he gripped Neville's hand.

"Your Gran should be by sometime soon, Nev." Susan told him.

"Damn. How pissed is she?" Neville asked.

"At you? Not much at all. She's wants to, and I quote, 'castrate the lot of them that did this to my boy'. What do you remember?" Susan said.

Neville took on a pensive expression as he tried to recall the event. "Hannah and the girls had just left the training room, I stayed behind to tidy up a bit. I remember leaving the room and then...waking up here earlier today." he recalled.

Harry looked around to make sure there were no adults around. "Susan and I think the Slytherins ambushed you, Neville."

"What?" hissed everybody.

"Look, we can't prove anything, okay? It's just a feeling we have. Even Aunt Amelia is leaning in the direction that the snakes had something to do with this, but with no proof, there's not much she can do." Harry said.

"I must have hit my head really hard if I can't remember anything." Neville said as he rubbed the back of his head, which still sported a rather large bump.

"Sweetie, somebody actually messed with your memories." Hannah told him.

Neville let out a sigh of frustration. "That's why I can't remember anything, isn't it?"

"Alright everyone, out! Mr. Longbottom still needs some rest. You all can show up before dinner and escort him to the dining hall as he should be ready to be discharged by then." Poppy told the assembled 'Puffs. They all made their goodbyes, but Harry hung back a bit to have a word.

"You sure you're all right, mate?" Harry asked with concern.

"Yeah, bit of a headache, but alright otherwise. So, Malfoy and his goons?" Neville wondered.

"Yeah, but if even Aunt Amelia couldn't find anything to implicate them..."

"Cowardly assholes...well, I hope I at least got in a few good licks before they put me down." Neville muttered.

"I'm sure you did Nev, although Master Bode might have something to say about you getting hit in the back."

"Merlin's balls, he's going to be insufferable, isn't he? Perfect, just perfect." Neville complained, folding his arms in front of himself and pouting.

"See you at dinner?" Harry asked as he made to leave.

"I'm pretty sure Pomfrey won't let me leave until then so yeah, I'll see you guys in a few hours." Neville said to the retreating form of his brother. "Harry?"

"Yeah, mate?" Harry replied, turning around to face Neville.

"Keep an eye on Hannah for me, please? I don't want her to do something stupid just because she wants some revenge."

"You think she would?" Harry asked.

"Imagine for a second that one of those bastards had hurt Susan...or Hermione...or Luna...tell me you wouldn't go mental? How do you think Susan would feel if she found you bleeding and unconscious in a hallway?"

"Oh crap..."

OoOOooOOoo

Harry was hurrying to catch up to the girls, finding that he was a bit hungrier than he normally would be. Ever since Susan and Madam Pomfrey had ganged up on him and harangued him in an effort to get him to feed himself better, he'd actually turned a corner as regarded his eating habits. He no longer felt the need to train his body into being able to survive on the meager scraps of food he usually got from his despicable relatives. As long as he didn't get as big as Dudley or his uncle, he'd let Susan take care of his meals.

Distracted as he was with his reminiscing, he was surprised when he heard the sibilant whispering emanating from somewhere nearby. He stopped suddenly, weirded out by what he was almost sure was a figment of his imagination. But he listened nonetheless, curiosity overcoming him as he concentrated on hearing.

' _Kill...blood...pain...suffering'._ The words were repeated over and over like a mantra. Harry pressed his ear against the wall in an effort to hear better, but the voice seemed to have moved on. A bit confusing really, as the sounds seemed to have been moving farther and farther away before it had stopped. ' _Curious'_ Harry thought to himself as he continued his trek toward the great hall. He saw Susan give him a questioning look from the Hufflepuff table, one that was answered when he smiled and winked, and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!" called out the twins.

"Hey, guys, long time no see. How are the two of you?" Harry asked.

"Good, well, pretty good. Things in the tower are a bit cold, you know? What with all the guilt going around about Hermione and all, well, it's not pretty." George explained.

"Well, never mind that now," Fred interjected, "what brings you to this side of the Hall, aside from us that is?"

"Well, I have a proposition for the two of you?" Harry said conspiratorially.

Fred looked at George and grinned. "Lay it on us, o mighty one!"

"Well, how would you two like to take on an apprentice?"

"Huh?" they asked perplexed.

"An apprentice, you know, someone to whom you two could pass on your wealth of knowledge on the fine art of pranking."

"And who, pray tell, do you think we would be worthy enough to pass on such valuable information to?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Hannah Abbott." replied Harry.

"Seriously?" asked George in bewilderment.

"Yup; she's awesome and has the right attitude and head for the game, lads. She would be a diligent student, one who'd you two could be proud of."

"A moment if you would, Harry?" asked Fred. He placed an arm around George and spun him around. Harry chuckled when he heard the two whispering furiously.

"What's in it for us, Harry?" they asked when their private conversation had ended and had turned back to him.

"Well, if you take her and teach her well, how would you two like to meet Padfoot and Moony?" Harry asked. The look of surprise on the faces of the twins almost had Harry losing it in laughter.

"Seriously?" they asked. "Because if this is a joke Harry, we swear to Merlin that you will be pranked until you're six feet under!"

"Nope, no joke, no prank; I spent the summer with both of them." Harry let out a squeal of surprise when he was taken into a hug by the two boys, who where now jumping up and down in excitement.

"Bring her to us, Harry; Hannah will learn all of our secrets to the best of our abilities!" Fred told him excitedly.

"Harry, did you ever figure out who Prongs and Wormtail were?" George asked in a whisper.

"Prongs was my Dad." Harry told them. "And Wormtail, well, let's leave his story out of it for now."

"Prongs was your Dad?" Fred asked doubtfully.

"I solemnly swear." Harry said with a hand over his heart.

"Wicked!" the twins said.

"Harry," Fred said, "on a more serious note, do you think we could introduce you to our sister?"

"Was she the redhead that got sorted into Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Yeah...she's, well, she's not made any friends and with the way things are in the House these days most of the Gryffindor firsties are being shunned by the other Houses." George explained. "It doesn't help that she seems kind of withdrawn or something.

"We try, but I think we're coming across as overprotective brothers. It would be nice of her to make some friends, you know?" Fred added.

"Is that her?" Harry asked with a nod of his head towards the Gryffindor table.

"Yup." they replied.

"Okay, guys. Let's give it a couple of days, though, we're still a little freaked out about what happened to Neville." Harry told them.

"It was the Slytherins, wasn't it?" Fred asked curiously.

"We think so, but we've no proof..." Harry answered. "It's one of the reasons I want Hannah with you guys. We're worried she'll do something if those bastards start anything and I think Susan and I would rather she do something that wouldn't get her sent to Azkaban for any length of time. However, if said Slytherins happen to show up with pink hair..."

"Phhht...amateurish; no, Harry, after a few lessons from us she will be way more creative than that."

OoOOooOOoo

"Michael?" asked Amelia when she noticed the elf standing before her with a look of concern on his face.

"My Lady, I have been asked by Dobby for an audience with yourself and Lord Black at your earliest convenience." Michael said formally.

"I'll go get Lord Black, Michael. Bring Dobby to Lord Potter's office, we'll meet you there." she ordered. Michael gave a bow and popped away.

Amelia gathered her things, mainly paperwork which was seemingly never-ending, and gathered it all into a small and slightly organized pile. Sighing, she took off in search of her fiancée. "Love, where are you?" she called out.

"Augie's office." Sirius replied loudly from across the hall.

"What are you doing in there? Won't Augusta be upset that you are in her sanctum sanctorum?" Amelia scolded her wizard, who sat behind Augusta's beloved desk.

"You'd think, right? However, she told me to go over some of the paperwork from the Wizengamot that she'd received over the weekend. I'm still having issues with..." he muttered.

"Come on, you can explain later, right now we're needed in Jamie's office. Michael has gone to get that elf Dobby for us to speak to." she said holding out a hand to Sirius.

He took hold of it and they both strolled out of Augusta's office headed toward their destination. "I wonder what information we'll be able to get out of him?" Sirius wondered.

"Any information is useful, Sirius. Just keep your ears and mind open and we'll see what we see." she replied. Sirius and Amelia gasped in astonishment at the look of the young elf. His body was covered in bruises and covered by the grimiest of pillowcases they'd ever seen. Thinking of Harry and his mistreatment, Sirius angered. Dobby misinterpreted the look from Lord Black and cowered behind Michael.

"Forgive me, Dobby, I am not angered at you but at the state of you." Sirius said softly.

"Dobby is treated in a most appalling manner, Lord Black." Michael hissed angrily.

"Who is your master, Dobby?" Amelia asked the frightened Dobby.

"He can't say, Madam Bones." Michael answered for him. Amelia nodded in understanding and grabbed Sirius' offered hand and he led them to the sofa.

"Why have you come before us, Dobby?" Sirius asked.

Dobby glanced at Michael, who gave him a reassuring nod. "Master is bad man. Master wants to harm the great Harry Potter."

"Do you know how, Dobby?" Amelia asked. Dobby shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Dobby said with his head hung low.

"It's okay Dobby." Sirius said in frustration. "Amelia, notice anything curious about our little friends clothing?"

"What?" Amelia asked curiously.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Look closely."

Drawn by Sirius to look more closely at the threadbare pillowcase that Dobby wore as clothing, she noticed the embroidered 'M' on one of the corners by the elf's shoulder.

"Dobby would your master be named McNair? Mulciber?" Amelia asked seriously as she rattled off names.

"Malfoy!" spat Sirius in sudden realization.

OoOOooOOoo

He yelled, oh, but how he had yelled. Remus couldn't remember a time when they'd seen their best friend let loose in anger as he had at him and Padfoot. In seven years at Hogwarts, James had never been as angry as he'd been this morning.

"Fucking Dursley's, Padfoot?" James roared. "You let my son rot with those poor excuses for human beings because you couldn't control your anger?"

"Prongs..." Sirius tried.

"No, dammit, Harry should never have been with them! Ten years of abuse! Ten years of neglect! Ten years of starvation!" yelled the incensed Prongs.

"James, c'mon, you would have done the exact same thing that Sirius did!" Remus said in defense of Sirius.

"Abandon my son to go chasing after that fucking rat? You're kidding me, right?" James retorted sarcastically. "And you, you think just cause of your furry problem I'm going to let you off the hook? If Sirius couldn't do for Harry then it was your responsibility to see to him and make sure he made it to Augie or Ami! At the very least, you should have made sure he was safe and happy and not being fucking beaten every day!"

Remus and Sirius had their heads down in shame, accepting of the lashing they were getting from their friend, a lashing that knew they entirely deserved.

"I have no excuse, Prongs, none whatsoever." Sirius said miserably. "I let my sadness, my pride, my grief and anger, completely and totally overpower me. And because of that Harry had to spend ten years living in that hellhole. I will never forgive myself for that, never. But what I can do, what I will do, is spend the rest of my life making sure that my godson has the most awesome life I can give him."

"As for me, I offer no excuse other than to say that I believed what Dumbledore told me: that being anywhere near Harry would put his life in danger. That man has done so much to ease my life when I was younger that I saw no reason not to trust him, so, I let myself believe that Harry was happy where he was. Had I known or even suspected, don't you think I would have done anything and everything to see him free from that?" Remus added.

James took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself, if only a little. Angered as he was, these two before him were nonetheless his brothers, his family. One always forgave family. So, very slowly, he let go of his anger. Sighing deeply, a bit more in control of himself, he looked toward Sirius, "You guys have disappointed me."

"We know, James." Remus and Sirius both responded.

"Other than that, which we will be discussing further, how is my boy?" James asked with a flash sadness crossing his features.

"Given all he's been through, surprisingly well. Oh, and by the way, I'll have you know that **MY** Godson is the youngest seeker in a century! Hufflepuff kicked the crap out of everyone last year!"

"Are you really going to take the credit for that?" James asked with a smirk.

"Hell, yeah!" was the padfooted ones response. "His first game out there he caught the snitch...gave it to Susan too."

"Really? A ladies man...takes after his old man, huh?" James smirked.

"Oh please, if Lily didn't tell you how to put your shoes on you'd be walking barefoot all day long." Remus laughed. "I can't believe both you and Sirius think you were ladies men."

"Oi!" yelled his two friends, although the smile on their faces meant that they both agreed with that assessment.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Huh?" asked Padfoot.

James rolled his eyes. "You and Amelia, moron."

"Oh, uhm, summer...middle of July in, wow, ten months." Sirius replied with a huge grin.

"And you, Moony, no lady in your life?" James asked.

"Ah, no, none to speak of." Remus

"Poofter..." James said under his breath. Sirius chuckled.

"I am not a poofter!" Remus replied in indignation.

"All signs to the contrary..." Sirius added.

"Hey now, my love life or lack thereof is of no concern to either of you!" Remus retorted.

"Padfoot, next full moon, make sure he's nowhere near any sheep, he may not be able to control himself." Sirius fell off his chair and rolled around in laughter.

"I hate you fucking guys..." Remus said with a sigh.

"Alright, enough of that for now, I'm sure my beautiful wife is more than happy to look into your lack of a love life and set you straight. Now, Harry, tell me everything!"

In retrospect, Sirius knew that things had gone like he'd imagined they would. James had yelled at him and Remus, but, had forgiven them and their bantering had begun in earnest. It was almost as if the years that had passed had been erased. Sure, the James Potter before him was only a memory, but he couldn't help but think that things would get better now that the Marauders had reunited. The bonds of brotherhood were reestablished during their talk. Hours passed as Remus and Sirius recounted their lives to James and told him of Harry's life.

"I can't believe Lily was right about Harry and Susan." James said with a shake of his head. "Still, I can't say I'm awfully upset about it. How I let her talk me into a betrothal for my son is beyond me..."

"You shouldn't be upset at all. Their closeness...their bond...Prongs, it's really something to witness." Remus told his friend with a grin. "They are stronger together. Truthfully, from what I've seen and heard regarding those two, betrothing them wouldn't have mattered. They found each other regardless and will spend their lives together. Of that you can be certain."

"I'm hoping that they've made some good friends, at least? I would hope that they aren't so absorbed with each other that they forget to live life and have friends." James asked.

"Trust me; you've nothing to worry about. Both of them have surrounded themselves with true friends." Sirius said with a wide smile.

"Kind of like us then, huh?" James asked. "Well, save for ratboy, anyways."

"Neville, Frank and Alice's boy, is as a brother to Harry. Honorable, loyal, and possessing a strength that I don't think even he's aware of. Hannah Abbott is Neville's counterpart and is Susan's sister in all but name and blood. Where Neville is a somewhat serious boy, Hannah is anything but. She's a jokester and teases Harry and Susan mercilessly. Harry has Neville, Susan has Hannah." Sirius explained.

"Towards the middle of last year, Harry helped a young girl that had found herself beaten pretty severely by members from her House. He helped her out and later befriended her. Harry then, during the summer, gave her the protection of House Potter." Remus continued.

"Harry adopted her?" James asked in wonder.

"I know, right?" said Sirius. "They truly care for each other though, as brother and sister should. She's a smart cookie, Prongs, Lily smart. Oh, and this year they've added another young witch to the bunch, Xeno's girl, Luna Lovegood." Remus explained.

"The crazy guy from the Quibbler? I think Lily was good friends with his wife."

"That's the one. Selene, Xeno's wife, passed on a few years ago and Luna and he have suffered her absence in a most painful way." Remus said with a sigh. "We've not met her yet, but both Susan and Harry have adopted her as their youngest sibling. From what they tell us, she's a beautiful, intelligent, and kind girl who has a unique way of looking at the world around her."

"Six of them?" James said in awe. "And Susan?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and chuckled.

"What?" asked James.

"Look, Prongs, I can only imagine what Harry was like before he came back to us. Lily kind of gave us all an overview about the kinds of things that we should expect from someone who'd been abused as he had. Depression, guilt, a lack of emotional awareness, all things that we should have anticipated him to exhibit, but, thanks wholly to Susan, he seems to have overcome the emotional strain those ten years would have had on him. She makes him whole, understands him like no other, and is the only person other than Lily who really knows the kind of life he had growing up. That he's not some psychotic nutter because of the abuse is amazing in and of itself." Sirius answered.

"She's devoted to him, James, she loves him so much. And Harry returns that love just as strongly." Remus added. "She'll be his rock, just like Lily was for you."

"All this from the bond?" James wondered. "Lily tried to explain it to me; I guess I just always thought it was a bit unbelievable, you know? Something out of one of those romance novels that Mom used to read when she thought Dad and I weren't looking."

"All I can say is just wait until you see them together. You'll understand once you do." said Remus.

"You guys will bring him...them...around soon, I hope?" James asked.

"As soon as we are able to, the school term has only just started and we've already had them by the first week to meet Lily. It might be awhile before I can get them out of school again without Pomona jumping down my throat for disrupting their studies." Sirius answered with a chuckle. "She's not amused when we take her star seeker out of school."

"Good thing he didn't end up in Gryffindor then, Minerva would likely never let him leave her sight." James joked. "Well, I'm not going anywhere, so I suppose I can wait patiently."

"His first quidditch match is in a little over a month. Ami, Remus, and I all plan to be sitting in the stands." Sirius said with a grin.

James shook his head sadly. "You're lucky, I'd give anything to be able to sit in the stands and watch my boy fly."

"We know, Prongs, we know. Is there any way to insert a memory into a memory, I wonder? You know, pull my memory for the game and let you watch it?"

James eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Could we? You've got to talk to Lily, if anyone could figure that out it would be her."

"I'll talk to her after we're done here." Remus told him.

OoOOooOOoo

"Dang it, I forgot my homework for Charms!" Harry said unhappily.

Susan glanced at her watch, "You've still time to run and get it before class starts, Harry. We'll meet you in class, okay?"

"You'll all be careful?" he asked worriedly.

"Go, sweetie, we'll be fine. We'll walk Luna to Transfiguration and then the three of us will head to Charms. Together." Susan answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry nodded in agreement, although Susan could tell he was a bit worried. Ever since the Neville incident, he'd been a bit overprotective of all of them. "I'll meet you as soon as I can!" he said, placing a kiss on her forehead and running back towards the Hufflepuff common room. Susan giggled as she watched him race out of the great hall.

"Where's Harry off to?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Forgot his Charms homework, so he ran down to get it." Susan chuckled.

"I'm a bit surprised that he left you by yourself." Hermione commented.

"I'm not by myself, am I? He knows I'll be with you guys. I know he worries, but he also knows that the four of us can handle ourselves if we need to." she answered. "Shall we walk Luna to class?"

"You guys know you don't have to do that, right?" Luna said.

"What, and risk the wrath of Lord Potter if we let anything happen to his baby sister? You're kidding, right?" Hannah said with a snort and then laughed at Luna's blush.

"Hey, if we leave now we've enough time to make it to class after dropping off Luna." Hermione said with a glance at her watch.

The girls grabbed their bags and left the great hall. When they arrived at their destination, Luna hugged the three of them before she turned and skipped into the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall caught Susan's eye and gave a short nod of her head.

"I wonder what that was about." Hermione said. She'd also caught the look from the Deputy Headmistress.

"I think she's pleased that we're all taking precautions. Walking together to class will keep us a bit safer than we'd usually be." Susan replied.

"I hate that things are like this." Hermione said sadly. "We're in school, for goodness sakes, why should we have to walk around in groups for protection against other students?"

"Well, until things start to change, being cautious is the way to go. Harry would have my hide if I went anywhere by myself. Heck, he'd skin me if I let either of you go off by yourselves!" Susan said.

"Hermione is right, I just hate that we have to do this..." Hannah agreed.

Turning a corner, the girls were startled by the congregation of students before them. Susan, Hermione, and Hannah were now thinking that walking to class together had been a fantastic idea. Katie Bell, one of the Gryffindor quidditch players spotted them and walked towards them. Susan, trying to be stealthy, placed her hand on her wand and was really impressed when she saw Hannah and Hermione doing the same. Katie had also observed the move by the three girls and raised her empty hands before her to show she was unarmed.

"Sorry, I know this looks like it could be a dangerous situation but I promise you that harming any of you is the farthest thing from our minds." Katie said, indicating the dozen or so Gryffindors girls that were standing behind her.

"How can we help you, Miss Bell?" Hermione asked a bit coldly.

Katie winced, but knew she deserved it. Taking note of the Potter crest the former Gryffindor was wearing, Katie spoke respectfully. "Lady Hermione, you've every reason to mistrust those of us in Gryffindor. We did nothing to help you in a dangerous situation, something that we are all embarrassed for allowing. The girls of the House are ashamed at our inaction."

"And yet you allowed it to happen!" Hannah said in anger. "What the hell do you guys think would have happened if Harry hadn't shown up?"

"Lady Hermione we, all of us here, want to ask for forgiveness for our role in your assault. Some of us were scared, some of us stunned at what was happening, but all of us are feeling shame at what we didn't do: stand up for you." Katie said with downcast eyes. "I've a little sister starting here next year, the thought of her having to go through..."

Angelina Johnson, another of the quidditch players and one of the more popular Gryffindors, stepped forward. "The ordeal you had to go through should not happen to anyone, ever. The girls in Gryffindor allowed it to happen to a girl in our House and it embarrasses all the more."

Hermione was, to say the least, surprised at the words from her former housemates. She knew she was safe though, given the look of anger on Hannah's face and the steely look of determination on Susan's. Both had placed themselves protectively on either side of her. It was this which gave Hermione the nerve to hold her head high. It was amazing that the support of her two sisters could give her the courage she needed. She looked around at the assembled girls, all of whom had their heads down in disgrace. Hermione also noticed Harry approaching from behind the Gryffindors and he smiled at her. He leaned up against a wall and folded his arms before him. He gave her an encouraging nod and a wink; she could almost hear him whisper 'you can handle this, Hermione'.

"I think I could have withstood all the bullying and name calling. I didn't get sorted into Gryffindor for nothing, after all. But to be beaten by a boy who was supposedly also a Gryffindor and not just once, but twice? You all knew how that redheaded bastard treated me and you still allowed it!" Hermione ranted at the group. "What possible reason could I have for forgiving any of you?"

"There is no reason we can give you that would make up for what we failed to do. We are supposed to be Gryffindors! None of us were courageous enough to defend you." Katie said with a sob.

"You know, at the beginning, I thought I was lucky to get into Gryffindor. Me, the lonely girl with the bushy hair and the know-it-all attitude, somehow she got chosen to be in the House of the courageous...the House of the chivalrous...the House of the honorable...what a joke that turned out to be." Hermione said with tears in her eye. "In less than a year I was assaulted three times by members of my former House. It was only expelling that redheaded bastard that probably saved me from more beatings from him, too. It took someone from another damned House to protect me!"

The dozen Gryffindors had their heads bowed, tears still freely streaming down their faces. To a girl, they all acknowledged that they had failed one of their own. "What can we do make it up to you? What can we do to make things right, Lady Hermione?"

"Stop being sheep!" Hannah yelled at the girls, making them all take a step back from the angry blonde. "Stand up for what you all know is right. Stop accepting everything that you see wrong in this school. Things have to get better. None of that will happen if we don't question things, we need to stand up for ourselves because it seems that none of the professors can be bothered."

Susan couldn't help but comment as well. "Had even one of you stood and said 'stop', that night would have probably ended entirely differently. God's above, ladies, this all started because friends of Hermione's from Hufflepuff beat your lot in a stupid game of quidditch! Can't you see how ridiculous that was?"

"You guys want to make it up to me?" Hermione asked seriously. "Here's what you're going to do, you're going to start acting like the Gryffindors you're supposed to be. Your punishment will be to make sure that the things that happened to me will not happen again while you are students of this school and not just to Gryffindors. I don't care if they're a Slytherin that just hexed you in the back or a Ravenclaw that just insulted your mother, you see someone in need, you bloody well help! You will also all make sure that those younger than you can walk through the halls of this school without having to look over their backs the whole time wondering how long it will be before their luck runs out and they end up in the infirmary!"

"We can do that!" Angelina replied.

"Angelina?" asked Alicia.

"Oh, c'mon, you all remember what it's like being first and second years in this school. I don't know about you guys, but I was terrified for two whole years every time I stepped out of our common room. I flinched every time I saw someone older than me walking in my direction, and if that person was a Slytherin? Forget it! I would run back to the common room and wait until I could leave with a larger group." Angelina replied.

"But what can we do?" Katie asked her. "It's not like we're prefects or anything, we've no power over what happens in the school."

"Oh please, most of the prefects suck! Almost none of them are worth the tin badges they parade around in." Angelina replied tersely. "If they can't be bothered to do their jobs, than I say we just ignore them and start off with a bunch of people that we can all trust to do the job correctly and actually look out for everyone like they're supposed to do. Only the Hufflepuff prefects seem to care about their duties and I can't fault them for looking out for their own rather than the entire student body. Do any of you even know who the Head Boy or Girl is? But I think that first off, we go see Professor McGonagall and have her reeducate us in what it means to be Gryffindors." Angelina said looking each of the girls in the eye. "We have all of us, the entire House, not been living up to the expectations of House Gryffindor. I shudder to think what Godric himself would do or say to us if he could see how far his House has fallen. Lady Hermione, the girls in Gryffindor will prove to you that we are worthy of that House. You are right, we are better than what we've shown and it's high time that we stepped up."

The assembly of Gryffindors all pledged to uphold themselves to this new standard, to be able to show the strength of their convictions and be able to once again walk through the halls of the castle with their heads held high.

Harry was a bit startled as he felt the magic of the castle make itself known; a slowly growing glow of unknown origin seemed to be encircling the gathered Gryffindor girls. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all looked at each other and the other girls, confused at what was happening.

Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost, floated through one of the walls and came to a halt before the girls. "My faith in House Gryffindor is beginning to be restored." he said solemnly.

"Sir Nicholas?" asked Katie.

"It took bravery to be able to face the Lady Hermione after the ordeal she had to endure at the hands of her former housemates. By taking this small step, you've all begun your journey towards redemption." Nicholas explained. "I'm very proud of you ladies. Furthermore, as a token of her approval and admiration, Hogwarts herself has rescinded the punishment that the Headmaster implemented on all of you. Through the grace of Hogwarts, you are all once again full members of House Gryffindor." Nicholas added.

The girls looked at each other with smile on their faces and cheered in joy. They were all amazed when the robes they were wearing began to display their House Crest again as well as the familiar scarlet and gold piping. The girls all remembered the night when they were disciplined; it had seen the removal of every single item on their persons that linked them to House Gryffindor. They'd all felt the loss most keenly. It was difficult to imagine what being a student at Hogwarts would be like if the castle itself had taken away its blessing from them. An entire House had been disavowed because of the actions of the whole, which meant that Hogwarts had indeed taken her support from the disgraced House. All hope had been lost, until that is, a few of the girls had taken it upon themselves to try to get Gryffindor back on the right track. It would take a great deal of courage to do that which they all knew was the right thing to do, approach Hermione and apologize to her for her treatment.

"Keep this in mind though, ladies. Hogwarts is placing a lot of faith in you all. Do not disappoint her!" Nicholas said firmly. "I will inform your Head of House about the change in your status. Miss Johnson, your idea of talking to Professor McGonagall is a worthy one. I believe she needs a refresher course herself on the ideals of that made our House great. You will need her support going forward, just as much as she'll need the support of all of you. Now, all of you off to class! I will inform your professors of the reason you were tardy so that no punishments are handed out."

"Sir?" said Angelina in a soft voice. "What about the boys?"

"I don't see them anywhere around here, do you?" Nicholas asked. "I haven't even heard a whisper from the boys as regards their dishonor or what they intend to do about it."

"No, sir." Angelina replied sadly. "We tried, but they still see themselves as the victims."

"Then it is on them, is it not? Until they see the terrible wrong that they allowed to happen, none of your male counterparts will be clear of the charges. Oh, and by the way ladies, please see to the first year Lions. They don't understand what is happening and most of them are feeling immensely dissatisfied with their Hogwarts experience."

"We understand, Sir Nicholas. As for the boys, all we can do is to continue to talk to them and help them see the error of their ways." Katie replied. "And sir, we'll also make sure the firsties are well taken care of."

Hermione stood there not knowing what to do. It didn't help much either that Hannah glared at each of the girls as they stepped up to Hermione. Susan on the other hand, was very warm to the girls. Each of the Gryffindor ladies had approached her, Hermione Granger, and extended their hands in friendship and apology, which she'd accepted, even if somewhat tentatively. They'd all asked for forgiveness, profusely, and vowed to her to hold up their promise to help with improving things at the school. Time would tell if those were empty words or not. It was after the restored Gryffindors had left that Harry stepped up to his girls. The obvious look of delight on his face made the three girls before him blush profusely.

"I'm so proud of you girls." he beamed.

OoOOooOOoo

Remus couldn't remember a time when he'd ever been this nervous; well, except for holding a baby Harry for the first time, that is. A then twenty year old Remus had been shaking like a leaf as Lily had placed the babe in his arms. Up until today, he would have said that that was his most nerve racking experience thus far. Standing at the head of a classroom, the eyes of nearly thirty students on him put the whole handling a baby thing on the bottom of his list of nervous experiences.

Class had gone well, as far as he could tell anyway. The children were engaged, attentive, and he couldn't remember a time when he'd had so much fun or felt more fulfilled. He knew now what his true calling was: imparting knowledge to the children before him and those children to come.

"Well, let's call it a day, shall we?" Remus said when the hour was up. "However, before you all leave, there is one small point I'd like to bring up. As a condition of accepting this position, there is something that I must disclose to you about myself."

Susan held on to Harry's arm tightly. Her anxiety was running at an all time high at the moment, knowing exactly what Uncle Remus was going to be telling the class. He'd be telling the whole class about his Lycanthropy, which could possibly see the class size diminish quite substantially. She hoped that most of her year-mates would stick around.

"Sue, it will be alright." Harry whispered.

"Really?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Moony knows how people think about his disease, he knows that he might frighten some of the kids, but he also knows that the five of us will stick by him no matter what." Harry explained.

"I was four years old in 1964 when something tragic happened in the village where my family lived." Remus began in a quiet voice that still carried throughout the classroom. "We were set upon by a pack of werewolves." The gasps of astonishment from the class didn't really surprise him that much. "I won't bore you all with the details...suffice it to say that it was a horrible night. You see, I was bitten."

The students, at least those not in the know, gasped in astonishment. Most of them had been raised to believe that werewolves were the worst sort of evil creature, taking delight in murder and mayhem. To them, having just had the best defense class they'd ever had, the truth of what was known about werewolves seemed inconsistent with the kind man that had stood at the head of the class.

"I know many of you have preconceived notions about werewolves, notions that tell you that I am out to eat you or turn you. I hope to be able to dispel some of the myths surrounding my kind in the classes to come." Remus explained. "I can promise you that I will be far away from you all when it is the full moon, so you need not worry on that account. So, there it is. Before class, next time, I'd like you all to consider that. I know how my kind are viewed and would understand if you all no longer wish to continue in this class. So, off with you all! And remember to, those of you coming back anyways, read chapters four through six for our next class."

Professor Lupin was stunned, to say the least, when he saw most of the class smiling at him and waving goodbye to him. He half expected to get books thrown at him and for most of the class the run screaming from the classroom in fear and disgust. He smiled a little, knowing that when he told Sirius about this he'd be getting a longwinded lecture on how he should listen to him more often, as he was always and undeniably right.

"Harry?" Remus asked of his nephew.

Harry, in a most unusual move for him, launched himself at the Marauder and enveloped him in a rib-cracking hug. "That was awesome, Professor!"

Susan, Hermione, and Hannah were the next to hit him with what seemed like a powerful body-binding curse. "Thank you, Professor!" the three said.

"I did alright, then?" Remus asked earnestly.

"Not alright, Professor, that was awesome!" Neville said, also embracing Remus.

OoOOooOOoo

"Potter, you're stupider than I thought if you expect me to be taught by some filthy werewolf!" Malfoy shouted as the four exited the classroom. "Just wait until my Father hears of this!"

Neville pushed past Harry and Susan to face the towheaded git. "This class is voluntary, Malfoy, you don't need to be here if you don't want to be. Oh, and by the way, your father won't be able to do a damned thing. My Grandmother and Lord Black hired Professor Lupin to teach us, not Hogwarts! You should consider yourself lucky that we included you in the class, you egotistical prick!"

"Longbottom is right, Malfoy. Any of you who feel that being taught by a werewolf is somehow beneath them better just not come back next class. Keep in mind though that your only option will be to resume classes with the clown Lockhart." the olive-skinned Slytherin said. "And Malfoy, would you do all of us a favor and just leave off. We've had enough of your arrogance and superior attitude. Some of us are here to learn after all and if that means that the best teacher available is a werewolf, well...sign me the hell up."

"Mister...?" Harry asked curiously of the Slytherin boy.

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini, Lord Potter." the boy responded.

"Just Harry, Blaise." Harry said, holding out his hand. The Slytherin stared at the offered hand, his apprehension noticeable to everyone around him, especially his fellow snakes. Blaise, making up his mind and shrugging his shoulders, took Harry's hand.

"A pleasure, Harry, and I must say that I am extremely happy that you offered this to all of us. I for one am grateful to you." Blaise said.

Malfoy's ire was further inflamed by this upstart pauper from a with a muggle background shaking hands with Potter. How dare he talk back to him, the Scion of the Malfoy line? "How did a disgusting half-blood like you get into Slytherin?"

"Just lucky, I guess. Well, maybe not, as I've you to deal with." Zabini answered drolly. That set the rest of the Slytherins to laughing.

"You will all regret this." Draco said menacingly.

Hannah had had enough of this wanker. She launched herself at the albino, intent on punching him in the face for his transgression against Neville and also because she really felt like hitting him hard enough to wipe that pompous sneer off his face. It was only the quick reflexes of Harry that stopped her from reaching her intended target.

"Not like that, Hannah. You are better than that." Harry said to her.

Hannah glared at Harry angrily. Her anger subsided quickly though as she stared into those green eyes of his. She nodded at him. "You're right, Harry. Sorry for that."

"You've nothing to be sorry about, Han." Harry told her. "Malfoy, I'd turn around and walk away if I were you. Annoying Miss Abbott here will cost you dearly."

Draco snorted contemptuously. "C'mon guys, let's leave Filch to clean this filth from the hallways." Flanked by his two bodyguards and Pansy, Malfoy left the scene.

"What an asshole!" Blaise said aloud, causing laughter from the assembled students that was heard throughout the castle. It was all the more surprising because all four Houses were represented. Remus, standing surreptitiously behind the open doorway, had heard everything that had happened. He shook his head in amazement.

"Dammit, Sirius is right again." Remus griped. "They're going to change the world."

OoOOooOOoo

Luna happily skipped to class, accompanied by her fellow 'Puffs. She'd been looking forward to the new DADA class since Susan had made the suggestion of hiring Harry's uncle. Having not met the man before, but hearing all about him from the girls, she was truly excited at the prospect of actually being able to learn something that wasn't taught by an imbecile.

"Watch where you're going, firstie!" yelled the student into whom Luna had unintentionally bumped into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that. I was so intent on making it to my next class that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I do hope you'll forgive me?" Luna said apologetically.

The Asian girl looked at waif-like blonde and her annoyance started to rise. This nobody had somehow got in with Harry Potter and it annoyed the Ravenclaw to no end and only served to anger her even further. She pushed the petite witch, hard, and watched in delight as she tumbled to the ground in a heap. Her friends, Mandy and Marietta, roared in laughter at the sight of the fallen witch.

Luna, helped by her Housemates, stood and looked intently at the witch who'd laid hands on her. "I don't think you want to be doing that."

"Oh, and I why the hell not?" roared Cho. "Just because you're friends with Potter doesn't mean that he'll come save your skinny ass!"

The blonde witch smiled, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. She had a look of resolve on her face that caused the 'Claw to take a step back. Cho found it curious to hear the flapping of wings in the hallways of Hogwarts. When the instantly recognizable form of Hedwig alighted on Luna's shoulder, her eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Just because Harry isn't here doesn't mean that he isn't protecting my 'skinny ass'." Luna explained. Hedwig shrieked loudly, causing all three Ravenclaws to back up in fear of the majestic bird. "C'mon guys, let's head to class. Susan and Hannah both said Professor Lupin is a wonderful teacher and I'm excited to learn from someone who isn't a wussy."

Hedwig, in a move that was entirely ferocious and out of character for her, launched herself at the offending 'Claw. Cho and her friends screamed in fright at the approaching bird of prey, but needn't have been concerned, as Hedwig rose and merely slapped the girls in the head with her wings. Fearing that she'd been clawed, Cho ran away in tears, heading in the direction of the infirmary.

"That was amazing, Luna!" fellow 'Puff Heather MacDonald told Luna in awe.

"Hedwig is the smartest and most beautiful owl in the world, Heather. I'm lucky she considers me a friend. I'm going to have to make sure Harry doesn't catch me feeding her a ton of bacon tomorrow morning." she giggled.

"I wish I had a friend like that!" Heather added.

"You do, Heather. All of you do, if you just take a chance." she said looking at her Housemates. "Harry and Susan, Neville and Hannah, Hermione and I, and Hedwig too, we all want to be friends with you. I know they can be a bit intimidating, but don't let that stop you from approaching them. You'll be thankful that you did."

OoOOooOOoo

It had taken a fair amount of willpower for him to overcome decades of ingrained behavior. In a move that he was still second guessing, Albus Dumbledore placed a floo call to Alder Glen.

"Sirius, are you home?" Albus called out.

"Headmaster?" Sirius answered as he ambled into James' office.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your evening, but if you have a moment, would you mind joining me in my office? Oh, and Amelia too, as she should hear of this as well as she's been after me to clean up my act."

"What's going on, Albus?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Nothing has happened to your kids, Sirius." Albus said in an effort to alleviate Sirius' obvious anxiety. "This has nothing to do with them, at least not directly. Please, step through and everything will be explained."

"Give me a few minutes to collect Amelia, we'll be there shortly."

"I will have a pot of tea waiting for us." Albus said.

The Headmaster walked back to his desk and plopped himself into his comfortable chair and awaited the arrival of his guests. He once again considered his decision to part with information when his eyes fell on Fawkes. The phoenix was giving a look of disapproval.

"What, Fawkes?" Albus asked the bird. Fawkes trilled out a song of warning.

"You really think after having my eyes opened I would revert to my former self?" wondered Albus. Fawkes nodded his head sadly.

"You know me far better than I know myself, my friend. Luckily I have you to keep me on the correct path, yes?" Fawkes nodded his head vigorously. "In that case, feel free to berate me any time you think I'm straying."

The flare from the fireplace announced the arrival of Lord Black and Madam Bones. Brushing himself off, Sirius looked at the Headmaster, "So, what's so urgent?"

"What he said!" Amelia added.

Albus chuckled at his two former students and indicated that they should sit. "Amelia, you know that I've been learning about the wards for several weeks now."

"Yes...and?" Amelia asked after Sirius had helped her to her seat.

"And...well, I'm not quite certain yet, but I thought I should bring it to your attention. The castle gave me warning of an incredibly dark magical object passing through the wards." he held up a hand as he saw Sirius and Amelia working themselves up into a good telling off. "It was only a warning. I believe that given time, the castle could have provided me with a more detailed explanation. As it is though, I can only tell that it is within the walls of Hogwarts, but am unable to ascertain where the item is."

"Should we tell him?" Sirius asked of Amelia. She caught his eye and nodded in approval.

"Albus, we've recently received a warning from, well, the source is unimportant. What is important though is the information which he conveyed to us." Albus looked intrigued. "The...informant...passed along only a few details that warned that Harry should leave school as it will become dangerous for him to be within the castle."

"I see..." Albus said. "Was your informant able to give you any solid facts?"

"Unfortunately, no. Due to circumstances beyond his control, he is only able to provide us with bits and pieces of this intelligence." Sirius explained.

"And are you able to tell me how he came upon this information?" Albus asked.

"He is in the employ of Lucius Malfoy." Amelia replied. Albus fell back into his chair in shock.

"So, you're thinking that Lucius, somehow, managed to get someone to bring this object into Hogwarts?" Albus asked. Sirius and Amelia both nodded.

"I see. Regrettably, I find myself mystified. I have had the elves and the ghosts scouring the castle in hopes of finding the object, but as of yet have had little luck." Albus said with a sigh.

"Albus, do you think it could be one of the items we discussed?" Sirius asked.

Albus shook his head. "I forget how intelligent you are, Sirius. All I remember is the Marauder you and not the Gryffindor that finished his schooling in fourth place."

"Fourth?" asked Amelia in admiration.

"Well, yeah. I thought you knew that?" Sirius asked.

"I know Lily was first, then James, then Remus. I never considered you to be up top. I guess I always thought you were the anchor man." she said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks, love you too." Sirius replied.

"I hadn't considered that the object I've been trying to find could be one of the horcruxes. If that were to be the case, I fear the danger to the student body would force me to close the school until such time as the danger has been discovered." Albus told them. Sirius and Amelia stared, wide-eyed in surprise at the Headmaster.

"Don't be so surprised," he said with a laugh, "Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Poppy, yourselves, have all helped me see the error of my ways. I'm trying, truly, to be the best Headmaster I can be. If closing the school saves the life of even one student, it would be worth it."

"I like this Dumbledore." Sirius said with a sidelong glance at Amelia.

Amelia smiled at him, "I think I do too. However, let's not jump to any conclusions just yet. Let me speak to some of the Unspeakables and see if they'd be willing to lend us a hand."

"Amelia, as much as I'd appreciate the help that they could provide, I fear what may happen if too many people learn about Voldemort's secrets." Albus cautioned.

"Do you know Neville's uncle Algie?" she asked him.

"Of course, Algernon is an acquaintance. Are you telling me he's an Unspeakable?"

"You know I won't answer that question, Albus. However, knowing him, do you think he'd be someone we could trust?" Amelia asked.

Albus thought a long time on that question. He had even stood and paced his office, something he did often when pondering the answer to a difficult question. "Him and no other?"

Amelia nodded. "I'll bring him here, where we are sure there are no ears listening. We can explain everything to him then."

"Then I agree. Amelia, I must caution you that too many people knowing this information..."

"You, Sirius, Augusta, and I will have to all agree to anyone else we wish to inform." she stated, to the agreement of the other two. "I can tell you that Augie will be most pleased that we're placing some faith and trust in her brother."

"Well, I think that is all for tonight. I just wanted to make sure I passed along this information. I have to tell you both that I feel a bit relieved at having people that I can discuss these things with. For too long I have been isolating myself from everything and everyone. It has led to the appalling condition of the school, something I am striving to rectify. It has also led to me becoming something that I swore I would never become, secretive and uncommunicative...manipulative. I think I was really close to losing myself in the endless manipulating I've done." Albus said sadly.

"Just remember that none of us are perfect, Albus. Seeking help is not a sign of weakness, quite the contrary. I think bringing in people that are not only trustworthy , but intelligent, will see us all being able to better deal with the dangers that lie before us." Sirius said sagaciously.

Amelia look at him curiously, "Who the hell are you and what the hell have you done with my fiancée?"

Albus laughed loudly at the bothered look on Sirius' face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter the Fourth

"You guys really want to go to that dueling club? Seriously? It's Lockhart that's running it; he'll probably faint when somebody draws a wand on him!" Neville queried his friends.

"Yes, it's Lockhart that's sponsoring, but he's being helped by Professor Snape. I'm sure he wouldn't let that joker make him look bad. C'mon, how bad could it be?" Susan asked. She flushed red at the glare from her friends, excepting Harry of course, who had a smile on his face as he looked at her lovingly.

"Despite it being Lockhart sponsoring the club, I think we should attend anyways." Harry said, chuckling at the shocked look on his friends faces. "Look, we've been dueling each other for weeks now; it will help us a lot if we get to test ourselves against other people."

"I agree with that," Luna piped in. "What? Don't look at me like that, guys! We've been training with Master Bode for weeks now; I for one would like to know how I stand up against my peers."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Hannah said. "Fine, let's give it a shot. We go to the first meeting and see what's the what."

"You too?" Neville whined to his girlfriend.

"I don't know, babe, maybe you'll get lucky and get to face Malfoy..." Hannah said with a kiss to Neville's cheek.

Neville grinned at this, "Screw it, I'm in! I get dibs on Malfoy."

The laughing bunch of 'Puffs made their way towards the great hall, where the club was set to meet, led by Hannah and Neville. "Thanks." Susan whispered to Harry as she put her arms around his waist and drew him closer to her.

"For what?" Harry asked bewildered.

"For supporting me." she answered.

"Listen, Sue, I will always support you; always. We might disagree sometimes, but I'll forever be at your side." Harry said tenderly.

"Gods above, I love you." she sighed.

"And I love you." Harry said with a chuckle. "Everything ready for Hermione's birthday party?"

"Yup, Uncle Remus even dropped the gift off earlier today. I'm sorry, but I had to put it in your room. That animal is a menace!" Susan told him. "But, everything is ready in the common room. Uncle Sirius even had Michael make her a big cake"

"You got into my room?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, why...? Oh, I didn't even think about that. The door just opened for me." she said with a frown.

"Curious, don't you think?" Harry asked. "Professor Sprout said it'd only open for me. You think it has to do with the bond thingy that Luna and Mom have been telling us about?"

"Probably." Susan said with a groan. "I wish we knew what was going on."

"We will, eventually. Don't worry about it so much." Harry told her. "Uhm...Sue...is there any chance that you'd let me play against Slytherin?"

Susan stopped, dropping her arm from around Harry's waist, and glared at him angrily. "Seriously? You seriously have to ask me that question?"

"I take it that's a no, then?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"Well, let' see, last time you went up against those thugs you spent a considerable amount of time in the infirmary. You had a ton of broken bones. Oh, and you almost died!" she yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now." Harry said, wincing slightly as he realized what he'd just said. If Susan had been angry before, it was nothing compared at the white hot fury she felt now after his comment. Harry knew he was in trouble now. He held up his hands before him and slowly backed away from girlfriend. "Sue, love, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I just said."

"NOT THINKING! NOT THINKING!" Susan roared. "You listen to me, Harry Potter, if you ever think about playing against Slytherin again I will put a sticking charm on your ass, stick you to the astronomy tower and leave you hanging there forever!"

"I'm sorry." Harry said contritely.

Susan grabbed his face and placed a loving and tender kiss on his lips. "You're forgiven. Just don't...just don't put yourself in situations like that. You promised me you'd think before you acted. Jumping into the middle of a battle against Slytherin is in no way thinking."

"You're right, I did promise." Harry told her. He then laughed softly, shaking his head.

"What?" Susan asked.

"I'm just picturing the look on David's face when I tell him I can't play Slytherin because my girlfriend won't let me." he sniggered.

Susan looked stunned for a moment before she too started to laugh. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him more passionately than she'd ever had before. "Wow!" Harry said. "What was that for?"

"Just giving you a reminder of what you'd be missing out on if you do something stupid." she said with a grin.

OoOOooOOoo

"We're dueling on a platform?" Hermione asked confused. "How are we supposed to move around if we're stuck on that?"

"It's a good thing that we've been practicing shields lately then, huh?" Luna said.

"You've got that right." Hannah agreed. "Where are Susan and Harry? I thought they were right behind us."

"Maybe they stopped at one of the broom closets?" Hermione deadpanned. Luna giggled softly.

Hannah stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. "You're probably right. That's ammunition for teasing, Hermione."

"I know, right?" Hermione replied with a knowing grin. "Look, there they are."

"Hey guys." Hermione and Hannah said in concert, a devious look on their faces.

"What?" asked Susan warily.

"Oh nothing..." Hermione began.

"We were both just wondering where you two had gone, is all." Hannah continued.

"Yeah, we were worried when we didn't see you." Hermione persisted.

"Did you and Harry stop and explore a broom closet..."

"...and try to find each other's tonsils?"

Susan's faced turned bright red. "Oh. My. God. You two are going to embarrass me to death! Harry!"

She turned to look at her boyfriend, hoping he'd help defend them, only to see him trying to contain his laughter. "You too?" she yelled at him.

"What? That was funny!" he said as he let loose his laughter. Susan could only shake her head.

"Just wait you two, I will be getting you back for that!" Susan threatened.

"Bring it, Bones." Hannah grinned. Luna and Hermione were holding each other tightly as they laughed in delight at Susan's embarrassment.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all!" Lockhart intoned as he took his position on the dueling platform. "It has been many years since Hogwarts has seen a dueling club, something that I am immensely good at. It will be up to me to impart on you my knowledge and expertise."

"Wanker!" Neville coughed, causing those around him to laugh. Lockhart either didn't hear or chose to ignore the insult.

"Ably assisted by Professor Snape, we will begin tonight with a demonstration. Professor, if you would? I think showing our students what a real duel looks like will give them the incentive and motivation to learn, don't you think?"

"Of course..." Snape said frostily. He walked towards one end of the platform and pulled his wand. Lockhart did the same and bowed to his opponent.

"Begin...!" Lockhart called out. He had barely finished speaking the word before he found himself hurtling backwards off the platform. He slowly rose, massaging his backside as he made his way back up onto the dueling strip. "Very well done, Professor! By allowing you to best me this way, I believe I've given everyone a hint of the possible hazards they may face. I'll not be so accommodating next time we cross wands!" Snape rolled his eyes.

"What do you say to pairing a couple of students up here on the piste, Professor?" Lockhart asked.

"As you wish...Professor." Snape said sarcastically.

"How about a couple of second years, hey?" Lockhart asked.

"Of course, Draco Malfoy!" Snape called out. Nervously, the Slytherin approached his godfather. "Use your head, Draco. You've a chance here to establish some credibility that you're sorely lacking." he whispered.

"Yes, sir, I'll do my best." Draco replied.

Lockhart stood at the edge of the platform and casually looked on the gathered students. "Miss...?"

Hannah looked both ways and then wondered if the professor was speaking to her. "Me?"

"Yes, dear. Come, come now, no need to be nervous. Professor Snape and I will see that you are not harmed in any way. You're one of the students under that Lupin person, are you not? I think a demonstration between two students with different teachers will satisfy many questions we all have regarding his capability as an educator."

Hannah's eyes narrowed angrily at the implied insult to Uncle Remus and herself. "Of course, Professor, I'd be happy to comply."

"Ah, shit, Hannah..." Neville started.

"Relax, sweetie, I'll be fine." Hannah told him softly.

"It's not you I'm worried about." he told her. "No, never mind, it is you I'm worried about."

"Don't mess about, Hannah." Susan told her. "We all know you're better than that git."

"Kick his ass, Hannah." Harry told her with a smile.

"Really? You're encouraging her?" Neville asked his brother angrily.

"It's just Malfoy. Relax, she's got this." Harry replied.

"If he hurts her, I'm punching you in the face and then I'm going to rip that asshole's face off!"

"If he hurts her, I'll let you punch me in the face and then I'll help you rip his face off." Harry agreed. Neville humphed as he crossed his arms.

Hannah took her place on the end of the platform and drew her wand. The Slytherin sneered contemptuously at her as he drew his wand. "Alright you two, bow to each other, there we go..."

"On the count of three you may begin. One..." Lockhart called out. It was then that the sneering Malfoy whipped his wand at Hannah and barked out, "Expelliarmus!"

The blonde witch figured the stupid boy would try something like this, Hannah didn't even have to move much; she just swayed to her left and let the spell pass her by. "Is that all you've got, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's face turned red in anger. Snape saw this and groaned, knowing that an angered Draco stood no chance against this witch. "Stupefy!" roared Malfoy. This spell was better aimed, Hannah acknowledged, as she stepped to the side. Her grin at the blonde Slytherin seemed to infuriate him further.

Neville was beside himself with worry. "Dammit, Hannah, don't fuck around!" he hissed quietly.

"She's fine, Nev." Luna said consolingly. Neville glared at her, Luna merely chuckled at him.

"Sectumsempra!" Malfoy yelled, slashing his wand angrily at Hannah. She knew exactly what that bastard Malfoy had cast at her. She pirouetted, barely escaping being struck by the nasty spell.

"Hey!" Harry and Neville both yelled angrily.

"That was a cutting curse, Professor Lockhart! Stop this fight!" Hermione yelled at the pompous ass.

"Depulso!" Hannah cried out. She smiled, pleased with herself, as she watched Draco flip head over heels and land unceremoniously on his ass.

"Bitch!" yelled Malfoy, standing quickly and aiming his wand at Hannah once again. "Serpensortia!"

The gathered students all gasped in horror at seeing a six foot long cobra shoot out of the Slytherins wand. The serpent, angered at being so summoned, hissed at the blonde witch before it and slithered toward her furiously with fangs bared. Everyone was surprised when Harry suddenly appeared on the platform and stood defensively before Hannah.

" _ **Stop**_ _!_ " Harry hissed at the snake.

The cobra stopped its forward advance, seemingly surprised that a human spoke to him in a way it could understand. " _ **Speaker**_?" it questioned.

Harry was unaware that he was now the center of attention from the gathered crowd. Everyone in the room was looking at him warily.

" _ **I guess I am. Sorry if you were frightened, but the girl behind me means you no harm. None of us do. Would you like to go back to where you came from**_?" Harry asked of the serpent.

" _ **I you would, please, speaker. Maybe a rabbit for compensation, though?**_ " the cobra asked.

Harry chuckled and conjured a rabbit amazing most of the upperclassmen in the room at the ease the youngster had done that with, without a wand too. The cobra hungrily devoured the rabbit. " _ **Thank you, Speaker**_."

" _ **Of course my friend, be warm and content**_." Harry said. He waved his hand and vanished the snake.

Once the cobra had disappeared, Harry turned to step off the platform, only to be confronted by an assembly of students that were staring at him. Most of the angry glares seemed to come from the gathered Gryffindor boys and most of the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws merely looked curious, while his own House regarded him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked.

OoOOooOOoo

Tonks had never been more excited in her life than she was at the moment. Her first undercover assignment had her sitting at a corner table in the dingiest bar it has ever been her displeasure to enter. She smirked cautiously making sure no one caught the expression, as she remembered looking into the mirror just before she'd left the Auror offices that morning. She looked like a complete hag, warts and pointy nose included!

Her mission for the day was one of just observation. The rundown bar sat at the end of Knockturn alley and was frequented by the worst sort of clientele. Looking around cautiously, Tonks was more than a little troubled at the people that seemed to congregate in the darkened establishment, as they all looked to be the criminal scum of society. She was certain that if the place was ever raided, the amount of contraband and illegal goings on that would be discovered would have the Auror force with enough evidence to sort through for years to come.

The door opening caught her attention, the faint light from outside seeming to cause everyone in the bar to shudder like vampires struck by sunlight. The small rat-faced man who entered looked around cautiously before he seemed to melt into the shadows. Aware that she was a better observer than most, it surprised her that she'd lost track of the man for a few moments. The man lingered in the shadows before sitting himself down at one of the tables.

It was only a few minutes later that the bar door opened again, allowing a cloaked man to enter. The cowl of the man's cloak was pulled up high enough that she couldn't get a good look at his facial features, but she knew that if she tried to get closer she would be discovered. So for now, she merely followed her orders and observed.

The two men began a animated, though quiet, exchange; the rat-faced man looking terrified at his companion. Something at the back of her mind kept trying to intrude itself into her conscious thoughts, a memory from a very long time ago, something to do with Sirius.

"Just follow my orders, rat!" the cloaked man spat angrily before standing and exiting the establishment. Tonks noticed the small man visibly relax and taking the glass of firewhiskey before him, downed it all in one gulp. The man stood from his seat and made his way towards the door. Something about the man made Tonks follow him. She was only seconds behind the man, but when she exited the bar, he was nowhere to be found. He had seemingly just disappeared into thin air. She was certain that she'd not heard the crack of apparition. ' _Must have disillusioned himself'_ Tonks commented to herself. With a sigh, she turned back to the bar and once again sat at her table.

It was hours later when she reported back the headquarters. Amelia herself was debriefing her, which she thought a bit unusual, to say the least. "Relax, Tonks, Shack was asked by Arthur Weasley to accompany him on a raid. That's why I'm the one debriefing you."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, it's just a bit unusual is all." Tonks said.

Amelia laughed at her discomfort. "Like I said, relax, I'll have you home in time for dinner. I promise. So, anything unusual happen today, Auror?"

"Nothing really, ma'am, it was mostly a quiet day. That place is a cesspit, though. I've got to remember to thank Shack for telling me to bring my own glass; I hate to think how long it had been since those goblets had seen soap and water." she told her boss.

"You're lucky, no one told me anything. I missed work for a week when it was my turn thanks to the food poisoning." Amelia said chuckling. "So, nothing interesting, at all?"

"Well, there was the fight, which was pretty funny. Also..." Tonks started.

"Also...?"

"Well, I don't know that it was unusual, more curious than anything else." Tonks said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just thinking of the odd little man and his cloaked companion. I was too far away to hear or see too much of anything. It looked as though the cloaked man was reprimanding the little man, but really couldn't hear what was being discussed. But there was just something about him." Tonks continued.

"Something about who?"

"The little man; I don't know how to explain it other than that he reminded me of someone. Don't ask, because I can't remember myself, even though I've been racking my brain ever since I saw him."

"Pensieve?" Amelia asked. Tonks shrugged and pulled her wand as Amelia brought forth the familiar stone bowl. "You know what to do."

Tonks placed the tip of her wand to her temple and gently extracted the memory. Placing it into the swirling liquid, Amelia and she put their heads into the bowl.

"Motherfucker!" yelled Amelia, shocking Tonks at the bitter tone in her boss' voice.

"Boss?" Tonks questioned.

"That's Peter Pettigrew!" Amelia hissed angrily.

"The guy that got Uncle James and Aunt Lily killed?" Tonks asked in shock. Amelia nodded.

"Nym..." Amelia said as she saw her Auror start to tremble and tears pour from her eyes.

"He was right there! He was right there and I didn't do anything!" she yelled before she completely lost it and started sobbing, her body shaking in anger and shame.

"There was no way for you to know, Nym. How did you recognize him?"

"Now that I know who he is, I remember him visiting the Potter's one night when I was babysitting. I dinner party, if I remember correctly. I think you were there too." Tonks commented between sobs.

"I think I remember that night. I believe it was Sirius' birthday party." Amelia said. "C'mon, Nym, let's go see Sirius. He needs to know. You're shift is over now. You want to grab your parents and come over for dinner?"

Tonks nodded tearfully. "I think I'd like that. Can I talk to Uncle Jamie again?"

"Yeah, Nym, I think you'd better." Amelia agreed.

OoOOooOOoo

"What the hell was that?" Hermione whimpered, looking guardedly at Harry.

"Not here, let's go back to the common room." Neville said to his friends when he saw hostile looks coming from many of the students in the great hall. The six cautiously made their way back to Hufflepuff, with Harry looking around in curiosity at the glares coming from all the students.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked. "What did I do? Did I breach etiquette or something by helping Hannah?"

"No, Harry, nothing like that. Do you realize what you did on the platform?" Susan asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned his girlfriend.

"You spoke to the snake." Luna informed him.

"I did? Really?" Harry asked. "He was going to attack Hannah, I just told him to stop is all. Well that and he told me I owed him a rabbit in compensation for us disturbing him."

"I'm sure that's what you did, Harry, but to everyone else it, well, it freaked all of us out." Susan said.

Hearing the word freak coming from the mouth of the girl he loved, directed at him, stopped him dead in his tracks. He took a step backwards, away from her and his friends. "Freak, is it?" asked Harry with a hurt look at all of them. He turned and quickly made his way away from them.

"Oh, shit!" Susan said with tears in her eyes. "Harry, don't walk away, please!" But she'd been too late and with the mob of students exiting the great hall, Harry lost himself in the crowd and disappeared.

"Harry!" she cried, only able to hold herself upright because Hannah and Neville had taken her in their arms.

"Why did he run away?" Hermione asked curiously, tears also beginning to stain her cheeks at seeing the hurt look in Harry's eyes.

"I called him a freak." Susan cried.

"I don't get it." Neville said.

"It's what his relatives called him." Susan explained.

"Oh, shit, Susan." Hannah said. "We need to find him, right now. Susan, concentrate, where is he?"

"I can't...he isn't letting me in..." Susan sobbed. The pain she felt was physical. Being separated from Harry was affecting her more than she or anyone else could have imagined.

"We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey." Luna cautioned as she wiped the tears from her face. "Being at odds and physically away from Harry is going to affect them both, painfully."

"Neville?" Hannah asked. Neville nodded and picked the limp form of Susan up into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

"What's going on?" Fred and George asked as they approached, worry on their faces as they saw the state of Susan.

"We don't know, Harry got upset and walked away from her, from us. Then this happened. We're on the way to the infirmary." Neville answered.

"Shit, she really doesn't look good, guys. We'll help! Alright, everyone, make room! We've a very sick student here! Make way, dammit!" one of the twins shouted as he and his brother pushed their way through the crowd. Slowly, the throng of people parted, allowing their group through.

"Madam Pomfrey!" yelled Hannah as she came bursting into the infirmary. Poppy was stunned at seeing the appalling condition of Miss Bones. The poor girl looked like she'd not eaten in months, she was so emaciated.

"Bed! Now!" the nurse requested. "What happened?"

"We don't know." Hannah tried to explain. "Harry had spoken to a snake during our dueling club..."

"He's a parselmouth?" Poppy gasped.

"If that means he can talk to snakes, then yes, ma'am." Hermione answered.

Poppy pulled her wand and waved it over the prone form of Susan. "Dear me, how did I miss this?"

"Ma'am?" Neville asked.

"Butchy!" called out Poppy. "I need you to get the Headmaster here as quickly as you can!"

"I'm already here, Poppy, the new wards alerted me. What seems to be the problem?" Albus asked as he ran into the room, puffing slightly.

"Miss Bones is suffering from separation from her bondmate." she replied.

"Bondmate?" Albus gasped. "Butchy, please inform the castle elves that we need to find Lord Potter as quickly as we can."

The elf bowed to the Headmaster and popped away. "I need to call Sirius and Amelia."

"Of course, Headmaster, please feel free to use the floo in my office." Albus nodded and headed out to make his call.

"Bondmate." George said in awe.

"Well, that explains a lot, doesn't it?" Fred asked his twin. George nodded.

"Would either of you like to enlighten us?" Hannah asked angrily.

The explanation though would have to wait, as a very worried looking Sirius and Amelia came running into the infirmary to stand by Susan's bed.

"What's going on?" Amelia said through her tears as she took hold of Susan's hand.

"Where's Harry?" asked Sirius.

"We don't know." Neville replied.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Sirius, stop!" Amelia scolded. "What happened?"

"We were in the dueling club, Harry talked to a snake, Susan called it freaky, and Harry vanished." Hannah explained succinctly.

"Oh, Susan..." Amelia moaned.

"Susan didn't call him a freak!" Hermione said hotly and in defense of Susan. "Harry was being bit defensive because of what had happened in the dueling club, especially because of the looks he was getting from everybody. Susan only said that it freaked her out that he'd done that. I don't think she meant it the way he took it."

"Dammit, Harry." Sirius said sadly.

The pop caused them all to turn; all saw the Headmaster speak to Butchy. "The elves can't find him."

Fred and George exchanged a glance and nodded. "Uhm...we may have a way to find him, Headmaster."

"Mr. Weasley?" Albus asked curiously.

Pulling out a tattered old piece of parchment, Fred handed it to Sirius. "Yours I believe, sir?"

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise at seeing a piece of his past after such a long time. "Where, how?"

"We pinched it from Filch."

"Sirius?" Albus asked.

"A moment, if you would, Headmaster." Sirius pulled his wand and touched it to the frayed paper, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

All were amazed at seeing the parchment transform into a map of Hogwarts. "Amazing..." Albus commented.

"Locate Harry Potter." Sirius said to the map.

"It can do that?" the twins asked in astonishment.

"There!" Sirius yelled. "He's on the quidditch pitch."

"Butchy?" asked Albus. The elf nodded and popped away, only to return moments later with the worn and withered form of Harry levitated before him.

"Miss Poppy?" Butchy queried.

"Right here next to Miss Bones, Butchy. And thank you." Poppy told him. Butchy gently placed Harry next to Susan, bowed, and popped away.

All of them stared in amazement as Susan, even in unconsciousness, moved and threw her arms around Harry and draped herself across his body. Amazing them again, Harry pulled Susan towards him. A contented smile seemed to appear on both their faces. Susan lifted her head long enough to settle it on Harry's shoulder and sighed happily.

"Wait for it..." Luna said excitedly. They all looked at her confused.

They didn't have long to wait, though. A warm golden glow seemed to envelop the young lovers, bathing the occupants of the infirmary in its tender light. The healing effect of the light was readily discernible on the young couple, seeing the withered appearance that Susan and Harry had both had fade until they once again glowed healthily.

"Thank Merlin we got to them on time." Poppy sighed in relief.

"What the ever living hell?" Hermione squealed louder than she'd intended.

Sirius couldn't help himself and started laughing until his sides hurt. Once he'd regained control, he addressed Harry's friends, "Alright you lot, you are all coming to the Glen for the weekend. Boys, can you get permission from your parents?"

"Is it alright if we bring our sister along? We don't want to leave her alone in the castle with how things are in Gryffindor."

"Of course, lads, the more the merrier; don't worry Hannah, or you Hermione, I'll talk to your parents and make sure to get permission. Boys, your sister, will she be able to keep a secret?"

"Don't worry about Ginny, Lord Black, she's cool." Luna told him.

"Cool, is it? Very well, oh, and all of you call me Sirius please." Sirius told them all.

"Is Uncle Sirius okay?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"You're going to be trouble, aren't you?" Sirius said eyeing the petite witch thoughtfully. Luna smiled and winked at him, which sent him once again into peals of laughter.

"Poppy?" Amelia asked, the concern obvious as she looked at her niece in the arms of her husband.

"They will be alright, Ami. Albus, they will have to be in physical contact for the next several days."

"I see...I take it this means you'd rather they not be seen like this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, yes, I suppose so. With the amount of students in and out of the infirmary every day, it would only take one misunderstood glimpse at them for the rumors to start and you know how vicious they can be. Lord Potter's life has been difficult enough as it is." Poppy explained.

Albus nodded in understanding and looked toward Sirius and Amelia. "I think it might be beneficial to the both of them if they awaken at home, don't you agree?"

"Thank you, Albus." the concerned guardians said.

"Michael?" Amelia called out.

"Madam Bones?" said the Potter elf as he popped in. "What happened to Lord Harry and Lady Susan?"

"They had a disagreement, Michael, but it all seems to be okay now. Would you mind taking them back home? Place them in Harry's room."

"Of course, Madam Bones, I will see to it immediately." Michael took both Harry and Susan's hands in his own and popped out of the infirmary.

Sirius held on tightly to his fiancée, who was crying inconsolably into his shoulder. Amelia Bones was the strongest woman he knew, always had been, but to see her niece laying there and not being able to help her in any way had deeply affected her.

"Why them? Why is it always them?" she whimpered softly.

OoOOooOOoo

Susan awoke and found herself in a strange room. She almost panicked until she saw the Potter crest on the pajamas she was wearing. She almost panicked again when she rolled over and came face to face with Harry lying right beside her. The tears, unbidden, poured from her eyes as she stared at the face of the boy she loved so very much. He looked so calm and so peaceful as he slept. He even sported a small smile that warmed her heart.

In her head she knew that neither she nor Harry had been at fault for what had occurred between them, their first fight had been a misunderstanding, one that could have easily avoided had they only taken the time to speak to each other. But her heart broke at the mere thought of the look of hurt that she'd seen in her Harry's eyes. She never, ever, wanted to see him looking at her like that again.

She ran a hand through his hair and she giggled contentedly when she heard him sigh peacefully. The scar that had been on his forehead had almost vanished, something that she knew she'd have to talk to her aunt about. Thinking of her aunt at that moment made her realize exactly where she was. In bed. With Harry. In bed with Harry! She calmed down before she worked herself into a panic as she felt Harry begin to stir.

"Susan?" Harry asked when he opened his eyes and saw her staring at him.

"Morning, love." she whispered.

Harry looked around, curious as to where he was. "How come we're in my bedroom?"

"Your bedroom? You mean we're at the Glen?" Harry nodded.

"Susan..." Harry started, looking into her eyes.

"No, love, I'm the one that's sorry. I should have known better than to say that to you." she told him softly and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I was being thickheaded." Harry said. "I should have let you explain what you meant, but with everybody staring at me like that, I felt really defensive. That some of those stares were from friends of ours, well, I kind of wigged out."

"Yeah, you kinda did. But we all understood once we had a chance to think about what had happened." Susan told him. "Where did you go?"

"Well, I was kind of pissed off." Susan rolled her eyes. "I think I stopped running once I was outside the castle. I was going to go down and visit Hagrid, but somehow found myself on the quidditch pitch."

"Figures." Susan teased and was delighted to hear Harry chuckle.

"Right, anyhow, I found myself down at the pitch and I started feeling sick, really sick. I knew I had to get back to you but I was too weak to move. I think I passed out then and now I'm here." he told her.

"Me too, well the sick part anyway. Once you'd left I kind of broke down. Hannah and Neville had to hold me up." she placed her hand on Harry's lips, knowing that he was about to apologize. "Don't apologize, Harry. This wasn't your fault."

"Sure feels like it..." Harry whispered.

"Let me explain what happened that night, why we were so..."

"Freaked out?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Prat...but yes; let me explain what freaked everyone out. You spoke to a snake." Susan said.

"Yeah, you mentioned that, I guess I just don't understand."

"In our world, the magical world, speaking to snakes is considered dark."

Harry frowned at her. "I don't get it?"

"What do you mean you don't get it?"

"Well, what if I'd spoken to a dog, would that be considered dark too?" Harry asked.

"No, I suppose not, though I hadn't really thought of it like that before." Susan answered with a frown.

"This is another one of those weird wizarding superstitions, isn't it?" he asked. Susan blushed cutely and nodded in agreement. "Huh, I'm Doctor Dolittle."

"Who's Doctor Dolittle?" Susan asked him.

"Oh, for the love of..." Harry moaned. "This summer, I am taking you into the muggle world and we're going to go watch a ton of movies."

"Okay." she agreed. "Harry?"

"Yes, love?" Harry mumbled.

"What's a movie?"

"Seriously?" he asked in exasperation.

"Someone call my name?" Sirius asked as he carefully opened the bedroom door and stuck his head in.

"Sirius!" the kids called out. They both then proceeded to blush furiously when they realized that they were still in bed...together.

Sirius laughed seeing his kids looking back at him so guiltily. "Relax, your aunt and I both knew that you were sharing the bed. Don't fret."

"Okay...then how come you're not upset? For that matter, why are both of us in bed together?" Susan asked.

"That will have to wait until after breakfast. You guys hungry?"

"Famished!" Susan said as her stomach betrayed her and let out a loud rumble. Harry was going to laugh at her until his own stomach made its displeasure known.

The Marauder laughed loudly. "Go on you two, showers and then down to the kitchen for breakfast. Michael has been worried sick about you two, he'll be happy that you've finally woken up."

"Harry...?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Yeah?"

"Where are your glasses?"

"They're over...oh, holy shit! I can see!" Harry yelped as he stood on the bed and started bouncing for joy. Susan got in on the act too, as she stood and started to bounce along with Harry, hugging him as hard as she could and laughing along with him.

"Seriously?" Sirius whispered to himself. "Can they not ever do normal?"

OoOOooOOoo

Amelia attacked the two of them when she spied them coming into the breakfast nook that was set beside the spacious kitchen. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and held them both as if her life depended on it, although these tears were thankfully of the happy variety. She hugged them fiercely, for what seemed like hours to the two kids.

"Ami, let them breathe before they pass out." Sirius commented.

"Shush, you, I'm simply making up for lost time." she said as she still clung to the two of them.

"Come here you two, let me get a look at you." said Augusta from her seat by the window.

"Hey, Gran." they both said to aged witch as she hugged them both.

She placed a hand on each of their cheeks and stared at them intently. "You're both feeling alright? Good! Now, sit and eat, I'm sure you're both starving." Augusta laughed delightedly when Susan and Harry sprang towards their chairs and sat, quickly spooning heaps of food onto their plates.

"Hungry much?" Sirius asked with a grin. Amelia laughed when Susan chucked a croissant at her fiancée that hit him squarely on the nose. "Hey now, no need for violence."

"Harry, where are your glasses?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Apparently I don't need them anymore." Harry said between mouthfuls of food.

"Seriously?" Amelia whined.

"That's what I said!" Sirius told her.

"Auntie, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Susan asked.

"I took the week off. It's been ages since I've done that and with you two being sick, well, I wanted to be here at home." Amelia told her.

Once the feeding frenzy had somewhat died down, Harry and Susan both looked at each other before turning their gazes towards the adults before them. "Auntie, what happened? Why are we here?"

"You both got really sick when you let that bit of anger come between you." she started. Harry hung his head sadly. Susan quickly got up from her seat and jumped into his lap.

"What did I tell you?" she asked him.

"That it was a misunderstanding." he whispered.

"Right, so get over it. We talked it over and everything is alright now, okay?" she said before kissing him tenderly. "Wait, hang on a minute, how does being peeved at each other result in us waking up in bed together?"

"It wasn't so much the emotion as it was the separation." Sirius said sadly.

"Huh?" Harry and Susan said.

"Being separated from each other was really, really, traumatic to the two of you." Gran explained.

"But we're separated all the time, like when we go to bed." Susan said.

"Ah, yes, but I'm guessing you guys kiss goodnight or at the very least hug each other? And, you both know without a doubt that the other would be waiting for them come morning." Sirius said and sniggered delightedly when the two blushed profusely. "Monday night was different, though, wasn't it?"

"Sirius, what day is it?" Harry wondered.

"Today is Wednesday." Amelia answered. "The two of you have been sleeping for two days."

Susan wasn't surprised when she felt Harry's anger start to rise. Truthfully, she felt a bit angered as well. "What the hell is going on?" she asked for them both.

"Susan..." Amelia started.

"No, Auntie, I want to know. Harry wants to know. _We_ have a right to know!" said snappishly.

"Alright, alright, don't get angry with us. We all just wanted what was best for you. In hindsight, I suppose we should have told you from the beginning." Sirius said.

"Would you just tell us already?" Harry yelled.

"Easy there, pup. I'm getting to it. Although, maybe it would be better if your mom explained it to you." he replied.

"Mom knew?" Harry asked.

"Uhm, yeah..." Sirius said confused.

Harry stood from his seat, holding on tightly to Susan so she didn't spill onto the floor. He looked at her intently, a question in his eyes. She nodded at him as she set her feet down on the floor. Hand in hand they headed for the laboratory and the pensieve.

"Well...shit." Sirius said.

OoOOooOOoo

"Mom? Susan and I have a bone to pick with you!" Harry called out.

"Harry, Susie?" Lily called out, surprised to see the look of annoyance from her son and daughter-in-law. "Oh crap, what happened?"

"Would you care to explain to us how being separated from Susan caused both of us to be unconscious for two days?" Harry asked heatedly.

"Two days? What the hell happened?" Lily asked with obvious concern.

"Easy, love, you know Mom will explain it all to us. Remember, she tried that night that Neville was injured." Lily almost started crying when she heard Sue call her mom.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to vent some of the anger and frustration he was feeling. "What's going on with Susan and me?"

"Sit down, kids, this may take some time." she said, indicating the love seat that had just appeared. Harry sat on the seat and Susan, somewhat demurely, sat herself in Harry's lap. Lily chuckled to herself. She waved her hand and the three of them found themselves once more in the room where Harry and Susan had been placed when they were babies.

"The bond..." Susan said.

"Correct. This was the beginning of the bond for you two." Lily said.

"Yeah, still doesn't explain anything." Harry said.

"I'm getting there, relax!" Lily said a bit hotly, her redheaded ire starting to rise. "Sorry, I know you are both frustrated, but I'm getting there. If I tell it to you all out of order, you'll both have even more questions. Now, at its most basic, a bond is the joining of two souls."

"We're soulmates?" Susan asked in awe. Harry was surprised when she threw her arms around her neck and started sobbing into his chest.

"Susan?" Harry asked in concern.

"It's alright, Harry, I'm just really happy right now." she answered him. He was further surprised when he saw his mother with tear tracks on her cheeks.

"This is a good thing, then?" he asked. Susan nodded into his chest. "So why the big mystery?"

"That would be my fault." Lily said. "Not completely, mind you, as Sirius and Amelia both wanted to keep this from you for a bit longer. Don't be angry with them, though, they were both just looking out for both of you."

"Okay..." Harry said. Susan had finally stopped crying and was looking at him with such love that it took his breath away. She kissed him softly.

"Don't worry, Mom, we forgive them." Susan told Lily with her eyes still glued on Harry.

Lily sniffled and pulled a handkerchief from the ether. She wiped her eyes and continued. "When I saw this, your bond, I knew instantly what it was. To make sure that you two would be together, I made both your fathers sign a betrothal agreement."

"We're betrothed, too?" Susan squealed delightedly. Lily nodded at the young witch in her son's arms.

"Okay, someone want to explain to me just what the hell is going on?" Harry asked in frustration.

"It means we're engaged to be married, Harry." Susan explained.

"Oh. Okay." he said with a frown. "Aren't we a bit young to be engaged?"

"You don't want to marry me?" Susan said angrily, although Harry saw the twinkle in her eyes that always gave her away.

"Oh no, not today, I love you Susan but please no teasing me for a bit." Susan pouted for a moment before kissing him again. "So, we're betrothed?"

"It happens, not very often mind you, but it does happen in this world that you now find yourself in, Harry. A lot of the older pureblood families use them to keep their bloodlines pure or to unite two families, things like that. With you two, though, it was my way of ensuring that you'd end up together. Your father and I, your parents too Susan, we were all concerned that we'd not make it through the war. Just goes to show you that I'm a better Seer than that fool in the belfry." Lily said with a laugh. "Had Sirius not been arrested, had Dumbledore not interfered with your placement after we died, chances are that you two would have most likely found yourselves growing up together."

Harry smiled. "I found a picture album at Gringotts that had a picture of us as babies."

"You two were so beautiful together." Lily said gleefully.

"What about being sick for a couple of days, Mom?" Susan asked. Lily wondered if Susan was conscious of what she'd been calling her.

"Well, that's a little more complicated, so listen up. There are a lot of things about the bond that we don't know about, some that we can only guess at, and others that are just plain ridiculous. Did either of you ever wonder why you're always in such close physical proximity?" she asked, smirking when they seemed to shift in their seats uncomfortably.

"Not so much the physical, Mom, I was more curious about how fast we seemed to connect and grow together." Susan said. "I swear I was in love with Harry ten minutes after meeting him."

"Took you that long, did it?" Harry grinned at her. "I knew the moment I saw you."

Lily rolled her eyes, seeing her kids make googly eyes at each other. "Pay attention you two."

"Sorry, Mom." they both said, although she could tell they really didn't meant it.

"Sirius tells me you can both sense each other's emotions?" Lily asked. Harry and Susan nodded. "That's another gift of the bond. Also, I'm guessing that you can both tell where the other is?"

Again, they both nodded. "Harry, your magic is pretty strong, way stronger than mine or your father's. Susan, your magic has also gained in strength."

"Nah..." Susan said dismissively. "Really?"

"Do you have your wand on you?" Lily asked. Susan shook her head. "Good, do me a favor and cast a lumos, please?"

"But I don't have my wand, Mom." she said.

"Harry, lumos, if you would, please?" Harry pointed towards the artificial ceiling and his finger lit up brightly.

"Now you, Susie; c'mon, you can do it." Lily said encouragingly. Susan shrugged her shoulders and, like Harry, pointed towards the ceiling. She almost fainted in disbelief when her finger lit up.

"How?" she asked.

"Another gift of the bond, of course. Every magical being in the world has a reservoir of magical energy, think of it as a glass you'd drink pumpkin juice out of. Some people have tiny glasses filled with magic, some people have big glasses filled with magic." she explained.

"And Harry and I have big glasses?" Susan asked.

"No Susan, you and Harry have a bathtub!" Lily laughed at the wide-eyed surprise on their faces. "Harry's magic and yours are similar to each other, but a lot different than most witches and wizards of the world. Most everyone has to use a wand, you two, with a _lot_ of practice, won't. A discussion for another day, alright? You two have enough to deal with already, we'll take this topic up again in a year or two, once your bodies have both matured a bit more." Lily told them. "Now then, why don't you two tell me what happened the other night?"

"It all began on Monday, a couple of days ago I guess. The six of us decide to join the dueling club. Hannah was chosen to go up against a Slytherin that _everyone_ in the castle hates." Susan began.

"The git cast a cutting curse at Hannah, and she blasted him almost clear of the platform. He stood up, really angry, and conjured a snake that started to attack Hannah. I got up on the platform and apparently started to talk to the cobra."

"You can speak to snakes?" Lily asked amazed. "I know most people consider it something dark. Morons! Why is talking to a snake evil but talking to a dog not evil?"

Susan and Harry both laughed. "What?"

"Harry asked me the same thing this morning, almost word for word." Susan explained.

"It's not dark, just a very rare gift. It comes from the Black blood in our family Harry." Lily said.

"From Padfoot?" Harry asked, puzzled. "Wait, Sirius is really my family?"

"Well, yeah, hasn't he explained that to you? Your grandmother, your dad's mom, was Dorea Black and was Sirius' aunt." Lily explained.

"And some of the Black's have special abilities?" Harry asked.

"Yup, think of Nym." Lily said.

"Wait, Tonks is my blood too? Aunt Andi also?" Harry asked. "Mom, is it alright if I prank the crap out of my godfather?"

Lily laughed, "Hell yeah, it is. James would be really disappointed in you if you didn't prank the crap out of him, especially since he seems to have forgotten to teach you about both our families. Alright, so you were saying about the cobra..."

"Oh, yeah, I talked to the cobra and told it not to attack Hannah. That's when everybody in the school started staring at me weirdly." Harry continued.

"I'm a bit embarrassed to admit that I did too. So did Hannah, Neville, Hermione, and Luna. I feel so stupid..." she said sadly. Harry hugged her and pushed his feelings of love into her. Lily stared in bewilderment as Susan, so sad looking one second, was overjoyed in the next. "Anyway, I told Harry that it was kind of freaky."

"I see." Lily said knowingly. "That's what set you off, wasn't it?"

"Yup, I went completely mental. Couldn't see that Susan hadn't meant it the way I interpreted it. I just ran away as fast as I could."

"Oh, Harry..." Lily said consolingly.

"Next thing I remember was waking up in bed next to Susan." Lily looked toward Susan.

"Once Harry had left, I tried to find him, but I could feel that he'd somehow cut off our connection to each other. That's when I lost it and passed out, waking up next to Mr. Tantrum over here." she giggled.

"Funny, Mr. Tantrum, really funny." he said in mock anger. She kissed him sweetly and all was once again right in his world.

"What started it, Harry, was when you shut Susan out. Once that occurred it was only a matter of time before you both collapsed. It was the separation along with shutting Susan out that did you both in." Lily said.

"Yeah, Sirius explained that bit about the separation." Harry said. He looked at Susan, "I'll never cut you out again."

"Nor will I you." she replied.

"Now given all I've told you about the betrothal and the bonding, I have one more bit of information to pass along. It's a big one too." Lily said with a wince.

"Oh, crap, now what?" Harry asked.

"Mom?" Susan added.

"You two are already married." Lily said simply. "It's one of the reasons you aunt and Sirius wanted to keep this kind of hushed up. They didn't want to burden you two with too much."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

Susan though had a wicked smile on her face. "Told you I was going to marry you, Potter. Oh, shit, I'm a Potter now too! I'm Mrs. Potter!" She launched herself from Harry's lap and threw herself at her mother-in-law.

"You're really my mom now!" Susan cried happily to the also crying Lily.

"Bet your ass I am." Lily said with tears of joy running down her face. "You okay there, Harry?"

Harry had a funny grin on his face, but looked completely out of it.

"He'll be okay, Mom, he had that look on his face the first time I kissed him too." Susan laughed.

"Well, when he comes out of it, why don't you get Sirius to take you both to Gringotts. You'll have some paperwork to sign, and...you can get your wedding ring while you're there." she said, which made Susan squeal again and hug Lily even tighter. "I'd be really honored if you'd wear my engagement ring, Susie."

"Bet your ass I will wear that ring!"

OoOOooOOoo

"Lord Potter," Griphook said in delight as he stood from his chair and rounded his desk. "And Lady Potter as well, it's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Sirius, how are you?"

"The honor is mine, Account Keeper." Susan said with a curtsy. Griphook could only think that Potter men were really some lucky bastards.

"Griphook, Lady Potter, Harry and I are old friends already and I'd like to be able to consider you as one as well." the goblin said with a grin.

"I'm flattered, Griphook. I'm Susan." she told the imposing goblin.

"Alright there, Griphook?" Sirius asked.

"All is well, Sirius. I take it you're both here to fill out all the required paperwork?" Griphook asked.

"Yes we are, and we've also been ordered to go to my vault where my bride here can get my mother's engagement ring and wedding band." Harry explained.

"You should wear your father's wedding band, sweetie."

"You really think I should?" Harry asked.

"I think he'd be proud that you're wearing the ring that Mom gave him, Harry." she explained.

Harry smiled at her. "Well, there you go then, Griphook. I guess we're getting my dad's ring too."

"Very well, Harry. How about we start with the paperwork first, it's quite a lot and may take us some time."

"Uhm, you two mind if I step out for a bit? I hate paperwork and I'd probably start snoring before too long." Sirius asked the kids.

"Where are you going to go?" Susan asked.

"Well, as you two missed Hermione's birthday, I thought I'd stop by Hogwarts and try to retrieve her gift from Harry's room. We can give it to her when she stops by Friday night with everyone else; I figure we'd have a belated birthday party for her. Neville said they kind of skipped it as you two were missing and even Hermione didn't want to celebrate without her brother being there." Sirius answered. "What do you think, Griphook, a couple of hours?"

Griphook snorted. "Very funny, Lord Black. Tell you what, I'll place them under my protection while they're here in the bank and make them a portkey to get back to Alder Glen when we're done."

"You two okay with that?" Sirius asked, knowing how they'd both respond. "Alright then, there you have it. Try not to tire them out too much, if you would please, Account Keeper!"

Griphook gave him a malevolent grin, "Oh, but of course, Sirius, I'll return them to you in nearly the same condition that you brought them here, or at least as close to 'nearly' as I can get." Sirius barked out a laugh as he hugged Harry and kissed Susan's forehead.

Susan and Harry both saw the look of glee on the goblins face. "Oh, crap!" they both said, which Griphook thought was the funniest thing he'd heard all week.

OoOOooOOoo

"That is a lot of money, Griphook." Harry said in astonishment.

"Yes, Harry, it is. Your father and mother were both geniuses when it came to financial matters, which saw the increase of the Potter fortune by quite a bit. Lily taught me everything she knew about muggle investing, which I have followed since her unfortunate passing, increasing your fortune even more." Griphook said with a wicked grin.

"I imagine you're getting a portion of the proceeds?" Susan asked.

"The standard three percent." Griphook answered.

Susan glanced at Harry; he looked at her and nodded. "How about you increase that to six percent, Griphook. You've been a godsend to my new family for many years; it's time that you're rewarded for not only your loyalty but your friendship."

"I'm honored." said Griphook rising from his seat and bowing deeply to the Potter's.

"The honor is ours, Griphook." Harry said. He then smirked, "Although given the amount of paperwork you had me and Susan sign, I should be making you pay me!"

"Oh, were you under the impression that we were done?" Griphook asked casually. Susan and Harry looked shocked.

"Ha! You should see your faces." Griphook laughed. "Seriously, though, there is still the Bones' estate that we've got to get through. I'll have to make an appointment for you with Account Keeper Grabhook. He's getting close to retirement age, Lady Susan; you may want to inquire about replacing him when the time comes."

"A relative of yours, Griphook?" Harry asked.

"My father." the goblin said proudly. "He's been serving the Bones family for almost a hundred years."

"Well, when the time comes for him to retire, would you do the Bones family the honor of taking up our accounts as well, Griphook?" asked Susan. Gobsmacked would have been the wrong word to use given the look on the goblins face.

"I would be honored, My Lady." the goblin said proudly.

"I'll speak to my Auntie on the matter." Susan told him. "Now, were you serious about the two of us needing to sign more stuff, because I have to tell you that I don't think my hand can hold a quill anymore!"

"Hear, Hear!" Harry concurred wholeheartedly.

Griphook chuckled, "No, we're done for now. I take it you two wish to go down to Harry's vault."

"Harry _and_ Susan's vault." Harry corrected.

"I stand corrected, come, I'll accompany both down there. It's been a long time since I've been down that deeply into the vault area."

All three left Griphook's office and slowly made the long walk to the Potter vault. Harry truly enjoyed the ride on the cart, even more so as Susan clung to him in fear.

"I hated that!" Susan said indignantly as Harry helped her out of the offending contraption.

"Yes, dear." Harry said, trying to contain his laughter.

"You better wipe that smirk off that face if you ever want to kiss me again." Susan threatened.

"Ha!" Griphook barked in delight. "She's got you there, Harry. Luckily, I can make the portkey to take you home directly from the vault, so there will be no need to ride back up to the main floor. Susan, why don't you open the vault? You'll need a couple of drops of blood."

"I hate this." she grimaced as she poked her thumb with the razor sharp blade that Griphook gave her. All thoughts of pain vanished though when she caught sight of the immensity of the Potter vault. "Holy crap!"

"What?" Harry asked her.

"This place is huge, Harry." Susan commented.

"I know, right? C'mon, I think I know where the rings are." Harry said gleefully as he quickly led Susan towards the back of the vault.

OoOOooOOoo

"Harry!" squealed Luna and Hermione as they stepped from the floo and tackled him to the floor with their double hug.

"Harry, we're so sorry. We didn't know!" Luna said sadly.

"Please forgive us, Harry?" Hermione begged.

"Of course I forgive you two. And I'm sorry too for being kind of a prat that night. I should never have left things get out of hand like that."

"Don't worry Harry, it wasn't your fault, it was the Nargles." Luna said, straight-faced. Harry could easily tell that Luna was trying to annoy Hermione, given the twinkle in her eyes.

"It wasn't the Nargles, Luna." he told her. "It was just me being a prat."

"You never let me have fun anymore!" Luna whined. Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you, Luna." Luna tightened her grip on Harry. He placed another kiss on Hermione's cheek, "I've missed you too, Hermione."

The bushy-haired witch couldn't contain herself any longer and burst into tears. "Oh, for the love of Merlin, Harry! What the hell have you done to the girls?"

"Nothing!" he said to Susan. "I swear!"

"Hey, girls!" Susan said to the two witches entangled with her husband. "Where's everyone else?"

She needn't have asked that question, as Hannah and Neville were the next two to step out from the floo. Hannah, catching sight of Susan, threw herself at her redheaded best friend. Neville chuckled and shook his head. "Alright there, mate?"

"Yeah, Nev, never better." Harry answered as he helped Hermione and Luna stand. Harry turned and gave Neville a hug. "You?"

"All is well, Harry, although my back still itches like crazy. Oh, and there's a ton of people in the House who are worried about you two." Neville said.

"They aren't mad about the whole talk to snake thing?" Harry asked.

"Nah, once Hannah went off on the lot of them they began to see the error of their ways." Neville said with a laugh.

"Harry!" shouted at top volume announced the arrival of their next pair of guests, who were also accompanied by their sister. The twins attacked Harry, taking him into a friendly, if a little rough, hug. "Harry, I'd like you to meet out sister, Ginny. Ginny you are standing in the presence of the great Harry Potter. Say hi, would ya?"

Ginny blushed a deep red, "Hello, Harry." she said shyly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ginny; I hope you don't take after these two rabble-rousers. Hogwarts would never be the same if you were." Harry said, shaking Ginny's offered hand.

"Oh, I don't know, personally I think they're kind of awesome." Ginny said with a small smile.

"Shhhh, don't say that out loud. They might hear you which would only make there already overblown egos even bigger!" Ginny laughed delightedly at Harry's comment.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home, Harry." Ginny said.

"Any friend of Luna's is a friend of mine, Ginny. Any friend of those two as well, Fred and George recommended you as a friend, but I don't know whether to trust them or not."

"Don't!" Ginny cautioned. "And never, ever, take anything they offer you to eat."

"Aw, c'mon Gin, you're giving away all our secrets!" the twins whined.

"So, show us already!" Hannah said seriously to her best friend.

"Huh?" Susan asked.

Hermione, Luna, and Hannah all rolled their eyes in a weirdly coordinated way. "Your wedding rings, you twit!"

"What? Wait? How?" Susan stuttered.

"The two carrots over there explained the whole bonding thing to us over dinner last night. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley is quite the romantic and tortured, according to them, both with longwinded tales of romance and love. Oh, and the occasional bodice-ripper when she thought they were asleep." she sniggered. "A lot of the stories, I guess, went into some detail about bonding. Quite illuminating, I might add. C'mon now, I know you want to show them to us."

Susan grinned and allowed the rings to become visible. The shriek from the three girls was to be expected. That the twins joined them was just plain hilarious.

"Ginny, come here and meet Susan. Sue, I'd like you to meet a very dear friend, Ginny Weasley."

"Hi, Ginny, a real pleasure to meet you." Susan said, giving the other redheaded girl in the room a warm hug.

"Thank you, Susan, and thank you for allowing me to visit yours and Harry's home. Nice rock, by the way." Ginny said with a giggle.

"I know, right?" Susan said in happily.

"So all this time, you two were married and didn't even know it?" Hermione asked curiously.

Susan sighed. "I think it would have saved Harry and me a lot of grief if the adults had just explained it to us."

"They're adults, what do they know?" Hannah laughed. "Knowing about this now, it's kind of surprising that we didn't put it all together before."

"What do you mean?" asked Susan curiously.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking that maybe some of the anxiety that you two had over all of this wouldn't have been so nerve racking." Hannah answered.

"Oh." Susan said simply. "I don't think Harry and I were really all that anxious, I think we were more just really curious about what was going on."

"And now you both know." Hermione added. The bushy-haired witch's eyes then took on mischievous look. "So, do you and Harry get to sleep together now?"

"Oh. My. God!" Susan squealed, blushing profusely and covering her face with her hands.

OoOOooOOoo

"Pomona?" the voice called out into the darkened room.

"Amelia?" responded the 'Puff matron as she stepped out of her bedroom and made her way to the floo.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, I know it's a bit late." Amelia said. "Mind if I step through for a minutes?"

"Not at all, come on in." Pomona replied as she stepped back to allow her guest through. "Please tell me Susan and Harry are both alright?"

"Never better, Pomona, though they did give us all a bit of a fright for a couple of days." replied the Auror. "They are also the reason I'm disturbing your tonight. I thought I'd bring you up to speed on a couple of things that are happening to the two of them."

"Oh, crap, now what?" Pomona sighed.

"Nothing too earth-shattering, well, that's not entirely true." Amelia chuckled at her friend's confusion. "I'm going to give you an abbreviated version about what is happening to the two. We can go into further detail later on. I just wanted you to be aware of what's going on with them."

"Okay..." Pomona said cautiously.

"Harry and Susan are bonded." Amelia said abruptly.

"Bonded? As in soul-bonded? As in freaking married?" stammered the head badger.

Amelia nodded.

"That's it! I want a raise! Those two are going to be the death of me before they get to their seventh year! Oh, and Sebastian is going to get an earful from me on Monday morning...oooh, when I get my hands on that tattered hat!" Pomona ranted. "Why couldn't he have placed them in Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake? Minerva would be able to handle this way better than I could!"

"No, Pommie, she couldn't have done any better than you. I actually think that you've done a wonderful job with the two of them. Harry and Susan love you to bits, you know? They are so proud to be Hufflepuffs."

"Really?" Pomona asked.

Amelia chuckled in delight. "Yeah, they really do. Now, here's the difficult part..."

"Oh, crap, there's more?"

"Well, they are married after all. Did you know that Susan can open the door to Harry's bedroom?" Amelia laughed aloud as she saw the 'Puff put her head in her hands and groan loudly.

"So I take it they're going to be sharing a room?"

"No, not yet at least, in a couple of years maybe just not right now. However, one of the aspects or gifts of their bond is that they might sometimes end up in bed, sleeping, together. I just wanted to give you fair warning just in case that happens." Amelia tried to explain.

"What do you mean they could end up sleeping together?"

"Just that, sleeping together. Say Susan had a particularly rough day, once evening came around and she settled in to bed for the night, she might inadvertently pop over to Harry's bed where her bondmate would be able to comfort her." Amelia continued but noticed the slight blush on the Hufflepuffs face. "Merlin, no, Pomona! No sex involved at all, at least, not for a good long while."

"Uhm, sorry Ami, it's just the first thing that popped into my head when you said they'd be sleeping together."

"It was my first thought too!" chuckled Amelia.

"Is that all?" Pomona asked cautiously.

"Yeah, for the most part; we can get into further detail when we can find a couple of glasses, a bottle of firewhiskey, and plenty of time on our hands. Hey, how about spending Christmas with us this year?" Amelia asked.

"I'd love too!" squealed the delighted Pomona.

OoOOooOOoo

"I can't!" Harry said to the red-faced 'Puff captain.

"What the hell do you mean you can't?" David yelled.

"What's going on Harry, why can't you play against Slytherin? I know you want to, especially since Malfoy is now their team seeker." Cedric asked confused.

"...Susan..." Harry mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, what did Harry say?" asked Ana looking between Cedric and David.

"Something about Susan." Cedric supplied. "Harry, mate, what do you mean about Susan?"

"I can't, okay? I can't play against freaking Slytherin because Susan won't let me, okay? You all satisfied now?" Harry yelled.

Cedric and Ana both tried to cover their mouths, but some of the laughter from both of them still managed to escape.

"What the hell do you mean she won't let you play?" David yelled in fury.

"Harry, has Susan told you that you don't have permission to play against Slytherin?" Cedric asked the seeker softly. Harry just nodded his head.

"Well David, there you go. Harry can't..." Cedric said trying desperately no to laugh. "Harry can't play against Slytherin 'cuz he's whipped!"

Ana could no longer contain herself and let loose with the loudest and longest laugh she'd ever had in her young life. With tears streaming down her cheeks, all she could do is hold her stomach as she rolled around on the grassy pitch. It wasn't much later that Cedric joined her on the ground. They laughed even harder when they caught Harry folding his arms and pouting like a five year old that didn't get what it wanted for Christmas.

OoOOooOOoo

In a darkened corner of the castle, a young girl with blood on her hands scrawled a message on the stone wall.

" _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware!"_

A/N

I think I may have gotten my mojo back!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter the Fifth

"Did you guys hear the rumor going around school?" Hannah asked excitedly as she joined everyone for breakfast. Neville could only shake his head and chuckle, amused at his girlfriend's shenanigans.

"How is it that you hear all the rumors, Hannah?" Luna asked curiously as she fed a bit of bacon to Hedwig. "So...what's the rumor today?"

"Well, it seems that over the weekend, while we were all having a _fabulous_ time over at Harry and Susan's, Mr. Filch's cat got petrified." Hannah whispered. "Apparently he's pretty upset that the twins weren't around as he's positive that they're to blame."

"Mrs. Norris?" Hermione asked. "While I'm not happy that something happened to that beast it will be nice to walk the hallways at night without that cat following us around like a spy; that cat is a nuisance!"

Luna, Hannah, and Neville, stared at the bushy-haired witch in disbelief. Catching the look from her friends, Hermione's eyes narrowed in irritation, "Hey now, Crookshanks is not a nuisance! He's the best birthday gift I've ever gotten!"

"He may be the best gift you've ever gotten, Hermione, but the two jumpers I'm going to have to replace did not shred themselves." Hannah shot back.

"Or the curtains...or the rolls of toilet paper in the loo...or my shoes...or Natalie's bedspread just last night...or..." Luna ticked off with her fingers.

"Or my hydrangeas!" Neville added angrily.

"Alright! Stop! Fine, but I've apologized for that! He's very young, just a kitten after all, give him a break. He's a very loving..."

"Too you!" Hannah chuckled. "He looks at the rest of us as menials there to do his bidding."

"He does not!" Hermione squealed indignantly. She was further appalled when she caught Hedwig nodding in approval.

"Anyhow..." Neville interrupted, trying to steer things back to a conversation that didn't contain kneazles.

"Oh, yeah, sorry...anyhow, the 'poor thing'" Hannah air quoted, "was petrified in that hallway outside the bathroom where Sue and I encountered the troll."

"Petrified? What could have petrified it? Any ideas, Hermione?" Neville asked with a glance to his friend.

"Well, there are a couple of potions that can cause paralysis, but they wear off after a few hours and there are some rather exotic creatures like medusas that could cause paralysis. Neville, are we going to be growing any mandrakes this year?"

"I'm sure that we'll be planting a new crop, though it will take most of the school year to get any yield from them." Neville replied.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be brewing restorative potions using the mandrake, then. That'll get Mrs. Norris de-petrified." Hermione explained.

"There was something else too, wasn't there, Hannah?" Luna asked knowingly.

"Apparently, there was some writing on the wall...in blood!" Hannah said mysteriously.

"Do we know what the writing said?" Neville wondered.

"It said 'enemies of the heir beware' or something like that. Somebody else told me it said 'everyone with hair, beware'." Hanna supplied.

Hermione frowned in confusion, "Hair?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that person either hasn't learned to read yet or heard it from someone who heard it from someone else, who heard it..." Hannah giggled. "But, as it was Fred and George that told me and they heard it from someone else, they could've just been pulling my leg. Oh, and there was something about the Chamber of Secrets being opened. You guys ever hear of anything called that?"

Her three friends shook their heads.

"Yeah, the boys didn't know either. I've never heard of it and no one I've asked knows what it is." Hannah said. "I'm surprised the lovebirds haven't joined us yet."

"Where are Sue and Harry?" Luna asked.

"Meeting with Professor Sprout, they'll be here soon I would imagine." Neville answered.

"Do you think they're talking about...?" Hermione began.

"Not here, Hermione. Too many people around, let's not talk about _that_ around so many people." Luna said cutting off Hermione. "But I think you're correct."

"Sorry, I should know better by now." Hermione said apologetically. "Oh, there they are!"

Having begun to understand some of the things that were happening to the brother and sister of her heart, as far as their bonding was concerned anyway, Hermione studied the couple that was approaching them in a technical sort of way. They were holding hands and smiling tenderly at each other, of course. Hermione noticed that Harry had grown a few inches, more than likely thanks to Madam Pomfrey's healing potions, that, combined with his devoted girlfriend's...betrothed's...wife's...tender care and support. Because of this, Harry no longer resembled the gaunt and skeletal child that had arrived at Hogwarts. He now looked healthy and strong. The fact that he was now no longer sporting glasses seemed to somehow intensify his already more than slightly intimidating gaze. Susan, for her part, had added a couple of inches to her height as well and had started filling out in a most feminine way. She may be nearly thirteen, but Hermione thought she was looking a couple of years older than that. She'd often wondered what Susan had been like, as a person, before she'd attended Hogwarts. Susan had been a slightly quiet and introspective young witch, something that seemed to have done a 180 degree flip-flop, at least that's what Hannah had told her.

"Are they shimmering?" Hermione whispered.

"Nah, it's got to be the lights." Neville said. "Right?"

"No, Nev, they're glowing. I wonder if they're aware?" Luna added. "We're going to have to mention that to them, somebody could put two and two together if they're not careful."

"Uncle Sirius is right; those two can't do anything normally." Hannah said. "Oh, crap...Malfoy!"

"Hasn't that toe-rag anything better to do?" Hermione commented with a sigh and a frown.

The blonde Slytherin, in full sneer mode, got up from his table and made his way toward the 'Puff couple. "I hear you chickened out of playing me this Saturday, Potty! I told my father you'd be too spineless to play against me!"

Harry gazed intently at the Malfoy prat, his stare enough to cause the stupid boy to take a step back.

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, is there any chance that you could go a single day without being a total arrogant prat?" Susan said in exasperation.

"Wasn't talking to you, Bones!" Malfoy spat contemptuously. "And you will watch the way you speak to me, blood-traitor."

Susan's eyes narrowed. "Sweetie, can we go sit, please?"

"Sure, c'mon, it looks like everyone is waiting on us." Harry said as he gently guided her around Malfoy and towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Don't walk away from me, you half-blooded imbecile!" Malfoy roared, following along behind the retreating couple.

"Did you guys forget to shower?" Luna asked Harry with a slight smirk as he approached their table. "Because it looks like you've attracted a pest."

Her friends all chuckled delightedly. "Sorry about that, guys." Harry said. "Any of you know of a repellant charm or even maybe a flyswatter jinx?"

A red-faced Draco just couldn't help himself, being so offhandedly insulted in front of the entire school was not something he'd ever allow.

"How's the back, Longbottom? Still smart?" he asked casually, a sneer plastered on his face. Hannah roared in fury, jumping over the table and scattering food and dishes everywhere before throwing herself bodily at the pale Slytherin. It was the combination of Harry and Susan that stopped her this time, before she could pummel the whiny git.

"Harry, sweetie?" Susan said, her voice carrying so that everyone in the Great Hall heard her as she held Hannah back.

"Yes, Sue?"

"Go talk to David, would you please? Inform him that you'll be the starting seeker for Hufflepuff this weekend." Susan said, grinning evilly at Malfoy, who paled in dread. The combined might of Hufflepuff House rose and cheered at hearing the news, as did the trio of redheads at the Gryffindor table.

"You're so whipped, Potter!" Harry heard yelled from the far side of the 'Puff table. Cedric was looking at him, a huge smile on his face. Conceding the truth of the statement, Harry flashed his teammate a grin before he inclined his head in agreement.

OoOOooOOoo

"Prongs! Prongs!" Sirius yelled as he settled into the memory.

"Easy, Padfoot, I'm right here! Where's the fire?" James questioned his friend.

"You've got to see this game! I've never seen anyone fly the way that Harry does. I taught that boy everything he knows!" Sirius said, puffing his chest out in pride. "I should be a flight instructor!"

"From what I hear, he's been flying that well since before you got out of Azkaban, Padfoot." James retorted, amused by Sirius' obvious pride in Harry.

"Lies! Damned lies, I tell you! Everyone is just jealous because my godson is a freaking quidditch god and I am the one who taught him!" Sirius yelled in indignation.

"It was a truly an amazing game, Prongs." Remus added in a more dignified, albeit, very proud, tone. "He almost single-handedly dismantled the Slytherins.

"I can see the game?" James asked excitedly.

"Your wife, My Lord, is a gods-be-damned genius!" Padfoot said laughing. He pulled a vial from his robes and unstoppered it carefully. The silvery vapor of the memory gradually rose from the now open flask; the mist of the memory seemed to disperse into the ether around them. The scene they were in slowly shifted from the well-known office until it had transformed itself into the very well-known Hogwarts quidditch pitch.

"Oh, wow!" James said in amazement. "She really did it?"

"Like Padfoot here said, she's really a genius." Remus answered with a chuckle. "She just had me cast a couple of spells that..."

"Don't care, I want to watch the game!" Sirius said

"Harry." gasped James at seeing his son for the first time. "Crap, poor kid, he looks like me!"

"I know, right? Well, not so much anymore now that he doesn't need his glasses." Sirius said.

"Huh?"

"Poppy seemed to think that it was a result of the healing trance they were both in. Susan said she'd even lost a scar she had on her chin that she got when she fell off a horse one summer as a child." explained Sirius.

"Exactly why were my son and daughter-in-law in a healing trance?" James grumbled irritably while squeezing his nose in irritation.

"Later! After the game!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Is that Susan?" James asked. "Damn! She's going to be beautiful!"

"Yup, she really will be! Now be quiet and watch this!" Remus said.

James was beyond amazed seeing his son on a broom, hell, even just watching Harry warm up was filling him with pride and admiration. He was pulling moves on his broom, as a twelve year old, that he himself would never have attempted even as a seventh year. As Madam Hooch made her way to the center of the pitch to start the game, Harry quickly flew towards what was obviously the 'Puff section of the stands. Susan, grinning like a loon, stood and opened her arms to accept a hug from her husband. James was taken aback at the look of absolute love that the two were directing at each other.

"Told you." Remus whispered, noticing James' open mouthed amazement.

"Yeah, but...wow, seeing is believing, I guess." James whispered back. Harry leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Susan's lips before he turned his broom and flew away.

"Are they always like that?" James asked. Sirius and Remus both grinned at Prongs and nodded energetically.

"They're almost as bad as you and Lils were!" Sirius laughed. "Of course, it took you two almost seven years to get to that stage, something my godson managed to accomplish in less than one!"

"Oh, and if you notice, the brown haired boy next to Susan is Neville, looks like Frank doesn't he? The girl that's holding on to him is Hannah. Next to Hannah is Hermione, and the tiny blonde girl sitting next to Susan is Luna." Remus commented.

"They look like a fine bunch of friends." James sighed in contentment. He moved around the scene to improve his vantage point and really get a look at the people that his son had surrounded himself with. Susan, a huge smile on her face, had her hands grasped tightly under her chin as she bounced up and down in glee. Neville stood as well, cheering for Harry, a look of pride on his face. He chuckled in amusement at the girl Hannah, who was trying her best to climb on to Neville's shoulders rather than paying attention to the game that was about to start. Hermione and Luna had each taken up positions next to Susan, both of them waving their 'Puff scarves over their heads.

Clapping and cheering he'd expected from the Hufflepuff crowd, what he hadn't expected though was completely riotous and joyful atmosphere of the assembled 'Puffs. Over a hundred of them had gathered to watch the game, all of them decked out in yellow and black, jumping and hollering in support. He laughed in delight at seeing Pomona joining in the fun. Turning to see the rest of the school, he was just as surprised to see 'Puff supporters among the other Houses. Students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were waving banners in support. The only exceptions, of course, were the Slytherins. He was amused at seeing the glare that some of the kids in that House seemed to be directing at the rest of the student body.

"Is it just me or is it weird that Hufflepuff has supporters in the other Houses?" James asked.

"Oh please, they are playing Slytherin, how could you not support them?" Sirius answered.

"It's more than that, Padfoot, and you know it. The first and second year students have really taken a shining to Harry and Neville, grateful to both of them for getting them out of an abominable DADA class and it doesn't seem to matter what House they come from." Remus added.

"How's that going, by the way?" James asked curiously with a look to Moony.

"Very well, actually. Nerve-racking like you wouldn't believe, but I'm really enjoying it." Remus answered.

"You should've listened to Lily from the beginning, Moony, taken her advice and gone into teaching." James said.

"But..."

"No, Remus, don't use that as an excuse. You've been using your 'furry little problem' as a crutch for far too long. Get over it already. Yeah sure, Britain sucks for werewolves, but you could've moved to the U.S. or Italy or somewhere far less restrictive. Remember, the people that truly matter love you just the way you are, Moony. I'd be willing to bet they'd all be ecstatic if you found some happiness." Remus stared at James for a moment. With a sigh, Remus nodded.

"Five galleons says Albus hires him full-time next year as a professor, once he gets rid of that Flopheart character. Brother Moony here already has most of the upper-classmen clamoring for his help with their OWL's and NEWT's." Sirius chuckled. "Hey, pay attention, games about to start."

James had never seen a game that had been this good. One sided as all get out, but a really enjoyable match nonetheless. Harry seemed to be everywhere at once, helping to break up the Slytherin attacks, intercepting passes when he had the chance, even stopping a quaffle from going into the goal when the 'Puff keeper had found himself out of position.

"Watch Harry!" Sirius said in glee.

In a break in the action, Harry had positioned himself above the playing field. It looked as though he was scanning the pitch, his eyes roaming in search of that elusive snitch. He was joined by the pale faced Slytherin seeker. A conversation, if that's what it could be called, seemed to be occurring. The blonde was yelling at his son in venomous hatred and he seemed to get louder the more his son ignored him.

"Who's the little blonde shit?" James asked curiously.

Sirius snorted. "Draco 'I am a git' Malfoy. All of us are pretty sure it was him and his gang of tossers that attacked Neville a few weeks ago."

"He really doesn't like Harry, does he?" James chuckled.

"Understatement of the year, Prongs. There goes Harry!" Sirius yelped, focusing everyone's attention on the pitch.

Harry grinned and was swiftly away. Malfoy, caught by surprise, followed along as closely as he could against an opponent that definitely had him outclassed. Harry dived, reaching out a hand as if to catch the snitch, only to pull up mere inches before he would have crashed into the ground. Speeding behind him, the blonde didn't have the skill required to pull his own broom up in time and smashed into the ground at speed.

"Nice feint!" James yelled in pride. Harry, given his speed, looked like a streaking yellow and black blur. He slowed down enough to high-five his Housemates as he flew by. Flying by the Gryffindor section, James saw Harry laughing at the antics of two redheaded twins. With arms raised above their heads, they were bowing in obeisance at a brilliantly executed move.

"What's the score?" James asked, realizing he'd not been paying attention to that.

"Does it matter?" grinned Remus.

"Nope, I suppose not." James laughed. "That Malfoy boy seems just like his father."

"And just as hopeless, too." Sirius added. "I'm going to have to take care of that problem, eventually."

"Sirius?" Remus and James asked with a look toward their friend.

"Amelia and I got an odd visitor a few days ago: an elf; specifically, an elf belonging to the Malfoy family. He gave us warning that Harry is in danger in Hogwarts. But with his inability to actually tell us what the danger is, we've nothing to go on. Our Michael has stopped Dobby, that's Malfoy's elf by the way, from interfering in Harry's life a couple of times already. I hate to think what that little guy would get up to if Michael wasn't around to stop him. Little guy really wants Harry out of Hogwarts." Sirius explained. "Hey, there he goes again!"

James quickly turned his head to focus once more on his son. "How does he do that?"

"Well, I think he just sits on that broom and tells it what to do." Remus deadpanned.

"Git." James retorted, smacking Remus on the arm.

Harry was once again leading Draco on a wild goose chase. He'd occasionally look behind him to make sure that he was still being followed. James saw Harry's wicked grin.

"He's going to do something, isn't he?" James asked.

"How can you tell?" Sirius asked.

"He's got that same look on his face that Lily says I get just before I prank someone."

And James was right. Speeding up, Harry raced toward the far side of the pitch, followed somewhat closely by Malfoy. Just before he would have hit the Slytherin seats, Harry grabbed hold tightly of the handle of his broom and lifted up until he was soaring straight up into the sky flying parallel to the stands. Malfoy, an amazed look on his face, only had eyes for his nemesis and forgot entirely that he was heading straight for the bleachers. The resounding crash when he ploughed into the stands was wince inducing.

"Oh, c'mon, how in the name of Merlin do you Wronski someone flying horizontally?" James called out to his friends.

"It does help that he was being followed by a slow-minded twit." Remus said with a wink to his friend.

James laughed, nodding his head in agreement before pointing toward the Gryffindor stand. "Those redheads sure seem to love Harry."

"They're great guys; they'll be great friends to Harry and Susan. Their sister, the tiny redhead next to them is close friends with Luna. The twins also like to think of themselves as heirs of ours, believe it or not, pranksters extraordinaire apparently. They gave Sirius the map that Filch nicked off us way back when." Remus told his friend.

"They have our map?" James asked in surprise.

"Nah, not any longer, they gave it back to Padfoot." Remus replied. "We are, however, going to test their mettle and actually see if they can lay claim to the 'greatest pranksters' title."

"Pay attention, guys!" Sirius declared loudly. "It's time for the snitch!"

"What, already? They've only been playing for...Merlin's hairy ass, what the hell was that?" James exclaimed.

Harry, having spotted the snitch, was blazing towards it with hand outstretched. Mere inches above the ground, Harry poured on the speed. The snitch, almost as if it knew it was about to be caught took a hard 90 degree turn that caught Harry by surprise. He launched himself from his broom, catching the elusive golden ball by the tips of his fingers. He hit the ground, tucking his head into his chest and rolled a few time before he came to a stop. The crowd had silenced, watching the 'Puff seeker laid out on the ground. Harry raised his arm and showed off the snitch which sparkled brightly in the afternoon sun. The roaring from the crowd at seeing the snitch in Harry's hands eclipsed all previous roars. Harry stood, arm still raised above his head. He reached out with his other arm and everybody was stunned at seeing his broom slam into his outstretched hand.

"How the bloody hell did the broom come to him like that?" James asked, awed.

Sirius and Remus chuckled. "It's just Harry."

"Wait for it, here comes the good part!" Remus exclaimed.

"What? How could it possibly get better than what we've just seen?"

Harry stood in the middle of the pitch, arm still raised, when his teammates slammed into him. Cedric and David placed Harry on their shoulder and carried him off the field. James noticed one of his teammates pointing toward the 'Puff stands and when he looked toward what the boy was pointing at couldn't help but grin. His five friends were in a group hug and jumping for joy, their pride in his son obvious to any who was watching.

Harry, pushed along by his teammates, got on his broom and flew towards the stands. With that silly grin on his face, James wondered what his boy had planned. His jaw dropped as Harry stood on his broom and rode it like a really thin surfboard. He stopped by the 'Puff contingent and jumped into the stands, where everyone around him slapped his back and high-fived him. Hannah jumped on his back, Luna and Hermione attached themselves like limpets to his side and Neville was shaking his hand vigorously. The surrounding students parted, allowing a small corridor to open up, letting Harry see Susan standing just a few feet away from him. She had a smirk on her face and her eyes shone with love and joy. Before he knew it, Harry was rocked back by the force of Susan launching herself into his arms. He lifted and twirled her around a few times before placing a loving kiss on her lips, to the delight of the boisterous crowd. Harry held up the snitch and then handed it to a blushing Susan. Summoning his broom once again, he sat on it before helping Susan take a seat behind him. They glided away towards the castle, the cheering of the crowd following them.

"That's my boy!" James yelled in pride. "He totally destroyed Slytherin! And giving Susan the snitch like that, I tell you, that was amazingly romantic! Thank you, guys, this was truly an awesome gift."

"Lily wants to watch it too, James, although she'll probably be angry at Harry for flying a bit recklessly." Remus said.

"How could she possibly be mad at that? It wasn't anywhere near as bad as Amelia said his first game against Slytherin was." whined Sirius.

"It's Lils, Padfoot. Don't get me wrong, she'll be proud as hell, but that won't stop her from venting her spleen in an explicit and loud manner to her son." James replied. "Damn, he can fly."

"That he can, Prongs." Remus added.

"So, as that is over with, I believe now is the time that you two tell me what the hell is going on that would require my son and daughter-in-law to be in a healing trance?"

Remus and Sirius both moaned.

OoOOooOOoo

"Show me again." Lily asked.

"Lily, I think watching that a dozen times is quite enough, don't you?" Amelia said, sniggering at her friend. Lily pinked slightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"And you say it healed them?" Lily asked.

"Yes, they're both perfectly fine, Lily. The pain of that separation, short though it was, really took a toll on them physically. Poppy said that Susan resembled an Inferi when she was brought in and Harry looked equally as horrible. A couple of hours under that glow and they both looked ridiculously healthy. Something our favorite healer was more than curious about." Amelia explained. "Oh, and Harry doesn't seem to need his glasses anymore!"

"An effect of the bond, I imagine." Lily said clinically. "I've never heard of a bond being capable of healing like that, though. I take it things went badly when they separated? They both recounted it to me of course, but..."

"Yes, but it seems to have worked out fine. I also think that events such as the one that set off their separation will be, from now on anyways, exceedingly rare and perhaps even nonexistent. They both realize that getting mad and walking away from each other is not going to be an option in the future. They'll talk out any disagreements, like adults are supposed to." Amelia explained. She raised an eyebrow when Lily started laughing. "What?"

"Can you see us doing that with either of our boys?" Lily chuckled.

Amelia understood and laughed as well. "No, I suppose not. Both of us get annoyed far too quickly and it's much easier to hex them than try to talk to those two stubborn gits!"

"Will they be able to do that, Ami? Will they be able to not fly off the handle if something goes wrong?"

"Yes, I'm positive that they will be much better at handling those situations than either of us would be. Sirius was...is... right: Susan and Harry are truly partners. Aside from this," she said indicating the young couple on the bed, "they always seem to be in agreement or at the very least understand and appreciate the other's point of view."

"You realize we all made a mistake by not informing them earlier about their bond?" Lily mused.

Amelia sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I see that now, but back then? Yes, we probably should have told them from the start. It's just hard, you know? They're both only going to be thirteen in a few months, how could we understand everything that would be happening to them?"

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now, as they say. We'll all just have to deal with it as best we can. Who knows about them and can we trust them with the information?" Lily asked seriously.

"Me and Sirius, Remus, the Tonks', Augie, Harry's school family which now include three Weasley's, Pomona, Poppy, and Albus, possibly Minerva as well. Oh, the Granger's and Xeno too." Amelia counted off.

"Too many..." Lily said in frustration.

"Aside from Dumbledore, I trust everyone that now has the information. Heck, most of them will be joining us here at the Glen for Christmas in a few weeks time."

"Well, no use in worrying about it now, I suppose." she said. Lily had a thought and smiled at her friend. "James and I would have loved to host a Christmas of that size, being able to be together with family and friends."

"Augie and Sirius are conspiring to make a memorable holiday for all of us. You know Sirius is like a little kid where Christmas is concerned and Augie likes having a full house. He's missed too many as it is and he wants to everyone, especially Harry, to have an unforgettable Christmas." Amelia said happily.

"Make sure Harry stops by to see James, please? I'm surprised Sirius hasn't taken him to see his father."

"It's been a question of time Lily, between school and their adventures, there's not been enough time. Don't worry; I'll make sure he gets to see Harry once the holidays come around." Amelia promised.

OoOOooOOoo

Charms class on that final day of school was a bit thorny for Susan. Try though she might, she was having a difficult time casting the spell they'd been assigned. She knew her wand movements were correct, Hermione had even helped by correcting her pronunciation, but she was still unable to ignite the small pile of leaves before her.

"Why can't I get this spell?" Susan said in a huff.

"Miss Bones?" asked Flitwick.

"I just can't seem to get this one to work, Professor, and I don't know what I'm doing wrong." she told him.

Filius heard the frustration in the girl's voice. "Easy now, Miss Bones, just concentrate and cast it again; let's see if we can figure out what the problem is together." Susan gave the professor a nod and lifted her wand to try again.

"Incendio!" she called out and was again surprised that nothing had happened. "See!"

"Don't get frustrated, Susan." Professor Flitwick told her. "Some spells are just more difficult for some. It may be that you have difficulty casting fire related spells? How about we try a water based one, hmm? Now, it's a little more advanced than I have shown the class previously but I think you'd be quite capable of casting it. The incantation is 'aguamenti' and there is no wand movement other than to point it at your target. The object of this spell is to release a stream of water through your wand. Care to give it a try?"

Harry, standing next to Hannah and Neville, was watching Susan carefully. He could feel her frustration but couldn't think of anything he could do to help her. Thinking that sending her a nudge of encouragement through their bond might help a bit, he did just that. Susan glanced in his direction and winked at him with a smile. She took in a deep breath and brandished her wand once again.

"Aguamenti!" she cast, pointing at the pile of leaves before her. The same pile of leaves that seemed to be mocking her by not wanting to ignite like they were supposed to disappeared in a deluge of water that fountained from her wand.

Filius' eyebrows rose up into his hairline when he saw the veritable torrent of water that sprung from his pupil's wand. Such was the force of the water pouring out her wand that it actually pushed her back several feet before she hit the desk behind her. Her wand, as if possessing a mind of its own, kept spewing out gallons of water as she tried desperately to get it under control.

"Miss Bones!" warned Professor Flitwick.

By now Susan had lost control of her wand, even though she was using both hands and all of her strength to try to bring it under control. "Professor, help!"

"Drop your wand, Miss Bones!" Not knowing what else to do, Susan did just that.

She was breathing hard, staring at her wand in confusion. She felt Harry hurried to her side, "You alright there, Sue?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just took me by surprise, you know?" she replied. She picked up her wand, very suspiciously, and stared at it in apprehension. "Professor Flitwick?"

Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor, dueling Master and all around great guy, was soaked to the bone. Looking around at his now waterlogged classroom he could only shake his head in amazement. "I think we'll need to work on the amount of power in that spell, don't you think, Miss Bones?"

Harry chuckled but quickly stopped when Susan's eyes narrowed and stared at him. "Sorry." he muttered, but she could tell he was still trying not to laugh.

"What the hell, Susan?" Hannah yelled at her best friend.

Susan turned to look in her friend's direction and her eyes widened when she saw Hannah's robes dripping water and Hermione's hair was a mess from having been drenched. Neville, even though he was sopping wet himself, had a wide grin on his face.

"Well, considering the time, and the fact that we're all a wet mess, how about I teach you a drying charm?" the Charm's Master asked his class. Once they'd all been dried off, the class began to collect their belongings and wishing their professor a Merry Christmas as they began to leave the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Bones, if you could remain after class for a moment?" asked the diminutive professor as the gathered class began to disperse.

"Professor?" asked Susan warily.

"Oh, no, nothing is wrong, Miss Bones. I just have something to discuss with you both." Flitwick assured the witch with a kind smile.

"Go on, guys, the Professor needs to speak with Susan and I, we'll meet in the common room before dinner." Harry said to his waiting friends.

"Professor, please make sure that when you're done with them they make it back to Hufflepuff without stopping to investigate the broom closets." Hannah said offhandedly to their Charms professor.

Flitwick chuckled, "Rest assured that your friends will make it back with nary a hair on their heads out of place."

"You hear that Susan, nary a hair out of place!" giggled Hannah. She quickly hid behind Neville at seeing the look of annoyance on Susan's face.

"Hannah!" Susan yelled in exasperation at her friend. Neville, Hermione, and Hannah laughed their way out of the classroom with a wave.

"We need new friends, Harry." Susan moaned.

"No we don't, we've got the perfect friends and you know it." he reassured her.

"Fine, but I will get her back eventually."

"And I will help you, okay?" Harry asked. Susan smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, you two follow me." beckoned Flitwick. The professor led them towards the back of the classroom and beckoned them into his office. "Please, have a seat you two."

Flitwick walked around his desk and sat on the raised chair. He looked intently at the young couple before him and was slightly amazed at their demeanor. Usually, given his more than twenty years of experience dealing with students, second years still held some awe towards their professors and were usually squirming in their seats in anxiety. The young couple before him though, had none of that and actually looked quite calm and curious. His gaze lingered down to their entwined hands and he wondered if this is what his cousin had mentioned to be on the lookout for. Griphook was a goblin who gave his friendship and loyalties very rarely and never to humans...well, except for the Potter family. But in less than two years, Griphook had befriended the young couple before him and held them both in high esteem, as he did Harry's parents and grandparents. He never outright said what the importance of the two was, but he had faith that his cousin knew of what he spoke.

"Mr. Lupin approached me a couple of days ago and inquired as to tutoring you both after Christmas holidays." he began.

"He did?" Susan asked curiously.

"At the behest of Lord Black, yes he did. I've noticed you both having some minor problems in class with your spellwork, but, I happen to think that the problems you are having are not because you don't understand the coursework, wand movements, or theory, would that be correct?" the usually jovial Flitwick said in a serious manner.

Harry cast a glance at Susan who inclined her head slightly. "You are correct, Professor. The problems we're having don't seem to be because of lack of study. We understand the theory and the wand work but are we are both having a hard time actually getting the spells to work."

"I see. I have a few thoughts on the matter, something I'll look into during the holiday. Hopefully, come the start of the next term, I will have some sort of explanation for your difficulties." he told the couple.

"What do you think it is, Professor?" asked a now worried Susan.

"Nothing at all to be concerned with, Miss Bones, I simply believe that you and your Mr. Potter here are a bit more powerful than most students your age, something that we need to take into consideration from here on out. Please, do not worry yourselves about this. I myself also had difficulty with certain spells when I was a youngster. It took some practice, but I did overcome the problem. This is just something that I will need to help the two of you work through."

"So, nothing to worry about then?" Harry asked nervously.

"Nothing to worry about at all, Harry. Now, as classes are done for the day and as I assume you both have some packing to do before the Express leaves tomorrow morning, you should head to your common room and rejoin your friends. Give my regards to your godfather please, Harry, and have a wonderful vacation you two."

Harry and Susan both stood and thanked their professor as they started toward the door. "Oh, and please no stopping at any broom closets you two. I wouldn't want Miss Abbott to think I allowed that to happen!" Filius laughed in delight as he heard the groans of annoyance from his two students.

Filius stood from his seat and wandered over to the floo. "Minerva?"

"Filius?"came the reply from the other end of the fireplace.

"Do you have a moment? I'd like your opinion on something."

"Will it require some of my Scottish health remedy?" she asked with a smile.

Flitwick chuckled and nodded his head. "Who am I to refuse such an offer? I'll get a couple of tumblers ready."

A moment later saw Minerva flame out of the fireplace and sit in one of the comfortable wingback chairs. In her hand, a bottle of the finest single-malt her family had distilled nearly forty years ago. "So, what seems to be troubling you, my friend?"

"Not what, who." he replied. He sniggered when he saw his Minerva raise an eyebrow. "Harry and Susan."

"Ah. I should have known, I suppose. What seems to be the problem?"

"Have they been having difficulty in your class?" he asked.

"Not as such, although they both seem to be having more problems as of late than they had previously; but, the problems are minor and they seem to overcome them eventually." she said after a moment of reflection.

"I wonder if Remus has noticed the same thing from the two of them in his class. In any case, I think they both may have grown beyond the wands they now have." Filius said.

"You think they've outgrown their wands, as twelve year olds?"

"I do. I had Susan cast the aguamenti charm in class today."

"Filius, that's a NEWT level charm, how could you possibly think she'd be able to accomplish that?" she said a bit annoyed.

"Actually, she did it perfectly. A bit more overpowered than any aguamenti spell I've ever seen, but she did manage casting it without difficulty." he replied.

"Overpowered you say?"

Filius laughed, "Yes indeed, completely overpowered. She soaked the entire classroom and I don't think any of the students will need to shower in the near future as they were all drenched!"

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Indeed. Have you also noticed that the easier the spell, the harder it is for them to cast it?"

"I hadn't, no. What are you saying?" she asked.

"I don't know, not yet anyways. I will do some researching over the holiday and see what I can come up with. I think they may just need to get new wands for themselves, wands that would be capable of handling the kind of power they both seem to be..." Filius began before his eyes widened in shock.

"Filius, what is it?" Minerva asked.

"Harry has always been more powerful than his years would indicate, correct?"

"Yes, that's for sure. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as young as him do some of the things he's done."

"And Susan?" he asked.

"She's not that powerful, compared to Harry at least. I would put her in the top of the power scale for her age, but that is not that unusual."

"And what have you noticed about her magic since the beginning of this school year?"

"She seems a bit stronger...no, that's not right. She's a lot more powerful than she should be given her performance in first year." she answered. "Spells that she had trouble with last year seem to come to her much easier now."

"And what does that tell you?" he asked her in that annoying Ravenclaw way. Why couldn't they ever just come out and say things without turning it into a learning experience?

"Filius!" she complained. "Just come out and say it without all the insinuation. It's the last day of the term and my brain is too tired to decipher your clues."

"Think about, Min. Harry was strong, powerful in his magic. We've both seen evidence of that since he stepped into our classes for the first time. As for Susan, she was pretty normal if a bit stronger magically than most her age. But now? She could be as strong as Harry is."

"Okay...but what does that mean? And don't you roll your eyes at me!" she yelled at him in frustration.

"I think they've bonded, Minerva." he replied with a smirk.

Minerva fell back into her chair. She thought back to the beginning of their first year, recalling the times she'd seen the two of them together. She'd been a bit surprised at first, truth be told, that children as young as those two were should be in the type of relationship they so obviously have. They were clearly close; really, really, close.

"That would surely answer the question about the increase in Susan's power." she said. "Yes, that surely would explain it all. But why haven't they mentioned it?"

"Think about it, Min. Harry, the-boy-who-lived, bonded to Miss Bones? That would be a nightmare to both of them were it to be discovered, especially given how young they are. There hasn't been a bonded couple in I have no idea how long. They'd be hounded by the press, the ministry, even the Unspeakables would be banging on their door hoping to get some answers about a magical phenomenon that only happens every few centuries. Can you imagine how the students or their parents would take it? No, I think keeping it quiet for now is the correct course of action." he said.

"You're right." she said after a moment of reflection. "I think it is rather apparent now that their closest friends know, probably Pomona too. Obviously their families would know. I'm a bit disappointed they didn't come to me..."

"Don't be. I'm sure they'll come to both of us when the time is right for them to tell us. I now see the reason for Sirius requesting my help, though." Filius said.

"Help with what, pray tell?"

"He only asked me to give them some extra tutoring. I tried to tell them that they really didn't need it as they're both excelling in my class. I suppose he would have explained to me the need eventually. Now I understand what my cousin was alluding to."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Griphook, my cousin, is the Potter account manager at Gringotts. He's been, in his own frustratingly inimitable way, hinting at the bond. He _really_ likes those two."

"Well, all I can say is that I'm glad it's Pomona that is saddled with this problem as I have no idea how I would handle a couple of married twelve year olds!"

OoOOooOOoo

"HARRY! OH, MY BABY BOY IS BACK HOME!"

Susan gripped Harry's hand tighter as the sound of someone calling his name, very loudly, and in such an effeminate fashion could only mean one thing: they were about to get pranked.

"Oh, my boy, I've missed you terribly!" yelled out Sirius at the top of his lungs. "Come here and give your poor worried godfather a hug. Did they treat you well at Hogwarts? Were you able to recover from that skin condition that you've been fighting all year? Was Madam Pomfrey able to help you with that bedwetting problem?"

All their friends were laughing uncontrollably at the look of horror on Harry's face. To see Lord Black acting in such a manner was something that they were getting used to, but not to the rest of the people on the platform who were looking at him in annoyance. Sirius grabbed Harry in a bear hug and squeezed the life out of him.

"Oh, it's so on now, Sirius!" Harry whispered into his godfather's ear.

"Whatever!" Sirius said, waving away the threat after he'd set Harry down.

"If you ever do that to me, I will have Auntie castrate you!" Susan said as he hugged her soon to be uncle.

"Doubtful, she likes my bits too..."

"No! Please! Stop! I don't want to hear about your bits!" Harry cried out in horror.

Sirius laughed at Harry and Susan's red-faced embarrassment. "Wow, you guys look like a couple of tomatoes. Okay, enough of this, we've shopping to do!"

"But we just got off the Express! I'm tired Sirius, can't we do this tomorrow?" Harry whined.

"Nope! Today! We are all headed to Madam Malkin's to purchase some dress robes for the lot of you. Where are the twins and Ginny? I want them to come too. Hermione, you're coming along as well, I've got your parents' permission and we'll meet them at the shop. You parents are joining us there too, Hannah. Luna, your Dad said he'd meet you at his office after we're done shopping and then the both of you are coming to spend the holiday with us."

"Where's Auntie? And why do we need dress robes?" Susan asked irritably.

"Oh, sorry, did I forget to mention that we're hosting an engagement party slash New Year's Eve ball at the Glen?" Sirius asked with as smirk. "And your aunt is fine, Sue, just couldn't get away from work to be here."

"We're going to a ball?" Luna asked excitedly.

"Yes you are! All of you will be honored guests." Sirius replied. "Dobby!"

"You called for Dobby, sir?"

"Indeed I did. Would you do me a favor and have everyone's trunks taken back to our home?"

"Of course, Lord Black sir, Dobby be happy to."

"Oh, and Dobby, I would like you to meet my godson. Harry, this is Dobby; Dobby, that's Harry."

"I is honored to meet you finally, Harry Potter sir!" the tiny elf said excitedly and with a deep bow.

"You are?" Harry asked confused.

"Let's leave that till later, shall we. Let's just say that I had a meeting with someone and I enticed them to give him to me." Sirius said as he smiled in reminiscence of that particular meeting.

OoOOooOOoo

The Lord Sirius Orion Black made his way down Diagon Alley, a bit amused at the looks of mild fear he'd catch on the faces of some of the shoppers who recognized who he was. Fighting down the urge to yell 'boo' at everyone who eyed him, he finally made it to his destination. He'd always loved walking the Alley, especially during the Christmas season. The entire neighborhood was bedecked in all the trimmings of the holiday and it brought him joy that he was a free man and able to enjoy it once again. Humming a carol to himself, he strolled casually down the street and made his way towards his destination.

The large marble building before him still awed him a little. He had hated coming here as a youngster, but his father had forced Sirius to join him whenever they went to discuss finances with the goblins. As a child, he'd been deathly afraid of them for some reason. His thoughts on them had changed dramatically, especially of late. Their help regarding his estate had been a godsend, something he was sure he would have struggled with for many years but for the generosity of the Nation. Their regard for his godson had also helped change his perspective from one of trepidation to one of admiration. It spoke volumes about Harry's character that his Account Manager Griphook had personally helped Sirius and his godson, a child of but twelve, as well. It was a testament not only to Harry, but to his parents and grandparents, who'd gotten along famously with the harsh seeming Griphook.

"Ah, Lord Black, what brings you to our institution this fine morning?" asked a teller when he approached.

"Account Manager Griphook has graciously set aside a boardroom for a meeting with, well, family I suppose you'd call them." he said a bit distastefully.

The goblin behind the counter chuckled. "Yes, even we goblins find some of our family to be a burden. If you give me a moment, I will let the Account Manager know that you are here."

It had only been a few moments when Sirius heard the familiar voice. "Lord Black, if you follow me, I will lead you to the room I have set aside for your use today."

"Good to see you again, Account Manager." Sirius said with a bow.

"Do you want a couple of guards posted for today's meeting, My Lord?" Griphook asked.

"Outside the doors would probably be a good idea. I can handle these particular family members if I have to myself." replied Sirius.

"As you wish, Sirius, just remember that if you get hurt and Amelia comes searching for blood I'm going to blame you." said the goblin.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "In that case, I suppose it would be wise to let them stand inside with us."

"Splendid! Now, come along, you've an appointment to keep." Griphook said as he led the Marauder deep into the depths of the bank. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm more than ready, my friend, but this is just a 'shot across the bow' I think is the term that Lily would have used." Sirius replied. Griphook gave him a nod and headed back down the corridor that had brought them here. Taking a deep breath, Sirius opened the door and entered the conference room.

Sirius almost laughed aloud at the look of nervousness coming from the three people sat around the large conference table. "Malfoy." Sirius acknowledged tilting his head.

"Lord Black." said Lucius with scorn.

"Cissi, despite the company you keep, it is really nice to see you again." Sirius said to his cousin.

The Marauder was mildly surprised to see a look of hope on the face of his cousin. "Good to see you as well, Lord Black...Cousin Sirius."

"And you must be Draco?" asked Sirius of the young man before him.

"My Lord." Draco said with a half-hearted bow and an arrogant sneer that even Snivellus would have been proud of.

"Ah, I see my godson was correct about you. Nice flying against Hufflepuff, by the way." Sirius said with a wink to the lad, contented at the look of shock and aggravation on the young blonde's face. "Well, no matter. We have things to discuss, do we not?"

"Just get to the point, Black. What is it you're demanding from me and why should I comply?" Lucius drawled.

"It would do you a world of good to be a little bit less annoying, Lucius. I could make your life very difficult if I so wished!"

Lucius snorted. "You haven't the balls to go against me."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "Do you really think I'd have called you in here if I didn't have the upper hand? I may have been a Gryffindor, but you forget my family was entirely Slytherin."

"What's your point, Black?" Malfoy asked, annoyed.

"How would you like me to invalidate your marriage to Cissi here? You know that would mean that your wedding contract is annulled and that you'd owe a considerable amount of money to repay the dowry my family gave to you. And while l know you can afford it, I bet diminishing your purse in such a fashion would do no good for to the 'causes' you support? Or how about I make you repay the loans you have outstanding with my family, none of which you've made payment on since my grandfather died?" Sirius asked.

"You can't do that!" Lucius hissed.

"Can't I now? You know very well that I can, Lucius. I believe belonging to that group of yours gives me all the reason in the world to be rid of the three of you. No, Lucius, the Black family is no longer going to be considered Dark if I have anything to say about it and my heir will make sure to follow through on all the plans I have for the family should something befall me. He will make an excellent Lord Black, if and when that happens." the Marauder said seriously.

"I'm meant to be the next Lord Black and I will not allow that great family to...!" whined Draco angrily.

"Oh really?" asked Sirius with a scowl at the young git. "And what gave you that impression?"

"My father said..."

"Your father is a moron, kid, and hasn't a clue what he's talking about. But, just for clarification, I've already made out my will and have named my successor and you, you little shit, are not he. For your information Draco, my godson is my heir. In the event I don't have a child, Harry Potter will be the next Lord Black and there isn't a thing any of you can do about it."

Draco's face reddened in anger as his hand moved toward his wand.

"Draco!" implored Narcissa.

"I'd listen to your mother, Draco." Sirius said with a glance at the goblin guards who were drawing weapons. "Lucius, surely you know the penalty that befalls a wizard if he's stupid enough to draw a wand inside the bank?"

"What do you want, Black?" Lucius spat out as he grabbed Draco roughly and sat the boy forcefully into the chair beside him.

"I just wanted to see you, face to face as it were, and tell you that the Black family will no longer be associated with the Dark. I, or my Heir, will see to it that the Black family is redeemed and do all that is necessary for the family to regain its lost honor. We may never be Light, but we sure as hell will never again be considered Dark. The proxy votes you've been using in my absence have all been rescinded. You've lost what power you had on the Wizengamot."

"That will never be allowed to happen." Lucius scoffed.

"Oh, it will, Malfoy. I suggest that you take into account the amount of debt you owe to the Black's. I don't imagine your lord will like returning to a penniless Malfoy, don't you think? I don't know what that evil bastard ever saw in you, but, I can only assume that it was your money and not your loyalty or commitment to the cause." Sirius said angrily. Trying to compose himself, he took in a deep breath. "Lucius, try to see reason. The world is changing, and those like you are going to be left behind to flounder in a pureblood world that will no longer exist."

"You would deny our traditions? You would deny our heritage?" Lucius screeched. "I will not allow this world to become contaminated by mudbloods or muggle filth. You should be ashamed of yourself! You should join me and mine in establishing a world where we rule!"

"Rule what, exactly? Because there will be no purebloods left after any war your bunch of morons start and any that do remain will become nothing but inbred squibs or so powerless magically that they'd be akin to squibs. Is that the type of world you want to rule?"

"When the Dark Lord returns he will make sure that all you blood-traitors are culled and that all the half-bloods and mudbloods are exterminated!"

Sirius chuckled at that.

"What?"

"The world is changing, Malfoy. There will come a time, soon I should think, when people like you will be but a footnote of history. A bunch of moronic, inbred, bigoted, small-minded sycophants that followed a murderer that tried to kill a baby! Can't you see how wrong that is? Remember Lucius, every year that passes sees fewer and fewer purebloods born and every year that passes sees an increase in the muggleborn and half-bloods. Remind me again, how many squibs have been born into the families of your purebloods? And as far as your Dark Lord is concerned, please, the man may be a threat but my godson defeated him as a baby; what chance do you think he has against him when he's actually able to defend himself and fight back? He won't stand a chance and once he's been vanquished, all that will remain of you morons will be seen as nothing more than jumped up bullies."

Lucius Malfoy was practically foaming at the mouth in rage. His usually pallid face was red in anger and his hand was reaching for his cane. "You bastard..."

"Anything else, My Lord?" asked Narcissa as she placed a hand on her husband's wrist and took over for an enraged Lucius.

"You know, I was a happy guy when I walked in here this morning, but you've ruined that and done pissed me off. That's going to cost you, Malfoy." Sirius was enjoying seeing Malfoy's face go through a veritable rainbow of colors. "Your personal house-elf, you have one I imagine, you will gift him to me as I find myself needing one."

"And if I don't?" Lucius managed to ask through gritted teeth.

"If you don't I will call in your debts to the Black family, effective immediately. Account Manager Griphook is a close friend, Malfoy, and I know for a fact that he hates the shit out of you. I imagine he'd consider it a grand Christmas present to be able to go after your money for a rather sizeable commission." Sirius said with an evil grin.

"Dobby!" yelled out Lucius.

"Master?" asked the beaten elf.

"You have displeased me," the man said as he pulled off one of his gloves, "You are a sorry excuse for an elf and I am releasing you from the bond of the Malfoy family."

"But Master..." Dobby whimpered.

"Enough! Take this glove and consider yourself rejected for being a useless elf." Lucius tossed the glove at Dobby."

"Dobby?" Sirius addressed the sad elf.

"Sir?" Dobby asked uncertainly.

"How would you like to come to work for me?"

"Sir would want disgraced elf?"

"I don't think you're disgraced, Dobby. My godson and I would very much like to take you on. Would you accept?" Sirius asked. Dobby was too tongue-tied to answer so only nodded. "Brilliant! Now, I wish you to go to where I am now living and seek out Michael. He'll see you set up and show you around."

"I understand, sir." Dobby said with a grin and popped away.

"Well, that was fun! Let's do this again sometime." Sirius told the Malfoy's as he stood from his seat.

"My Lord Black, a moment of your time if you can spare it?" asked Narcissa.

"What are you doing?" Lucius hissed angrily to his wife.

"Trying to mitigate your foolishness!" she whispered back impatiently. "I will try to get him to forget some of the threats he's made, maybe point him in the direction of some of our friends instead."

Lucius frowned at her but took her at her word. "Very well, Draco and I will see you later on at home. You will tell me everything! Come Draco!"

Narcissa watched impassively as her husband and son exited the room and shook her head in disgust at the sneers they directed at Sirius.

"Cissi?" Sirius asked curiously. He was staggered when she shot into his arms and started crying inconsolably. "Are you alright, Cissi?"

"I hate him, Sirius, I can't stand him! I will never forgive Father for forcing this marriage on me!" she wailed.

"You know you have a place beside me any time you want, right? Do you have any idea how much Andi misses you?"

"I wish I could, Sirius, but I can't lose Draco."

"He's lost to you already, my dear, or he soon will be. He's too much like his father to see sense."

"But he's my son..." she wept.

"I know, Cissi, I know. How about we just annul your marriage but not disown Draco from the Black family? At least that way, if he happens to change his mind, you and I would still be in a position to help him." he questioned.

"You'd do that?"

"For you, yeah; keep in mind though that I will cast him out the moment he threatens my family or takes the Mark. Dear, sweet, unhinged Bellatrix has already been disowned by the family. "

Narcissa, reluctantly, agreed. "What about your godson? Draco has been insulting him since they first met and while I can't prove it I am certain that he had something to do with what happened to the Longbottom boy."

"Don't worry about Harry; he can take care of himself. Besides, I think he finds your son merely irritating and nothing else. But I'll tell you right now, Narcissa, you better warn him to stay the hell away from Susan Bones. If he so much as touches a hair on her head, no one, and I mean no one, will be able to stop Harry from taking Draco apart piece by piece."

"I'll talk to him, see what I can do. Don't discount him just because he's been foolish in the past. He believes fervently that he needs to prove himself to his father, something he's failed to do since he's started Hogwarts. Unless I can make him see the error of his ways he will take the Mark, if only to please his father. I think it is his wish to stand at his father's side when and if the Dark Lord returns."

"You know him better than anyone else, I'm sure. I'll abide by your wishes. So, when do you want to do this?"

"Let's give it some time, Sirius. I need to be able to care for myself; I am a grown woman and will need to be able to provide for myself and my son if he joins me. I can't have you rescuing me every time I find myself in trouble." she told him.

"It's what family does for each other, Cissi. Would you do any less for me, for Andi?"

OoOOooOOoo

"NO!"

"What do you mean, no?" asked Harry of the quartet of angry witches that were preventing him from passing them to check on his wife.

"We mean no, Harry!" Luna told him, placing both hands on his chest trying to stop him from advancing.

"Harry, let her be. Susan is right now being fitted for the perfect dress. Don't ruin it for her, she wants to surprise you." Hermione added.

"I don't get it, it's just a dress, right?" he asked in confusion.

"Girls, let's get him away from here before he does something stupid." Hannah told the others.

"Look, Harry, your wife is at this very moment trying to find something that will take your breath away. Let her, she's doing it for you after all. Boys?" Ginny called out.

"We were summoned, oh little firecracker?" the twins asked with a grin.

"Get Harry away from here, would you please? Susan will kill him if he ruins this for her."

"Ruin what, exactly?" George asked.

"Her dress, morons! She wants to surprise him." she replied.

"Oh, right...come away from there, young Harry. Time to move along now!" Fred said grabbing Harry under one arm as George grabbed him from the other. They both lifted him and dragged him bodily away from the changing rooms, much to Harry's displeasure.

"Let it be, Harry. Just let the girls enjoy themselves. It will make them happy, which will in return make you happy. Besides, look at us! We look bloody fabulous!" Fred told him with a chuckle.

"Fine...fine, I'll let it be. I still don't understand though." he said pitifully.

"Well, you see now, young Lord Potter..."

"Women are..."

"Yeah, women are..."

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't ask us, we don't understand them either. But, the looks those four over there were giving you meant that you were really, really, close to getting hexed. Not something you want to experience, Harry, trust us!"

"Trust you two?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.

OoOOooOOoo

Albus sat in his office going over the mountain of end of term paperwork that seemed to have accumulated overnight, not something he wanted to do, but with a practically empty castle he thought it would help pass the time until he gave up and headed for the warm comfort of his bed.

It was just as he was making some notes on the disaster that was this year's DADA class that he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The still regenerating wards alerted him to something being loose in the castle. Something that was very large, very dangerous, and looking for prey upon which to feed.

He stood and pulled his wand, sending his phoenix patronus to alert the remaining staff members to join him in the great hall. He hurriedly wrote a note and walked over to Fawkes. "Take this to Amelia, would you please, old friend?"

Fawkes tilted his head in curiosity at his wizard.

"An alert from the wards, something is loose in the castle that is extremely dangerous." he explained to his bonded familiar. Fawkes tilted his head in curiosity and trilled.

"I don't know, Fawkes, but whatever it is seems to be really angry and very hungry. Now go, I've alerted the staff. Go!"

The old headmaster made his way hastily toward the great hall and was pleased to see the remaining professors had already began to gather.

"What could possibly require us all, Headmaster?" Severus complained. "It's the middle of the night and I was quite enjoying the quiet of Hogwarts now that the students have left!"

Minerva, sensing the distress in the Headmaster, put a hand on his arm. "Albus?"

"Something, I fear, is loose in the castle that means to harm us all."

"Do you know what?" Filius asked as he drew his wand.

"No, I'm sorry. The wards alerted me to its presence, nothing else." he replied, shaking his head in frustration.

"Do we know where, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"The girl's first floor bathroom."

"The one that Myrtle lives in?"

"That's the one. Shall we go there? I've sent a note to Madam Bones; she should hopefully arrive with some reinforcement just in case we have a need for them." Dumbledore told them.

A quick look between the three professors and it was agreed to head toward the bathrooms. Following Filius' example, McGonagall and Snape also pulled their wands and followed behind the headmaster. They made their way carefully, taking the time to peer inside unused classrooms and cupboards so as to not be taken from behind.

Filius entered the bathroom first, "Oh, Merlin!"

"Filius?" asked Minerva from right behind him.

The Charms professor moved aside to let his companions enter the room. Minerva gasped in surprise at the sight before her. There, hanging in the middle of the room, was the ghostly form of Myrtle. Her usually transparent body was now opaque and had a smoky grey quality to it. Albus quickly made his way forward and weaved his wand in an intricate pattern as he tried to determine what he was seeing.

"Anything, Headmaster?" Severus prompted.

"I don't know. None of the diagnostic spells seemed to work." he replied. "I can't think of anything that could harm a ghost, can any of you?"

Hearing no reply from his colleagues, Albus turned to them, "We may have to extend the winter break if we can't find that which caused the wards to alert me of danger. Given the state of poor Myrtle, I hate to think what would have happened if whatever it was encountered a student."

OoOOooOOoo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter the Sixth

"Come with me?" he pleaded.

"Harry..." Susan said.

"Please?" Harry begged with those puppy dog eyes of his that almost made her relent.

"Not this time, love, I will come with you the next time or if you and he call for me later today. I think meeting your Dad for the first time should just be you and he alone." she said, actually a bit proud of herself for being able to say no to him.

Harry sighed deeply and nodded in assent. "You're right, of course, I have to do this alone to begin with. But I'm holding you to coming with me next time!"

Susan giggled and leaned back into his chest. She couldn't have been happier at the moment if she tried. Just being with Harry filled her with a sense of completeness that she'd have a hard time explaining to anyone other than to Harry himself, it was a satisfaction at being with her bondmate that only he, in all the world, could understand wholly. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

She thought that she'd miss the spot by the tree that Harry and she used as their refuge. Even their family knew not to disturb them there unless it was something important. She missed the tree because Dobby had seen fit to construct for them this magnificent structure under which they now sat. The little elf that Sirius had freed had been a blessing to the young couple and they'd apparently been bonded by the cheerful little elf as his very own personal family and responsibility. Being bonded to Harry, and by extension to Susan, had been the culmination of every wish Dobby had ever dreamed of for himself. All elves grew up hearing stories of the great and powerful Harry Potter who had as but a mere babe defeated the darkest creature any elf had ever seen or heard of. When Dobby had overheard his former master making plans to hurt his hero, the elf had fought with all he had to be able to overcome the restrictions placed on him by his oath to the Malfoy's. That Harry Potter was not only a great wizard, but a kind and loving one as well, meant that a certain elf would face Voldemort himself to see his master protected. As a small gesture of thanks to the young couple, he'd worked himself almost to exhaustion building a beautiful gazebo out by Master Harry and Mistress Susan's tree. Despite the chill of the December weather, the warming charms he included worked wonderfully. Dobby had blushed furiously when his Lady Susan had embraced him and kissed his forehead in gratitude, as she found the pergola to be a brilliant addition to their home.

"Master Harry, sir," Dobby said as he popped in. "Lord Black says it is time."

"Please tell him we'll...tell him I'll be right there, Dobby." Harry said.

"Dobby?" Susan asked.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"How are the lessons with Michael going?" she asked in curiosity.

"Wonderfully, mistress! I is...I be...I am learning a lot." Dobby said blushing before he bowed and popped away.

"Poor little guy is working himself to death, you know? What with all the people at the Glen to take care of, Christmas, and the party on New Year's, he and Michael are going to be exhausted!" Susan complained.

"Sirius thought of that already, he's having Griphook hire us a few more elves on a temporary basis." he replied.

Susan looked at Harry wide-eyed and began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Griphook may hire them on a temporary basis but do you think they'll ever leave after their contracts have ended knowing they're working for 'the great Harry Potter sir!'" Her giggles turned into full blown laughing when she heard Harry groan.

"It's a good thing, sweetie. We've an ever increasing family that will need looking after; adding a couple of extra helpers will help our boys out immensely without them overtiring themselves." Harry nodded in agreement. He stood and offered her his hand. She took it and wrapped her arm around his as he led them both back to the manor.

"What are you going to do with yourself today?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, the girls and I are going shopping with Aunt Emma, Tonks, and Aunt Andi. It will be a nice day out for us. She said something about taking us to a place called Harrods."

"I've heard about the place, never been there though." Harry commented. "Be sure to take that card that Griphook gave you, it will allow you to pay for things if you feel like buying presents and stuff."

"Hermione and Aunt Emma said they'd show me how to use it." Susan said. "It's going to be weird walking around without a money bag."

"Would you rather carry it or fifteen kilos worth of galleons in your purse?" Harry asked with a smirk. Susan slapped his arm and chuckled along with him.

"Pup!" Sirius yelled from the double doors that were the entrance into the grand old house. "Get a move on, would you, Papa Prongs is waiting on you!"

"You'll be careful?" Harry asked as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, sweetie. With Tonks and Aunt Andi there and Uncle Moony shadowing us, I think we'll be more than protected. Besides, it's the muggle world and I doubt we'd be attacked by death eaters there."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Settling into the memory, Harry was very surprised to find himself standing in the middle of the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. He was even more surprised when he saw a broom come hurtling in his direction, which he deftly caught in his hand before the thing had brained him.

"Come on, son, we're going for a fly." said a grinning James Potter.

Harry stood before the man, his father, and marveled at the look of him. He was tall, certainly over six feet, and had a wiry flame that hinted at the speed that Sirius had always been going on about. He thought everyone that had commented on it was correct: he did indeed look like his dad.

"You haven't seen me in more than ten years and you want to go flying with me?" Harry asked curiously.

"We're men, kiddo! We'll fly for a while and then grunt like cavemen at each other. Unless you'd like to hug and cry..."

Harry smirked at his father, "C'mon, old man, let's see what you got."

"Who you calling an old man, Potter! I'll have you know that as it stands I'm only nine years older than you." James replied.

"Well Dad, you may look twenty-one, but you're really in your thirties. Practically ancient." Harry laughed at his father's pout.

What followed was an afternoon that Harry had only ever dreamed about. There, in the company of his father, he'd finally found a sense of peace that he'd desperately needed. He had, within the confines of his cupboard cell, dreamed of what he'd do if he ever had the chance to spend some time with his dad. He didn't think that flying had ever been one of those dreams. He knew, from stories that Remus and Sirius had told him, that James Potter was an easy going sort of guy. He dreaded anything serious, but could switch instantly from being an irreverent jokester to a man that had faced Voldemort on three occasions in an instant. Harry thought his dad was brilliant, although he could do without the teasing.

"You can sure fly, son." James said proudly as he landed and vanished his broom. "C'mon, let's head up to the house."

"People tell me I take after my dad, apparently he was pretty good chaser." Harry said with a smile. "Susan and I saw the Cup you and your team won when you were in school one day when we were wandering around the castle."

"Ah, good times those were. But, on my best day I was never even close to being as good as you, kiddo. No joking. I couldn't do even half the things you can do on a broom. Oh, and by the way, I got to watch your game against Slytherin." James said.

"You did, how?"

"Well, you see, your mother is a genius and figured out a way for me to see Padfoot's memory. I'll be able to do that for all your games I think. It won't be like having us in the stands but it's close enough to satisfy her and me both."

"I like that. Moony says Mom's gonna yell at me for that game." Harry said with a slight shiver.

James laughed at his son's anxiety, "Don't worry too much about it. A mom's job is to worry about their child, after all. Just appease her as best you can, she'll get over it eventually."

Harry and James strolled through the manor house, the memory changing from Hogwarts to Alder Glen, until they reached the office. James took a seat behind the desk and pointed at a comfortable looking seat for Harry to settle himself in. "How are things with Susan?"

"Brilliant!" Harry replied. "She's...she's my everything, Dad."

"Felt the same way about your mom too, although Sirius keeps pointing out that it took her and me the better part of seven years to acknowledge that fact." James said with a laugh.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just...magical, I suppose. I feel stronger with her, happier, and far more confident with her beside me than I think I would have felt had she and I not met."

"The bond, you think?" James asked curiously.

"Maybe, but I don't think it would have mattered if we shared one or not. Yes, it's helpful, as it allows us to understand each other a bit more because we can sense each other. I can feel her now, she's very happy at the moment." Harry replied, finding it difficult to answer his father's question in a way that he'd understand. "Growing up with the Dursley's left a hole inside of me, Dad. I hate to think what kind of person I'd be without her, probably a real surly git!"

"And what about your friends, Harry?"

"They're more than friends. They're all family to Susan and me, you know?"

"Your Uncle Frank, Neville's dad, was a few years older than me but we always got along famously. I guess I looked up to him, kind of like the older brother I never had. It was just me and Sirius for a long time, until we met Moony when went to Hogwarts. Peter..." James said with scowl, "Peter joined us too during that first trip on the Express. How I remember him and what he became..."

"What happened to Uncle Frank, dad? No one seems to want to tell me and I really don't feel it is my business to ask Gran or Neville about it." Harry asked.

"You should ask Sirius or Remus about what happened to them Harry. What befell Neville's parents took place a few days after your mom and I...well, you know."

"I understand, I'll ask them one of these days."

James sighed, but put a smile on his face and continued, "Tell me about the girls?"

"They're all special. Hermione is all intellect and logic, but I think that being around Hannah and Luna has somewhat mellowed her, she's like the sister I always dreamed about. Hannah, well, she is the heart of us. Amazingly loyal, funny, and so very concerned with us all; she teases Susan and I but there is no meanness in it. Just trying to get us out of our comfort zone, you know? And Luna is our soul and conscience. She'll never let us forget who we are, what we stand for, or what we believe in."

"Damn, kiddo, at your age I think I was more worried about not getting caught pranking than I was about conscience, intellect, or heart. Don't forget that you're only twelve Harry. Don't forget to have a childhood."

"We won't, Dad. We have a long time left at Hogwarts. Lots of quidditch to play, lots of trouble to get into, and it's hard staying serious when we have the Weasley twins and Ginny as friends. It's another thing I'm thankful for, being able to actually have a childhood and a chance at making friends." Harry said with a smile. His demeanor changed though when he caught the serious look on his father's face.

"Harry, I need you to do something for me, something I'm sure you won't want to do but I want you to do it all the same, okay?" James asked, his demeanor quickly changing from jovial to a more serious bearing.

Harry frowned, "What, Dad?"

"I want you to go visit the gravesites of your mother and me." James said grimly.

"What, no!"

"Harry, you have to. We are very lucky that your mom was able to do this pensieve thing so that we could spend some time together. But, even though I know you don't want to hear it, your mother and I are dead, son. We have been for a long time now." James said sadly.

"But..."

"No buts, Harry. Sometime this holiday I want you to go to Godric's Hollow with Padfoot and Moony. They know where our graves are, where the home we died in is. You need to do this, son."

"But why? I know you guys are dead."

"You need to do this because we may not always be able to do this forever." James said with a wave of his hand. "What if the house catches fire or you accidentally spill this memory on the floor or any of a hundred different things that could happen? I love you Harry, so very much, and I wish that I was there with you right now. I couldn't think of anything that would make me happier than to be sitting in the stands when you're playing quidditch. But I can't. I died that night and so did your mother. This, what we have here, while wonderful, was a stroke of divine luck that will likely never be duplicated again. This memory of me will always be here for you Harry, always, but you need to be able to see that the real James and Lily are no more."

James felt dreadful, but it was something that needed to be said. It was his first lesson for his son; one that he hoped would be followed by many more, though hopefully more of the happy and less of the sad or serious. He stood from his seat and approached Harry and knelt before him. "You okay there, kiddo?"

"Yeah, Dad, or at least I will be." he said with tears in his eyes. "I'll do it, I don't want to, but I'll do it."

"Atta boy, son, come on and give your old man a hug." James said as he held out his arms. His and Harry's world was set aright with that simple gesture.

"So when do I get to meet my daughter-in-law?" James asked when they finally separated.

"She's out shopping with the girls today. Tomorrow?"

"Good, I think I'd like that very much. I hear there's a ball on New Year's? Are you learning how to dance?"

Harry blushed brightly, "Yeah, Mom and Aunt Andi are teaching us. It's so embarrassing!"

James laughed knowingly. "Yeah, your grandmother taught me how to dance and I don't think I ever got over it. If Sirius or Remus tease you about it make sure you tell me, we'll think of a way to get back at them for that."

"Might as well do that now, you know they'll not be able to control themselves." Harry sighed.

"Find that memory of mine that says 'pranking 101', I think it will give you a ton of useful ideas."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"What are you staring at?" Susan asked as she approached the pink haired Auror, a pink haired Auror who was looking googly-eyed and pink in the face.

"NOTHING!" Tonks said too loudly, coming out of her daydream and before she had a chance to moderate her voice. "Nothing, just looking around, looking out for any trouble heading our way; yeah, that's it, I'm keeping a lookout for trouble."

"That was totally unconvincing, Nym." Susan giggled. She cast her gaze around them and saw Remus standing at the far side of the gallery keeping a surreptitious eye on the ladies he'd accompanied. Susan nodded in understanding when noticing the Auror's reddening cheeks.

"He's a good man, Remus is. He'd be good for you, and you for him."

"I am _so_ not taking dating advice from a twelve year old." Tonks said to Susan with a glare.

"Hey, I'm almost thirteen! But fine, have it your way. Hey, why don't I call Hannah over and she can give you her opinion?" Susan asked with a grin.

"You mention this to anyone else and I'll show Harry that dress you've been trying to keep hidden from him!" Tonks threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Susan gasped.

"Try me, red." Tonks said with an evil grin.

"Be that way." Susan huffed. She then looked at Tonks and grinned. "Have a date for the ball yet? Because I happen to know this very kind and gentle man..."

"Stop it, would ya! No, I don't have a date for the ball. I thought I'd steal your husband for a few dances." she said, grinning at the young redhead.

"I'm sure he'd be delighted to spin his big sis around the dance floor if she so wished. Neville too, for that matter; I even think you could persuade the twins to lend a hand. I think they've all been working hard so as not to disappoint us girls too much. We didn't have the heart to tell them we haven't a clue about dancing either."

Tonks glanced at her watch, "C'mon, it's getting late and I want to have you all home before too long. We'll head to Diagon and take the floo from Tom's place."

"Not call Dobby or Michael?" Susan asked curiously.

"They're busy with the preparations for Christmas dinner and setting up the ballroom for the party next week. I don't want to bother them for something like that if we don't have to; those two little guys are working their asses off as it is. Go grab your Uncle, would you, I'll go get the rest of the girls." Susan nodded in agreement and headed off toward the Marauder.

"Is it time?" Emma asked as she saw Tonks approaching.

"Yeah, you know Sirius, Harry, Neville, Dan, and my dad, will all be going spare if we don't start heading back soon. We can do this again though, I like seeing the girls with happy faces."

"I have to admit that it's nice seeing Hermione laughing and being a teenager. I don't think I've seen her smile so much, or seen her without a book in her hand. I had always been worried that she would close herself off from the world because she was too busy studying or reading. But since associating with these guys..."

"Hard not to with the friends she now has. None of them would let her slide back into that know it all that everyone keeps teasing her about." Tonks explained.

"True, Harry and company have certainly done wonders for her. Hannah, Hermione, time to go, girls. Where are Ginny and Luna?"

"Over in the toy section with Aunt Andi. Ginny has been trying to find a rubber duck for some mysterious reason. I think it will be her Christmas gift for her father, odd as that may sound." Hermione replied with a frown, before shaking herself and adding, "I'll go grab them."

"Don't leave me behind, I'm coming with you!" Hannah called out, grabbing Hermione's hand and jogging along with her.

Leading the group of ladies down the crowded London streets filled with Christmas shoppers, a very vigilant Remus was scanning the crowd. He was certain they'd be safe here, but was taking no unnecessary risks. It was lucky, he thought, that Diagon was just a few minutes' walk from the store the girls had just raided and plundered. He felt a little more at ease as the group walked through the doors of the Cauldron, where the floo awaited to take them all back home.

"Good afternoon, ladies, Remus. Might I offer you girls some warm apple cider to warm your bones before you all set off home?" Tom asked the group of witches.

"Thanks, Tom, I think that would be lovely after the day of shopping these girls have put us through!" the smirking Andi said to the barman. "Uhm...nine, please."

"Sure thing, ladies, please find a table and I'll have it right up! Oi, Bilius, nine warm ciders for the ladies and Mr. Lupin, right away!"

"Coming right up, sir!" came the answer from behind the bar.

"What the hell kind of name is Bilius?" whispered a confused Emma to Tonks.

"Don't ask me," Tonks said with an evil look at her mother, "This one over there thought Nymphadora was an appropriate name."

Andromeda had the decency to blush, "Well, at the time it seemed like a good idea. Tell me truly though, dear, would a name like Heather or Jennifer have suited you more?"

"YES!" Tonks replied firmly, causing Emma to laugh.

"I find your name to be very beautiful..." said the soft voice of Remus Lupin from the far side of the table. Remus looked up in horror as he realized what he'd just blurted out to an entire table of witches. Blushing bright red, the Marauder buried his chin in his chest and wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him.

"Thank you." Tonks said blushing bright red as well, looking at the man bashfully. She narrowed her eyes angrily at Susan who was beaming a thousand-watt smile in her direction.

"What the bloody hell!" came a loud voice that was soon followed by the sound of smashing glassware.

"Weasley!" Hermione said in an angered voice, rising to her feet to attack the menacing prat, but was being held back from attacking by Susan and Luna.

"Ron, get out of here before she hexes you into oblivion!" Ginny said jumping from her seat and running to stop her brother from doing anything stupid.

"Is that the boy that attacked you?" Emma asked angrily. Hermione nodded while she pulled her wand from the holster on her forearm, an early Christmas gift from Uncle Moony.

"Young man, I do believe that you should remove yourself from our presence because if my daughter here doesn't dismantle you down to the ground you'll then have her friends to face who most certainly will. Should you happen to survive that encounter, you better hope and pray that Lord Black, Neville Longbottom, or Harry Potter don't find out because they will certainly have a word or two to say to you which will most likely result in your bollocks being removed and being shoved down your throat!"

"Shut it, you stupid muggle, that bitch got me expelled from Hogwarts!" Ronald yelled. "And I am not afraid of that stupid half-blood or that miserable squib!"

"Don't you talk to my mother like that, Weasley!" Hermione roared.

"It was you yourself that caused the problems that saw you expelled!" Hannah hissed angrily, stepping in front of Hermione. "Don't blame others for your own shortcomings, Weasley! And you best step the hell back!"

Ron's face turned a deep red as he stalked toward Hermione, the fists at his sides a clear indication that he was planning something violent toward the girl he considered the cause of all his bad luck. He had gone to Hogwarts with great expectations, knowing that being out of the Burrow would enable him to become his own person. But all he had found there was one disappointment after another, all of it culminating with him being tossed out on his ear from the place he'd come to consider his second home. Being forced by his father to find a job had only served to increase his anger at the world at large; being a serving boy at this cesspit was beneath him. He was better than that, better than everyone and one day he'd show them all not to mess with him.

"Ron, please stop!" Ginny implored, trying to hold him back. Ron looked down at his sister and got even angrier. With all his might, he shoved and pushed her aside.

"Get away from me, you traitor! Taking sides with them and not your own brother! You are no sister of mine!" Ron didn't even notice as Ginny's head bounced off the table and she fell heavily onto the stone floor as he continued to advance on the bushy haired nightmare.

Susan saw in slow motion as her friend Ginny fell ever so gradually toward the table. Her arms flailed trying to find purchase, but there was nothing to stop her fall. Susan winced when she saw Ginny's head bounce of the corner of the table, blood spurting from a cut on her brow. Glancing down at the prone form of her friend lying on the floor, a curtain of red rage fall before her eyes. She barely noticed Tonks racing over to Ginny, all she could see was the redhead, sneering as if glad that he'd hurt his own sister. She heard Hermione shriek at the ginger menace before she pulled back her arm and swung a fist into the boys face. Ron's nose burst, blood pouring freely down his face. His eyes widened in shock as he wiped away the blood with the back of his hand. His face then reddened and he launched himself at Hermione with raised fists. From somewhere deep inside her she felt her magic gather around her, embracing her. She raised a hand, ready to tear the boy apart with but a thought but Susan felt a hand on her arm and saw Luna looking at her worriedly.

"Don't," the little blonde said, "just tie him up like Harry would. Let the adults deal with him, Susan."

And so Susan did just that. From the tips of her fingers, ropes shot out and enveloped the young man before he'd reached Hermione. His look of anger changed into a look of surprise as he tumbled face first onto the floor.

"Remus, I need you!" Tonks yelled as she knelt before the prone body of the youngest Weasley.

Remus knelt next to Tonks and examined Ginny, "She's in a bad way. Take her to St Mungo's, I'll run to the Ministry and get Arthur." Tonks nodded and pulled her wand from her holster. Placing the tip to the badge on her robes, she disappeared in a flash.

"Alright girls, through the floo and back to the Glen, NOW!" Remus yelled to his charges. Andromeda was the first to react and corralled the girls, trying to force each of them through the floo.

Remus turned toward the bound redhead, "You've no idea of the world of shit that's about to fall on your head, boy!"

Turning to the remaining witches he said, "Emma, I'm going to find Ginny's father at the Ministry and take him to St. Mungo's. Susan, Hermione, you're both going to have to stop Harry from doing anything stupid, okay? He and the twins are likely to come looking for that little bastard. Luna, tell Sirius where I'm at, tell him I'll need him to help keep Harry in check. Hannah, make sure everyone does as I've asked, I'm counting on you to keep anyone from going out for looking for payback." All four girls nodded, teary eyed, and made their way through the floo.

"Tom, that young lady is a very close personal friend of Harry Potter. I think he will be most displeased when he finds out what happened here tonight. I know he won't hold you responsible for that little shit, but he best be out of a job and out of here before Harry comes looking for him!" Remus said quietly to the white-faced barman before the Marauder turned tail and ran out as quickly as he could to get to the Ministry and to Arthur.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"There is no way in hell that I will allow you to close the school, Dumbledore!" shouted Fudge.

It had been by the slightest of margins that the foolish man had held on to his job, thanks to the well applied gold of friend Malfoy. That his blonde friend had now lost a lot of his political power thanks to that bastard Black and was being threatened with losing a significant portion of his wealth meant that Cornelius was going to do all he could to see his and Lucius' enemies fall before them. He'd do all he could to help restore his friend back to his proper place in the halls of ministerial power.

"Cornelius, there is a dangerous creature wandering the halls of our school. For the safety of the children I implore you to reconsider." Albus pleaded.

"No! I will not have you causing a panic over this, Dumbledore. The school board has already dismissed your concerns as preposterous. There is no danger at the school! I don't see why I should override their decision. Do you really think I'd do something like that over something that happened to a bloody ghost? Besides, none of you up at the castle have a bloody clue about what is supposedly roaming there! "

Albus sighed and his head sunk in defeat. "You will come to regret this decision more than you know, Minister, as will your associates on the school board. I just hope none of them lose a child because of their, and your, lack of action in this matter. The people of Britain will show their displeasure to you in a most public way. You are willingly putting the well being of your benefactor over the safety of the children in my care!"

"I am doing no such thing, Dumbledore! I am listening to the wise counsel of the men and women on the Board of Trustees, men and women who have the well being of _all_ the students as their highest priority! If they tell me that you are just trying to incite fear, then I for one believe them. You are just one man and not omniscient! How you think the castle itself can 'speak' to you is beyond me. Were I you I think I'd get to a mind healer as quickly as possible and have yourself checked out for signs of senility!

"Mark my words, Cornelius, this, right here, is the end of your career! Good day to you, Minister!" Albus raged at the little man.

The headmaster marched towards the floos in the atrium, his mind trying to find solutions to the problems he would face should something happen to one of his students. He cared not for his position, something that surprised him a bit given his behavior for the last decade or so, but not when it would affect severely the safety of his school and those children that resided therein.

"ALBUS!" his name shouted out at loud volume brought the aged headmaster out of his thoughts.

"Remus? What is the problem, dear fellow?" asked Albus, surprised at seeing the werewolf in the Ministry.

"Arthur Weasley, I need to find him immediately! I am unfamiliar with the Ministry and have no idea what department he's in or where he is in the building." Remus said, trying to catch his breath. "Ginny was injured and he needs to get himself St. Mungo's."

"Follow me!" Albus said as he turned and headed towards the elevators. "What happened?"

Remus shook his head; he was having a hard time accepting that someone could hurt their sibling like that boy had. "I was escorting Harry's girls for some shopping in muggle London and we were making our way back home. We stopped by the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo. Tom offered us some refreshment, which we gladly accepted. The server, Ronald Weasley, saw Hermione and instantly began to shout at her and made as if to attack her. Ginny, trying to stop things from escalating, came between them and he pushed her aside; she fell heavily against one of the tables. Albus, she hit her head really hard..."

The ding of the elevator announced their arrival at the correct floor. Hurrying, Remus followed Albus as they both made their way toward the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A few hours later, Cornelius Fudge was sitting in the opulent office of his friend Lucius, a tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand. "Are you sure, Lucius?"

"More than sure, Cornelius, nothing at all is threatening the lives of our children. The only thing I'll ever agree with Dumbledore about is the fact that Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain." the man answered.

"But what if...?"

"Relax, Minister, take it easy. Even if there were a creature loose in the castle, and I'm not saying that there is, it would not be your fault, would it? The headmaster would be the one to take the fall for anything that befell the students." Lucius said, trying to calm the man down. "You are, after all, following the recommendations of the upstanding witches and wizards of the board."

"But Lucius, what about your own child, what about Draco, surely you would want to make sure that he's protected? Besides, I was the one who forbade Dumbledore from closing the school! I will be crucified by the press if that ever got out!"

"Don't worry about that, Cornelius; let me take care of everything...as I always do." Lucius said, trying to placate the cowering man.

"But your son..."

Lucius sighed. It had been on his mind a lot of late, the fate of his only son. "The boy has been a disappointment to me, Cornelius. Should fate dictate his time is at an end, I will of course mourn him, but not overly much."

"If Narcissa ever finds out that you'd abandon him like that..."

"She'll not find out, but, even if she did it would make no difference. I think my time as a married man is coming to a close, at least insofar as dear Narcissa is concerned. I think an accident will befall her, and sooner rather than later, as I fear that if Black decides to disown her he'd expect repayment of her dowry as well as all the loans my family has outstanding to his. When my lovely wife has left this world, I will find a suitable replacement and father another son upon her."

Cornelius thought this was the most ruthless and cold-blooded thing he'd ever heard, that the man would so willingly sacrifice his wife, and his own son, so he'd not have to pay back a bit of gold chilled him to the bone. In that moment, the Minister knew for certain that Dumbledore was correct, that there was in fact some sort of danger roaming the halls of Hogwarts, but what to do?

"Go home, Cornelius, spend some time with that beautiful young wife of yours and worry not about the situation at the school." Lucius told the man with mock concern. Cornelius merely nodded and flooed away.

From the shadows a woman stepped out and smirked evilly at the blonde man. "What do you think, Lucius?"

"I think he's torn between being loyal to me or seeing the error of his ways and running to Dumbledore for protection and absolution." he answered.

"I think you are right. And what shall we do?" she asked.

"Nothing, for the moment; if Cornelius begins to waver I will simply let some information slip to the Daily Prophet that will see the man kissed or spending an eternity in Azkaban. If he remains loyal, he will remain Minister, if he does not..."

"And if he does not?"

"Then I know someone perfect for the post of Minister, don't I?" he said addressing the ugly woman in pink. He cringed inwardly at what seemed to be a look of pleasure on toad's face.

"Yes, I suppose you do." she replied with what looked like a grin.

In the corridor just outside Lucius' office, the beautiful blonde shook in rage at what she'd heard. The only reason she was not brandishing her wand and attacking her husband right then and there was the thought of her son. Yes, the boy had proven himself to be a fool, but she didn't blame him too much given the father he had and the things he'd learned at his side.

She'd been too lenient on Draco, something that she'd correct in the future. He would learn to be a Black if it was the last thing he ever did. Narcissa deemed it was time to leave Malfoy Manor and hope that Sirius kept his word. She smiled ruefully, knowing that Sirius Black turning his back on family was something that would never, ever, happen. He'd welcome her with open arms, as would her sister Andromeda.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sirius sat in his office, twiddling his thumbs in abject boredom. He'd been alone too often of late, to his great consternation, mostly because Amelia was busy with trying to help at Hogwarts with whatever danger Albus had sensed through the wards. He wondered if he should offer assistance but could think of nothing he could do that could actually help, and with Christmas and the Ball coming up quickly, he was staying as far away from the preparations as was humanly possible and hiding in James' office. Left in the capable hands of the head elf and his enthusiastic assistant, he was certain that Michael and Dobby had things well in hand. His main contribution, thus far, had been hiring some extra help so that those two didn't pass out from exhaustion. Deciding that enough was enough, he stood and was about to go visit Prongs for a time.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the floo activating and the arrival of the girls from their shopping trip. He smiled, knowing that Harry would be happy to have his mate once more by his side, but the smile died as he took in the teary eyes of the young witches and the look of worry on the faces of the two women who accompanied them.

"Andi? Emma?" Sirius asked.

"We ran into a problem at the Cauldron. Where are Harry and the twins?" Emma asked.

"They're all out at the lake trying to teach Harry how to skate, I think, although with Susan being back I'm sure that he'll..." he started when Harry came running into the office and headed straight to his mate. At the sight of him, Susan wrapped into him with a rough embrace and bawled her eyes out. She was joined by Hannah, Luna, and Hermione, all four of the girls trying to seek comfort in the arms of their protector.

Susan looked up at Harry and stared into his eyes for several seconds before Harry growled angrily and called for his elf, "Dobby, bring me Neville and the twins as quickly as you can!"

"No, Harry, you can't!" Hannah begged him. The other girls wrapped their arms around him tighter.

"Please, Harry, please don't do this..." Susan implored.

"But that weasel..."

"Uhm, Harry, is there a reason that your house elf just kidnapped us?" Fred asked curiously when he and his twin were unceremoniously dumped on the carpet.

"Seriously," said an irate Neville as he stood and rubbed his backside, "Oh, hey Han, back already?" he was nearly bowled over by the blonde as she ran to him and cried into his chest.

Andi walked over to the twins and explained. "Your sister had an accident, boys. Nymphadora has taken her to St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's? What...what happened?" George asked worriedly.

"Your brother..." she began.

"What, Ron? What's he got to do with this? As far as I know he had a shift this afternoon at the Leaky Caul...oh Merlin, you guys went there to use the floos, didn't you? What did he do?"

"That doesn't matter right now, you two need to get to the hospital. Floo your mother first though, as I'm unsure whether she's aware of what happened to Ginny or not."

All thoughts abandoned the twins as they flooed the Burrow and then flamed away to the wizarding hospital, their only concern was seeing their sister. Dealing with Ron would have to wait, that is if their seriously over-protective mother didn't murder their youngest brother for harming her precious Ginny.

Harry stood there, surrounded by the girls in his life, and sighed in acquiescence. "Fine, I'll let the adults take care of it, okay?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry was a bit apprehensive as he walked the long hall toward the room Ginny had been admitted to. Susan's hand felt cold in his and as he looked at her he could just tell that she was still very troubled about the scene at the Cauldron. Even Sirius, standing right behind the pair, had a worried look as he gazed at his auburn haired soon to be niece. Harry squeezed her hand gently, something that seemed to draw her out of her thoughts. She stopped, suddenly, and faced him.

"Hold me?" she whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

Harry opened his arms and she clutched him tightly. He could hear her whimpering and so he held her tighter.

"I should have stopped him! I should've stopped him then and there!" she cried.

"You told me after that confrontation with Quirrell that it wasn't my fault, were you lying to me about that?" Harry asked seriously.

Susan's head jerked from its position on Harry's chest and she glared at him. "Why would you think that I would ever lie to you?"

"So it wasn't my fault, then?"

"No, Harry, of course it wasn't you fault. Voldemort was totally to blame for what happened to Quirrell and Thomas."

"So if that's true, then why would you think that what happened to Ginny was in any way your fault?" Harry asked her.

Susan opened her mouth to respond, but held back before she could retort. Harry had a valid point, after all. The guilt he'd felt after the incident was almost overwhelming to him. She now realized that she was about to fall into the same trap, feeling guilty about something that she had no control over.

"It wasn't my fault..." she whispered, once again laying her head on her love's chest.

"No, Sue, it wasn't. It never crossed your mind that Ronald would harm Ginny. Had any of you thought that would be the case, do you think any one of you would have let him get close enough to harm her or any of you? I just wish I'd been there to see Hermione break that asshole's nose!" he said with a chuckle.

Susan giggled as well. She extricated herself from his embrace and held his hand, guiding him once more toward where the Weasley's were. She reached up a hand and gently knocked on the door, not wanting to disturb too much. When the door opened, a very kind but teary-eyed man opened the door.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Susan Bones, Mr. Weasley, and this is my boyfriend Harry Potter and his godfather Sirius Black. We were hoping to be able to spend some time with Ginny."

"Susan, Harry, please come in and none of that Mr. Weasley stuff. Arthur, please, call me Arthur." the man said as he reached through the door and led the young couple and their chaperone into the room.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir; Ginny and the twins have spoken very highly of you and your wife." Harry said, extending his hand in greeting to Arthur. Arthur looked at the offered hand and waved it aside as he took Susan and Harry into a hug.

"Thank you, both of you, for being there for my twins and Ginny. They've loved the time spent at your home, Harry, and are very much looking forward to Lord Black's engagement party. Now, come on you two, let me introduce you to my wife!" Arthur said excitedly as he dragged them both further into the room.

"Sirius, it's good to see you again." Arthur exclaimed with a large smile.

"As it is to see you, Arthur, we only wish it was under better circumstances." Arthur waved away his concern and turned toward the hospital bed.

"Molly, dear, Ginny has visitors!" Arthur said with a smile to the woman holding Ginny's hand.

Through teary eyes, Molly Weasley stood and went to greet the young pair who'd walked into her daughter's hospital room. "Molly Weasley, dears, and thank you for taking the time to visit our daughter."

"Susan Bones, Mrs. Weasley, and this is Harry." Susan said. "I believe you know Sirius?"

Molly's eyes widened and before either of them knew it, both she and Harry were enveloped in the most excruciating hug they'd ever received.

Sirius chuckled at the couple's predicament. "Yup, I remember those hugs..."

"Now, now, Molly, let them breathe." Arthur chastised his wife.

"Yeah, Mom, let 'em breathe!" Fred and George both said as they walked into the room, each holding a tray with tea and biscuits. They smiled warmly at Sirius and shook his hand after they'd set the trays down.

Almost reluctantly, Molly let go of the pair. "Thank you for being there for my kids, you two. The twins here consider you both good friends, family even. And I don't think I've ever seen Ginny as happy as when she got the chance to visit your home, Harry. Sirius, you've done a good job with your godson if what the twins told me is in any way the truth."

"Thank you." Sirius squeaked out, blushing a little and then glaring at the chuckling twins.

"Come; let's see if Ginny is awake!" Molly said as she dragged Susan and Harry to her bedside.

Ginny smiled brightly when she saw her two friends approach. "Hey you two!" she beamed.

The sadness that Susan had barely been keeping at bay since the 'incident' was finally released from her body as she saw her friend looking like herself again, well, except for the bandage that encircled her head. She was overcome with tears as she rushed to Ginny's side and hugged her almost as fiercely as her mother had just done to her and Harry. "I'm so sorry, Ginny." Susan spluttered through her tears. Ginny hugged Susan back, but looked up to Harry with a questioning frown.

"Susan here is under the impression that it was her fault that this happened to you." Harry explained.

"Susan Bones! Don't ever think that! It was my troll of a brother who is to blame for my injury. You had nothing to do with it." she said in an annoyed tone. She felt Susan nod into her chest, seemingly agreeing with her.

Harry heard Arthur sigh and turned to look at him. "Ron has always been a bit...challenging. As I've said before, the boy has chosen his own path. He chose to do this to his sister, accidental though it may have been. If anything, it's my fault for letting him get away with too much..."

"Dad!" protested the three Weasley kids.

"Dad, no matter what you say, you raised each and every one of us to love and support one another. That message seems to have gotten lost somewhere in that thick head of Ron's!" Ginny growled.

"Ginevra!" Molly reprimanded. "He is still your brother!"

"I know, Mom. Ron...Mom, there is something wrong with Ron. I wish you could see that. He needs help, professional help." Ginny said. Molly sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Sirius, if it's okay with you, could we have a word in private?" Mr. Weasley whispered to the Marauder.

"How can I help you, Arthur?" Sirius asked quietly when they'd reached the far end of the small room.

"I was hoping that I could impose on your hospitality and provide shelter for those three for the holidays?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, is everything okay?" Sirius asked with concern.

"Yes...no...I don't really know anymore, Sirius. We've got to deal with Ron over the holidays. Molly and I have decided to take him to his brother Charlie who works in Romania on a dragon sanctuary. He obviously can't remain with us, especially after what he did to Ginny and I am afraid I would have to protect him from his brother's anger, all of whom absolutely adore their sister. That Ron so much as hurt a hair on her head..." Arthur stammered.

"I understand, Arthur, you don't even have to ask. Of course they can come and stay for as long as they need. I know the three of them are all looking forward to the ball on New Year's, welcoming them for Christmas is not in any way an imposition."

"We'll pay you of course..." Arthur began.

Sirius shook his head and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "No, Arthur, you and your family have suffered enough these past few months." Arthur started to object before being cut off. "If Harry or Susan had need, you and your family would offer them all you had to see them happy and safe. I could do no less for them. Having the friendship of George, Fred, and Ginny is all either of those two have ever wanted. Those three children of yours have done more to help Harry than you could ever comprehend; this, offering them a safe haven at our home, is the very least that we can do."

With tears in his eyes, Arthur thanked Sirius profusely. "I can't begin to tell you what this means to Molly and I."

"And you don't have to. When are you leaving for the continent?" Sirius asked.

"The plan is to leave on Boxing Day. It should take us about a week to see Ron is set up and okay. There is apparently some schooling available for the children of the keepers and he'll be working too. We're hoping a bit of a rough existence will do the boy some good." Arthur said, though by the look in his eyes, Sirius could tell that the man wasn't holding out much hope for that.

Walking back toward Ginny, Molly cast a questioning look toward her husband, when Arthur gave her a small smile and a nod she sprang from her seat and crushed Sirius into one of her patented hugs.

"Mom! Seriously, you're going to kill someone someday, let him go before he loses consciousness!" reprimanded Ginny from her bed.

"Sorry," Molly said contritely, "but we've wonderful news for you three. Sirius here has agreed to take you all in for the holidays so that your dad and I can look after Ron. Would that be okay with you all?"

Molly suffered the same fate as Sirius, George and Fred having taken their mother into a hug of epic proportions. Ginny, held back by Susan from getting out of bed, sniffled happily. The young witch looked toward her uncle with a raised eyebrow.

"Later..." Sirius mouthed to her, she nodded in acceptance and was sure that Sirius would explain. The thought of having the rambunctious twins and Ginny join them for the holidays filled her with joy. She could feel that happiness coming from Harry too just before he himself was crushed by the twins.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Christmas this year had been wonderful in Susan's opinion. The whole company was there, a term she'd recently taken to calling them all: the three Grangers, the three Tonks', the three Abbotts, three Weasleys, two Lovegoods, two Longbottoms, two Bones', a Black, and a Potter; yeah, technically she was a Potter too, but although she was extremely happy at being married to Harry, she still didn't quite consider herself married. She was too young by far to even begin to consider herself such. Yes, she wore the Potter wedding ring and Lily's engagement ring, but she found herself to be extremely happy just being the doting girlfriend who was betrothed to the kindhearted and thoughtful young man she'd bonded to. She was quite content in that role, for now, because she knew that she had many years ahead of her to enjoy being married to Harry Potter, many years to be Mrs. Potter. Uncle Sirius and Auntie had both discussed with them whether they should divulge the betrothal to the world at large. It was the general consensus that they should, just not too soon, but maybe a couple of years from now. Both their guardians knew that it could be burdensome to the two of them, but they also knew that many of the darker families might want to have a say in who the last of the Potter's and Bones' ended up married to, something they might well go to great lengths to achieve.

"You look like a young woman in the midst of a brainwave." commented Hermione as she sat next to Susan and offered her a glass of the wonderful punch that Dobby had made.

"I guess I am, sort of." Hermione new by the look she cast at Harry that it her thoughts had something to do with him. "It's hard to explain but let me see if I can. Now, while I know I'm married, I am really just enjoying being Harry's girlfriend and betrothed, I'm more...comfortable in that role, being that to him for now." Susan said with a wistful sigh. Hermione looked at her confused.

"I know, I'm not really explaining myself like I want to. It's just difficult sometimes, trying to explain to people what all the bond with Harry entails. It's like trying to explain why the sky is blue to an infant with too many questions about the world. While he and I understand, somewhat, what's going on with us it is really difficult to explain to others. We've talked about it and we find it difficult to explain it, in words, even to ourselves. In the end though, it's all about emotion, the sentiment and feelings that we can share with each other. It was frightening at first, but not so much anymore. Once we learned to accept it, it was like a whole new realm opened up for us."

"I'm sure Harry feels the same way, Susan. We're only just teenagers, or about to become teenagers, no need to add undue burden when there is no need to, is there? It's not like any of us have any idea what being married really means, well, except for the...you know" Hermione said with a blush which caused Susan to giggle at her friend. Hermione looked around at what was now her extended family and sighed contentedly. "You know, I was a bit jealous of you and Harry for a while not too long ago."

Susan frowned at Hermione. She in turn held up a hand and explained. "No, not about you and Harry as a couple; I was jealous of the closeness you both share, something I hope we can all find in our lives. Seeing you and him together gives me hope for a better, brighter, future."

Hermione took in a deep breath of contentment when Susan hugged her tightly. She'd never had this growing up; being an only child and all, and friendless, this sense of belonging was always something small to be shared just among her and her parents and was not something she ever thought would grow. But grown it had. "I love how big this is getting, how large the family is getting."

"Me too, if for no other reason that it makes Harry extremely happy." Susan added. "I can't even begin to imagine being locked up in a closet for all those years, looking through a grill in the door and seeing his supposed family enjoying and celebrating the holiday while knowing he was locked up. But this, all these people, this is what he's always wanted."

"It was really bad for him, living there with those people, wasn't it?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Yes, but don't ask him about it. I'm sorry that I said anything as it is, he might get irritated at me for saying even that much."

"I won't, I promise. He's told me some, but I know he was holding back. I suppose he'll tell me when he's ready, assuming he'd ever even want to. I'll just be his sister and support him, and you, however I can." she assured Susan.

Susan smiled at the young witch beside her, "He really loves you, you know?"

"I know, and I'm more thankful for that than I can even begin to explain. I have a brother who protects me, loves me, and gives me support when I need it." Hermione said.

"Plus, he gives great Christmas gifts, doesn't he?" Susan chuckled.

"I know, right? Two weeks in Alexandria, with my parents, to visit the Library! I'm so excited for summer to roll around!" Susan giggled at her friend's joy. "I feel bad that I only got him..."

"Look at him, Hermione, does he in any way, shape, or form, seem unhappy to you?" she interrupted, pointing in the direction of Harry. He and Ginny, who still had a bandage wrapped around her head, were playing a game of chess, both of them laughing delightedly at the color commentary coming from the twins.

Hermione just chanced to see Harry glance around the room and saw his big grin become a huge smile. She wondered what he'd seen and cast her gaze around the room as well. It seemed ordinary to her, just a gathering of friends and family, enjoying each other's company. It hit her then that it was exactly that had Harry so happy. Seeing his Uncle Dan and Aunt Emma enjoying time with their heads stuck in a pensieve watching memories of Hogwarts, quidditch, and magic that everyone had provided for their viewing pleasure. Seeing Neville, Gran, and Hannah sitting with her parents and laughing at some tale or other that Gran was telling about a baby Neville, the source of the story sitting red-faced but grinning, holding his girlfriend as she laughed and laughed. Seeing Amelia tucked into a large wingback chair, snuggling into a contented looking Sirius, who had a big grin on his face. Seeing Tonks and Remus tip-toeing around each other, their obvious attraction to one another known to all but them, as they shyly began to get to know each other and grow closer. Seeing Luna and her father playing Twister in the middle of the large room had her giggling at the sight, made all the more funny because the robe that the her father wore was like a Technicolor rainbow which had Luna confused as to where to put her hand or foot next.

"He does seem happy, doesn't he? I honestly thought he was going to start crying when he opened your gift. To think that a simple photo of his mother holding him as a baby could bring out those feelings so strongly really moved me." Hermione said.

"He has so few material things of his parents that something as simple as that was a gift he'll treasure for the rest of his life. I could've given him some hugely extravagant and expensive gift, one he would have enjoyed, but it would never come close to being as touching as that picture. That the headmaster returned his father's cloak was something else that he will treasure; not so much because of what it could do, but because it belonged to his father." Susan explained.

"You know, I've wondered about that for the last couple of months. It seems that he has learned quite a lot about his parents in such a short amount of time." Hermione wondered. "I mean, where would he have gotten the information that his dad hated broccoli or that his mom loved baking? Those details are a little too personal for Remus or Sirius to have told him about, not something they would have brought up just for the sake of it."

Susan knew that Hermione would eventually twig to what was going on. She knew Harry, and herself, would guard zealously the secret of their getting to know James and Lily through memories. She also knew that they'd both eventually want to include more of their family in their outings with Harry's parents. Soon maybe, just not now, but sometime in the future when they'd both been able to discuss it with the others who were in the know.

"How's Ginny?" Susan asked, trying to distract Hermione from her present train of thought.

"Good, better than expected if what George told us is correct. No permanent damage, although the twins are teasing her that she's going to have a lightning bolt scar on her forehead just like Harry's. I am happy you and Harry were able to provide them somewhere to stay while her parents dealt with that sick, good-for-nothing brother of theirs." Hermione said irritably.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are fine people; it saddened them in the extreme to see Ron become what he has. Offering lodging to our friends was the least we could do. Hopefully, a stint at the dragon reserve working with his brother will help him grow up a bit." Susan sighed sadly.

A commotion from the other side of the room brought the two girls out of their melancholy thoughts. Seeing the twins, who'd somehow managed to turn into two gigantic yellow birds with deep red feathers adorning their crowns, had Hermione and Susan bursting out in laughter. Susan saw Sirius and Remus holding their heads in pain as Amelia and Tonks chastised them for their prank, although the smile on both the women's faces meant that the two men were probably not in too much trouble. Emma and Dan both yelped in fright when they saw two huge canaries prancing around in front of them, luckily, Luna was there to explain what was going on, a task made all the more difficult when Xeno tried to tell them they were witnessing a very rare sighting of the flaxen feathered flushling. The menacing glare from Gran at the two Marauders scared them not a whit, as they could see plainly the mirth in her eyes. Hannah, Neville, and the Abbots', were laughing delightedly at the plight of the twins. Ginny was busy taking pictures with the camera that Harry had gotten her for Christmas. But it was the absolute feeling of elation that was coursing through her body that had her glance at her boyfriend. She stood and slowly made her way to his side where she gathered him into a tender embrace and gently kissed him with all the love and hope her body could pass to him. She deepened the kiss when she sensed the elation switch to love and longing. It was the sound of the catcalls and whistling that drew them apart, but even that could not dampen her joy. She leaned her head forward until it was against Harry's forehead and looking deeply into his eyes she whispered, "I love you, Harry Potter."

He stared into her eyes and she gasped at the feelings she was now getting. It wasn't emotion, per se, but more a hazy moving picture that conveyed snapshots of their life together, accompanied by the emotions he was feeling at the time. From seeing herself at King's Cross where they'd met the first time, to this morning's dance lesson where she'd begged forgiveness for stepping on his feet for the hundredth time. In each and every instance, the love Harry had for her was there for her to see and feel. This boy loved her with all that he was. She resolved to learn what he'd done and repeat the process for him, although from her point of view, and show him that Susan Bones loved Harry Potter as much as he loved her.

Harry knew that the tears that fell from Susan's eyes were tears of joy.

Yes, thought Susan, this was so far a wonderful Christmas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry and Susan were standing at the reception line, a bit bored with the proceedings as people made their way down and shook their hands or kissed their cheeks. Sirius, though, was in his element. Jovial and welcoming, it seemed that he knew everyone that came through the double doors, escorted by a tuxedoed Dobby, before they were announced by a similarly clad Michael.

"Smile guys, this will be over soon and then you can go join your friends." Sirius said with a chuckle when he noticed the look of boredom on the faces of the youngsters.

"How many people did you and Auntie invite?" Susan asked in exasperation.

"Oh, I don't know, two hundred or so at final count." Sirius replied.

"Two hundred!" Harry yelped.

"Harry, me boyo, this is just the engagement party, just wait until the actual wedding rolls around. Amelia is a very important person, not only at the ministry but also to the magical community at large, everyone and their dog is going to want to come to that. I think there will be close to four hundred people around for the wedding and reception!" Sirius said, laughing at the wide-eyed astonishment of his kids. "Go on, get out of here and join your friends you two."

Amelia shook her head in disbelief at the actions of her fiancée. "I can't believe you kept them standing there for all this time, Sirius! Harry looked like he was going to obliterate the next man who kissed Susan on the cheek! Susan too would have taken her wand to all those drooling witches slobbering over him!"

"Hey now, it was funny! But, I think I tortured them long enough. Let them enjoy the rest of the evening dancing with each other and spending New Year's with their friends. Susan looked great, didn't she?" Sirius asked.

"She did," Amelia sighed, "She looked so much like her mother. Edgar and Kathleen would have loved to have seen her all dressed up for her first ball."

"And James and Lily would have loved to see Harry."

"I think you purposely chose kilts for the occasion just so you could embarrass your godson." Amelia chastised.

"To start with, I suppose," he chuckled. "He sure did change his tune quickly once Susan saw him and said he looked handsome, didn't he? Besides, have you seen us? We're bloody ravishing!"

"C'mon, love; there is still a gaggle of people we must welcome." Amelia said through clenched teeth, trying desperately not to laugh at her fiancée and his mischief making ways.

"Let's get this over with; I want to get to the dancing part of the evening." Sirius replied. Amelia groaned when he saw him grinning impishly.

"Oh no, what have you done?"

"Hmm...me...oh, nothing...really..."

"Sirius..."

"Relax; it won't happen until later on tonight. Just another experiment on the twins is all." he grinned.

"They will get the two of you back, you know?" Amelia said. "They better not try anything at the wedding or I will kill all four of you!"

"They know better than that, and, they're a bit intimidated by the girls I think. Having one little sister is apparently bad enough; having an additional four is no doubt terrifying them. I sincerely doubt either of them wants to get on their bad side by embarrassing their aunt." Sirius replied. Michael announced the next guest and the engaged couple turned their attention once more to the incoming guests.

Harry had Susan in his arms, a very beautiful looking Susan, who was smiling as her boyfriend spun her around the dance floor. Hermione and Luna where being twirled by the twins, while Hannah and Neville were laughing at each other as they fumbled and stepped on their partner. Ginny, abiding by doctors orders, kept as composed as she could and smiled and was just thankful that she was there at all, though the occasional flash from her new camera meant that they'd all be able to enjoy this all over again.

"You look...beautiful." Harry whispered. "I think I almost fainted when you finally showed up. I should tell you it's not nice to keep a bloke waiting in anticipation like that."

Susan giggled delightedly. She always loved hearing Harry tell her such sweet things. "I wanted to run out to you as soon as I'd finished dressing; it was Emma, Andi, Nym, and Amanda, that held Hannah and I back from rushing two meet you and Nev."

"Neville and I figured it had something to do with those ladies." Harry said. "We'll just have to think of something nice to do for the lot of 'em!"

"You're not upset?" Susan asked. "I was ready to hex them, but they said you'd enjoy it even more if I kept you in suspense."

"Why should I be upset with them? Yes, it was killing me waiting on you like that, but the anticipation was kind of thrilling too. I've been listening about this brilliant dress of yours for what seems like weeks, seeing you looking a hundred times better than even I imagined just...well, you certainly took my breath away."

She blushed vividly at the compliment and buried her head into Harry's chest. "I know you didn't like the idea of wearing the kilts, but I've got to tell you that you look adorable, sweetie."

"Adorable? First it's cute, now it's adorable?" Harry said with a pout.

"To me, you're the most adorably cute boy in the world." she said, kissing his upturned lip.

"Well, if that's the case, then I suppose I can live with that."

"Director Bones!" the loud call from the entryway into the ballroom caused almost everyone to glance in the direction of the disturbance.

"That's Auror Shacklebot, Harry. Auntie trusts him. I like him too, he's really nice. He's her second." Susan whispered to Harry.

"This can't be good." Harry whispered back.

"Auror?" questioned Amelia, stepping away from Sirius but keeping his hand tightly held in hers.

"I hate to do this director, but there's a problem at Hogwarts. I'm afraid it's enough of a problem that it needs you personally. I'm so sorry, Sirius." Shack said regretfully to her boss's fiancée.

"It's okay, Shack, you'll just have to make it up to me by cooking some of that Jamaican jerk you've been bragging about all year." Sirius said.

"Deal." the tall man said succinctly. "Madam, we best be on our way."

Amelia looked torn, her duty and her heart were battling away in her mind...it was almost painful.

"Go, my love, I will make your excuses. I know you'll make it up to me later. I love you. Now, go do your job and protect the realm, my Lady." Sirius said, cupping her cheek, forcing her to look in his eyes. He could tell she was holding back the tears, but her sense of duty finally won out. She nodded and kissed him languidly before turning on her heels and following her Auror out of the ballroom.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Okay, what was so bloody urgent that you needed to come take me away from my own engagement party, Shack?" said the now obviously irritated director.

"Like I said, boss, you'll just have to see it to believe it." Shack said, trying to mollify his superior. They'd apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and were quickly making their way toward the great hall. It was a very nervous and worried Deputy Headmistress that met them at the doorway.

"I'm so sorry, Amelia, but I could think of no one else to call. I'm afraid I might have bullied your Auror here into fetching you."

"What seems to be the problem, Minerva?" Amelia asked

"Come, you'll just have to see for yourself." the deputy said. She turned and led them straight into the infirmary.

A very troubled looking Madam Pomfrey seemed to be attending to a patient when the party of three arrived. She noticed them and quickly made her way over to them.

"Ladies, Auror, they both seem to be stable. How I know that...well, call it a gut feeling. They're both petrified but my scans show me that they are both still wholly alive. It's as if they're in some sort of suspended animation, similar to the type of affliction that that poor Mrs. Norris suffered near the beginning of term. Petrified."

"Is there a cure?" Amelia asked, walking over to get a better look at the pair that had been injured.

"Pomona was hauled out Amelia's party shortly after Auror Shacklebot came for you. She's in the process of harvesting some mandrake. We need to brew a potion to counter the effects of this...whatever this is!" Poppy replied.

"Why are they wet?" Amelia asked curiously, noticing the damp shoes of the two men.

"They were found near the bathrooms in the dungeons. It was one of the reasons the two of them were there. There was water everywhere; I assume that's why they were both there, to see if it was mischance or if one of the students that remained during the holidays was responsible." Minerva replied.

"How many students in the castle are in the castle, Minerva?"

"About a dozen or so stayed. No Slytherins of Hufflepuffs remained. It's mostly Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who remained behind when term ended." she answered.

"Shack, check on the students. Make sure they're all accounted for. Call Tonks, she's at Harry's place, have her come give you a hand. You might as well ask Remus to accompany her; at least with one more wand in the castle I'll feel a bit better if whatever is out there decides to show itself again." Shack nodded to his boss and quickly left to carry out his orders. She turned back towards the beds and shook her head in disbelief. "Albus, what the hell happened to you?"

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this learned institution, lay petrified in his bed, a look of surprise frozen on his visage, next to him, Professor Severus Snape, reviled potions instructor. That man looked angry, though.

Amelia tilted her head and got a better look at the men. "Is it just me or does it seem that they were both frozen while staring at their feet?"

"No, it's not just you. It's something we all noticed as well."

"I assume, Poppy, that with Snape incapacitated you will need someone to brew the potion? Very well, I'll call into St. Mungo's and see if they can spare a potioneer. Where's Filius?" Amelia wondered.

"He left at the beginning of the holidays to spend time with his family. He misses his grandchildren a great deal." Minerva said with a sad smile. "So, it's just Poppy, Pomona, and me that remain. All the other staff members are gone until the next term starts."

"Poppy, mind if I use your floo? I need to call and get us some reinforcements to help out while you're shorthanded. Minerva will you take me please to the scene of the crime once I'm done?"

"Crime?"

"Sorry, figure of speech. I just need to see where this happened, maybe we can get some answers about what the hell it is that is loose in the castle. Is the school being shut down until the danger passes?" Amelia asked.

Minerva snorted in disdain. "Albus has been trying for weeks to get that incompetent nincompoop at the ministry to allow us to close the school. Our esteemed Minister though is willing to bury the danger in hopes of stopping the parents from finding out there is something hazardous at Hogwarts, despite the obvious fact that there is actually real danger to the children."

"He's going to burn for this if even a single child's life is threatened because of his incompetence. I assume it was the school board, full of Malfoy cronies, that paid...made...the minister take that course of action?" she wondered. Minerva and Pomona both shrugged.

"Poppy, please let me know if there are any changes with your patients. Lead the way, please, Minerva."

The long walk down to the dungeons was bit disconcerting to the pair of witches. They'd both drawn their wands and were very slowly and cautiously making their way down to the bathrooms.

"Here," Minerva indicated the flooded passage way. "They were found right there by that door that leads into the bathrooms."

"Why is it flooded?" Amelia asked.

"I suspect Peeves, but can't be certain. I doubt it was one of the students, but I can't be certain of that either." Minerva replied.

"Much as I dislike him, I doubt Snape would have been caught unawares by anything in the castle, especially so close to the Slytherin common room. That it was in the company of Albus that they were ambushed certainly indicates something really dangerous got through their defenses." Amelia posited. "We'll wait until more Aurors show up and relieve us. We'll both question the students at that time."

"Amelia, it's late at night! Surely you can wait until morning to question the students."

"I'm sorry, but no. They must be questioned as soon as we are able. Damn Cornelius and his corruption. I wonder if he would feel the same if his children or grandchildren were in this situation." Amelia vented.

"What's that on the wall?" Minerva asked curiously, sloshing her way a bit farther down the hall.

"What do you see?"

"It looks like writing." she replied. "It's faded though, as if someone took the time to erase it."

"That one looks like 'beware'. Does that say 'mudbloods'?" Amelia asked. "What did the writing say where you found the cat?"

" _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware._ " she repeated.

"Well, this is obviously a different message. We'll have to see if the forensics team can do something to bring back that message."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hunting that night had been exhilarating, the majestic snowy bird thought. With an almost full belly, Hedwig was making her way back to the manor, paying keen attention to the ground below her in hopes of finding a suitable dessert. She thought, happily, that even if she didn't find anything to eat there would be a willing tiny blonde girl eager to sate her hunger. ' _Bacon_!" she thought, her mouth watering.

Hedwig noticed that it was much quieter now that all the humans had left, except for the ones she actually liked. How her master and his mate could tolerate such things was beyond even her wise understanding. You'd think they'd be content to join her in the hunt and not gallivant with the gathered masses. The incessant droning of those instruments had nearly scare all of her prey off. This bothered her.

Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, the great bird of prey concentrated once again on the task at hand. The rustling of the grass zeroed her attention and she flared her wings in preparation for a killing dive. 'A juicy rat!' she thought excitedly. Her claws extended automatically, ready to grasp onto her intended victim.

Seeing the rat turn into a man nearly scared the feathers off of her. She quietly avoided him and glided away, alighting on a tree branch to watch the strange looking human. The short and chubby person just stared in the direction of her master's gigantic home. If she were capable of understanding facial expressions she might have seen the look of longing, followed by a look of hate, and finally settling on a look of fear, that crossed the man's visage in quick succession.

The man pulled a stick from his robes, gave it a wave, and disappeared with a soft crack. ' _Most curious_.' thought Hedwig.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter the Seventh

Remus stood a bit apart from everyone, a tear streaming down his cheek as he watched the son of his best friends kneeling before the gravestone of his mother. He was thankful that Susan had insisted on coming with them. She had taken to kneeling right next to Harry where she held his hand and had an arm wrapped around his waist.

He looked toward Sirius and saw his other best friend silently weeping. He was sure that some of those tears where for Lily and James, but Remus was also certain that those tears were mostly for the extremely heartbreaking sight of his godson having to go through this experience at all.

He was a bit startled when he felt a soft and warm hand slide into his and squeeze gently. Remus turned and saw Tonks standing next to him, her red-rimmed eyes and mousy brown hair a testament to the sadness she herself felt as well. She looked toward him and gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry I waited so long to join you," she whispered, "It took me a while to work up the courage."

"You've been watching us for a bit, then?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "Apparated here a few minutes after you four. I couldn't let my little man face this without me here for support. He's got Susan, obviously you guys too, but I wanted to be here for him as well."

Remus looked over his shoulder toward the entrance of the cemetery, "The rest of the family?"

"They knew he'd want to do this just with you guys and Sue, this time anyways. They're all expecting him to be a wreck when we get back to the Glen and are waiting there for him to offer their support if he needs. I'm rather surprised that he's not cried."

"I think he's worked through most of the heartbreak when he first visited the Glen and James' office that first time, now it's just learning to accept what is. Sirius and I mourn our friends every single day, but I think we've come to accept that they're gone and that we need to move on with our lives and not live with the guilt of the past. I think Harry is there now, in that moment. Having those memories of his parents helps, I'm sure, but..."

"I know, they're just memories." Nym agreed. Tonks looked him in the eye and squeezed his hand again. "I'm glad I came."

"Me too." Remus replied softly. "I thought you had to work today?"

"I am working...sort of. The Director has assigned me to protective duty for now." she said with a nod towards the young couple.

"For Harry and Susan?" he asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, the rest of the gang too." she answered, "With the weirdness happening at Hogwarts and the fact that Dobby said that Harry was the main target of the attacks at the school from whatever is petrifying people, Amelia wanted them all to have some extra protection. None of the professors have seemed capable of helping given the danger our lot has been in since they've started school and with the headmaster out of the picture for the moment she has no confidence in any of the staff to deal with the situation."

"Pomona and Minerva might differ with you on that count; Filius too for that matter."

"I hate to disagree with you, but I've not heard of a single instance where a professor or any member of the staff was there to stop them from being in danger. Harry put down a troll in his first year, for Merlin's sake! Where was the staff then? Where were they during the attack on Hermione in Gryffindor? Or how about when Voldemort was in the castle, possessing the defense professor? No, Remus, she's right to be concerned, as all the help they seem to want to offer is after the fact!"

"Hadn't really thought of it like that." he said thoughtfully as he considered her questions. "Just you though?"

"Nah, the boss has arranged for a contingent of Aurors to be stationed at school until such time as whatever danger is there has passed. I'll be there on a more permanent basis though, my main assignment will be our kids while the other Aurors will watch out for the student body; McGonagall has offered me guest quarters for the duration."

"It'll be nice to see you every day, then." he said and smiled when he saw her smile as well.

"Yeah, it will be. C'mon, looks like they're almost done." Nym said seeing Susan and Harry both stand. She couldn't help herself ran to take both kids into a hug.

"It's okay, Nym. I knew it'd be painful. But I have you guys here with me, I'll be alright." Harry replied while Susan pulled him closer to her and sniffed sadly.

Harry reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, which he offered to his mate. She smiled and took it, "I'm okay, Harry, it's just sad."

"C'mon guys, let's get home. I'm sure everyone is waiting on us." Remus told the assembled group.

"Aren't we going to see the cottage?" Sirius asked.

"Let's leave that for another time, Padfoot." Remus replied. "I think today has been hard enough on all of us without adding more to it."

"Give me a sec, please?" Harry asked as he let go of Susan's hand and walked away from the gathered group who were all looking at him curiously.

Remus' eyes widened in surprise when Harry waved his wand and several plants seemed to sprout from the ground around Lily's grave, growing until they'd budded multi-colored flowers. Sirius wondered if his godson realized it was the middle of a very cold winter. He watched as Harry stepped over to his father's grave he waved his wand once again and transfigured a rock and a stick into a broom and a quaffle. Harry laid it them against the headstone and smiled.

Susan smiled as Harry approached and she took his hand in hers. "I think Mom and Dad would love that you did that for them."

"She's got that right, pup." Sirius said. "I take it the flowers won't freeze?"

Harry shook his head, "They'll be there forever."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Episkey!"

"Thanks, Luna; you're the most wonderful witch alive!" Neville said gratefully while rubbing his tender nose.

"I said I was sorry!" Hannah said defensively. She winced a little when her boyfriend glared at her, but settled down when she saw the twinkle in his eyes. She was a bit taken aback by the look of pride on his face, too.

Neville leaned toward her and kissed Hannah sweetly, "Sorry, Luna, second most wonderful witch alive."

"See if I ever fix your nose again, Longbottom!" Luna huffed in mock indignation but giggled like a little girl when he kissed her forehead.

"Again? You think I'm going to let that happen again?" Neville asked.

"You're a boy; of course you're going to let it happen again." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh sure, blame my gender." Neville huffed indignantly.

"Neville, Master Bode would be yelling and hexing your cheeks off if he saw what just happened. You had Hannah beat and let her get away, more than likely just because she's your girlfriend."

"She's right, Longbottom!" Neville cringed when he heard the voice of their instructor coming from behind him. "However, instead of following Miss Granger's suggestion of hexing you I think we should talk about this. Gather 'round, people, and let me tell you a story, and Neville, I apologize in advance, but they should hear this tale."

Neville seemed to shrink into himself, certain that Bode was going to recount for them the story of his parents' incapacitation. Hannah noticed his reaction and took hold of his hand, lending her support. She of course knew the story, having heard it related by her boyfriend and Gran just before Christmas, when she'd accompanied him to visit them. Seeing them in that state had not only saddened her, it had also angered her. She would be redoubling her efforts to become a skilled healer, one who could hopefully help the two legendary Aurors and the parents of her boyfriend. She'd have to talk to Madam Pomfrey and her mother about it.

"You all know the story of what happened to Harry's parents, yes? Another story, one which is less known, or sadly simply forgotten, is that the same thing happened to Lord Longbottom and his wife. Frank Longbottom was a legend in the Auror corps, someone I knew...know, and respected. His wife, Neville's mother Alice, was no slouch either. Together, they formed the most accomplished Auror team we'd ever seen. At the time, only the team of James Potter and Sirius Black could hold a candle to them." Bode began.

"Wait, hold on a sec...Harry's dad and Uncle Sirius were Aurors?" Hermione asked of the man.

"Aye, lass, but you should ask Lord Black about that. It's not my story to tell, after all, and I'm sure it's something that Harry would also like to hear told." he answered. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes...so, a few nights after the unfortunate events at Godric's Hollow, Voldemort sent his most vicious Death Eaters to eliminate the threat that the team of Longbottom and Longbottom posed to his ranks. The two together had taken down dozens of budding and established Death Eaters. Four people attacked Longbottom Hall that night; all four ended up in Azkaban, but not before they got to Frank and Alice."

"Based on evidence we collected at the scene we were able to piece together a pretty complete timeline of the events that transpired. Dame Longbottom grabbed young Neville here and flooed away as soon as the wards fell and before the attackers were able to prevent an escape. Your mother stood guard at the floo while your father tried to hold back the attack. Once you were safely away, your mother joined your father. Together, they were able to take down three of the attackers."

Neville's eyes widened and his chest swelled in pride. He'd never heard this part of the story before. He supposed no one wanted to relate to him the finer points of that night.

"One of the attackers remained." Bode said ominously. "The vilest piece of shit you'd ever be unlucky to cross paths with."

The four kids sat before their tutor listening, enraptured by the tale.

"This witch, on her own, was able to not only take out your mother but also your father, Neville. Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange is she of whom I speak. She's batshit crazy and as deadly as they come. I fear no one, kids, but I'd be lying if I told you I'd ever want to face that woman in a fight. Powerful, quick, and utterly ruthless and without mercy; she is Voldemort's second in command, that alone should tell you how deadly she is. We got lucky capturing the four that did your parents in, lad, but capture them we did. Unfortunately, we arrived too late to be of much help to your parents. You remember our talk about Unforgivables?" he asked the nodding kids. "The Cruciatus is not something you ever want to be exposed to. I know people that have been held under it and I can tell you that they are not the same. The pain caused by that spell is simply... beyond description. Held on a person for too long a time will see that person lose their minds." he said sadly. Hermione and Luna now understood what had happened to the parents of their friend. Teary eyed, they both took the boy into an embrace.

"Oi! That's my boyfriend you two are girlhandling!" teased Hannah with a smile, in an effort to lighten the mood a bit.

"Back off, Abbott, we just want to hug Neville." Hermione grinned back impishly.

"Yes, Hannah, back off" Luna said. "I think by the smile on his face, Neville here much prefers to be hugged by two witches and not just one." The smile dropped from Hannah's face and she glared at Neville. Knowing her like he did, he merely grinned at Hannah and held the two witches even closer.

"Settle down, children," Bode admonished with a chuckle, "Why do I bring this particular tale up? As with all things we discuss, a time for gaining some wisdom. Neville, did you drop your guard against Miss Abbott?"

"Yes sir." Neville acknowledged. He knew that he had, he just couldn't do that to his girl. She'd caught him by surprise though when she cast that bludgeoning hex that shattered his nose.

"I'm telling you all right now: don't ever let your guard down, especially if you think you have the advantage. If, heaven forefend, Bella Lestrange escapes from Azkaban, the DMLE would be hard pressed to bring her in. If she has her moronic husband and his imbecile of a brother in tow, well, I can only think of a half-dozen or so Aurors that at the moment have the skill to go up against any of them and I don't think we've anyone I'd pick to go up against Bellatrix herself." he said dejectedly.

"Look, everyone, what I'm trying to impress upon you is that if you ever find yourself in a confrontation where spells are flying and there's a good chance you'll lose your life, don't hold back! You give it everything you've got until you are sure that you put the bastard down for good. Don't think for a second that they'd not kill you if given the chance. Never hold back! Always go for the jugular!"

"I don't think I could do that." Hermione whispered.

"Aye, lass, it is a difficult proposition for someone as young as you to have to think about things like that. I understand, but let me ask you something? Could you do it if your mother was being held under the cruciatus? What if Harry had just had the Imperious cast at him?"

"Well, yeah, but the likelihood of finding myself in that position..." Hermione answered.

"Humph, likelihood indeed, Miss Granger! You've all, by your actions and words, aligned yourselves with young Harry. I may not know why the Dark is after him, but I have my suspicions." he said contemplatively. "The time will come, missy, where you'll have to choose between saving a life or taking one."

"It's no choice for me." Luna said quietly. Hermione looked toward her young friend with a cocked eyebrow. "It's simple Hermione, at least to my mind. If it was a choice to save you versus killing some Death Eater trying to kill you, I will always choose you. I will always choose my friends and family over those who would do them harm. I will probably have to see a mind healer for a while afterwards, but it'd be worth it to not have to any one of us suffer such a loss."

"I understand here," Hermione said, pointing at her head, "I just don't know if I could here," indicating her heart.

"I'm with, Luna!" Hannah said. "Someone even points a wand at my boyfriend or my family it will be hex first and ask questions later. My soul can take it, especially after seeing what those bastards did to Neville and Harry's parents."

"Hermione, you're right, the chances of something like that happening to you are probably very remote. Harry and I both will do all in our power to keep you girls' safe and away from danger." Neville told her. Hermione thought about that for a moment before becoming angered.

"Like hell you will!" she replied. "I haven't been busting my tail off for the last few months just to be left behind while you two _boys_ run off to fight if war comes. I will be right beside you both!"

Neville smiled endearingly at the bushy haired witch, "Of course you will. We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well if she's fighting, then so am I!" Hannah said fiercely.

"Me too!" Luna added.

"Listen, kids, there are a bunch of similarly minded people at the Ministry that feel like you do, who lost family and friends the last time those murdering bastards showed their faces. Despite the moron in charge, there are many who will fight, including me and my wrinkled old ass." Bode said. "The signs are there if you pay attention."

"Signs, Master Bode?" Hermione asked.

"The patterns are repeating, the same things seem to happening in similar fashion as they occurred back then. A highly corrupt and ineffectual government that is leading us to destruction, dangers at Hogwarts that put students lives at risk, the common folk trying their best to ignore it all and burying their heads in the sand and let's not forget, of course, that we have Death Eaters walking around without a care in the world because they know that no one will do anything to stop them as they're protected by their wealth, or their titles, or their families."

"They'll not be safe from Harry." Luna said confidently.

"Miss Lovegood?" asked their tutor.

"Saving us, his friends and family, from Voldemort and his followers." she answered simply.

"Why would Voldemort care what a twelve year old thinks or does?" he questioned, hoping that the insightful witch might cast some light on the suspicions he had regarding the young Potter lad. To have survived the killing curse was one thing, but the fact that despite his victory over snake-face there were still those around who would cause the young man's death meant that something far more meaningful than he was aware of was occurring. He'd been reluctant to offer his services beyond that for which he was being paid for. However, being around Potter had been revealing. He didn't know how the boy had survived Voldemort, but survive he had. In addition, despite what Augie had described as a terrible childhood, Harry was a most kind and generous boy. And his magic, oh my, his magic was something to behold. Bode had often wondered if those wizards of yore had the kind of close connection to it that Harry seemed to display. He added investigating old magic to his mental list, hoping that he'd be able to find something useful back at the library in the Department of Mysteries.

"Because Harry has the power to finish them once and for all, even if he doesn't know it yet." she replied in her dreamy voice. Broderick pondered Luna's answer and was surprised at himself that he agreed with her, albeit grudgingly. Harry Potter had a gift with magic that was seldom seen, an affinity with the power that would be something the Dark Lord and his minions would have a hard time comprehending.

"Well, be that as it may, your lot have much to learn. Now, off with you, except for you Longbottom!"

"Sir?"

"One hundred sit-ups, one hundred push-ups, and two times around the lake, now!"

"What, but why?"

"Because you lost the duel to your girlfriend, you moron!" Bode replied angrily. Neville started running as soon as he saw the man draw his wand and aim it in his direction. The girls started giggling. "Would you girls like to join him?"

"NO!" the three replied and quickly exited the training room.

The man chuckled to himself and began to tidy up. Musing about his conversation with his young students, he wondered about the role that Harry Potter would play in the events to come. It was he, as an infant, who had thankfully saved their world. Could he be counted on again to do the same were the madman to somehow find a way back from death?

"Broderick?" asked a gravelly voice from behind him.

"Algie?" said the man as he turned towards the doorway.

"Long time no see, my friend. How long has it been?" the elderly man asked jovially, shaking Bode's hand.

"More than a decade, old friend, what brings you here this day? I thought you were enjoying your retirement?" Broderick asked with a smile.

"I am, or rather, I was." the man said with a melancholy sigh. "Amelia has asked that I accompany her to Hogwarts later this evening, something my sister was very adamant that I should comply with. I'm twenty years older than Augusta and yet she orders me about like a child! The nerve of that woman..."

Broderick laughed at his friend. "She cares for you Algernon, simple as that, although I'm pretty sure she wants to ensure you don't just fade away in that old house of yours or at the Wizengamot. I'm also pretty sure that this has something to do with what happened to Albus."

"I figured as much." Al said with a sigh. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Your sister contracted me to teach your nephew and a few of his friends."

"Neville? Huh, Augusta didn't tell me. Is he any good?"

"Yes, he is, or will be in the future as he's showing a lot of promise. I can't for the life of me figure out how you thought he'd be a squib, Al?"

The old man blushed a bit, "I was just teasing Augusta about her new grandson, and I guess it just got out of hand. At least now I know why she's been strutting about the place!"

"He's really a capable wizard, my friend; he'll do the Longbottom name proud."

"Good! Oh, and by the way, where are we? I haven't a clue where I am and it's driving me to distraction!" Algernon said as he looked around the training room.

"You don't know where you are?" Bode asked curiously.

"I think Augusta is playing with me...again." he harrumphed. "She sent the strangest elf I've ever encountered to kidnap me from my own home!"

"We're at the ancestral Potter home." Bode replied.

"Potter, you say?" Al asked. Broderick nodded in assent. "Well, I guess I understand now why they needed your services. Tell me please that the lad is worth it?"

Broderick chuckled. "More than worth it; the young man will be able to beat me before too long."

"Not that I don't believe you, but I'll have to see that for myself, Broderick."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"What is it?" the goblin angrily asked of his anxious assistant.

"Your cousin, sir, he asks for a moment of your time." stated the associate.

A wide grin from Griphook had his assistant wondering, once again, whether his boss was bipolar. "Send him in, lad."

"Hello, cousin, still terrorizing your people I see." the diminutive professor said as he took the goblin into an embrace.

"Ah, well, it's what little bit of fun I can still have doing what I do. Come, sit down. Gowr! Some tea please, and you best make it quick or I'll disembowel you where you stand!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" said the fleeing goblin, who never heard the chuckling coming from the office he'd just vacated.

"You're so bad, Grip." chuckled Filius.

"Perhaps," Griphook responded with an evil grin. "So, how are my nephews and grand-nephews?"

"Everyone is fine, Cousin, they all send their greetings and well-wishes." Filius replied with a smile.

Griphook got a serious look on his face, "Cousin, I'm sorry I was unable to attend Martha's anniversary..."

"It's okay, Griphook, I knew the reason for your absence. The Director was kind enough to send a note and explain the reason you were unable to attend. Your work for the bank and the Nation is important, after all."

"Not more important than my family, Filius. Truly, I am sorry."

"It's been twenty years since she's been gone, a long time and yet..." Filius said with a sad sigh. "...and yet I still miss her every day."

"Alright, enough of this maudlin talk, I've come to ask you for a favor." Filius said, shaking himself from becoming melancholy.

Griphook leaned back into his chair and gazed at his cousin curiously. Filius was not one to ask for a favor. He had a pretty good idea why he was here, but was still interested in the explanation. "So, what can I do for you, Filius?"

"I'd like access to the Nation's library and to its memory banks." the professor said seriously.

Griphook was shocked at the request; that was _not_ something he'd even considered. "Filius, what you're asking for..."

"Believe me, I know exactly what I'm asking for."

"And yet you still seek admittance?" Griphook asked. "You know wizards would never be allowed access."

"Indeed I do. Hear me out before you reject my proposal out of hand?" Filius begged

"I know you are aware of the status of Harry Potter and Susan Bones'." Griphook smirked at that, causing Filius to chuckle. "Yes, it took me some time to figure it out; you can tease me about it later. Now, I was asked by Lord Black to supplement their magical teaching and am finding myself stumped as to how to begin. It is with this in mind that I beg for access." Filius explained.

"Has their magic changed in some fashion?"

"Not changed, exactly, it just took me some time to realize what I was witnessing. It is magic unlike any I've ever seen before, unlike anyone one has seen in centuries. They are both quite extraordinary and will only become more so as they grow and learn. I wish to be able to help them and I can't for the life of me think of anyone I could consult regarding those two. It is my hope that the memories, the library, could help guide me."

"Why, Filius, why would you need such information? I've not seen young Harry use magic, but his aura was dazzling enough to let me know how powerful he is. Meeting Lady Susan had the same result. Isn't all that silly wand waving enough for them?"

"No cousin, it isn't. I have no doubt that they are close to reaching a point where 'silly wand waving' as you put it will be something they will no longer need to do. They don't understand yet, hell, I don't think I quite understand the relationship they have with Magic. It is, or will be, as natural to them as walking or breathing is to us." Filius sighed and shook his head. "There is a reason, there must be, why those two are so much more powerful than anyone I've encountered."

"I'm going to tell you something that you must swear to not reveal to anyone, Filius." Griphook said gravely.

"Grip?"

"I'm serious here, cousin, not word must pass from within these walls. It would mean your head and mine would be decorating the Director's desk if word got out that I'd told you any of this."

"I'd give an oath on my life and my magic if would allay your fears, cousin. But I give you my solemn vow to keep this conversation between us."

"You're family, Filius; your word is always good enough for me."

Griphook stood from his seat and began pacing his large office. Filius looked upon his cousin, a slight crease of worry on his face. "On the night that Voldemort was destroyed by Harry, something unexpected happened. You see, the man who was Voldemort had a vault in our institution. Naturally, once word got out that he'd passed, we tried to get in to do an audit and see if there was any will made. However, when the auditors tried to access the vault they were denied. Somehow, and we can't explain the how or why of it, the man's life force was somehow still tied into his vault. We were able to determine that he was dead, but not dead. It is most confusing."

"I don't understand..."

"The world may think that Voldemort is dead, but we goblins know differently. His life signs are extremely weak, but they are strengthening day by day. It's like he's a specter, or a wraith, something along those lines."

"That's not possible." Filius gasped.

"We thought so too." Griphook said with a deep growl. "Now, you may be asking yourself why I brought this up and what, if anything, it has to do with your two young pupils, yes?"

Wide-eyed Filius nodded.

"A prophecy was made long ago, one which we know has to do with young Potter. It is prophesized that he will be the one to finally defeat that snake faced bastard. Here," Griphook said, pulling a piece of parchment from his desk and handing it to Filius. "That there is the prophecy, told on a night long ago to none other than your great Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus, why would he have heard this?" asked Filius when he'd finished reading. "And this is the reason why you think Harry and Susan are so powerful?"

"Trelawney, if you can believe it, uttered those words, Filius." The Charms professor shook his head in disbelief. In his mind, the woman was a joke.

"There is a line in the prophecy that indicates that he, Harry, will have power equal to Voldemort." Griphook explained. "The prophecy also indicates that Harry will have a power that the Dark Lord knows not..."

"Miss Bones...Mrs. Potter?" Griphook gave his cousin a curt nod. "That's why you wanted me to know about their bond, isn't it?"

"Yes, although at the time it was merely a way to tweak your nose about something I discovered before you. But now? With you being their magical tutor, that information will help you in determining your best course of action with regards to their education." Filius nod

"How came you upon this prophecy?" Filius asked.

"Dumbledore may think he keeps his secrets well hidden, but he does not. He suffers the same prejudice that all wizards have regarding other species, something that we do not. Our Elven friends are always amenable to cooperation, especially if it means protecting Harry Potter. The Centaurs have their own ways too, but are not averse to supplying us with their own prophetic knowledge which they glean from the stars, especially if it may affect the Herd. They also know the Dark is not dead and that it is the 'bright ones' who will save us all."

"By bright ones, I take it you mean the Potters?"

"They have their own prophecy, one which heralds the coming of two who will right wrongs; they call the pair the 'bright ones'."

"How can you believe in these...prophecies? You know how inconsistent these mutterings can be, why would you believe in them?"

"Because Voldemort did, because Dumbledore does, and because what it is written in these 'mutterings' prompted Voldemort to go after the Potters all those years ago." Griphook replied.

"Really?"

"Indeed, cousin, which is one of the reasons I have been so pleased at befriending that young couple. They will not allow Darkness to prevail while they still draw breath. I look at them and I see hope. Hope for us all. In them I see a world where the bigotry of today will be a thing of the past as we all, goblin, wizard, elf, centaur, werewolf, mermen, veela, vampire, all live in this world as equals."

"But they're so young to have such responsibilities thrust upon them, Griphook!" Filius protested.

"Aye, but they will not always be young, Filius. They, unlike many of wizarding kind I have met, truly are concerned about us all. Furthermore, as they grow, the people they surround themselves with will also lose their bias. It will be a surge of change, instigated by that young couple and their friends." Filius looked upon his cousin skeptically. "Did you know I was invited to their home for Christmas dinner?"

"What?"

"I was unable to make it, something my wife was most vexed about, but the Director had other tasks for me that evening. I will, however, not be turning down any future invitations." Griphook said. "Filius, I think your idea about going into our library is a good one. As is the ideas of viewing our memories of times gone by; whether you find the answers you seek is something only you will be able to ascertain."

Filius was silent, his eyes a million miles away as he thought about the privilege he was about to be granted.

"You know I'll have to run this by the boss?" Griphook asked seriously.

"I figured as much, cousin. Do you see that as being a big problem?" Filius asked with some concern.

Griphook shook his head, "No, not really, or, not a problem as such. You may have to get your friend McGonagall to send him a nice bottle of that whiskey that you keep going on about, as it should grease the wheels as they say."

Filius chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I will make sure to get her best and present it to Lord Ragnok when the time comes."

"I'll bring it up with him when next we meet. Now, might I ask what is it you hope to find Filius? Surely the Hogwarts library would have the information you seek?" Griphook asked curiously.

"I thought so as well, and yet, any information about old magic has been extremely hard to find. Any information I did find were all just second or third hand accounts. It is, unfortunately, a lost art." Filius tried to explain.

"But one you wish to bring back?"

"If I can, if it's possible, then yes." Filius replied seriously. "Oh, and check out the memories from the year 1028, you might find them...enlightening."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"How'd it go?" James asked of his friends.

"Not bad, really, I thought Harry would break down but it never happened." Sirius replied.

"He'll be fine guys," Remus added. "Look, he knows you and Lily have passed on, I think he's just now come to accept that. He'll be alright."

"Good. Well, not good good, but...shit, you know what I mean." James said.

Sirius chuckled at him, "He's growing up, Prongs. Happens to the best of us."

"Oh, and what then is your excuse?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Oi! I've grown up, dammit! I'm getting married and everything!" Sirius growled.

"Just because you conned Ami into accepting your proposal doesn't mean that you've grown up, Padfoot!" James said with a laugh.

"Have I mentioned that wolf-boy over here has started dating someone? An actual, real, honest to goodness girl!" Padfoot said with and evil grin.

"No! Really...?" James asked, throwing an evil grin at his friend.

Remus was blushing furiously. "Yes, I...well...you see...I...ah..." he stammered.

Sirius and James both broke out into laughter at seeing their friend tongue-tied.

"Oh, he's got it so bad!" James said with a smirk. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Nym!" Sirius laughed.

"Merlin, Remus, you're like what, ten years older than her?" Remus buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"You better be serious about her, Moony, she's family after all!" James added.

"Take my word for it, James, he's treating her right. Besides, she wouldn't have it any other way. She'd blast his balls off if he tried anything ungentlemanly."

"I think I'd be more worried that she'd do something untoward to him!" James teased.

"Okay, enough, alright! It's new to me, but..."

"Oh, shit, you love her already, don't you?" James gasped.

"What?" moaned Sirius. "You guys have only been dating for a week!"

Remus sighed and tried to explain. "It's a werewolf thing, I can't help it. It's instinctual, primal, not something I have much in the way of control over."

"You never told us this." James reprimanded.

"Why would I?" he asked. "I've never felt this way before, so had no reason to tell you two assholes about it."

"Just make sure you're good to her, you hear? She's a special girl, our Nym." Sirius said. Remus looked his friend in the eyes and nodded vehemently.

"Well, now that that's settled, the kids are heading back to school soon?" James asked.

"Express leaves tomorrow." Remus replied.

"What?" James asked curiously when he saw the look of worry on Sirius' face.

"Something at the castle is petrifying people. Dumbledore is incapacitated, as is Snivellus."

"Petrifying? Why haven't they closed the school down, then?" James growled.

"Because our esteemed Minister for Magic is a fucking idiot and doesn't listen to people unless it affects his popularity or they've paid him. Albus was at the Ministry for days trying to convince the moron to close the school. Malfoy has obviously spent a lot of money to keep the school open for some reason." Sirius answered.

"But the school board..."

"All paid and bought for with Malfoy gold." Remus said.

"Sirius..."

"I know, I know, I should have taken care of the piece of shit when I had the chance. We almost had Fudge ousted at the last election, but..."

"Death Eaters in the Wizengamot, you think?" James asked.

"Them and their sycophants, and there are plenty of those in the damned Ministry. Amelia is doing all she can to prevent a catastrophe, going so far as to station some Aurors at the school. Meanwhile, Augie is doing what she can in the Wizengamot and at the school board. No one is listening to her, though." Sirius said angrily.

"You're in the Wizengamot too, you know?"

"Aye, but I'm a Black, so in the eyes of a lot of those buffoons I am part of the problem. Half of them still think I'm guilty of killing you and Lily despite my testimony under magical oath, so they won't listen to me. Fucking sheep!"

"Alright, let's forget about that for a bit...what could petrify people?" James asked.

"There's a long list of creatures that can, James, you know that. I'm more worried about the fact that it's inside the school at all. The wards at the school should have prevented anything seeking to do harm to student or staff from entering the grounds. I'm afraid that the beast may have already been in the castle and we have no idea what it is or where it is hiding." Remus said.

"I don't recall this having happened before, or hearing any stories or rumors that it happened before." James said.

"I'll look into it when I get back to the castle. Perhaps in the library?" Remus considered.

"I'll head to the Prophet," Sirius said, catching the look of curiosity on his friend's faces. "What? They have an archive of their papers, maybe someone wrote something about this in the past."

"Wow, Sirius Black, reading...on purpose!" James chuckled.

"Maybe he is growing up after all, huh, Prongs?" Remus added.

"Assholes..." mumbled Sirius.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"What are you doing?" Hermione said, noticing that Hannah was scribbling on the door of their compartment.

"What? This?" she asked with an innocent looking grin.

"Obviously!" Hermione retorted.

"Oh, nothing really, it's just a gift for Malfoy if he decides to bother us."

"Who taught you runes?" Luna wondered curiously.

"The Master's of Mischief." Hanna replied.

"Figures..." Hermione sighed. "Alright, so what do they do then?"

"Ah, well that you will have to wait for, sweetie. Don't want to give away too many details. Besides, it will be more fun this way, you know, a surprise. George said that half the fun is the anticipation of seeing a well planned prank executed to perfection." Hannah caught the look of disapproval on Hermione's face. "Relax, Hermione, it's nothing that will harm him."

"I guess we'll see then, won't we?" Luna exclaimed excitedly.

"You too?" Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Oh, come on Hermione, Malfoy has been a pain in the ass since the beginning. Neville told me what he was like the first time they met. Time for some payback, I'd say." Luna replied.

Susan watched amusedly as her friends talked. She pulled Harry's arms around her tighter when she felt his worry. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Don't know, just feeling a bit worried about going back to Hogwarts, I guess." Harry answered.

Neville had heard Harry's reply and chipped in his own assessment, "Sirius and Aunt Ami did look a bit anxious at the station, Sue. Even when I said goodbye to Gran, she held on to me like she'd never see me again or something."

"They did, didn't they? Did they say anything?" Susan asked.

"Not to me, how about you, Harry?" answered Neville.

"Not to me, either. But don't you think it strange that there is a contingent of Aurors on the Express?" Harry wondered. "Nym said Aunt Ami is having her stay at the castle, too. Protection detail, I think she called it."

"Auntie didn't say anything was wrong, just mentioned that Professor Snape and the headmaster would be unavailable for a few months. I wonder what's going on." Susan asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that it somehow involves us, or me." Harry said with a frown.

"Huh?" Neville asked eloquently.

"You don't think it's strange that we've been in danger a bunch of times since we started school? I sometimes wish I hadn't become friends with you guys..."

"You get that thought out of your head, Harry Potter!" Susan yelled heatedly. She stood in front of him, hands on hips, and glared at him.

"But..." Harry stammered.

"But nothing! My life is better because you're in it. All of our lives are better because you're in it. If you think for one second that I will allow you to leave us, leave me, you are deeply delusional." Susan fumed.

"Do you have any idea how lonely my life was before you came into it, Harry? How sad and alone I was, with only books and my parents for companionship? You gave me friendship, you gave me the love of a brother, and you've given me hope for a better future." Hermione stated furiously as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Susan. He shook his head in answer. "You saved my life, Harry, twice. I owe you more..."

"You don't owe..."

"Shut it, Potter! Hermione is right, we all owe you." Hannah said as she joined Susan and Hermione. Even the ever happy Luna was looking at him through narrowed eyes. "Don't you remember that troll that almost killed me and Susan? What exactly do you think would have happened if you hadn't been there?"

"But Neville..."

"Oh, no, you leave me out of this, mate." Neville said, trying to hide a smile. He shrunk back into his seat when the four witches turned and glared at him. "I'll be quiet now..."

"Harry, the path we are on right now is the correct one. " Luna said dreamily.

"Luna?" Hannah asked the small witch.

"I don't know how to explain it, other than to say that I get these images sometimes. They're not visions of the future, I think, more like glimpses of how things could've been depending on the choices people make. Most of them are not pleasant." Luna explained.

"I don't understand, Luna." Hannah said.

"All I can say for certain is that the future changed the day that Susan and Harry got reacquainted at King's Cross that September 1st. Had they not met and become friends again and also reasserted their bond, both their futures would have been wildly different than the ones that they're leading now. And not just for them, but for all of us as well." Luna tried to explain.

"I can't imagine a life without Harry in it..." Susan said sadly.

"Neither can I." added Hermione.

"Me too." said Hannah.

"So you see, Harry, all of our lives are better because you brought us all together. Remember that. Darkness is coming, soon. We will only be able to withstand it if we do it together, understand?" Luna said. Harry had been frowning at the girls, but as he processed what Luna had said, he nodded in understanding.

"All of us together then, yeah?" Harry asked of everyone. From the wide smiles he got from his friends, Harry knew they'd go through it all, good and bad, together.

Cedric was on his prefects rounds and overheard some part of the conversation. He'd have to have a conversation with Madam Sprout when he got back to school. Why would these young badgers think that it would be their responsibility to stand against whatever evil it was that they were talking about? The serious faces of the six worried him a bit. This bunch should be laughing and enjoying each other's company, not be sitting there talking about the evils that might come. He was about to ask them about it when he decided against it. He would take this time to get them to loosen up a bit and enjoy being kids. "Aw crap, is there going to be another one of those group hugs you lot do? Because if there is, I think I'll just be moving along."

Hannah cast a glance at Susan, a questioning look on her face. Susan smiled and gave her friend a small nod. "Oh , Cedric!" Hannah yelled as she threw herself into the prefect's arms, followed by Susan, Luna, and Hermione.

"Oi! Get off me, you lunatics." Cedric yelled in protest.

"Just relax and enjoy it, mate." Michael Blake said with a big smile from behind Cedric. "It's not like you've got witches throwing themselves...wait, never mind, you do. It's me that doesn't...hey now, get off me!"

"Hey, Potter, remember David wants to start practices in a week or so." Cedric said, chuckling as he beheld the horror on Michael's face.

"He does realize that it's freezing out there right? Can you imagine how cold it is up at school?"

This had Cedric chuckling, "Yeah, I know, but you know how Captain Dave is. Suck it up and I'll teach you some warming charms. See you guys in the common room after the Feast. C'mon, Mikey, we've got to finish our patrol."

"Later, mini-puffs!" Michael said with a wave when he'd finally disentangled himself from the girls.

"Alright, where were we...?" Susan asked.

"Did we finish yelling at Harry yet?" Luna asked with a grin. She giggled merrily when she saw the wide-eyed look of shock on Harry's face.

"Yeah, I think so. What do you think, sweetie, are we done yelling at you?"

"Yes, please!?" Harry stammered.

"Letting a girl boss you around, Potter?" the pale faced Malfoy scion asked with a sneer.

Harry turned to Neville, "Must be two and a half hours into the ride."

"Yeah, he's like clockwork, isn't he?" Neville asked. "I didn't think you could tell time, Malfoy."

"Silence, squib! I just wanted to get a look at Potter before school started. My father says you won't make it through the end of term, half-blood!" the boy sneered.

"Oh? And why is that?" Hermione asked curiously. She'd stealthily placed a hand on her wand, ready to defend herself and her friends in case the blonde twit decided to start something.

Draco growled in anger and stepped into the compartment, "You will never speak to me, mudblood! I will not have my ears despoiled by your foul mutterings. You and your kind are all marked as well!"

"Is it me, or is he just really stupid?" Neville wondered aloud.

"It's not you, love." Hannah grinned.

"Well, there you go, I guess you're stupid, Malfoy. If you have a plan, you don't just go blurting it out, you moron. Now we know that you're father is behind whatever is threatening the school. I wonder what my aunt will say...you know she's the head of the DMLE, right?" Susan questioned the now even paler Malfoy.

Luna noticed the face of the Slytherin begin to change. The boy's hair had altered, lengthening down to his shoulders and turning an ugly fluorescent green color. His face had become bright pink. She couldn't hold in her laughter any longer as purple spots dotted his face and began to move in rhythmic fashion.

Malfoy turned, sneering angrily at the petite blonde, "What's so funny, Lovegood?"

"Would you mind leaving, Malfoy, your face is making me seasick!" Neville stated, his eyes glued to one particular dot that moved down from his forehead to the tip of his nose and back up again. Malfoy caught his reflection on the compartment window and growled furiously. He was reaching for his wand when a hand on his arm stopped him from removing it.

"Take your filthy hand off me, Potter!"

"Time to leave, Malfoy! You two, get your master out of here before he embarrasses himself further." Harry said to the two goons that had accompanied the blonde ponce.

"Watch your back, Potter." Malfoy whispered dangerously. He backed his way out of the compartment. "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go."

"That's it?" Hermione asked with a look at Hannah.

"Oh, no, not at all, that was just part one." Hannah said with a grin.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pomona was making her way toward the headmaster's office, wondering in idle curiosity what awaited her. Minerva was probably going a bit mental at the change in her of status from Deputy to Acting Headmaster. She chuckled amusedly knowing her friend was going to really hate it, especially if it kept her from teaching. Filius was probably happy with his temporary promotion, knowing full well that it came with a time limit.

"Snickerdoodle!" Pomona had always wondered where Albus had come up with his passwords. She was laughing quietly at the headmaster's love of muggle sweets and pastries.

"Ah, Pomona, glad you could join us." Minerva said with a smile. She indicated a chair, which the Hufflepuff head sat down in.

"Filius." she said with a nod of her head to the Charms professor.

"Good to see you, Pomona. Good holiday?" he asked merrily.

"Wonderful." she squealed in a most girly fashion. "Spent the whole time at the Potters' and even attended the Black-Bones engagement party." She said with a big smile on her face, one which was wiped completely off when she'd realized what she'd blurted out. "Dammit!"

"Potters'?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow. Pomona looked worried, wringing her hands and trying to figure out how to fix her unintended outburst. "It's okay, Pomona, Filius figured it out and told me. No need to keep it a secret from us any longer." Minerva chuckled amusedly when she heard her let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not good at keeping secrets." Pomona said dejectedly.

"Well, for the good of Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I hope you'll be able to. That said, I believe they would wish us to keep addressing them as Miss Bones and Mr. Potter. They're both already looked upon with a bit of wonderment by their year-mates and the first years for their providing Remus to help with the Defense class."

"Not forgetting how easily they seem to be connecting to their magic and amazing everyone." Filius added. "Or that Harry seems to go out of his way to protect and help those that need it."

Pomona smiled, seeing the pride on the faces of her friends for her 'Puffs. "No poaching, Filius, or you either, Minerva, those two are mine."

Minerva and Filius both chuckled, "No worries, Pomona, I don't think I could handle them in any case. Although, with the state of my quidditch team, I wouldn't mind stealing Potter from you so I could gain a seeker."

"Agreed! Your team will be holding the Quidditch Cup every year until he graduates. My eagles don't stand a chance."

"Oh you two, it's only for five more years. Five more years where the great hall will be decked out in yellow and black, not too long a time in the greater scheme of things." Pomona teased, "So, what can I do for you two?"

"You've noticed the contingent of Aurors that are present within the castle?" Minerva asked. "They're here, ostensibly, to keep our charges from harm should whatever did Albus and Severus harm happens to reappear."

"I see." Pomona said. "And Nymphadora?"

"She's here mostly to keep an eye on Harry and Susan."

"Why single them out?" the 'Puff asked.

"Because Amelia has warned us that it is Harry that is the main target for whatever this...thing...is endangering us all. With the Minister absolutely refusing to close the school, we just wanted to give you a heads up to be on the alert, more than usual anyways. I know how you look after your kids already."

Pomona sighed sadly and put her face in her hands. "Why is it always him?"

"We don't know, we think Albus does, as do Sirius, Amelia, and Augie, but they haven't told us anything yet." Filius answered.

"But you have a theory, Filius. Spit it out, I know you have some inkling or you wouldn't have brought it up." Pomona said.

Casting a glance at Minerva, who nodded in agreement, Filius explained. "On the night that James and Lily died, the night Harry inexplicably ended you-know-who, something must have happened beyond what everyone knows. We think, Minerva and me that is, is that HE didn't perish that night and that HE is somehow seeking to come back."

"Come back?" Pomona gasped. The thought was terrifying to her, but she resigned herself to help however she could if that should happen. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing for the moment," Minerva replied. "For now, we just keep an eye out for any signs or indications of a return. Hopefully, when Albus awakens, we can be a bit more direct with him and get some explanation."

"Sirius told me that Harry and Susan would be having extra magical tuition with you Filius, is this why?" she asked, having been informed by Sirius that Filius was going to be their tutor.

"I don't know that for a certainty, but I think it likely. As it is, their magic would require extensive training so that the two could cope with the extra power that they seem to be carrying around. People could be harmed if they lash out in unintended anger or if they feel that they're in danger. They both, at the very least, need to learn control." Filius replied. "That is as much of an explanation as anything either of us can think of and it would not be seen by either of the kids as being too out of the ordinary."

"Harry and Susan don't know, do they?" Pomona asked.

Minerva and Filius both shook their heads.

"Well, somebody better tell them, because if they find out on their own that it is because of them that people's lives are in danger I can assure you they will not be pleased. Neither will their friends." Pomona said a bit angrily. "They both may be only twelve, but they show a maturity that is way beyond their physical age. They should be told that the danger at the school is directed toward them."

"We agree," Minerva said, "but none of us are their parents or guardians. I will, however, have a quiet word with both Sirius and Amelia."

"How are Albus and Severus?" Pomona asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Poppy says they're both fine, just, you know...petrified. The mandrake you're growing should provide the necessary solution, Pomona." Minerva replied.

"Aye, it should, I'm only sorry we'll have to wait until the plant has matured. A couple of months if all goes as expected. Anything else, you two? The Express should be arriving shortly."

"Nothing I can think of, anything else Filius?"

"No, we're good I should think. If anything comes up, I'm sure we can get together one evening and hash it out over a glass of McGonagall's finest. And by the way, Pomona, do you plan on walking away with both Cups again this year?" Filius asked glumly.

"We are the best Filius, so I should think so, yes." she joked.

"Humph, well, we'll see about that. How 'bout your Lions, Minerva?"

"Well, with the girls reinstated we can at least field a semi-decent quidditch team, the Weasley boys are both anxious to play again. However, without the contribution of the other boys, the House Cup is definitely out of reach." she replied.

"Who's your captain?"

"Miss Johnson." Minerva replied. "She's only a fourth year, I know, but I have faith in her to do well."

"Well, good luck, Minerva. You're going to need it!" Pomona called out over her shoulder as she quickly exited the room, laughing. She heard Minerva growl and Filius chortling as the stairs took her down and she headed toward the great hall.

"How's Septima coping with her new role?" Filius asked of Minerva.

"We'll soon see, I suppose. She didn't want the job to begin with and is praying that Severus awakens soon. She has no fondness for Slytherins despite having been one herself." Minerva said with sigh. "St. Mungo's is going to rotate some potioneers over to us as well; they'll cover that class for the remainder of the school year or until..."

"Well, I can't see them doing a worse job than our current potion's instructor." Filius muttered.

"Indeed!" Minerva said with a chuckle. Filius became aware of the look of surprise on his friend. "Oh my, that's is an odd feeling."

"Min, are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine, just something that caught me unaware," Minerva answered. "Since Albus' incapacitation the schools wards seem to have shifted over to me as interim headmaster. The castle has just told me the children have arrived and are making their way to the castle. Shall we head down to greet them?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"What's with the red cloaks?" a curious Harry asked of Susan when they were walking through the great double doors that were the entrance to the school. "Looks like it's mostly the girls from Gryffindor, oh, and it looks like George and Fred are wearing them too."

"Didn't I tell you about this, sweetie?" Susan asked and Harry shook his head.

"Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind, I should have mentioned it earlier. I got a letter from Angelina Johnson, remember her from that time you forgot your Charms homework and the Gryff' girls apologized to Hermione?" Susan asked.

"Well," she continued once she knew Harry remembered the incident, "after that, those girls went to McGonagall and received a refresher course on Gryffindor values, tenets, mores, responsibilities, you know? Apparently, during their discussion they made a big deal about how the prefects, including the Head Boy and Girl, were not really doing the job they are supposed to be doing."

"Yeah, Angelina really went off on Professor McGonagall if the gossip is true!" Hermione interjected, joining their conversation. She took Harry's other arm and continued walking with them. "It was decided that they would forget all about the prefects and start a group that would do the work that they weren't, namely, assuring the safety of the students."

"We really don't know what the whole thing entails, although the Gossip Princess probably does." Susan said with a sidelong look toward Hannah.

"Hey now, you're just jealous because I learn all the secrets in the castle!" Hannah pouted. "Neville, love, Susan is making fun of me! I think you should hex her."

"And face the wrath of Potter? You're kidding, right?" Neville replied.

"Coward!" Hannah huffed. "Fine, I'll do it myself. Defend yourself Bones from the wrath of the mighty Abbott!"

It took a second for Susan to realize that Hannah was kidding and just teasing her like she normally did. "Just wait until our next class with Bode, Oh, Mighty Abbott! Bones is going to kick your narrow behind." she chuckled.

"As if!" Hannah retorted. Harry looked at Neville and rolled his eyes. Neville laughed loudly until he saw Hannah and Susan both glaring at him.

"It will be nice to have people looking out for us as they should be. I still think it's sad that there is a need for this at all." Luna said. "I've been bullied a couple of times since arriving at Hogwarts..."

"What?" Harry hissed, "Why didn't you say anything, Luna?"

"Because it only happened once, well, twice I guess if you count the whole boat across the lake thing. And honestly, Harry, you would've gone all crazy and gotten in trouble." Luna answered honestly.

"And the second time?" Harry growled.

"Relax, Harry, nothing happened that was too awful. That Chang girl pushed me is all." Luna explained.

"The Ravenclaw seeker?" Harry asked hotly.

"Yup," she replied. "But you don't have to worry about her, Hedwig took care of it."

"Hedwig?" he exclaimed.

Luna giggled, "Yeah, she flew onto my shoulder and screeched Chang's ear off. It was pretty funny."

"Oh," Hannah said in realization, "that's why you were feeding her a ton of bacon not too long ago, to thank her?"

"Hey guys!" Angelina called out as she approached the 'Puffs.

"Hey, Angie," Susan said warmly, "Looking good in those cloaks."

"Thanks, I think they look pretty spiffy, if I do say so myself." Angelina replied as she twirled around to give them a good look. "They're spelled to catch everyone's eye, kinda like a big neon sign."

The purebloods in front of her looked totally perplexed.

"Oh, for the love of..." Harry said in exasperation. "Seriously, neon lights, not a one of you?"

"Let it be, Harry, or we'll be explaining it the rest of the night." Hermione told him with a snigger.

Angelina chuckled, "In any case, they're spelled to stand out brightly while we're in the corridors of the school. Beacons, I guess you could call them. It'll let people, especially the younger students, know that we're there to help if needed."

"Oh, yeah, that's good!" Harry said with a big grin. Angelina gave him a wink.

"Well, I'm here to see if you four girls would like to join us?" Angelina asked.

"Not Harry and I?" Neville asked.

"For now, excepting Fred and George, it will just be us girls from Gryffindor. We plan to ask more to join us as time goes by. We'll have a meeting every week or so to discuss things and do a little bit of defensive training just in case things get serious. Which reminds me, Hermione, the girls were wondering if you could help us solve a bit of a problem we're having?"

"If I can, sure; what can I do to help?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we need a way to communicate, you know? Something we can use to call for help if we get in over our heads or to get back up if things escalate." Angelina explained.

"I see..." Hermione said before her eyes took on a faraway look. "Coins...no, not coins...bracelets maybe...but how...ask Flitwick...go to library after dinner...Sirius, ask Sirius and Uncle Remus about map...yeah..the map...maybe a necklace of some sort..."

"Oh no, now you've done it." Susan sighed.

"Huh?" Angelina asked.

"Hermione, she's got that look she gets when she's thinking too much. Harry, sweetie, make sure she follows us and doesn't trip over anything or fall over. She'll not be paying any attention to her surroundings for a little while. Let's head to the Feast, guys. Oh, and Angelina, I'd love to join your group." Susan said happily.

"Hey, we wanna join too!" Hannah and Luna added excitedly.

"Good!" Angelina told them. "First meeting will be next Monday night right after dinner. We're meeting in the transfiguration classroom to start with."

"Don't worry, Angie, I'll make sure we're all there." Susan told the Gryffindor with a chuckle when she saw how excited Luna and Hannah were.

Harry chuckled too, gently grabbing a totally oblivious to her surroundings Hermione by the elbow and gently leading her towards the great hall.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The four 'Puff girls were laughing and joking as they made their way towards the Transfiguration classroom that had been set aside for tonight's meeting; all four excited to be joining in with something that they could show their school enthusiasm and spirit. Harry of course had his quidditch, which allowed him to help his House and make friends with those he competed against. Neville had his special projects with Madam Sprout, which allowed him to ingratiate himself not only with his Head of House but also with some of the older students who had green thumbs, just like him. They both were helping the school, in their own way, and the girls were eager to leave their mark on Hogwarts as well.

"Hey guys!" Ginny called out, running over from the group of Gryffindor girls she'd been standing around with outside the classroom. Susan, doing a quick headcount, was a bit surprised that there were about twenty girls milling about, and from all four houses too.

After hugs all around, Hannah was the first to speak. "So, Little Miss Weasley, what's the gossip in the Lion's Den regarding what's going on tonight?"

"Sorry, can't tell ya!" Ginny said with a grin.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm dying over here! I need to know what you know and I need to know now!" Hannah complained.

"Sorry, much as I'd like to, Angie made all of us promise not to speak about it with anyone. But, how about instead I give you a juicy bit of gossip?" Ginny said conspiratorially. "She and Fred are, how should I put this...making an in depth study of broom closets."

"Nah, really?" Hannah asked, excited again at the prospect of new gossip. "Susan, you should have a talk with Angelina, you know, since you and Harry know where all the good broom closets are."

"Hannah, I swear to Merlin that I'm going to kill you!" Susan huffed in annoyance. "You know that Harry and I..."

"Oh, relax Sue, I'm just teasing. But seriously, Gin, any ideas about what's going on with the meeting tonight?" Hannah asked with a glance at the other redhead.

"Look Hannah, the meeting is starting soon, and I'm sure all your questions will be answered, okay?"

"Fine...be that way."Hannah mumbled.

"Patience, Hannah, patience." Luna said sagely. She giggled delightedly when Hannah glared at her.

"C'mon you lot! Into the classroom, let's get this started!" Alicia, one of the other Gryffindors called out to the assembled group.

"Alright, settle down everyone, settle down and take a seat!" Angelina said, speaking loudly from the front of the class. "I want to welcome you all to the first official meeting of the Guardians."

"We're gonna be called Guardians?" Ginny Weasley asked of her housemate.

"Yes, Ginny, we are. But hey, if you guys can come with a better name for us, have at it. However, I think a guardian best describes what we want to be about." Angelina replied.

"And what, exactly, are the Guardians going to be about?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked!" Angelina said excitedly. "Show of hands, how many of you were frightened your entire first year at Hogwarts? How about during your second year?"

"And how many of you still fear walking the halls by yourselves?" she asked, not in the least bit surprised that her questions had seen the majority of those in the classroom raise their hands. "I wager you all felt as if you were the only ones to feel that way too, huh?"

"Look around , girls...and you two boys too, I suppose...everyone in this room has felt that way at some point. Well, with the possible exception of Miss Bones here, who seems to have a knight in shining armor at her beck and call!" Alicia teased.

"Oh c'mon, seriously Angie?!" Susan moaned loudly. Hermione and Hannah were trying their best to keep their laughter contained, but were failing miserably. Even the usually composed Luna couldn't help but snigger at Susan. Ginny and the twins had no such compunctions whatsoever and were laughing loudly at the red-faced Sue.

"Sorry, Sue, but it was getting a bit too serious in here." Angelina said apologetically. "Let's continue, guys. Everyone, this is Alicia Spinnet. Alicia, please give us a rundown of our first duty."

"Firstly," said Alicia, taking over for Angelina, "We will be an information source for the lower years, especially during their first term at school."

"Aren't the Prefects supposed to do that?" asked a curious Luna.

"They are, however, did any of you get a guided tour of the castle? Did any of you get shown where your classes were supposed to be? Did any prefect show you how to get to the great hall from your common room? Have any of you spoken to any Prefect who wasn't in your House to ask for help?" Alicia asked seriously, seeing just about everyone shake their head in response. "One of their duties, clearly listed in the Prefect Handbook, is to be not only protective of the lower years but also help them whenever possible in acclimating to Hogwarts. Remember too that magical kids have an advantage over the muggleborn, as they have at least heard their parents or older siblings talk about the school. Muggleborn's do not. So, there you go then, our first duty as Guardians."

"Okay, so like Alicia said, we will be information providers and guides." Angelina said, waving her wand at the chalkboard, the phrase appearing on the board. "Katie, duty two, please?"

"Secondly," Katie said, taking over, "We will roam the halls, ensuring the safety of the students during the hours that classes are in session. We will make our presence known as classes let out, accompanying those that request it to their next class, but in general, just being a visual reminder that we're in a school and not in a war zone."

"We'll not be doing so in the evenings?" Hermione asked.

"No, Hermione, that is a responsibility that we will leave to the Prefects and Professors. Listen, we will not have much in the way of authority over the students, unlike prefect that can dock points or give detentions, but it is our hope that by merely being present will stop a lot of the bullying and abuse that takes place to be prevented before it happens. What we will do is stand ready to help when it is needed, intervening only when it is necessary." Katie explained.

"But if we don't have the authority...?" Luna wondered aloud.

"Luna, is it?" Angelina asked of the blonde waif. "True, we may not have authority, but we can still call the Professors and have them deal with any situation that crop up. Think of us as their eyes and ears."

"But then we'll be just like the Prefects, only without the stupid badges. They all suck, I don't want to be anything like them." a Ravenclaw girl said from the back row.

"Miss...?" Angelina asked.

"Sorry," the flustered student said. "Morag MacDougal, Miss Johnson."

"Relax, Morag, it's just us here." Angie said. "Yes, some of the responsibilities we are going to take up are indeed part of the prefect's job. Again, I haven't seen many, if any, of those prefects doing their job that they're supposed to be doing. So I, along with all of you hopefully, will put ourselves out there and take up their responsibilities."

"They're going to be royally pissed off if we take some of their duties and responsibilities away." Hannah chimed in.

"Let them!" Angelina stated emphatically. "To clarify, we have the backing of Professor McGonagall to do this. She's in charge of the Prefects and even she is disappointed that none of them take their jobs seriously. One of the first things she did when school resumed this term was to take the prefects all to task for failing in their duties. They are on probation, so to speak, until such time as they start living up to the responsibilities they agreed to when they accepted the job."

"Why are you doing this, Miss Johnson?" asked another student from the back of the room.

"Miss Greengrass, is it? Well, Miss Greengrass, knowing how the Hogwarts rumor mill works, I wonder if you heard what happened in the Gryffindor common room last year?"

"Of course, but certainly it was just a rumor..." the Slytherin said.

"No, trust me, it was not a rumor. A former Gryffindor girl was assaulted in full view of all her Housemates and no one did sod all about it. I sat there..." she said miserably, "I sat there and watched as five fellow Gryff's did things to this young girl that I wouldn't wish to happen to my worst enemy. I just sat there and did nothing!"

"So did I." Alicia said. "I just sat there and watched the poor girl...I also did nothing."

"Me too." Katie added dejectedly.

Susan had felt the tension coming from her bushy haired sister, and gently grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Never going to happen again, sweetie."

"Never!" Hannah whispered, taking Hermione's other hand. Hermione looked at them both, tears in her eyes, and nodded.

"It is with that horrifying experience in mind that I and the girls in Gryffindor begged forgiveness from the unfortunate victim. Her only stipulation for extending that forgiveness was to make sure that no such thing ever happened again if we were in the position to stop it. I will not stand idly by while something like that is happening ever again." Angelina said emphatically. "That is my reason for starting the Guardians. And no, I am not doing this to ease my conscience. I am doing this because it is the right thing to do!"

"Thank you, I understand." Greengrass replied before sitting.

"Oh, and before I forget, I want to make one thing perfectly clear to each and every one of you. THERE ARE NO HOUSES IN THE GUARDIANS!" Angelina shouted, startling just about everyone. "There are no 'Puffs, or 'Claws, or Snakes, or Lions, in this room. There are only Guardians. It's one of the reasons that we are going to wear these read cloaks when we're on duty. We don't want anyone that needs help to not come to us because they're frightened of which house we're in."

"Oh, that's good." Luna said.

"Alright, people, everyone come up and grab a cloak. They're spelled to adjust to your size, so don't worry if it's too small or too big." Alicia waved everyone up to the pile of clothing that was placed on McGonagall's desk.

"Alright, everyone, that's going to do it for tonight. I know we still have a lot of unanswered questions, but that will be taken up next time and it's getting late. Plan on spending a couple of hours at our next meeting as we go over everything we've discussed and expand on it. Professor McGonagall will be joining us too, so everyone will listen attentively and behave." Angelina said with a sidelong glance at the twins, both of whom merely scoffed at the barb.

A few minutes were spent saying goodnight to everyone, Susan happy to acquaint herself with some of the girls from the other houses that she'd never spoken to before. Wanting to get back to Harry for their customary goodnight kiss, she made her way towards the door.

"What's the rush, Sue?" Hannah asked. "Are the soft and luscious lips of Harry waiting on you?"

"Yup!" Susan smirked at her friend. Hannah's looked surprised and then started sniggering.

Susan opened the door and was immediately accosted by Hedwig, who flew directly at her face and forced her back into her friends. "Hedwig?"

The snowy owl screeched dangerously, hovering before Susan. "You don't want me leave?"

It was amazing to her that she could almost feel the sense of relief come from Harry's familiar, happy with the fact that she'd understood her.

"What's the hold up, girls?" Angelina asked.

"Miss Johnson! Close and seal this door!" the suddenly present ghost of Gryffindor yelled. "Do it. NOW! I'll hold it off if I can!"

"Close the door!" Susan yelled. She pulled her wand, alerting her friends that something dangerous was near. "Hey, if anyone knows some good locking charms, I suggest you cast them at the door, right now!"

"I got it." George said. He waved his wand at the door, "Colloportus!"

Every person in the room stepped back in fear when they heard something huge slither past the door. The movement stopped, elevating everyone's nerves. They all gasped in fright when something enormous seemed to be trying to gain entry by smashing into the door.

"Back, all of you, to the back of the classroom!" Alicia called out to everyone. Taking her advice, they all with wands pointed at the door backed up as far as they could go. Each hit to the door made everyone cry out in fright, all of them certain that whatever was out there intended them harm.

Finally, with a muffled screech, the pounding on the door stopped.

"You think it's gone?" someone asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, I think so." Angelina said softly. "Keep your wands out guys, just in case. George, open the door, I want to take a peek outside."

"Like hell you are!" Fred roared. Angelina glared at him. "Uhm, what I meant to say is, uhm, I got it."

"Shut it Fred! George, get the door. On alert, people!"

Susan could sense Harry nearby, so she placed a hand on Angelina's arm. "Hang on, Angie, Harry's out there."

"Of course he is..." Angelina snorted.

Everyone cried out in fright as the door exploded into a gazillion pieces, covering them all with fine dust, dust that used to be a heavy oaken door.

"Sue, girls, you guys in here?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Susan squealed as she leapt toward her husband. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tightly.

"Alright, everyone out. Hallway is clear. Let's get you all back to your common rooms." Tonks said stepping in to the classroom. "Dammit, Harry, did you have to destroy the door?"

"Sorry, sis, but Susan..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, your girl was behind the locked door." she said to him grumpily. "I'm not nearly strong enough to repair that, little man. You know the spell to fix it, right?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The month of January seemed to pass without further incident, although with the caution the entire school was taking, it could have been that the beast was itself being more cautious. Despite the petrification of Sir Nicholas, the Ministry was still adamant that no danger existed at Hogwarts. Morale had been low at school, but with the approach of Valentine's Day, moods seemed to be on the upswing.

"Where's Harry?" Luna asked of a anxious looking Susan.

"In the greenhouse with Neville." Susan said with a smile. "I'm sure we'll all be getting roses to pin to our robes pretty soon."

"How sweet of them." Hermione giggled.

"Ooh, they're almost here." Susan said excitedly. Sure enough, Harry and Neville came strolling into the great hall carrying a bunch of beautiful flowers.

"Ladies." Harry intoned with a deep bow.

"With our love," Neville said, handing Susan and Hannah a large bouquet of red roses, "and affection." he finished, handing Luna and Hermione each a bouquet of yellow rose.

Harry kissed Susan chastely, although she was having none of that and deepened the kiss. When the hooting and hollering started at the 'Puff table, she blushed fiercely and pulled back from him. "Sorry."

"For what," Harry asked. "I love kissing you."

"Love you too, sweetie." she said, placing her hand on his cheek.

The great hall at breakfast is usually a pretty quiet affair; no one in their right minds wants to be awake that early. But with love in the air, the atmosphere was quite animated.

"I got you a gift; I'll give it to you later, okay?" Susan said, bumping Harry's shoulder.

"If it's more kisses, you don't have to wait until later, love." Harry said. Susan could feel the excitement coming off of Harry and she was a little bit nervous because of it. He was practically bouncing on his seat.

Everyone heard the doors of the great hall open, but no one seemed to come in. Harry's smile got even bigger.

"Awww." cooed the entire female population of the school.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, look, how cute is that?" Luna squealed in delight.

Making its way down was what appeared to be a puppy!

"Is that a Crup?" Hermione asked. "It's beautiful!"

The big red bow that was tied around its neck made the pup seem all the cuter. It would stop occasionally, sniffing the hands of the witches who were all dying to pet it. When it approached the Hufflepuff table, the dog yelped and ran the entirety of the table before jumping into Susan's arms.

Susan was doing all she could to contain the excitable puppy as it licked her face and soaked her from chin to forehead. "Harry?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sue." Harry beamed. "Don't worry, Sirius got special dispensation from the Director of the DMLE for you to have him."

"The Director of the DMLE, huh?" she asked with a wry grin.

"Yup!" Harry said. "Apparently she's very strict and rule abiding, but, Sirius being Sirius, was able to get her to bend the rules just a bit."

"I'll have to thank him." she giggled, the puppy having started chewing on her earlobe.

"What are you going to call him?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, any ideas?"

"Oscar!" Luna said.

"Oscar? No, that's all wrong! How about...Oberon?" Hermione said.

"Oberon? Are you kidding me?" Hannah squeaked. "You can tell he's going to be a handful, mischievous and all that. How 'bout..."

"Puck." Susan proclaimed. "What do you think, little one?"

The two tails on the puppy seemed to wag almost fast enough to cause it to take off in flight. "Okay, then, Puck it is!"

Hedwig chose that exact moment to land on Harry's shoulder. Puck started yipping loudly at the snowy owl. Hedwig, at her most regal, merely glanced at the puppy warily. Jumping down from Harry's shoulder, Hedwig grabbed a piece of bacon off a platter and offered it to Puck. The yipping stopped almost immediately, replaced instead by the gobbling down of the delicious offering.

Puck eyed Hedwig and barked softly. The bird nodded its head and grabbed another piece of bacon, which she tossed at the puppy. Deftly caught by the little guy, it barked delightedly.

"You've got all of us wrapped around your fingers, don't you Hed?" Harry asked his familiar. Hedwig jumped back on to Harry's shoulder and rubbed his cheek affectionately. "Yeah, you do. Love you too, Hedwig."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter the Eighth

Acting Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had always loved coming out here at this time of the day; it was a time where the sun was just about to set but hadn't quite sunk below the horizon. The colors of the world seemed somehow brighter to her and as day set into night and the stars and moon came out to play, she would stare in wonder at the world around her. She'd loved it out here and had ever since she'd first set foot in this wondrous castle and had as a young firstie who'd had attended her first ever Astronomy class, gaping in wide-eyed wonder at the beauty of the Scottish night sky as viewed from the parapets of the castle. It hadn't been until her fourth year though, on a romantic adventure with then boyfriend Connor McGonagall, that she'd seen this place during that particular time of day. The beauty of the twilight, made all the more special by the young man who held her in his arms; she sighed sadly at memories of her lost love, missing him more as each day passed.

Recently, especially since Albus had been put out of action, Hogwarts seemed to sing to her in a fashion she'd never heard before and she wondered idly if she had been granted this by the castle's wards or if she'd just never paid attention to the melody before. The castle itself seemed to resonate with the sounds of Magic, its song melodically pulsing through her body. It almost made Minerva think that the castle enjoyed the scene before her almost as much as she did. She pulled the shawl she wore a bit tighter around her shoulders to ward off the chill of the quickly darkening sky, and reminisced about days long gone by.

She was interrupted from her reverie by the sound of the tower doors opening and she wondered who would come up to the tower in this cold weather at this hour of the night. She rebuked herself mildly, noting that there was still a few hours left until curfew; a young couple coming to explore the tower didn't really merit a scolding. She decided to disillusion herself and enjoy the dusk, even with the added company. No need to frighten the students with the sudden appearance of the stern Professor McGonagall.

"So what do you think?" a young female voice asked.

"You're right, it is beautiful up here," the youthful male voice responded. "But it still doesn't beat the sunset over the lake back at the Glen."

"Not that you're biased or anything, right?" the girl laughed.

"Hey, it's my home...it's _our_ home now, of course I'm biased. You should be, too!" he replied.

Minerva knew then who had come wandering in. As young as the couple was, she hoped that they didn't start snogging each other then and there; the Astronomy Tower did have a bit of a reputation after all. She had only spent very little time with Harry since he'd arrived at Hogwarts, mostly during class time, something that was beginning to bother her. Harry and his friends were doing wonderfully in her class...and all the other classes too if their ranking were any indication. It often reminded her of another bunch of friends that had gone through Hogwarts not so long ago. Despite their penchant for tomfoolery, three of the four were amazingly bright. Thankfully, these new Marauders were nothing like the old...she hoped. Minerva had been close to Harry's parents and thought that being able to share some stories about his father's mischievous ways and his mother's bookish ways might be something that would give a sense of belonging to the lad, not that she thought he needed it too much, given his close circle of friends and his ever growing family. However, when the current danger passed, she'd invite Harry and Miss Bones up to her office for some tea and reminiscing. Feeling more than a bit like a voyeur, Minerva nonetheless observed the young couple.

Walking to the edge of the parapet, dragging Harry along behind her, Susan gazed over the grandiose beauty of the castle grounds. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and with a sigh she backed into his chest.

"I thought you were afraid of heights?" he teased.

"Not here, not when I'm with you." she answered sincerely. Susan turned towards the door, surprised by the sound of barking. "Puck!"

Minerva was amazed at the overly eager yipping of the Crup puppy and she smiled warmly as Susan got on her knees and the puppy jumped into her outstretched arms.

"You want to explain to me how he got out of my room?" Harry asked curiously, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Because he's my clever puppy, aren't you Puck?" she replied proudly, scratching the overenthusiastic puppy behind the ear. Puck's ears perked up and he started barking loudly as he looked over her shoulder. Susan turned her head, trying to identify the reason for Puck's barking.

"It's Hedwig," Harry answered when he caught sight of his familiar flying toward them.

"Was she out hunting, you think?" she asked curiously.

"Did you see the amount of bacon Luna fed her at breakfast? It's a wonder she can get off the ground anymore! Nah, she must have been called by Sirius." He was proved correct when Hedwig landed on the battlements and held out a leg to Harry who retrieved the small parcel she offered.

"Told you it was from Sirius." Harry said. "Oh."

"What is it, Harry?"

"He sent me his map." he said, offering her the short note that his godfather had written while he held the precious object that had belonged to the Marauders in his hands. Susan opened the note and read it aloud:

 _Pup (and Pupette?)_

 _Hey you two, hope you're not getting into too much trouble and are also being careful. I'd hate to see either of you petrified! (Although, having you two as lawn ornaments might brighten up the greenhou...(ow, Ami just punched me, so forget I said anything) In any case, I had completely forgotten that I had this thing and decided that it would probably benefit you two a lot more there at the castle than me having it here at the Glen collecting dust. Get Fred and George to give you guys a lesson on how to use it._

 _Harry, make sure you watch out for your wife, brother, and the girls! Sue, make sure Harry doesn't do anything reckless...or heroic. Wait...heroic is okay, just not...just don't...just please don't do anything that could get either of you hurt, okay? Your mom says 'hi', your dad said no broom closets for a couple more years._

 _Love and miss you two,_

 _Padfoot the Awesome and whatsherface (ow!), Auntie Ami, the Awesomest!_

' _Mom? Dad?'_ Minerva wondered curiously.

"What is it with people, broom closets, and teasing us about them?" Susan asked irritably.

Harry chuckled, "Why do you let that get to you so much?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." she sighed. "I mean, the thought of dragging you into one has crossed my mind a time or two...even if it was just to see what all the fuss is about."

Harry laughed quietly at seeing his very blushing bride, glad that she was looking away from him so that she couldn't see his equally red face. "...but...?"

"I mean, I just became a teenager, you won't be one for a couple of months...I just don't want to rush anything."

"Don't worry, I feel the same."

"Really?" she whispered.

"We've got the rest of our lives ahead of us, Susan. We'll get there when we get there, okay?" Harry gave her a smirk, "Doesn't mean I can't, or won't, be thinking of dragging you into a broom closet too, you know!"

"Prat!" Susan giggled. "Don't worry, when we're ready, I'll make sure we end up in one, deal?"

"Anything you say, Sue." Harry said seriously before bursting out into laughter.

Minerva rolled her eyes. ' _Hormonal teenagers'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, we're going to be late for Professor Flitwick if we don't get a move on." Harry said with a glance at his watch.

"Do we have to? I like being up here with you. A few more minutes...please?" she pleaded.

"You don't think he'd give us detention or something, do you?" Harry wondered.

"I don't think so, not if we're only a few minutes late."

"How about I send Hedwig here with a note?" Harry asked. "Let him know we're running a bit behind?"

"Nah, let your girl have a rest. Hedwig, Luna said she'd have some treats for you when you got back since you missed dinner and all. Why don't you go find her?" Hedwig couldn't fly away fast enough in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room.

"Well that was rude, she didn't even say goodbye." Harry said wistfully as he watched his friend fly away at speed.

"You have any parchment on you?" Susan asked, chuckling in amusement at her boy and his familiar. Harry reached into his book bag and gave her a piece along with a quill. She quickly penned a note and rolled it up.

"Now what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Puck! Come here, boy!" Susan said with a grin as she attached the note to Puck's collar, "Take this to Professor Flitwick, please?"

Puck looked at her and growled softly. "I'll be fine, Harry's with me."

Puck ambled over to Harry and barked a question. "I'll keep your mom safe, Puck, I promise."

Contented with the answer, the puppy turned tail and ran toward the tower stairs. Minerva, having seen the whole thing, was shaking her head in disbelief. The way these two were so close to their familiars was, in a word, unbelievable. She'd never heard of anyone being able to communicate with their familiars in such a fashion. She wondered if Harry understood that such closeness to his owl was completely out of the ordinary. She wondered if in his muggle-raised mind such familiarity was commonplace: Hedwig was magical, therefore, extremely intelligent and able to communicate with him. To Susan though, having grown up in this magical world, it should have come as something of a surprise to her that she was so close to her own familiar. Crups were intelligent, certainly, but nowhere near what her Puck had demonstrated thus far, and the cute dog was only just a puppy. It was just another enigma that was the Potters', she supposed. She added another topic to her mental list for when she next spoke to Filius.

Harry and Susan spent the next half-hour in each other's arms, just gazing out at the world before them. They didn't even speak, which was curious to Minerva. They would just gaze into each other's eyes every once in a while. ' _Are they communicating silently?_ '

"Shall we?" Harry asked with a drawn out sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so." Susan answered with a groan. She got a mischievous look on her face when she turned to see Harry collecting their bookbags. She jumped on his back, "Carry me?"

Harry grunted dramatically, "Was that a command or a request?"

Susan giggled, "Does it matter?"

So Harry, with Sue on his back, trudged along on their way to their scheduled meeting with Professor Flitwick. The diminutive Head of Ravenclaw had been extremely busy, given the state of affairs at the school, and had postponed the meeting he had promised them before they'd left for Christmas break. Both of them understood, of course, the reasons behind the delay. It hadn't kept them from worrying over it, though.

Trying to be stealthy, Minerva followed behind her two students at a short distance. She knew that they would probably be okay, but given the looming danger in the castle and the fact that the two were alone, she thought tagging along was probably a good idea. If nothing else, it gave her a chance to watch the two a bit more closely.

Minerva halted abruptly when Harry suddenly stopped and lowered Susan to the ground carefully. It didn't surprise her either when he drew his wand. The look of determination on his face gave her a sense of pride, especially when she noticed that he'd placed himself before Miss Bones in an attempt to protect her from the unknown danger. ' _Boy should've been a Gryffindor_ ,' she thought in amusement.

"What is it, Harry?" a worried Susan asked.

"Shhhh..." whispered Harry. She was about to tell him off for shushing her when she heard it too, the soft sibilant whispering in the dark.

" _Pain, death, hunger, blood, must kill the polluters and violators, must eat..."_

"What was that, Harry?" she asked in a low voice.

"You understood that, you heard that too?"

"I didn't understand, at least I don't think I heard any words; it seemed more like hissing or something." Susan's eyes widened at her observation. "Oh, Harry, that's why it seems that you're the only one that can hear that thing! It's a snake!"

"Miss Bones, Mr. Potter, please get behind me." Professor McGonagall said as she let the disillusionment fall away and approached them with wand drawn.

"Professor..." Susan squeaked, startled at seeing the professor standing behind them.

"Behind me, Mr. Potter!" she said firmly. Susan was amazed when the Transfiguration teacher waved her wand and cast a spell that created a cat that seemed to be formed from a silvery mist. "Got to the Aurors office, tell Nymphadora that we're near the entrance to the Astronomy tower; tell her the creature has been heard near our location."

"Come this way." Minerva whispered. She led them to an old classroom adjacent to where they were standing and ushered them in. She cast the strongest locking and barrier spells she could think of at the door, hoping that it would be enough to hold the creature back.

" _Smell the defiler...must kill the enemy...slay the adversary...slaughter the foe..."_ Harry heard from beyond the door.

Harry tensed at that and gripped his wand tighter. "It wants me, Professor. That thing...I think it's looking for me."

"Harry!" Susan cried out in fright when the loud impact reverberated through the classroom in which they'd concealed themselves.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tonks was a very happy witch at the moment, very much looking forward to the date she'd planned with Remus; something that was to happen soon and she found that was more excited than she could explain. In fact, it was all she could do stop a silly grin from appearing on her face. Her mother had told her in no uncertain terms to get a move on already as grandchildren did not just fall from the heavens and she expected them sooner rather than later. Dad, to her amusement, had dropped his morning paper and fled the room, to mother's exasperation and her own laughter. But, she had work to do, so she concentrated on the paperwork in front of her.

"Dawlish," she said to the lazy git before her, "did you finish your report on the water leak where the headmaster and Snape were found?"

"No." was his curt reply.

"And when do you think you'll have it done?" she asked testily.

"When it's done!" he answered angrily. "Just because you kiss Bones' ass doesn't mean I'm going to follow orders from a rookie like you! I've got seniority on you, Tonks, and I know how to do my damned job!"

"Kiss Bones' ass, is it? And who, may I ask, has his lips well and truly glued to the Ministers' flabby cheeks? And as far as your job goes, since when has sitting in this office all day drinking tea and scratching yourself become part of your duties. We were placed here to protect the staff and students from..."

"From nothing! The Minister himself has told me there is nothing to be worried about. I for one am going to enjoy the down time and the fact that I don't have to freeze my ass off patrolling Diagon in the middle of the bloody night!" he interrupted. "And look who's talking about slacking on the job, off shagging your werewolf boyfriend whenever you get the chance, you should be ashamed of yourself...sullying yourself like that."

"You sonofa..." she yelled as she jumped her desk and charged at the pompous Dawlish. Only the strong hands on her shoulders stopped her from ripping the man apart.

"You will apologize to my girlfriend if you know what's good for you, Auror Dawlish." Remus said in a stern voice.

"Or what, she'll sic her pet wolfman on me?" he snorted with a look of disdain.

"No," Remus said, "I'll simply let her go and she'll take care of you herself. I've no need to protect her from the likes of you."

"Let me go, Remus." Tonks hissed angrily.

"Let it be, Nym, you're better than him in every way imaginable. Now, I believe we had a date planned for this evening and I find myself looking forward to your company, something that will not happen if I let you go and you tear that imbecile apart with your bare hands." he said as he spun her around and looked deeply into her eyes.

Her demeanor changed completely, eager herself to spend a quiet evening with this lovely man. "Girlfriend?" she asked him coyly.

"Well...you see...it's like...uhm..." he mumbled incoherently.

"Relax, Remus, you already know I want..." she was startled when she saw the patronus of Professor McGonagall drift into the Auror office.

"The creature is by the Astronomy tower, come quickly!" the cat said in Minerva's voice before it faded away.

"Oh shit, Susan told me they were going up there after dinner!" Remus cried out in worry before he turned and ran out of the office.

"Remus, wait!" Tonks yelled out. "Dawlish, get the others and head for the Astronomy tower!"

"This is bullshit..." Dawlish said before he lazily got up from his comfortable seat.

"Do it!" she roared and ran after Remus.

She thought she'd never catch up to him, agile as he was, but she found him standing at the base of the stairs that led up to the tower. She frowned a bit, knowing that he'd not have stopped for anything to get to Harry and Susan.

"Remus?" she asked. He looked at her and pointed to the steps. They seemed to have turned into mini-waterfalls, as water was pouring over them.

"That's just like..."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too." he said. "Amelia said that where the headmaster had been found looked like a lake had sprung up from nowhere. As much as I want to run up there, we should be careful. It won't do our kids much help if we get petrified before we reach them."

"Get behind me, I've got point." she said authoritatively and began the climb of the stairs cautiously. Remus smiled at her ascending form and shook his head. She was a strong woman, feisty and free spirited, one of the many reasons he couldn't help but love her. "And quit staring at my ass."

"And who said I was staring at your ass?" he teased.

"You mean you aren't? What's wrong with you, I've got a fantastic ass!"

"I agree wholeheartedly." he chuckled. Their relationship had progressed to this stage, where teasing had become something they both enjoyed very much. Granted, he still had difficulty stringing a coherent sentence most of the time when she was around, but when he could, he gave as good as he got. "But, as much as I like to admire it, I think we should be concentrating on not getting killed, don't you think?"

"Well, that's you just taking all the fun out of it..." she mumbled. "What the hell was that bang?"

Remus tilted his head and tried to listen, "Up ahead, about 30 meters. There is something really big up there, Tonks."

She knew it was Remus being serious when he called her Tonks. "Smell anything unusual?"

"No, unfortunately, this filthy water is messing with my nose. I can sure hear it though." he whispered.

"Holy shit!" Nym yelped out when she crested the stairs and got her first look at the creature.

"Damn..." Remus muttered when he caught sight of the huge creature. "That's got to be the biggest snake I've ever seen!"

"I don't think that's a snake." she said, the worry obvious in her voice. "I think it's a..."

"Basilisk." Remus finished. "I'm nowhere near strong enough to kill that thing. I don't think even together we could put a dent in its hide."

"The armor!" Nym said. "Banish the swords and knives at it!"

The creature reared its head and banged it against the classroom door several times. Remus almost lost it when he heard Susan's yell of terror from the other side of the door. "Susan! Harry!"

"Stop!" Nym yelled, halting him from doing something suicidal. "You are not going to go all Marauder on me!"

His wolf was at the surface, aching to get out and charge to defend his cubs, but the words from his companion stopped him in his tracks. "Armor, then?"

She nodded and aimed her wand at the nearest suit of armor, levitating the huge claymore that was grasped between its gauntleted hands. " _Depulso_!"

The sword sped toward its intended target, both Remus and Tonks watching in the hope that the huge blade did some damage. They were disappointed though, as the weapon merely bounced off the magically hardened skin.

"Screw it! Keep doing it, maybe it'll distract it and it'll come after us and leave the kids alone!" Remus yelled, brandishing his wand and sending dozens of bladed weapons at the beast.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Uncle Moony is out there." Harry said to Susan. "Nym too."

"Mr. Potter, how can you possibly know that?" the stern Professor asked.

"Just trust that he does, Professor." Susan answered, trying to avoid the question the professor had posed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Where the fuck is your backup!" Remus yelled in frustration. Nothing they were doing seemed to be helping. The beast ignored everything that was being thrown against it and kept up its assault of the door.

"I'm going to castrate that bastard Dawlish if it's the last thing I do." she growled in annoyance when she saw the lazy man she'd been cursing strolling casually up the stairs as if here were on his way to a picnic.

"Alright, so apart from the broken pipes and watery mess...what the fuck is that!" Dawlish screeched in wholly girlish horror.

The great serpent turned its head toward the frightened Auror, fixing the cowering man with its deathly yellow glare. Something about the banshee-like wail from the Auror had caused the creature to turn and charged at the three, it's huge body knocking over paintings and armor as it moved quickly toward the group.

"Close your eyes!" Remus yelled and put himself in front of Tonks to shield her. She'd been so close to the edge of the stairs though and he'd pushed her so hard that Nym found herself tumbling down the steps. With a loud thud and a groan, she'd reached the landing and tumbled to a stop.

"Dammit, Remus!" she moaned, before quickly trudging back up the stairs. She stopped in shock when she noticed the petrified form of Dawlish, who had both hands thrown up, trying in vain to protect himself. He, unlike the others who'd been petrified, was well and truly dead. The gaze from the basilisk had turned him, literally, into stone. "Dawlish, you stupid bastard..."

"Remus?" she called out in worry after she'd checked her fellow Auror. "Remus, where are you?"

She noticed a suit of armor had tumbled from its perch and lay precariously on its side. As she approached she gasped in horror. "REMUS!"

Professor Lupin lay unmoving, his gaze fixed on the highly polished armor, his features frozen in a look of surprise.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sunday night dinners had become de rigueur for the extended Potter/Black/Longbottom/Bones' families. Since the kids were all at school, the parents had decided to catch up one night a week and hear all the news coming out of Hogwarts. In truth, Sirius couldn't help himself. After all those lonely and terrible years in Azkaban, being surrounded by people was something that he craved. Reuniting with Harry and Amelia had done much to heal the Marauder, as did reconnecting with Moony and Prongs. He looked around the large dining table and smiled in contentment at his lot in life.

"Hannah did _what_?" Amanda Abbott all but shrieked. "They never said anything during class!"

"Now, now, dear, don't get upset until you hear the full story. I'm sure our daughter had a very compelling reason for doing what she did." her husband said soothingly, trying to calm the seemingly very angry mother down. Internally however, Hannah's dad was laughing his head off at his daughter's antics.

"She gets this from you, Corwin! It's your fault our daughter does these things!"

Arthur Weasley couldn't contain his laughter any longer, "I'm sorry, Amanda, but I think it's our boys that are to blame for Hannah's pranking."

"He's right," sighed Molly dramatically, "those two scamps seem to court trouble wherever they go and she more than likely just got caught in their web of mischief."

"No, Molly, I tend to believe that it's that smirking Lord Black over there that's to blame." Augusta chuckled, pointing at Sirius.

"ME? How is it in any way my fault? They're at school, for Merlin's sake! I've not been near any of them since New Year's!" Sirius scoffed, affronted at the accusation.

"So it wasn't you that taught her runes?" Amanda asked loudly.

"I can assure you that it wasn't me." Sirius stated again, holding his hands before him defensively.

"Actually, it's all Harry's fault." Amelia said. She wasn't at all surprised to see everyone look at her and yell, "WHAT?"

"You can't honestly blame Harry for this, can you?" Dan Granger asked.

"Harry?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not him that's been planning and teaching her, but I am sure that Fred and George are teaching her because Harry probably asked them to." Amelia explained. "Listen guys, after Neville got injured, Harry was certain that Hannah would seek some sort of revenge."

"Yeah, I can see my daughter doing that, that's for sure." Corwin said knowingly.

"So I'm thinking that Harry introduced her to Fred and George and got the two of them to set her mind off in a different direction, one that wasn't revenge. I think we can all agree that changing Draco Malfoy's robes into a pretty yellow sundress during dinner in the great hall is..." Amelia really tried to contain her laughter, not helped also by the fact that she could feel Sirius, sitting next to her, shaking in barely contained amusement.

"Bloody hilarious!" Amanda finished, bursting into laughter herself, her anger apparently totally forgotten. "Was Remus there, I would love to see a memory of that."

"You know, I hadn't thought of that. I'll have to ask him." Sirius said thoughtfully. "It would be something to see, that's for sure."

"It still can't help but to be utterly awestruck by being able to see memories." Emma said. "Those memories Dan and I watched during Christmas were so very fascinating."

"And we've tons that you and Dan can peruse at your convenience. It will help you in getting to know our culture a bit more, I dare say." Sirius said.

"Well, we've seen Hogwarts, and some of the classes that the kids take. I'd love to see a quidditch match sometime, especially one in which Harry plays. Hermione says he's brilliant on a broom!"

"Oh, he is, Dan. Flying to him is just so natural to him." Augusta chimed in.

"Hermione mentioned that he has that same sort of relationship with his magic, too. You think they're connected somehow?" Emma wondered.

"No, I don't really think so," Sirius said as he pondered the question. "But I don't really know. Their Charms professor is researching some of those questions for us. From what little he's told me so far, it seems that both Harry, and Susan also thanks to their bond, use magic in a way that no one living has ever seen before."

"I don't get it?" Dan asked before he chuckled. "I find myself asking that question a lot as of late."

"Me too!" Emma added with a grin.

"Forgive me for changing the subject, but if you would Amanda, Luna mentioned in a letter that Hannah was searching for a way to help the Longbottom's, any idea what she has in mind?" Xeno asked curiously. He'd been quiet most of the night, simply enjoying the company of new friends, something he'd sorely missed without even realizing it.

"Nothing concrete, so far, whatever she has in mind is certainly in its early stages. I don't think she's even given a thought to the fact the Neville's parents have been in that state for so long or that Healers have for decades been studying the effects of that evil spell. She did mention that Hermione has been a great help to her with the research. Although..."

"What is it, Amanda?" Corwin asked.

"Well, we all know that the Cruciatus is an unforgivable so it's no wonder that their research has gotten them nowhere. It's not like they can stroll into the school library and pull out a book to read on the subject. Even with all the medical research and the extensive library at St. Mungo's, finding any information about the curse is exceptionally difficult." Amanda replied.

"Excuse me," Dan interjected. "Cruciatus curse?"

"Sorry, Dan, I sometimes forget that there are still a lot of things that you're unfamiliar with in this world your daughter has found herself in." Amelia said. "That curse, the Cruciatus, is in essence a pain curse. It is an abomination, which is one of the reasons that casting it is an imprisonable offence. The spell itself makes every one of your nerves fire off in excruciating pain. That is the Cruciatus."

"Dear lord..." Emma gasped. "So Neville's parents?"

"My son and his wife are in St. Mungo's because of that curse; they are in the ward for permanent spell damage." Augusta replied sadly.

"Augusta, I am so sorry." Emma said.

"It's alright, Emma, they are at least as comfortable as the Healer's can make them. That they're alive is a miracle in itself. It nearly destroyed me seeing them in that state, but, I think I've come to accept it. I'm glad that Hannah has set her sights on helping Alice and my Frank." Augusta sighed. "Even though it may come to nothing, it will give Neville some measure of hope to cling to."

"Hope is a very powerful thing, Augusta." Sirius said sagely.

"Aye, that it is, Sirius." agreed the Longbottom matron.

"Well I, for one, would be extremely thankful if Frank and Alice came out of their comas. Nothing would please Sirius or I more than to have those two back with us again." Amelia said.

"I've just thought of something," Sirius began, "the home I grew up in has a pretty extensive library, maybe after I've gone through it we can let the girls in to explore the library?"

"Why would you have to go through it?" Emma wondered aloud.

"Because my family was very dark, Emma, extremely so; it was one of the reasons I ran away and came to live here with James and Harry's grandparents. In any case, the library would have a lot of darker leaning books than what could be found in a normal library. Come to think of it, chances are that there are a lot of dark things just lying about, not just books."

"I don't know that I'd be comfortable with any of the kids going in there if it was going to be dangerous, Sirius." Amanda said.

"Which is why I want to go through it first because there's a likelihood that many of the tomes could be cursed with some pretty gruesome stuff that I'd not want our kids to be around."

"Why do you keep the house then, if it's as evil as you say?" Corwin wondered.

"Because my beautiful fiancée here has pointed out that if we have kids they may want to move into it at some point when they eventually fly the coop. Besides, Ami and I can't live here forever." he said, waving a hand at his surroundings. "We've thought about Bones' Manor, but we're thinking someplace new would be preferable. Someplace without all the memories, someplace where we can make new ones. I also thought it would be a bit of revenge on my family, you know, to fix the house up and destroy any and all evidence that they'd ever lived there."

"You know Sue and Harry have no problem with you both living here with them, right? For heaven's sake Sirius, there are what, forty or so rooms in this place? Sheesh, you guys could have an entire wing to yourselves and never even have to see the two of them." Emma said. "And, there's also more than enough acreage here to build yourself another home at the edge of the property too, you know."

"I..." Sirius mumbled, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Just let us women take care of everything, Sirius." Augusta teased.

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we men are rather superfluous unless you need someone to cuddle with or keep your feet warm on cold nights."

"Or the heavy lifting..." Corwin added.

"Hey now, don't give them any ideas or we'll be kicked out of bed entirely. I've no doubts that my beautiful wife here is infinitely smarter than me, but please, I _really_ like my bed." Dan pleaded, making everyone laugh.

"So, Augusta, any luck with getting the school closed." Amanda asked.

"None whatsoever," Augusta replied angrily, "the Minister and his lackeys are running around with their hats in their hands catching all the gold that Malfoy is throwing at them. They're all convinced that there is nothing wrong at the school, and they seem intent on forgetting that many of them actually have children at the school."

"I've got people stationed at the school to offer some amount of security. We've even recalled the Express to Hogsmeade so that we can evacuate the school if the need arises. Minerva and Filius are both working on ways to ward the classrooms so that they'd be impenetrable by anything that wasn't allowed permission. Hell, I've even stationed Nym there, quite selfishly, to look after the kids. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm quite amazed that Cornelius has allowed me to do even as much as he has." Amelia added.

"Why would he do that...oh." Xeno said, looking as though the proverbial light bulb had gone off in his mind.

"Xeno? You've thought of something?" Dan asked the eccentric man.

"Just thought of something," Xeno said with a look of concentration on his face, having not even heard the question that Dan had posed. "We know the man is a political animal. He's as corrupt as they come also, but what I think is happening is that he's positioning himself to be able to play both sides of this if something really bad does happen. If nothing occurs at the castle, he has nothing to worry about, as he was just following the advice of his colleagues and the upstanding members of the school board. However, if something terrible does happen, he can honestly say that he tried to do something about it by allowing Amelia here to give some protection to the students despite his being thwarted at every turn by those corrupt members of the government and because of the bad advice he was given by school board members who seemed to care nothing about the safety of the children. Hell, he could even us this as his next political platform: root out all corruption in the ministry and to establish competent guardians for the school. He'd take a hit, to be sure, but nowhere near as bad as it could be if he was seen as doing nothing to shield the children."

"And you are all okay with your government being this way?" asked an astonished Emma. "They do realize that it is the children's lives they're putting at risk, don't they?"

"No, we are not even a little bit okay with this." Augusta growled, "Unfortunately, as with everything else, our government has stagnated to the point where keeping the status quo is much more important than changing things for the better. The people in power are just that, powerful, and are also more than happy to keep things the way they are. That they allow danger to be around their kids really sickens me."

"Emma, during the war where Harry lost his parents, it was a corrupt government that kept the Auror force from doing their jobs. Members of the Wizengamot had family members that were part of Voldemort's coterie of evil bastards, and because of that, they did all they could to protect them from the law. It got so bad at one point that we Aurors were restricted in the type of spells we could use. Those fuckers were casting every depraved spell they could think of at us while the most they'd allow us to do was stun them. Stun them!" Sirius ranted.

"And," Augusta added, "Once they were captured, they were released because they all said they'd been Imperiused into committing all those atrocities."

"Sorry...Imperiused?" Emma asked. "Another one of those horrible curses, I take it?"

Before anyone could answer her, Dobby had popped in and was whispering into Amelia's ear. "What?" she murmured in anger. "Dobby, show him in please?"

"What is it, love?" Sirius asked with concern.

"I don't know; Shack is here to fill me in."

The tall, dark-skinned man looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Boss..."

"What is it, Auror Shacklebot?" she asked quietly.

"Boss...you've got to come to Hogwarts with me." Shack replied. "There's been another attack by the creature."

All gathered jumped up from their seat, each parent yelling at the Auror at the same time, trying to get information about their kids.

"Quiet!" Amelia yelled, silencing the worried parents. "Go on, Shack."

"Just after dinner, Auror Tonks was summoned to the Astronomy tower by Professor McGonagall. The professor's patronus indicated that there had been a sighting of the creature there. Mr. Lupin was in the office to pick her up for a date," the Auror said with a sad smile, he shook his head and continued. "Remus knew that both Harry and Susan were up there enjoying the view before a scheduled appointment they had with Professor Flitwick. He and Tonks raced out of there, but not before Tonks ordered Dawlish to summon the other officers. Auror Proudfoot is on scene right now, trying to get more information. Boss..."

She had to ask, even though she didn't want to. "Susan?"

"She's fine, or will be when she calms down. Lord Black, you'll need to come with me, too."

"No...No...Please, not Harry..." Sirius had fallen back into his chair, his heart breaking into pieces at the thought of his godson having been injured or killed by the creature.

Kingsley sighed heavily and shook his head. "No Sirius, I'm sorry to say that it's your friend, Mr. Lupin."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Neville was pacing in front of the Hufflepuff entrance like a caged tiger. Back and forth he walked; his eyes never leaving the sealed doorway that was the entrance to the 'Puff common room. Professor Sprout, having been summoned away by the Acting Headmistress, had locked the entirety of her House in their dorm by order of the Aurors.

Puck was also pacing purposefully right next to Neville and had been since a very angry Professor Flitwick dropped him off before going to help. The puppy would occasionally pause to scratch vigorously at the door and whine before it continued its pacing.

"Come on, sweetie, come sit. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep this up." Hannah pleaded with some concern.

"I can't believe I let them go by themselves. I swore an oath to be there for Harry!" he yelled with a glare toward the three girls.

"Neville, we don't know that anything has happened to them." Hermione said.

"Your heard what Professor Sprout said!" Neville yelled. "She said there was an attack near the Astronomy tower; remind me again where Harry and Susan were going to be tonight, Hermione?"

"Easy, Neville, we are all as upset about this situation as you are." Luna chided gently.

Neville turned toward Luna, ready to tear into her, but he stopped himself and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Forgive me Hermione, and you Luna, that was terribly rude of me."

"It's alright, Nev, we're all worried about them. C'mon, sit with us." Hermione said, patting the open space next to her.

With a deep sigh, Neville made his way toward the couch and plopped himself down. Hannah, knowing how sick with worry he was, jumped into his lap and placed a tender kiss on his pouty lips, hoping that just holding him would calm her wizard down. "They'll be okay, sweetie."

"I sure hope so, Han, or Gran is going to kick my ass from here to Hogsmeade and back again if anything's happened to them." he said with a groan.

"Listen, Neville, you were down doing your Herbology assignments in the greenhouses, Hermione, Ginny, and I were studying in the library, and Hannah was up in the infirmary helping Madam Pomfrey. I have no idea where George and Fred were at the time, and Nym was ordered by both Harry and Susan to take the night off so she could enjoy an evening with Uncle Remus. Every single one of us would have been there to help if we knew something like this was going to happen, but we all of us had things to do tonight, as did Harry and Susan. The Auror presence in the school is quite noticeable; no one thought that there'd be any further attacks with them being around. And, it figures that on the one night Nymphadora has off that Susan and Harry get into some sort of danger. We all thought the castle was safe. We've just been proven wrong on that account." Luna then tried to clarify. "It looks as if, like always, we are going to have to look out for each other."

"Yeah, I know... Listen guys, ever since we've started school it's been the six of us that have looked after each other. We've all grown closer to the twins and Ginny, too. I know they'd have my back if needed." Neville said. "I guess sometimes I wonder if Harry and I should've gone to Beauxbaton like Gran wanted us to."

"You would have hated it." Hannah said, patting his cheek.

"Oh, and why's that?" asked a curious Neville.

"Because I wouldn't have been there, you doofus." she giggled. Hannah was pleased when he seemed to relax a bit after her wisecrack, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"What is it, Luna?" Hermione asked the petite witch. She'd noticed that Luna's eyes had taken on an eerie glow. She almost jumped out of her skin when Luna seemed to spring from the couch while at the same time Puck began barking very loudly and scratching at the common room door. The heavy oaken door slowly swung open, revealing Harry, who was carrying Susan in his arms. There were two Aurors accompanying them, who quickly closed and resealed the door once the kids had entered.

"Harry/Susan!" their friends called out as they ran to them.

"What's wrong with Susan?" Hannah asked with concern.

"She's fine," Harry answered, "Madam Pomfrey gave her some calming potion before she sent us back here."

"Here, give her to me, Harry." Neville told his godbrother. He softly took the trembling girl from Harry's arms and was going to place her on the couch next to Hannah, who at seeing the distress her best friend was in, sat and held out her arms. Hermione and Luna were both clinging to Harry, offering him support as they led him to the couch. Feeling his presence nearby, Susan pulled away from Hannah and climbed into Harry's lap.

"We were up in the tower..." Harry began in a distracted way while running his fingers through Susan's hair, "it's so beautiful up there, you know?"

Everyone was hanging on every word with bated breath, waiting for Harry to continue his tale. "After hanging out there for bit we were heading down to visit Flitwick. That's when I heard that thing."

"You heard it?" Cedric asked, having come over to make sure his young friends were okay, something the rest of the House seem to be doing, as not unexpectedly , all the 'Puffs gathered around the couch and stood listening intently to the account.

Harry nodded and continued, "Susan realized what it was that I was hearing, why it seemed as if I were the only one who could hear it...it's a snake, the damn creature is a gigantic snake!"

"Basilisk!" Hermione gasped once she put all the pieces of the puzzle together. "It has to be!"

"Bullshit!" one of the gathered 'Puffs called out. "They're extinct; no one has even seen one in like forever."

"Are you calling my brother a liar?" asked an insulted Neville, who stood tall as he stalked toward the loudmouth.

"Easy, Neville, no one said Harry was a liar. We're all just stunned. Take it easy" Cedric said when he placed himself in front of Neville in order to stop his advance.

"What happened next, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Professor McGonagall appeared out of nowhere and herded us into an empty classroom. She spelled the door to be impenetrable, which turned out to be a good thing, as that beast tried to bust its way in. It kept hitting the door, over, and over..." Harry paused when Susan held him tighter; he whispered reassurances into her ear and kept stroking her hair in comforting way.

"McGonagall sent a message to the Aurors...she used this really cool looking spell that looked like a cat made out of a silver cloud..." Harry continued.

"It's called a Patronus, Harry, ask me about it later." Cedric said.

"I wondered what it was called..." Harry said. "Suddenly the banging stopped and there was loud knocking on the door from Auror Tonks telling us it was safe to come out. The professor opened the door and..."

"And what, Harry?" Hermione urged.

"Uncle Remus got petrified!" Susan whimpered. "He came up there to save us and he got hurt."

"Is he...?" Hermione questioned, her lips trembling and her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Just like the headmaster and Snape. 'Petrified, but alive' Pomfrey said." Harry replied. He'd noticed the potion had finally taken hold of Susan. She'd relaxed into his embrace and seemed to be asleep, albeit restlessly. Gently he stood and held Susan close. "Hannah, I need you to please put Susan to bed. There's something I need to do."

"Here, let me help." Hermione said, extending her arms and taking Susan while Hannah held her from the other side. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the infirmary, I need to get some answers." he said very seriously, his green eyes alight.

"What do you mean, Harry? Answers to what?" Luna asked curiously.

"I'll tell you all when I get back, just let me do this first. Nev, you wanna come with me and yell at the adults?"

"You're sure as hell not going out there alone, Harry!" Neville stated emphatically.

"Uh, guys, the door is locked." Cedric said.

Neville snorted and rolled his eyes. Harry walked over to the doors, waved his hand and the door slowly swung open.

"You were saying...?" Neville said to Cedric with a chuckle.

"Never mind..." Cedric sighed. "But, as I'm a prefect, I'm coming with you two. Hopefully I can tone down some of the punishment I'm sure will be heading our way. "

Harry had gotten far ahead of his friends, something that had the two boys running to catch up. "Geez, Harry, slow down!" Neville said.

"Sorry, guys, I'm just a little upset right now."

"Obviously." Cedric said. "But about what?"

The dark haired 'Puff stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his two companions. "Something that the snake was saying..."

"What was the snake saying?" Cedric asked curiously.

"It was looking for someone it called 'the defiler' and 'the enemy', I think it meant me." Harry answered before he turned and once again made his way toward the infirmary.

"So some huge snake would be looking for you why, exactly?" asked a confused Neville.

"...and that's why I want to go yell at the adults for. I'm tired of being kept in the dark about things that put Susan and I in danger. I will not let Susan be dragged into all of this."

Cedric was looking at Harry, having not really noticed at first that his young friend was having control issues with his magic, unlike now, where Harry seemed to be emitting waves of barely suppressed power. "You need to calm down, Harry."

"Let it be, Cedric." Neville whispered, knowing full well that getting Harry to calm down would be unsuccessful, especially if Susan's life was in any way, shape, or form, put in danger. That she had been in danger meant that his brother was probably just a hairsbreadth away from completely losing it.

"Hey, what are you three doing out of your dorm..." an Auror began before he was launched against a wall and held there by some unknown force.

"Harry, seriously, you're going to get us all arrested!" Cedric admonished.

"Harry, calm down!" Sirius said when he saw his undeniably angry godson marching into the infirmary. The look in his eyes was one he was all too painfully familiar with, especially when he'd gotten on the bad side of that particular witch. Lily was unquestionably a kind and generous person, but one would do well to never piss her off. That same angry look he'd seen in her face too many times before was reflected in the green-eyed ball of fury that was his godson.

"Mr. Potter! I gave strict orders for all students to remain in their dorms until further notice!" the Transfiguration professor admonished, loudly. Truth be told, she'd been expecting this

"That may be, Professor, until that is, I figured out that that damned creature that has been hurting people is after me!" Harry

"Harry..." Sirius began.

"No! Enough already! I'm sick and tired of being the last to know what's going in on!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, we've never intentionally kept anything from you..."

"Really, Sirius, because I seem to remember having a whole lot of odd things happening to me and Susan that all the adults in my life knew about, but you didn't explain until you were forced to...no longer! If something is affecting me, Susan, or my friends, I sure as hell want to know. You have no right to keep secrets from me if they affect me and Susan!"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"That bloody snake is what I'm talking about! It kept saying it was after me, that it was looking for me. Do you realize what could've happened to Susan had Professor McGonagall not been there?" Harry replied angrily. "That's what I'm talking about, Sirius! I'm getting the impression that you all knew about this danger at school but did nothing about it!"

"Gran knew about this too, didn't she?" Neville asked, his anger also starting to mount.

"Neville, we were trying to..."

"What, Uncle Sirius? Protect us? Keep us safe? What?" Neville yelled.

"It was my decision, Harry." the cool voice of Amelia Bones replied for her fiancée. She could not only see the anger and hurt in Harry's eyes; she could feel the waves of power that seemed to be rolling off the young man.

"Mine too, guys." Sirius added. "As it was also the decision of the parents of all your friends."

"Why would you do that, Aunt Ami? How can I trust either of you if you keep things from me?" Harry asked. In his anger at Sirius, he hadn't even noticed Amelia standing next to him.

"Because we are your family, Harry, and we will always do what we think is right for that family!" Amelia growled. She took in a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. "Harry, despite what you may think, everything that Sirius, Augusta, and I have done has been done to make sure that all of you are safe. Augusta has been working herself to death trying to get the people on the school board and in the Ministry to shut down the school. I lost an Auror this evening to the creature, I'm the one who is going to have to explain to his wife and kids that they no longer have a husband or father."

The soft trilling that emanated from one of the curtained beds startled them all before its soothing tone calmed them all. With a flash of fire, the Phoenix that was Fawkes had alighted on Harry's shoulder and began to croon in his ear.

Despite not wanting to lose the anger he considered justified, Harry also began to calm down and let go of the rage. Fawkes hopped down from his shoulder and landed before him on a nightstand that was next to the bed in which Remus was laying.

Harry curiously approached the bird and stared into its eyes. The majestic Phoenix gazed intently into his eyes and Harry gaped in surprise as he seemed to be getting a vision from the magical and immortal being before him.

"Okay, Fawkes, and thank you; you're right, I almost got lost in my anger." Harry said, to which Fawkes trilled happily.

"Harry?" asked and awed Sirius.

"I think he was trying to tell me that things aren't as bad as they seem, but he also wanted to tell me that Hogwarts would always help those that needed it." Harry answered. "I don't understand that last part, though."

"It's been said that Hogwarts is not only a castle, Mr. Potter, but also a place that is alive thanks to the near thousand years of magic that have soaked into its very pores." Minerva answered the perplexed young man.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Sirius said softly.

"Me too, Sirius. I've never had an adult that cared for me enough to see to my wellbeing, or an adult that even bothered to show me even a bit of affection. You, Aunt Ami, and Gran, have all done that for me. I'm sorry, Aunt Ami." Harry said apologetically.

Amelia walked over to Harry and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Never once doubt that the adult in your life don't love you, Harry."

"I won't, I promise." he replied before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, something that surprised Amelia as he'd never done that before.

"We may have made a mistake in keeping you in the dark." Sirius said with a look toward Neville and his godson. "We promise to try and do better."

"Really, Harry, we just wanted you to have as normal a life as possible after..." Amelia tried to explain.

"...after the Dursley's." Harry said.

"Exactly; we adults sometimes think that we have all the answers, something that more often than not is not true. We are trying our best, though." Sirius added. Harry gave him a nod and took his godfather into a three-way hug with Amelia.

"You both realize though that it seems my life is destined to be anything but normal?" the two adults smiled sadly and hugged him tighter.

"How's Uncle Remus?" Harry asked.

"Okay, as far as Poppy can tell. Pomona said she'd have some potion ready in a couple of weeks to get all those that were petrified, de-petrified." Sirius answered.

"And Nym?"

"Seems she'll be alright as well." Amelia said a bit angrily.

"Aunt Ami, please don't blame her for what happened. We knew that she and Uncle Remus were getting close, and without anything happening in the school for a few weeks, Susan and I both thought we'd be okay by ourselves for a couple of hours. He's so happy when he's with her, and so is she when she's with him. I want them to both be happy, together." Harry begged. The pleading look in Harry's eyes moved the usually stern Director, and though she would still be a having a pointed talk with young Tonks, she would no longer come down as hard on her as she'd planned to.

"So are we not angry at the adults anymore, Harry? 'Cuz I'm really hungry and want to stop by the kitchens on the way back to the common room." Cedric looked at Neville like he was crazy and shook his head in disbelief.

"Seriously, Nev? After the night we've all had, you're hungry?" Cedric asked.

"What? I'm hungry!"

"It's always about your stomach with you, isn't it, Longbottom?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Well, not _always_..."

"Oh, Aunt Ami, will you help me apologize to that Auror that was guarding the door?" Harry asked bashfully.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry, what did you do?" Amelia moaned.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The walk back to the 'Puff common room was a quiet one, the three badgers lost in their thoughts. Neville had been correct, though Harry would never admit it, that the snacks they'd just had were a real pick-me-up. Now he was just exhausted after a perfectly good evening with Susan had turned into something out of a B horror movie.

His thoughts though were of Susan, at this moment. He was terribly worried for her and not being able to see her until the morning was weighing on his mind. He hardly noticed the door opening for them into the common room or the goodnight's that both Neville and Cedric had uttered before they both too headed for the comfort of their beds.

He pressed his family ring to the doorknob and was with a sense of relief that he entered his room and began to get ready for bed. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas before moving over to his bed and settling into it with a loud and tired sigh. But, try though he might, sleep just seemed to be eluding him this evening.

That all changed though when the sleeping form of Susan appeared next to him.

"Susan?" he asked confused.

"Shhhh...sleepy..." she mumbled before her eyes popped open in surprise and she threw herself into him. "Harry!"

"How'd you get here?" he whispered.

"I don't know..." she replied. "Wait, Hermione might have mentioned this to me."

"And...?" Harry prodded.

"Hush you! I was in a potion induced sleep until a second ago, love, give me a moment to wake up." she chastised.

"Sorry." he said apologetically.

Susan smiled and kissed him tenderly. "It's okay, sweetie, we've both had a rather awful evening."

"Oh, I don't know, it sure started out pretty good." he said shyly.

"Yes it did. So, if I remember correctly, one of those books that Hermione had read said that a bonded couple could appear at the side of their bond-mate whenever they wanted to." she said, trying to recall the conversation she'd had with their bushy haired friend.

"Really? That's kind of cool, don't you think?"

"She also told me that we would probably end up sleeping together soon, and before you go all mental, she meant sleeping and not the other thing." Susan said blushing brightly.

It took a moment for Harry's heart to restart, "Why would we do that?"

"You don't want to sleep with me?" she asked a bit hurt.

"That's not what I said, Susan. I'm simply wondering if this is another one of those things that the adults have been keeping from us. You know, that whole 'you're too young to know about these things' foolishness."

"You think?" Susan wondered. "I thought for sure Mom would have said something to us, I know she doesn't like to keep things from us if she can help it. They probably just forgot."

"You're right, she wouldn't." he replied. "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "And why the heck would I want to do that? I'm in the arms of my husband, I'm tired, and we're in this magnificently comfortable bed. I'm staying right here, thank you very much!"

"Oh." Harry said contritely. "I'm glad you're here, even though you nearly gave me a heart attack, I was worried sick I wouldn't see you until morning."

"Well, sweetie, you get to wake up right next to me. I'll be the first thing you see." she said lovingly.

"I think I like that." he said. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "'Night, love."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." she replied as she lay her head on his chest and pulled herself as close to him as she could. 'I could get used to this' was the last thought she had before falling into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter the Ninth

"Dobby?" asked a still groggy Harry as he came out of the most restful night of sleep he could ever remember having, and that included his first night at Hogwarts.

"Good morning, Master Harry, sir." the elf smiled. "It is time to wake Mistress Susan up so that she won't be missed in her room."

"Oh, right...Sue, you need wake up." Harry said as he ran a hand down the cheek of the lovely witch that still had her face buried in his chest.

"Mgmlskgmslg...no...fi' more mitts." she said.

"Huh?"

"Mmmmseeepin..."

"Come on, Susan, you've got to wake up or Hannah will have tons to tease us about." Harry said, trying a different tactic.

This saw Susan's eyes shoot wide open in an instant and a loud groan Harry felt more than heard. "She would, wouldn't she? And how, pray tell, am I to walk all the way up to my dorm without being seen by anyone?"

A small cough from the other side of the bed had her whipping her head around. "I will happily place you in your bed, Mistress Susan."

Susan looked at Dobby curiously, "Really? You can do that even when we're inside the wards of the school?"

"Yes, Mistress, as long as I have permission from the castle." Dobby replied.

"I think I'd rather stay here with my Harry, Dobby. Would you mind too much just grabbing me a change of clothes and my bookbag? I'll just shower here...if that's alright with you, sweetie?"

"Not at all! Hey, it's still really early; you think Dobby would bring us breakfast here?"

"Mistress Susan, I bring clothes right away and I bring breakfast too, Master Harry!" the eager elf said as he popped away.

"I figured he wouldn't mind, besides, I'm famished too and I think that's a wonderful idea. Why don't you go hop in the shower and get ready for the day." she told him.

A quick peck on the forehead saw her raven haired wizard bounding off the bed and race toward the loo. She sighed in contentment. It had been only two times that she and Harry had slept together, but both had been the most satisfying of her short life.

"Here you are, my Lady." Dobby said as he handed he a pile of clothing. "I shall bring you and my Lord Harry some breakfast shortly."

"That would be lovely, Dobby. Thank you for taking such good care of us." she told him with a smile.

"Always, my Lady" he replied with a bow. "Oh, and Mistress, little Puck be sleeping by door."

Susan smiled and made her way to the door, finding her puppy snoring and laying on his back with his legs straight up in the air. "Come on, Puck, Dobby will be back soon with some breakfast and I'll get you a snack." She knew for certain the lovely puppy was hers when she heard him growl something that sounded like 'five more minutes'. She took him into her arms and carried him back to bed with her. Puck had the decency to give her a morning kiss before he promptly fell back to sleep after plopping down on Harry's pillow.

"Where'd he come from?" Harry asked.

"He was sleeping at the door. Keeping guard, I suppose." she answered. "Dobby said he'd stop by the kitchens and get us some breakfast. I'm sure he'll be back in just a minute." Susan giggled when she saw him. "Sweetie, your hair..."

"You'd think there'd be a spell or something I could use to keep it flat and not sticking up at all angles." he mumbled.

"No one, love, has a spell powerful enough for that!" she laughed.

"Come on you, time for your shower."

"As my Lord commands!" she said haughtily. She gathered her clothes into her arms and frowned.

"What is it, Sue?"

"Dobby didn't bring me my school robes..."

"Oh...you think he knows something?" he asked.

"Well, if I know my auntie, she's probably heading to the Ministry this morning to tear Fudge a new one, so yeah, Dobby probably overheard something to that effect." she answered.

"And you know Sirius wouldn't leave us here after that poor Auror was killed last night. I'm sure the parents of every student are also raging and ready to get us out of school."

"And Gran..."

"Yup, Gran is probably steaming, you know how she can get." he said with a shudder.

"You're right." she said as she headed for the shower. "I'll be back in a minute, Harry."

He gave her a smile and watched her retreating form before he sat at the table and thought about the previous night. Remus had been incredibly lucky, such as it were, to have escaped certain death despite his petrification. He'd only gotten a glimpse of the fallen Auror and seeing the poor man in that condition was not something he'd wish on anyone.

"Lord Harry, sir, you should eat." Dobby indicated to the heaping plate of food in front of Harry.

"All this?" Harry asked as he gaped at the feast before him.

"I be thinking you should eat your fill, sir, train ride back home is very long." Dobby stated.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at his little friend, "You do know something, don't you Dobby?"

Dobby managed to look a little penitent, but only just a little. "Dobby has been listening to adults at your home, Lord Harry sir. They are most angry that you and your friends were in danger. It is my thought that you, Lady Susan, and your friends will be leaving school today."

"You listened in?" he laughed, "Dobby, that's brilliant!"

"What's brilliant?" Susan inquired when she reappeared.

"Dobby has been spying...sorry Dobby...listening in on the conversation of the adults at the Glen." Harry explained.

"He's right, Dobby, that's brilliant. You keep doing that, okay?" Susan told the blushing Dobby. "You think they'll really take us out of school, Dobby?"

"It was discussed, Mistress Susan, but I think that very likely. Dobby will pack your things and take them to your home when Lord Black or Madam Bones says it be okay. Mistress, shall I place your things in Master Harry's room?" Dobby asked with cheeky grin.

Susan huffed irritably, "Are you going to tease me too, Dobby?"

"I would never do such a thing, Mistress." he grinned. "Breakfast is ready. Call for Dobby if you need anything else." he said before popping away.

The knock on the door, especially this early in the morning, startled the two. Susan made her way to the door and opened it, allowing a visibly shaken Professor Sprout into Harry's room.

"Oh, Susan, thank Merlin you're here!" she said, letting out a loud breath.

"I woke early and decided to join Harry..." Susan began to explain, but stopped when the professor held up a hand.

"It's okay, Miss Bones, it just frightened me a little when I didn't find you in your dorm. I take it you spent your night here with Harry?" she asked, almost laughing aloud when she noticed the looks of embarrassment on the faces of her two badgers.

"You know?" Harry asked.

"I do; your Aunt Amelia stopped by a couple of months ago and explained what was going on with you two. She thought my knowing about your bond would be beneficial just in case a situation like this happened. I trust you both to be responsible?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." they both declared, blushing furiously.

"Good. Now, I know that the Professor McGonagall is most keen to get the school closed after the events of last night. Expect the school to be closed before the day is out. The Express is waiting to take the students back to London as soon as your Aunt gets a declaration from the Ministry."

"Yes, ma'am, we'll be ready." Harry replied.

"I'm heading up to the infirmary to check on the injured and have a word with the headmistress. I believe your aunt is there, Susan, as is your godfather, Harry. I'll let them know you're both alright?"

"We're fine, Professor. Should I spread the news that we could all be going home today?"

"This is Hogwarts, Miss Bones, you should know by now that secrets like this have a way of spreading on their own." she chuckled. "But, at the very least, please inform Cedric and your friends. Oh, and before I forget, Professor Flitwick asked if you two would mind stopping by his office sometime this morning."

"What about classes?" Harry asked.

"They've been cancelled for the day pending the news from the Ministry. Well, I'm off." the twinkle in her eye almost caused Susan to groan, "Have a good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"

"How many people know about us being married, you think?" Susan wondered, shaking her head.

"For now, as far as I know, just the people we've told. Well, and I'm sure Sirius and Aunt Ami have probably told those they trust. You know it'll get out eventually?"

"Yeah, I know...oh, well, not much we can do about it. Everybody is going to know sooner or later anyways, right?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Amelia woke with a start and found her body aching slightly from the unnatural position she found herself in. Her head was tucked under Sirius' chin, his arms wrapped tightly around her and her legs pulled up to her chest cuddling into him; uncomfortable but satisfying. She did enjoy sitting in her fiancée's lap but decided that sleeping there would not make up for how sore her neck and back felt.

"Wake up, love." she said, patting on Sirius' cheek gently.

"Moony!" he gasped, coming fully awake in an instant.

"He's alright, love, still laying in bed over there." she pointed. She looked sadly at the prone form of her petrified friend and sighed.

"Is that Nym?" he whispered when he noticed the young woman at his friend's side.

"Yeah, she's been there all night too." she answered. Amelia had been all set to lay into the young Auror, that is, until she saw the deep hurt in her eyes. Having Harry plead her case the night before had already lessened the tongue-lashing she'd intended to administer, but having seen the look of devastation and sorrow coming from the young witch had robbed her of all the anger she'd held toward Tonks. She'd known that she hadn't really shirked her duties where Harry and Susan were concerned, even she needed an evening off once in a while, but, she'd also hauled-ass to get to them as soon as she'd heard they were in danger, risking her own life in the process.

"He loves her." Sirius whispered into Amelia's ear.

"I'm pretty sure she loves him, too."

"Really? So quickly?" he wondered.

"Ours is not to reason why..." she quoted.

"Muggle saying?" he wondered.

She nodded slightly int his chest before she extracted herself from his lap and stretched, moaning in pleasure at the pops from her bones and the loosening of her muscles. Sirius winced at hearing all the bones popping. "You, love, are coming with me to the Ministry this morning."

"I am?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Yup, go home and change into your Lord Black best. We're going to go and terrify the Minister and get him to close the school like we've wanted to for weeks now. I'll floo Augusta and have her meet us there." she said.

"We have a house full of parents that are eager to hear that everyone is alright. Despite sending Hedwig with a note last night, I doubt any of them got even a bit of sleep. I'm here in the castle, I have seen for myself that the kids are alright, and I still had trouble not worrying myself silly about them."

"Go, I'll join you in a minute. I want a word with Nymphadora." she caught the look of worry on his face. "Don't worry, she still has a job and I'm not all that angry with her anymore. Harry was right; we all got lulled into a sense of safety, something we shouldn't have allowed to happen. After last night, I'm sure none of us will feel that way again."

"Too true, love. Alright then," he said as he stood from his seat. "So it's a shower, breakfast, and then we kick the minister's ass?"

"Sounds good to me...oh, and do save me some hot water." with a smirk, knowing full well that the rune enhanced fixtures never ran out of hot water.

Sirius gave her a naughty grin, "You could join me in the shower, you know?"

"Much as I would like to, I can't. Not that I don't want to, mind you, it's just that I need to be the stern and heartless bitch Director of the MLE for the meeting with Fudge. Having my wicked way with you won't help me achieve that."

"Got it!" he said with a salute and quick peck on the lips. He walked over to Remus' bed and placed a hand on Moony's forehead. "I miss you buddy, you need to wake up soon because there's a big-ass snake roaming the school and I need your help figuring out how to kill the damned thing before it puts our kids in any more danger. Besides, I've always wanted some snake-skin boots." he joked. Sirius glanced down at his young cousin and sighed. She'd pushed the uncomfortable looking chair right next to the bed and was holding tightly to Remus' petrified hand while sleeping restlessly. "Time to wake up, Nym." he whispered.

"Remus!" Nym blurted out, coming fully awake.

Sirius chuckled half-heartedly, "In case you hadn't noticed, he hasn't moved."

"Ha. Ha." Nym retorted.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just being a bit fatalistic, I thought joking would help."

"Well, you gave it a try." she turned her head and spied her boss speaking animatedly with Professor Sprout. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"No idea, but I'm sure she'll let us know if it's something important." Sirius replied. He noticed that his fiancée looked a frazzled for some reason, something that anyone who knew Amelia Bones knew never happened often, if at all. "Must be something if she looks that stressed out, only thing I can think of is that it has to do with the kids somehow."

"And that's my cue to go and take up my duties as I should've last night." Tonks said as she stood and cast a freshening charm on herself. "Damn, I need a shower soon. This charm may clean me up, but it doesn't feel the same if there's no soap and water involved."

"Which is where I'm headed to right now; any message you want me to convey to your parents?"

"Nah, I'll stop by later, after I get relieved, and take that shower I'm craving, get some proper sleep and a change of uniforms. Just tell them I'm alright and I'll see them later." she leaned over the bed and kissed the prone form of Remus. "I'll be back to check on you later, love."

"He loves you, you know?" Sirius commented as he and Tonks headed toward Amelia.

"I thought so, but I wasn't sure. You okay with that?" Nym asked, knowing that Sirius, as her Head of House could interfere with her budding relationship should he choose to.

"What, about you two being together? Hell yeah I'm okay with it. I'm over the moon, no pun intended. Remus is my best friend and you're the closest thing to a daughter that I have...well, and Susan too now, I guess. I love you both, you know, and I like that you both seem to be happy together."

"Good, 'cause I love him too. Don't ask me why, even I couldn't tell you or even explain it to myself. He just understands me, you know?"

"I do, it's the same with Ami and I. She just gets me, even more than James and Remus ever could. Well, best get a move on then, apparently we're going to get the school shut down now that an Auror has been killed and like you, I really need a shower and a change of clothes." Sirius said, giving her a quick hug. "You'll keep an eye out on the kids?"

"You know it! After last night, I'm going to be permanently tattooed to Harry, Susan, and the rest of the kids. If one of them has to use the loo, they're all going; I don't care how embarrassed they are. I'll head to meet them in the common room in a bit; I know the boss wants a word..." she said with a grimace.

"Don't be so worried, okay? Yes, she was angry, but has had the time to calm down and doesn't hold you responsible. I'd still expect a little bit of a rollicking, just not as much as you would think. Give my two a kiss from me, would you? Tell them I'll stop by after we finish at the Ministry later on this afternoon or tonight. Even if we can't convince the idiot to close the school, our lot is getting the hell out of here, I don't care how much they protest!" Nym gave him a halfhearted smile and nodded.

"Boss?" Tonks asked, knowing the worried face Amelia meant that something was probably happening that would have her looking so worried...or relieved. It was kind of hard to tell at the moment.

"Susan." Ami said emotionally.

"Oh crap, what happened?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Pomona was looking for her. She couldn't find her this morning." Ami explained. "She was doing her morning rounds, checking on the kids in first and second year and she noticed that Susan wasn't in her bed."

"Well what the hell are we still doing standing around here for then? Let's go!" he said worriedly.

"It's okay, Sirius, she found her and she's alright. She was with Harry."

"What do you mean she was with Harry?" he frowned.

"It's like Lily said would happen; they both had a stressful day yesterday and needed the comfort of the bond. I imagine she must have popped into his room sometime last night. She found them having breakfast in his room."

Sirius let out a huge breath of relief, having gone from worried parent to grateful parent in an instant.

"Yeah, that's how I felt too." she commented at seeing his relief.

"We knew this was going to happen eventually, Ami."

"Yes, we did, doesn't comfort me in the slightest though. Thank the gods only Pomona had noticed her missing. Hannah and Hermione would have probably just assumed she'd woken really early and was with Harry, not that she'd been missing from her bed all night. I'm glad I told Pomona about this, I'd hate to think of the consequences otherwise." she said.

"Harry or Susan is sure to tell all of them eventually, they don't seem to want to keep secrets from any of them."

"Oh well, it is what it is, I suppose. I'm off, love. I'll catch you in a bit." he said.

"Yeah, see you soon." she replied, giving a kiss as he walked toward the floo in Poppy's office. She took in a deep breath and turned toward her Auror. "Nymphadora..."

She almost laughed when she saw the young girl cringe instead of blowing up like she usually did when someone used her given name. "It's okay, Tonks, you did nothing wrong. We had all grown complacent and allowed ourselves to ignore the very real danger that is roaming the halls of the castle. We now know better, don't we?"

"Yes, boss, we sure do. Like I told Siri, I'm not letting any of the kids leave my sight until they're out of the castle and back at the Glen."

"I'm sorry that I went off on you last night. I was so frightened about Susan that I just..." Ami stammered.

"I was scared for my little man, boss, and my little lady too. I won't let you down again." Nym said fervently.

"I know you won't, Nym." Amelia said with a smile. "Go. Tend to your duties, Auror Tonks."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Come in, come in, you two! Please, have a seat, tea for either of you?" the excited Charm's Master cooed excitedly.

"Thank you, Professor, and yes please, I'd love some." Susan answered with a smile toward the enthusiastic professor.

"None for me, Professor, but thank you." Harry replied.

Susan guided Harry to the love seat the professor had in his office, one which was sat in front of what looked like a really comfortable lounging chair. It was most likely the professor's favorite, if the wear and tear on the ancient looking leather seat was any indication.

"You'll forgive me you two for not seeing you any sooner than today. I know I promised you some answers for after the Christmas holiday but, life being what it is, I had to set that aside for some time." Filius said as he brought over a tray of biscuits and tea. "Here's a cup for you, Susan; Harry, if you change your mind I'll leave a cup here for you as well. Miss Bones?"

"Two sugars, Professor, thank you." she smiled at him.

"Unaccompanied by your little friend this morning, Miss Bones?" Filius asked amiably.

Susan chuckled, "Had to lock him up in Harry's room again, Professor. However, knowing my Puck like I do, I'm sure he'll make an appearance shortly."

"That's for sure," Harry chuckled, "nothing as simple as a locked door will keep him from his mom."

"Fascinating creatures are Crups', loyal in the extreme, and being 'Puff's, I'm sure I don't have to tell either of you about loyalty?" he asked with a smile. "Now, as to the reason I asked Professor Sprout to send you to me this evening..."

Filius controlled the chuckle that threatened to escape as best he could when he saw both his pupils lean forward, eager to hear what he'd found in his research. "Miss Bones, you being a bit more familiar with our Magical world, have you perhaps ever heard of the Goblin library?"

Susan's eyebrows shot into her bangs, a look of astonishment on her face.

"Sue?" Harry asked with concern.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, it's just that what the professor is asking is...something out of legend, kind of like the Sword of Gryffindor or Merlin's Diaries. I take it there is a reason for your question, Professor?"

"Indeed, Miss Bones, but please carry on. I'm sure Harry here would like to know the reason for your astonishment at the question." Filius said with a smile to the auburned haired witch.

"Harry, the Goblin library is something that is spoken about with great wonder. Merlin himself was said to have spent a lot of time there, perusing what even back then would have been considered ancient tomes of magic." she began. "It is said to contain hundreds of thousands of books spanning two millennia of magical writing. Not only that, it was also rumored to contain a vast repository for memories, cultivated over the same period of time. The memories it must hold..."

"I can assure you, Miss Bones, the library is indeed quite real. I happened to have spent some time there over the holiday and a couple of time over the last month, too."

 _(Flashback)_

He was standing at the entrance of the goblin library, gazing reverently at the immense wealth of information that was currently at his fingertips. It was taking all the power of will he could muster to keep himself from giggling like a little girl and launching himself into the ancient stacks of knowledge.

"You might want to close your mouth, young Filius, or you're liable to end up eating a fly."

"Master Librarian Garrick!" Filius stuttered awkwardly before bowing low to the ancient goblin.

"It does my eyes good to see you again, lad. How's the family?" the elder asked.

"Well, Master Garrick, very well indeed and I must say that I am feeling very honored to be allowed entrance into your domain."

"I am merely a keeper of knowledge, Filius, not a caretaker seeking to keep those in search of knowledge away." the goblin chuckled. "Now, I understand from Griphook that you are in search of some rather specific information?"

"Indeed, sir, I need information regarding the use of Magic in the old way."

A cocked bushy eyebrow was the only response given by the ancient goblin.

"You see, sir, I have two pupils..."

"I have been advised by Griphook about the Potter's, Filius. Come with me!" Garrick ordered.

The Charms professor was awe struck at the immensity of the collection contained within these caves. It put the Hogwarts library, one which he thought had no equal in the magical world, to shame.

"The Vault of Memories..." gasped Filius. Locked behind a massive wrought iron gate was what could only be described as, in Filius' estimation, thousands upon thousands of vials of memories.

"Indeed, lad. Come, I think I have what you might need here in the back." Garrick said, leading towards the far side of the vault, an obviously very old section.

"Herein, Filius, you will find the gathered memories of almost two millennia. I imagine Griphook mentioned the year 1028 to you? There was a reason for that, but it is something that I will let you experience for yourself. Here is the vial; the pensieve is right over there. Come find me when you are done, have a flagon of grog with me and we can discuss your impressions."

"What is it exactly that I will be experiencing, sir?" asked Filius with a bit of trepidation.

Garrick chuckled at his former pupil, "You always were most precocious pupil, Filius. I will tell you know what I told you back then: You will have to see, and do, for yourself, yes?"

"Sorry Master Garrick, I think it's the Ravenclaw in me that wants the answers immediately. I sometimes forget that it is the journey to knowledge that makes it worthwhile in the end." Filius replied contritely. The librarian gave him a nod of his head and quietly left Filius standing alone next to the ancient memory device. Steeling himself, he unstoppered the vial and poured its contents into the bowl. Taking in a deep breath, he submersed his head into the silvery liquid.

When he finally settled into the memory, he found himself in a forest the reminded him eerily of the Forbidden Forest at school.

"Come on Sal, or we'll be late!" a golden haired teen called out to the dark haired teen that followed his running friend.

"We're already late, Ric. The Master is going to kill us anyway, why get there any sooner? Especially when all we have to look forward to is the Master's staff caving our heads in!"

The boy Sal had called Ric shook his head and gave him a wicked grin. "Because Ro and Hel will be there, maybe we can get a kiss after lessons. Besides, I told Balrok he could toss me into the lake! "

"You're crazy if you think Ro would ever kiss you, Ric. She thinks you're a moron." Sal said with a laugh. "And why, in the name of all that is holy, would you allow that giant to throw you into the lake?"

"Because I'm brave!" Ric said, hands on hips, trying to look heroic.

"No, it's like I said, it's because you're a moron."

"Well, that, and he also bet me a galleon that I wouldn't let him do it." Ric laughed.

Filius had followed the two boys; his eyes open in wonder when the kids ran into a great clearing in the middle of the forest and he saw the gathering of people before him. There were centaurs, and goblins, and elves, even a giant, all congregating and listening to the wizened old man that stood before them.

"Late again, Gryffindor?" the old man queried with a menacing look, "And you, Slytherin, haven't I told you to keep your friend in line?"

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry. I will try to do better in the future." Sal replied contritely.

' _Gryffindor? Slytherin?'_ Filius gasped.

"I will deal with you two after lessons. Rowena, be a dear and demonstrate to our two miscreants here the enchantment I've just taught you. And do be gentle on them, lass..." he said with glint of humor in his eyes when he caught the look of fury in the eyes of the witch.

Filius stood there fascinated by the lesson, and he wondered who this obviously gifted educator was. As he watched with great interest, the Master coaxed and prodded his pupils to accomplish their tasks. The one thing that stood out to him was that none of the students seemed to be casting with wands!

'How is this possible' he wondered.

"You're not supposed to be here!" the old man called out, looking directly at him. Filius, curious, turned his head to see who was behind him. "I'm talking to you, sir!"

"But...but...how?" Filius stuttered. "Impossible! This is not possible!"

"Never mind that! Leave at once, these lessons are not meant for your kind." he said angrily.

"My kind?" he asked with anger in his voice, thinking that bigotry existed even in this time.

"Wand users." the old man replied. "You've no business here. Begone with you"

"But I have questions, please, sir..." pleaded the Charms professor.

"Explain yourself, and make it quick."

"Sir, I've two pupils who have demonstrated great power and I'm unable to teach them. They appear to not need wands...there has never been anyone like these two for many centuries. Please, sir?" Filius begged.

The old man narrowed his eyes at him, seeming to bore into his very soul. The power behind those eyes made Filius shudder a bit.

"Bring them to me!" the Master declared.

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry, did you need me to explain in smaller words? Perhaps draw you a picture?"

Flitwick spluttered in indignation, needing to calm himself before he spoke again. "You wish me to bring them here?"

"Ah! Now you're getting it. Good! Before you bring them to me, take away their wands! Now, out with you!" with a wave of his hand, Filius was propelled backwards, landing hard on the stone floor of the library.

"He did that to me too." Garrick said with a hearty chuckle.

"Who the hell was that?" Filius asked in awe.

"You don't know?" Garrick asked with a raised eyebrow. "Filius, you idiot, that was Merlin."

It took all of Filius' self control to not be angered at his mentor, who was laughing at him in great amusement. "Oh, I can't wait to tell your cousin about this!"

"Must you?" Filius whined. He groaned when Garrick nodded his head enthusiastically.

"So, what did the old man tell you before he kicked you out?"

"He wants me to bring the Potter's to him, Garrick." he replied.

"What?" the librarian asked loudly.

"He wishes to meet with Harry and Susan. Is this something that we can do, Garrick, I know that no witch or wizard has stepped into these halls before or since Merlin, that is."

"You know you'll have to meet with the boss personally for that request?" Garrick said gravely.

"I know..." Filius whined. "But he's hated me ever since I chose the wand over the sword."

"He doesn't hate you, lad, I'd like to think he respects you for the choice you made. Be earnest with him, you know how much the Overlord values honesty from his people."

(Present)

"You spent time there?" Susan gasped in amazement before her face turned into a frown. "Forgive me, Professor, as interesting as the library is what does that to do with Harry and myself?"

"First things first, Miss Bones. Would you two please follow me?" the professor asked as he jumped down from his seat and led the couple toward the back of his office. The room they entered reminded Harry of his mother's laboratory. Cauldrons galore, an excess of books and scrolls, every wall covered by chalkboards that had what, to him, looked like mathematical equations.

"Your mom would go nuts in here." Susan whispered to Harry. When he didn't respond she looked toward him and was confused by the look of wonder in his eyes. He let go of Susan's hand and walked over to one of the chalkboards, running his hand carefully over the written words, being careful not to smudge them. "Harry?"

"Mr. Potter, are you quite alright?" Professor Flitwick asked with some concern.

"This is my mother's handwriting." he said, speaking softly. Susan of course could feel his slight pang of sorrow, so she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his cheek.

"It's hard sometimes to remember that she came to school here too, isn't it?" she said.

Harry kissed her cheek sweetly, "I'm okay, really, it just surprised me is all."

"I'm amazed you recognize your mother's handwriting, Mr. Potter." Filius said.

"She has a room at Harry's home that is very similar to this one, Professor." Susan said, answering for Harry, then added with a twinkle in her eye, "She's got the same chicken scratch that Harry here does!"

"Ah, I see." the professor laughed amusedly. "Someday when we have more time, Harry, we can talk about your mother. She was a delightful witch and my most accomplished student as well. We were making plans for her to come back to Hogwarts and take up her mastery when the unfortunate events of that Halloween took place."

"Thank you, Professor, I think I'd like that very much." Harry replied.

He waved them over to the back of the room, stopping before a worktable. "Your wands if you would, please?" he asked, extending his hands.

Harry looked to Susan, who merely shrugged and gave the professor her wand. Harry offered him his as well.

"Now, I want you to take these ones." Filius said, placing a wand in each of their hands. "You will use these from here on out. No one, and I mean no one, should know that you're not using your own wands."

"Professor, why does this wand look exactly the same as mine?" Susan wondered.

"Mine too." Harry said, as he got a good look to a replica of his own holly wand.

"Do you feel anything from them?" Filius asked. He continued when they both shook their heads. "These are blanks, just carved wood made to resemble your wands. They are nothing special."

"But why?" Susan asked.

"If you'd cast a Lumos, please, Miss Bones?" Susan was a bit shocked at being asked to do something that her mother-in-law had asked her to do not so long ago, but she brandished her wand, muttered the incantation, and wasn't at all surprised when her wand lit up.

"Now you, if you would please, Mr. Potter."

Harry did the same, also causing his wand to light up brightly.

"Excellent!" Filius exclaimed in glee, clapping his hands in delight. "The reason I brought up the library, Miss Bones, is because all the typical ways I would or could use to get information about what I suspected about your magic yielded nothing in the way of explanation. So, not having any other recourse, I begged for access to the library. I was able to gather some information from there, which has guided me with the creation of a regimen of study for you both. My cousin, Griphook, was very helpful in that regard and was able to get me permission for you two to accompany me the next time I go..."

"Griphook, like, my account manager Griphook?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes indeed, Harry, my cousin is your account manager. He sends his regards, by the way, and hopes that you both will stop by for a visit when you have the time." Filius said.

"Professor, the wands...?" Susan prodded.

"Oh, of course, forgive me Miss Bones. As I've said, those two wands are merely replicas of your own wands. They do not possess a magical core so are in essence just pretty sticks. But, given the nature of the magic that you and Harry here share, it would have become increasingly difficult for you two to use magic as most wizards and witches would." Filius explained.

"Why would it get more difficult?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Because, Harry, the way that you use your magic is completely different from the way magic is done by most people; having you use your wand as normal, using incantations and predetermined wand movements would actually restrict, even hinder, your abilities."

Harry and Susan both looked confused.

"I know you've heard me, probably Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin too, use the word 'intent' with regards to our spellcasting. Magic, at its very basic, is an energy that we as users of magic can bend to our will. A lot of the problems most people have with spellcasting is that they lack the intent, the resolve, or the power of will. In your case, it will be through a disciplined approach to your intent that will allow you to perform magic in ways unheard of in many a century." Filius explained.

"Then how do we learn magic if we can't use spells or wand movements...?" Susan wondered.

"You both, I'm sure, noticed how your spells seemed to get more difficult to cast? You remember the aguamenti spell, Susan?"

Susan blushed, just a little, remembering when she'd soaked an entire classroom and its occupants. "There is a reason you bring that up, Professor?"

Filius chuckled at the embarrassed witch, "Yes, Susan, there is. Part of the problem is that you are both quite a lot more powerful than anybody has been in centuries. As such, your magic is rebelling against what we would call 'traditional' methods of controlling and learning."

"But...really...rebelling?" Harry stuttered. He looked toward Susan and could feel her anxiety as well.

"Relax you two, I told you before that I will help guide you and that is exactly what I intend to do. It's one of the reasons I had those two wands commissioned; I don't want either of you to feel as if you're doing anything wrong."

Harry groaned softly.

"What is it, sweetie?" Susan asked with some worry. She was a bit uneasy at the sense of anxiety she was getting from her bond mate.

"Can't I just be a normal kid?" he asked in a barely heard whisper.

"Nonsense, Harry!" Professor Flitwick admonished a tad harshly.

"Sir...?" Harry asked.

"Normality is just an illusion, Harry. There's no such thing as normal." the diminutive professor stated vehemently.

"But..."

"But nothing, lad; normality is overrated. Do you really want to be normal? Average? Ordinary?" Filius asked very seriously. "Normality is just a name that people whose only wish is to be part of something where everyone is the same; people who have no drive to better themselves, to change themselves or the world around them for the better. If you think about it, you'll see that much of our society is like that. Everyone walks around perfectly content with things as they stand and do nothing to better our community. It's one of the many reasons that we had such a hard time dealing with he-who-must-not-be-named all those years ago."

"Professor, call him Voldemort." Susan chastised her professor. "As you said, it is our not wanting to change that brought about the horrors of the last war. I think we take away some of his power when we use his name, not call him by that silly nickname."

Filius chuckled in delight, "Indeed, Miss Bones, indeed." His face took on a serious look again as he cast his gaze at Harry, "Do you understand, Harry?"

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. "Enter!" called out an obviously irritated Professor Flitwick.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I was sent to get you and your students. We are to assemble in the great hall, by order of Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Mr. Davies, we'll be along momentarily." the Ravenclaw prefect nodded and closed the door behind him.

"It would seem that your aunt may have been able to get the minister to close the school after all." Filius explained. "Come on, you two, lest they start sending out search parties for us."

"But, sir..." Susan complained.

"Peace, Miss Bones, we'll take up this conversation at another time, alright?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The grave and enraged faces of Madam Bones, Lord Black, and Dame Longbottom, stalking toward the office of the minister had most of the ministries minions scurrying to get out of the way of the imposing trio. Step out of the way they did and yet some of them, the braver of the bunch anyways, stood and stared.

It had come as a surprise to many, if not all, to discover that Black and Bones were engaged, let alone that they knew each other at all. Everyone had figured that the Director would die a spinster, notwithstanding her elegance and beauty. That she'd chosen Black as consort mystified them all, which is when the rumors began. Those lucky enough to have been invited to the engagement party at the ancestral home of the Potter's had regaled their eagerly listening friends with all the details of the party and its attendees. The wedding itself promised to be a goldmine for those more interested in gossip mongering.

The rumors that spread regarding the couple in the wizarding gossip papers had stopped almost immediately when a very annoyed Lord Black had shown up at their offices and threatened them with all sorts of very painful sounding curses, along with the threat of suing them into oblivion. That the man was also the godfather of the-boy-who-lived made the reporters fall over themselves as they tried to accommodate him and spare themselves from this particular lord's wrath.

People respected Amelia Bones. She had, through her time in the DMLE and the Ministry, been able to earn that esteem by being fair, impartial, and honest. Madam Bones had distinguished herself among the rather sycophantic ministry workers by being her own woman and by not being cowed or corrupted into being another follower of the status quo. Unfortunately, that also meant that the ministries cabal of toadies held her in low regard. Didn't she understand that things were done a certain way and that she was messing with a system decades old?

Sirius Black, on the other hand, was an unknown quantity. People tended to fear him, despite his acquittal on charges of murder. Those people who had actually met the man had found him to be good-humored and open in a way that no Lord Black had ever been in recent memory. There was no hint of the Dark anywhere on the man, in spite of the Black name. The fact that Lord Black was the godfather of their boy-savior had them all marginally panicked as well. Why? Because they all knew that even though Voldemort was gone, many of his followers still remained at large. If the evil should happen to reappear, who would they look to to save them all if not for Harry Potter? So, alienating the Lord Black tended to be the last thing anyone with any brains wanted to do.

That the two of them were together, obviously in love, and soon to be married, had everyone questioning what the imposing couple could accomplish. Sirius and Amelia may not know it yet, but lines were being drawn in the sand and sides were quietly being taken behind the scenes.

The three stopped abruptly upon entering the large lobby, where many people were congregating by the Fountain of Magical Brethren. It appeared as if Fudge was having a press conference.

"...so it is with no hesitation whatsoever that I am ordering the closure of our beloved Hogwarts until such time as we can be certain in the belief that the danger that exists in the castle has been expunged and that our sons and daughters, our children, the very lifeblood of our society, face no danger." Fudge declared.

"Minister, why wasn't the school closed originally, when the danger was first discovered?" one of the journalists asked.

"Unfortunately, I listened to some bad advice from someone who seemed to want to keep the school open despite the imminent threat to our children. The current headmaster will have much to answer for should a child perish in this fiasco."

"Are you implying that Headmaster Dumbledore wanted the school kept open?" asked a reporter incredulously.

Fudge did his level best to sidestep that question. "The man is a great and respected wizard, without a doubt, but he may be starting to show his great age. It may be time for the man to step aside and let a younger person step into his shoes. There is no doubt that Dumbledore will go down in history as one of the greatest Headmaster's of Hogwarts...but his time is passed."

Fudge caught sight of Bones, Black, and Longbottom with looks of outrage on their faces, making their way toward him quickly. His face paled in fright.

"No more questions. Thank you everyone. I will be signing a declaration for the closing of the school, immediately, and will be having the Aurors and Unspeakables help us with removing the dangers at the school. Thank you, thank you all..." Fudge said hurriedly trying to get off the podium in a rush and make it to the relative safety of his office. That he'd have to confront them was a certainty, he just wanted to do it in the privacy of his office where no one would be able to hear their conversation.

Black was the first one to vent his anger at the man behind the closed doors of the minister's private office. "You unmitigated fucking bastard! You and I know for a fact that Dumbledore had for the weeks before his petrification been trying to get you to close the school! I also know for a fact that the Dame Longbottom has also been trying to get you to do something, anything, to protect our children! That you stand there, spouting your lies..."

"I did what I had to do to protect the ministry..." Fudge began.

"You mean you did what you had to protect yourself, you insignificant gnat!" snorted Augusta.

"Now just a damned minute, Longbottom..."

"Be quiet, Fudge!" Amelia spat. "You will probably get away with this bullshit, I've no doubt, especially with your friend Malfoy quietly lining the pockets of those reporters. But know this: I will make certain that all the parents know the truth, that you willingly placed the lives of their children at risk so that you could earn some extra galleons."

"Oh, really, and how exactly are you going to prove that, eh, Bones? You've had a contingent of Aurors up at the school for weeks. Hell, even one of my personal bodyguards gave his life to protect the student body. No one will believe you. You do remember that it was I that _allowed_ you to place those Aurors there. My wizarding public will see that I tried to do what I could to protect the school and its children." Fudge yelled. "Consider yourselves lucky that I am also allowing the closure of the school."

"Unbelievable..."

Fudge turned his gaze to the Lord Black and the cowering man felt a frisson of fear make its way chillingly down his spine. The look in those cold dark eyes demonstrated very well what a decade in Azkaban could do to a person. "What?" Fudge asked nervously.

"No wonder that bastard Voldemort almost won the last time...and would you quit flinching you cowardly turd?" hissed Sirius angrily. "Lord Potter gave his life to save his family, the Lady Potter died at the foot of the crib that held my godson, and my godson almost lost his life under the wand of that evil fuck. But you sit here, cowering and trembling in fear, concerned with your own fate instead of the people that you govern, the community that looks up to you to protect them. You've had months to take care of the problem at the school, but you decided in your infinite wisdom and greed that listening to Death Eaters would be more beneficial to your career and your pocketbook. I don't suppose you'd care to show me your left arm, would you, Fudge? I'm almost certain that you've been marked, and if you haven't, it's just because the opportunity hasn't yet presented itself. You and your pathetic followers would see our world perish to the evil that a handful of people promulgate, and why? Because you want some gold? Should I pay you, Fudge, huh? How much money will it take for you to do your damned job? Come on, give me figure. I'll empty my vault if I have to..."

"Enough, Sirius." Augusta said sternly. "Let him be. We'll take care of this in the chambers of the Wizengamot." She turned her anger filled eyes to the minister, "You're nothing but a hanger-on, Cornelius, a follower who let's Lucius Malfoy put words into your mouth. My family is getting out of the school today and I'm telling you now, should anything happen to my kids or any of the children at school because of your incompetence; my vengeance will be the stuff of legend."

Amelia watched as Augie left the office, and with a motion of her head had Sirius follow her out. Sirius gave her curt nod and followed Augusta.

"She threatened me!"

"And so what if she did, one would think you'd be used to it by now." Amelia scoffed.

"I'm the Minister for Magic, I will not be spoken to like a child!" he declared.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a human being, Cornelius, let alone a minister. When the time comes for you to vacate your position, don't be surprised if you find yourself standing trial for the crimes you and your masters have committed against our people."

"You have no power over me, Amelia. You'd do well to remember that!" Fudge said angrily.

"Harry Potter will be thirteen in a month, Cornelius, something you may want to consider. Why does that matter, you may ask? Because he'll take up his seat on the Wizengamot come summer, can you imagine what this particular Lord Potter will look like when he personally asks for the removal of the sitting minister after he's been invested? Added to that, my Susan will take her seat up as well and she's very friendly with Harry. Can you imagine the influence they'll have, despite their youth? "

"Mere children, they will have no influence either. You've got to learn to play the game better than this, Bones! Harry Potter may beloved in this country, but he is still only a child of not yet thirteen. He'll hold no sway over me or the members of the Wizengamot."

Amelia laughed heartily at that. "You've not met this particular Lord Potter yet, Cornelius. He will surprise you." She turned to leave the office but stopped at the door and turned to face the minister. "And to call what you do a game, well, that just gives me another reason to get you out of our government. You placed the life of my niece and nephew in jeopardy, all so you could bend to the will of Death Eater Malfoy and be properly compensated for it too, I imagine."

"Lucius Malfoy is an upstanding..."

"Malfoy is an upstanding piece of dragon shit! Cornelius, be assured that I will have that man crying like a little girl when I send him through the Veil." with that, she turned and headed towards her fiancée and Augusta.

"Let's get to school and get our kids!" she said heatedly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The great hall was full to capacity, the professors doing their best to keep everyone calm, given the situation. It had frightened many of them to learn that an adult, an Auror no less, had lost his life in the school to the monster that seemed to be stalking the halls. At the moment, the contingent of Aurors was clearing the school, all in preparation for the trek down to Hogsmeade and the Express that would see them all returned to London.

"Look at Malfoy!" Hannah said with a glare at the poncy blonde. "Stupid git loves seeing us all frightened for our lives."

"I don't understand how someone can be happy that a person lost their life." Luna stated.

"It's not just him, Luna," Hermione indicated the rest of the Slytherin table, "Many of the Slytherins look happy, ecstatic even. That poor Auror lost his life..."

"I wonder how that fits in with their view of the world." Neville said, "That Auror was a pureblood."

"He lost his life, despite being a pureblood; I'm guessing that a lot of them think that the Auror was...what is it that Malfoy keeps calling me? Blood traitor?" Susan asked.

"That is just so illogical, honestly!" Hermione said in frustration.

Nobody at the table had yet noticed the look of fury in the eyes of the Hufflepuff seeker. He was angered that, once again, fate seemed to place him and his loved ones in imminent danger, not to mention the rest of the students at Hogwarts as well.

Harry heard, despite the cacophony that surrounded him, the whispering menace of the monstrous basilisk.

" _I come for you, defiler_!"

Harry stood slowly and drew his wand.

"Harry?" Neville asked when he saw his brother stand. "Ah, shit, that thing is here, isn't it? I'll go tell Sprout and McGonagall!"

He turned to Susan and gave her a pleading look. She stared into his eyes and saw the determination they held.

"No, Harry, you can't." she whispered, taking hold of his arm and dragging him back down to his seat.

"I have to." he told her.

"No!" she said with more force. "You are staying here with me. You are not going to go out there and get yourself killed. Let the Aurors and professors take care of it!"

"It's here, for me." he said. "Susan, I have to do this. Everyone will be in danger if I stay; better to draw the basilisk away from here."

The calm that the professor had fought to get from their charges vanished in an instant at the first collision of the basilisk against the huge oaken double doors; the doors shuddered, struggling as the beast pounded again and again against the magically enhanced protections placed to reinforce the doorway.

"Harry, Myrtle's bathroom," Luna told Harry. "You'll find the answers there."

"Luna, stop that, Harry is not going anywhere!" Susan said with a glare.

"Answers to what, Luna?" Harry said, gazing intently at the tiny blonde.

"Answers as to why that thing is after you, after all of us." she replied.

Harry grabbed his beloved in a tight embrace and placed his hands on either side of her face, looking intently into her eyes. Once again he replayed the memories of their time together, the love he felt for her, the love he felt for his family and friends, the fear he had at the mere thought that any of them were in danger. She began, hesitantly, to understand his need to confront the monster, and she knew in her soul that he'd never veer from this course of action.

"There's no way in hell you're going alone, Potter." she told him. She then got an alarmed look on her face. "Harry, our wands!"

"We'll be fine." he said. He kissed her deeply, passionately, pouring everything he felt for her into that simple act. He pulled his father's cloak from his pocket and wrapped it around them.

"Take care of them. Stay safe." he said to Hannah.

Harry handed Hermione his precious map. "Take my dad's map, get the twins to show you how to use it, you can keep an eye out for us with it, okay?"

With a final smile, Susan and Harry vanished.

"Hold on a damned minute, Potter, you are so not doing this!" Hannah implored. "You're not taking Sue with you! Dammit, Potter!"

"They're gone?" Hermione sobbed. "But why?"

"Because only they can, Hermione." Luna told her with tears in her eyes. She knew they'd be okay, but despite that, she cried for the very real danger her big brother and sister faced. "Neville's gonna be pissed when he finds out they left without him!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He thought it strange that they'd both been able to get out of the great hall without much difficulty. Slipping past the large form of Hagrid, who'd been guarding the professor's entrance, the silent and invisible form of the boy-who-lived and his wife slipped into the darkened corridors of Hogwarts. He heard sounds of dragging coming from farther down the hallway and decided to investigate.

"Professor Lockhart?" Harry called out when he saw the git, looking like a thief fleeing in the night.

"Who's there!" yelped the professor in fright, brandishing his wand awkwardly.

"It's just us, professor." Susan said when Harry pulled the cloak off.

"What are you doing here, Potter, and you Bones? You both should've stayed in the great hall with the rest of the students and faculty."

"Are you...are you running away?" Harry asked when he saw the man, standing there with his luggage.

"I'm not running away, Potter, I am merely making my way to Hogsmeade to call for reinforcements."

"With all your belongings? You'd actually abandon your students to save your own life?" Susan asked, sickened at the thought.

"Uhm, well, you never know when I might need to pull something out my trunk, weapons and such, hence the reason I'm carrying it with me. Once I've alerted the Ministry I shall make my way back so that I may confront the beast and defeat it myself. Yes, I will be able to write my magnum opus, to resounding success!"

"Then come with us, help us get the basilisk!" Harry pleaded.

"Hogsmeade first, then I'll be back. You stay right here, you two, await my return. The three of us taking down a basilisk will have the wizarding world at our feet!" he said with a flourish, turning toward the exit and making his way out of the castle in a hurry.

"Cowardly piece of crap..." Harry mumbled. He was startled when he heard the beast coming from the direction of the professor. Running as fast as he could to reach him, he called out, "PROFESSOR!"

"What is it now, Potter, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shrieked the man. The shriek stopped almost the instant the great snake had Lockhart in its jaws. The sickening sound of crunching bones made Harry and Susan retch.

" _Stand your ground, enemy! I will destroy you; my master will be most pleased_!" the beast teased, after spitting out the corpse of Lockhart. Harry and Susan both gagged at the sight of the professor being tossed aside like a rag doll and splattering the walls and floor with blood. The snake turned its head towards the duo and rushed forward.

"Harry, it's coming for us!" Susan screamed.

Harry grabbed her hand tightly, spun around, and pulled her quickly away from the incoming menace.

"I've got an idea..." Harry told Susan as they ran down the corridor and wincing slightly at what she might have to say about it, "But you're going to hate it."

"Hate it or not, Harry, that thing is catching up to us!" she took a firmer hold. The great beast lumbered down the narrow corridor, encumbered by its great size, and yet sill managing to close in on the fleeing duo.

Susan felt the magic emanating from Harry and shouldn't have been surprised when his broom suddenly appeared in his hand. "Oh, hell no...!"

"It's either this or keep running until we're exhausted!"

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "Fine, get us out of here, love!" She climbed behind him, closing her eyes tightly, and holding on to Harry with all the strength her arms could muster. Harry's flight quickly outdistanced the basilisk, its roars falling off in the distance.

Harry almost lost control of his broom when Susan yelled, "STOP!"

"Dammit, Susan, you almost made me crash!"

"Go back a bit, please love? I think I saw some of that writing that Hannah mentioned back there."

"' _Their bones will lie in the Chamber forever'_. What the heck does that even mean?" Susan asked with a frown. "Where's Hermione when you need her?"

"She's safe, with the rest of our family back, in the great hall. We'll figure this out, Sue. C'mon, I think we lost it for the moment, let's get to that bathroom Luna mentioned."

Harry leaned into the broom and quickened their pace. Arriving at the bathroom, Harry and Susan were both surprised to see the frozen form of Myrtle floating motionless in the air before them.

"Is that Myrtle," Harry asked with a look at Sue. She nodded in response, unable to take her eyes of the frozen form.

"Now what?" Susan asked when she came back to her senses. "She never said what to do when we got here!"

"Look around, maybe we find something. Didn't Hannah mention that the, what was it, 'Heir of Slytherin' would be the one to release the basilisk?"

"Yeah, it was written on the wall not too far from here, actually. So what are we looking for, a snake or something like that?"

"You know more about Slytherin than I do, Sue." said Harry, but had already begun to search the surrounding walls in earnest.

Susan was headed toward the stalls when she looked up toward the frozen form of Myrtle. "Harry!" Susan called out. "Her eyes, Harry, Myrtle's eyes are moving!"

"She must be coming out of the magic that petrified her. Hey Myrtle, do you know anything about a door into the Chamber of Secrets?"

Myrtle stared intently at the couple before her eyes moved to Harry's right. Catching on, Harry tried to follow her gaze. "What's she looking at? The stalls, you think?"

"No, I think it's the sinks, Harry." Susan said before walking over to the sinks. "Here, Myrtle? I think she's trying to tell us that one of the sinks is the doorway."

"Look for a snake, I think, it's probably some sort of symbol." Harry said.

"Found it! Harry, over here on this side."

"That's got to be it," Harry said when he saw what Susan had found.

"What to do now, though?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and busied himself investigating the large fixture, turning on the faucets, looking under the sink, climbing on it...nothing.

"Sue, didn't someone mention that Slytherin was a parselmouth, too?"

"Yeah, Hermione said that...oh, you think you've got to speak to it?"

"Can't hurt to try." Susan rolled her eyes, knowing that whatever they did happen to discover would probably be liable to hurt them, or worse.

" _ **Open**_ "

Susan shivered, "Harry, I love you, but snake talk is damned creepy! Oh, Harry, look!" she said, motioning to the sink that seemed to be opening. Harry held tightly to Susan's hand and pulled her back and away from the seemingly alive sinks. With deep grating sounds, the floor opened up before them.

"Entrance to Slytherin's Chamber, you think?" Harry asked.

"Seriously, Harry, that's what you're asking me?" she said a little annoyed.

"Just saying..." he replied as he leaned over the hole. "Guess we should go down, huh?"

"Tell me you're not thinking of going down there?" she asked in exasperation and not a little bit of fright. To Susan, the hole looked like the entrance to Hades itself.

"I'll go first, follow me, okay" he told her. A quick peck on the lips and he jumped down the hole.

"Gods above, I married a damned Gryffindor!"she yelled down the gaping hole.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter the Tenth

"Professor Sprout! Professor McGonagall!" a frantic Neville yelled, approaching the dais upon which stood the gathered professors.

"Sweet Morgana, Longbottom, must you yell like loud enough to awaken the dead?" McGonagall reproved, giving the boy a glare that would have, normally, frightened him half to death.

"Harry says the beast is near!" he continued. "He said it's right outside..."

Nothing further needed said, as the sound of crashing against the solid doors reverberated in the great hall. The students, in a panic, tried to get as far away from the solid doors as possible. The threat of a stampede was great, something that the Headmistress needed to take care of immediately.

" _ **Silence**_!" Minerva shouted with her magically enhanced voice. "The doors will hold! Years one through three, please make your way away from the doors and come toward the professors table, quickly now! Years four through seven, wands drawn and prepare to cast the strongest blasting hex you can manage should that thing make its way into the hall. Professors, please reinforce the doorway and stand guard."

"Minerva, as strong as we are together, I don't know how long we can hold out against that thing should it choose to breach the doorway." Filius interjected.

"He's right, Min. We've got to find a way to draw it away from the students." Pomona added.

"Ma'am, Sir, do any of you see Harry or Susan anywhere?" Neville asked, casting his gaze at the 'Puff table.

The eyes of the three professors widened in horror.

"That damned boy!" growled Minerva, Pomona, and Flitwick.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Luna, do me a favor and go grab our redheaded friends, please? If we're going to keep an eye on Harry and Susan, we're going to need to know how to use this thing." Hermione indicated the map.

"Be right back!" Luna said, jumping from her seat and hurried to the Gryffindor table.

"So what's the deal with that tattered parchment? Is it really a map?" Hannah questioned the bushy-haired witch curiously.

"Something that Harry's dad and Uncle's Sirius and Remus made back when they were at Hogwarts. I think Susan said it showed a map of the school and the position of everyone in the school. Don't you remember? We saw it the night that Sue and Harry got sick."

"This is that?" Hannah said in awe. "I thought that Sirius had kept it."

"He did but sent it to Harry that night of the attack on the Astronomy tower."

"We were summoned?" the twins asked in stereo, bowing comically.

"Morons." Ginny mumbled, causing Luna, Hannah, and Hermione to giggle.

Hermione held up the Holy Grail of Marauder prankdom; Fred and George's eyes widened in awe.

"I've missed that thing." Fred said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Will you guys please show us how to use it?" Hermione asked.

"Hang on a tic," Fred whispered, "Where's Harry and why isn't he teaching you guys how to use it?"

"He's gone off to draw the basilisk away from the great hall. Susan went with him, and well, we want to keep an eye on them." she replied, waving the map in his face.

"Oh. Alright then." Fred replied.

"George, dearest brother, didn't you just hear that our Harrykins and his Lady have gone to confront the snake?"

"Sweet Merlin! Quick the map!" George yelled. Hermione handed him the map and with a flick of the wand and the activation phrase, the map showed the gathered friends its secrets.

"Find Harry and Susan!" Fred said to the map. "There!"

"Hey, isn't that Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Ginny asked.

Hannah gasped in horror when their names disappeared from the map. "What happened?"

Fred raised an eyebrow, questioningly, to his twin. George shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Guys..." Luna said pointing at the map. "That person is not supposed to be alive, right?"

The five leaned into the map, trying to get a better view of what Luna had seen.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Hermione gasped in horror.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Report, Auror Tonks!" Amelia stated seriously when she came out of the floo in the headmasters office.

"All children and staff accounted for, boss, they are all in the great hall awaiting Auror escort into Hogsmeade and the waiting Express. The conductor has already fired up the engines and is ready to leave at a moment's notice."

"Good work, Tonks. Where's Shack?" Amelia asked, "I expected him to be the one to meet me here."

"There were a couple of Ravenclaws that thought that now would be a good time to become more intimately acquainted in one of the cupboards. He's currently peeling strips off their hides and explaining in great detail why that was a terrible idea. He's had all the assorted closets checked and sealed just in case any other couple was feeling equally adventurous." she replied. "Where's Sirius, boss?"

"He should be here in a minute. He was seeing Augie safely home and talking to the parents of our lot before heading here to collect them. My two are okay?"

"They were with Flitwick when the Headmistress summoned all students to the hall. The professor accompanied them. Once I was sure that Sue and Harry were accounted for with my own eyes, I headed here. The doors have all been sealed and will remain so until an Auror opens them. Oh, and Susan asked me to get Puck and to tell Hedwig to meet us back home but have as yet not had the time."

"He's in Harry's room?" Amelia asked.

Tonks nodded, "Yes, as far as I know. He didn't escape, or at least he hasn't yet."

Amelia stopped by the professor's entrance into the great hall and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Tonks?" The side door to the great hall was swinging, ajar.

"I checked the doors myself, ma'am! I swear I did!" Nym stated vehemently.

"Dammit Harry!" Amelia hissed, coming to a conclusion that she hated..

"Boss?"

"Can you think of anyone else who could have opened that door without alerting the professors or our people?"

"Dammit Harry!" Tonks agreed emphatically. She pulled her wand and ran into the great hall, quickly making her way toward her charges. "Where's Harry? Where's Susan?"

"They left..." Hannah said with eyes downcast.

"What the hell do you mean they left?" Amelia asked angrily, her eyes quickly scanning all the kids. They all, except for the twins, looked almost as mad as she did.

"The basilisk tried to get in. It was banging at the door. Harry told us he was going to draw it away so that we could all get past it and get to the train. Susan went with him." Hermione explained.

"What?!" Amelia and Tonks both screamed.

"Find them!" Ami roared.

"Yes, boss!" Tonks replied.

"Wait!" Hermione called out before Nym had even taken a step. "We know where they are, or at least, where they were!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Puck was currently going crazy, scratching and barking wildly at the door that kept him from his mistress. No amount of scratching seemed to be able to get the door open, no amount of barking made the door move and the window was too high up for him to reach. The loyal dog was also thinking that he would bite his mistress's mate in the butt at his earliest convenience for putting her in danger.

The hooting caught him by surprise and he turned with a snarl, ready to attack whomever it was that was disturbing his rant. Crookshanks, who'd also been imprisoned in the bedroom, lazily lifted his head and stared at the form of Hedwig, who'd alighted on her perch.

"Bark!"

"Hoot?"

"Woof!"

Hedwig rolled her eyes, spread her wings and launched herself toward Puck. Claws outstretched she, as gently as she could, took to the puppy by the scruff, lifted him, and made her way out the window.

The cat meowed in annoyance, angered at the disturbance, but with a great sigh he stood and hopped up onto the windowsill. Looking longingly back at the comfortable bed, he promised himself to return and get in a proper nap. With an exasperated flick of his tail, Crookshanks leapt and made his way toward his pet.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She felt herself lucky that Harry was waiting for her at the end of the long descent. He caught her as she shot out of the chute, holding her tightly so she didn't crash land. Looking around, she was rather grateful, as the thought of landing in the pile of what looked like the skeletal remains of small animals really wigged her out.

"It's a bit dirty down here." he told her.

"A bit dirty, he says..." she muttered in irritation, "Harry, that's like saying that Puck and Hedwig kinda like bacon. Ugh, this is disgusting."

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"You are so taking me shopping for new robes when we get back home! And to the salon as well, look at my hair!"

"Deal, and truly, I am sorry. I didn't want you to come with me in the first place."

"Harry..." she said with a sigh, "You remember that it's you and me, always, right? I may not be a warrior, but I will do my best to watch your back, just as I know you'd give your life to make sure I'm safe."

"But..."

Susan walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his cheek and gave him the tenderest of kisses. "You are my life, Harry. There is so much I want to do, so much I want to accomplish, but none of it will mean anything if you're not there standing by my side. I love you, more than I could ever put into words."

"And I love you, more than I could ever put into words, Susan." he said, giving her that special smile that she knew was meant only for her.

"C'mon, there's a hallway over there, I think we should follow it."

"Lead on, love." she said, grabbing his hand tightly as he led her out of the cavern in which they'd landed.

"Harry." Susan asked rather seriously, "Why are we down here?"

He looked toward her and frowned, not in annoyance, but in reflection. "Honestly, I don't really know. Mostly it was what Luna said, you know how she can be. She sees things that others don't, and she's never steered me wrong. The other, well, the other reason is to draw that damned basilisk away from our friends, family, and the rest of the school."

"See, that is what I don't understand. I don't understand why you feel it is up to you to do such a thing, especially when there are adults present. Aurors, professors...dammit Harry, there were even Unspeakables there."

Harry squeezed her hand and stopped their walking in front of a rather large, round, metal door. The circular shape was strange and reminded him of the doorway to his family vault down at Gringotts. More peculiar though was the snake ornamentation that liberally decorated every square inch of the metal access point that led to who knew where.

"You know what my life has...had...been like up until I arrived at Hogwarts." she nodded in understanding, compassion shining in her eyes. "I've never really been able to trust adults. At all. Ever. Every single time I've had a problem the adults in my life they disregarded me, ignored me, or beat me. It didn't do a lot to create trust. Even with Sirius, Aunt Ami, Remus, Gran, even Nym...I know in my head that they love me, that they are genuine in wanting me to be cared for and protected. But, I think back to all those years as a small child, and the responses from the adults, and I just can't..."

"Can't what?" she asked.

"Can't trust them to do right by me or do right by you. I won't trust anyone with your safety. No one; not even if it means I have to face some freaking dinosaur snake, or a Death Eater, or Voldemort himself, no one is taking you away from me." he said heatedly.

She smiled at him, a tear staining her cheek and kissed him hard. "I love you, you know?" The smile that lit up his face made her swoon in delight. "So, I'm guessing that the way through the big creepy door is to speak snake to it like in the bathroom?" she asked with a small shudder.

" _ **OPEN**_."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"You saw them, here, on the map?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, ma'am, although once they got to the bathroom they kind of disappeared." Hermione explained.

"Disappeared?"

"They were there, and then they weren't..."

"Tonks, go!" Amelia commanded.

"On it, boss!" she yelled over her shoulder as she sped out of the great hall.

Amelia was studying the map intently. On the one hand she was thoroughly amazed at the brilliance of the item, and on the other hand wondering if Sirius and Remus might be able to do something similar for the Ministry. Something to consider, she thought. She shook herself slightly, getting back to the task at hand: finding her errant children.

"Why would Harry leave, why would he take Susan with him?" Amelia asked. She thought she knew the answer but was still expecting to hear what their friends had to say about the situation.

"Ma'am, how long had you and our parents been aware that the creature roaming the castle and that it was after Harry?" Luna asked in her ethereal voice.

Amelia narrowed her eyes, wondering how the young witch had put that together, "Since just before you all left on the Express in September." She wasn't at all surprised the see the looks of annoyance coming from Harry and Susan's friends.

"But why let us come to school if you knew there was danger here? Why let the rest of the students come and be exposed to the danger?" Hermione asked of Amelia. "Why put Harry, who _is_ the target, in harm's way?"

The Head of the DMLE took in a deep sigh. "That's a difficult thing to answer." With a deep sigh, she continued. "Our society is broken, Hermione. You've seen ample evidence of that since you first set foot in Hogwarts. Putting the life of students in danger is just one in a long list of things that our government has done. Until today, except for those of us in the know, everyone believed that crap coming out of the Ministry and the Prophet. No one ever questions, everyone assumes that just because it is written in the paper or coming from the mouth of the Minister that is the truth." Amelia said sadly.

"Do you see now, kids, why the adults in your life have such high hopes for you all? You are the first, in a very long time, that actually questions what is happening. Even we wouldn't do that. It was your parents, Hermione, who made us see how stupid we've been in just following along like sheep. As for Harry, do you all honestly believe he would have not come to school if the rest of you were here? As for Susan...she isn't in Hufflepuff for nothing. She will follow her bondmate, as she should, and he will protect her with his life." Amelia added. In her mind, she prayed it wouldn't come to that.

"And that's why he left, Aunt Amelia, because he knew that thing is after him! He knows that if he'd stayed here in the great hall the basilisk would have done everything it could to get to him, even breaking down the doors and attacking all the students!" Neville said unhappily. "Although, I almost feel sorry for the basilisk." he added with a smile.

"What did you say?" Hannah asked angrily, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Oh c'mon, seriously? That thing put Susan's life in danger; do you honestly think that Harry won't kick the crap out of that thing?"

"Auntie Ami, there's something else you should see on the map." Luna said pointing at the footsteps that were making their way towards the same bathroom that Harry and Susan were in, footsteps that belonged to the man responsible for the death of Harry's parents.

"Motherfu...!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lucius Malfoy hated going to Gringotts. He felt it beneath him, having to be in close proximity to the dirty sub-race of creatures that infested his world. But, as they offered him good investment advice, he felt he could tolerate them, if only just. The goblins that guarded the entrance into the grand bank stood and stared at him with obvious disdain, something he'd have to take care of once his Master had returned.

He made his way past the queue of witches and wizards and made his way toward the desk of the goblin that was in charge of V.I.P. clientele.

"I would see my account manager immediately!" he sneered in contempt, addressing the goblin that sat before him at his desk, writing on parchment. The goblin kept scribbling, ignoring the blonde fop. Lucius gasped at the audacity and disrespect he was being shown. He was about to start berating the creature when the goblin lay down the quill and gazed at him intently and sniffed contemptuously.

"Malfoy...what may Gringotts do for you?"

"I would see me account manager, and I would also like to speak to your boss and discuss with him the utter lack of respect I've been shown." Malfoy sneered in contempt.

"Oh, so you wanna see my boss? Well, come on then, Malfoy, let's go see the boss!" the goblin smirked a toothy smile at the blonde wizard, something that made Lucius hesitate. But he followed the creature, a creature that would be shown its proper place if he had anything to say about it.

The goblin stopped before an intricately carved set of double doors and knocked. "ENTER!" bellowed someone from the other side of the door. The goblin gave Malfoy an evil grin before opening the door and allowing the wizard through. The door closed with a resounding thud that startled Lucius.

"What do you want, wizard?" the imposing looking goblin said from behind a solid granite desk. "I've not time to waste with your kind today. State your business and leave."

Malfoy was incensed; angered almost beyond reason at the level of disrespect he was being shown. "I demand to be shown the proper respect. I have never..."

The goblin stood and drew a dagger from his side and with quickness that was almost preternatural impaled the blade inches from the face of Malfoy, who paled even further than his normally pasty skin-tone. "Speak to me in that manner again, wizard, and I will have your head placed on a pike on our doorstep. Respect is earned, Malfoy, not given. That you show _us_ no respect means we shall show _you_ none as well. Again...state your business and be quick about it!"

Trying to reign in his anger and surreptitiously grasping tighter to the handle of his cane, Lucius nodded and began, "I have come to speak to my account manager to move some of my fortune into a more secure investment..."

"Who is your account manager?" asked the goblin, retaking his seat.

"I don't know what that creat...goblin's name is. I'm just always led into his office. Oh, and I also want to lodge a complaint against the goblin that brought me back here; he showed a complete lack of respect for a man of my station."

"The goblin that has the entire Malfoy fortune in his hands is someone you can't even name?" the Overlord asked.

"Well, no, but...it's of no moment. It has adequately managed my fortune; I had no need to know its name." Malfoy scoffed. The goblin nodded in understanding. He reached out a hand a pressed a button on his desk.

It wasn't a moment later when Malfoy's account manager came into the office. With a deep bow of respect, the goblin asked, "Overlord, how may I be of service?"

"Malfoy here has a request of you. Go ahead, Malfoy. ' _ **It**_ ' is Gornuk, the goblin in charge of the Malfoy vaults by the way...and has been for the last fifty years." the Overlord said sarcastically.

A red-faced Malfoy addressed his banker, "...Gornuk, I wish to move the Black dowry I received for my wife."

"The one in the special account, sir?" Gornuk asked, opening up the large folder he'd carried with him.

"Isn't that what I just..." Lucius almost yelled before moderating his voice. "Yes."

Gornuk approached the Overlord and showed him the folder. Some words were exchanged in the hideous language of the beasts, making Malfoy cringe in disgust. His eyes narrowed in curiosity when the Overlord barked a laugh.

"What?" the blonde asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, Malfoy, it seems that the account you're inquiring about is empty. Well, not quite empty, as there is a single, solitary Knut left in it." the Overlord replied.

"WHAT?!" the wizard roared. He made to reach for his wand, but before he could do anything he felt the sharp coldness of a blade pressing into his throat. He hadn't even seen the goblin Overlord approach him before he was pinned to the wall.

"Draw that wand and I will behead you personally, wizard." the Overlord whispered threateningly. "Now, if you can act in a civilized manner, Gornuk here will explain what has occurred to that account." Lucius nodded, afraid, and felt the knife being removed from his throat. He raised his hands in surrender and looked at his account keeper. Keeping a wary eye on the wizard, the Overlord made his way back to his desk.

"It seems, Mr. Malfoy, that your marriage has been vacated..."

"You said what?" yelled Malfoy in great indignation. He once again tried to contain his anger and took a deep breath. "Forgive me, Keeper Gornuk, you were mentioning my marriage?"

"As I was saying," Gornuk continued, "The marriage was voided, and Miss Black has retrieved her dowry."

"I never gave permission for my wife to access any of my accounts, why would you allow her to steal from me?"

"Legally, as per your ministries laws, she did indeed have access to that vault, especially as she was no longer a Malfoy and not restricted access because of that. But...as a Black, she was fully entitled to go in and do whatever she wanted to with that money." the Overlord explained in a condescending tone.

"You will see to it that that money is once more in my vault! I give you twenty-four hours to do so, or so help me..."

"So help us what, Malfoy?" the Overlord threatened, drawing his knife and placing it on his desk.

"The Minister will hear of this!"

"He's already been informed. It surprises me that he hasn't told you, as he was informed of this a few hours ago. It's one of those idiotic laws you purebloods came up with, allowing the ministry to know when a family has lost a half of their fortune." Gornuk interjected.

" **HALF**! You allowed that bitch to take _half_ of my family's fortune! I bet that fucker Black had something to do with this as well!

"Lord Black had nothing to do with this, Malfoy. As for your wife, well, she's a formidable woman, isn't she?" the Overlord said with a smirk. "And don't blame us for your own folly, wizard. It was you yourself who placed a large chunk of your gold in that particular account."

"Well, we'll see how formidable she is when I flay her alive." roared Malfoy. "When My Master returns, I will make sure that it is I that relieves you of your head, Gornuk." he added malevolently.

The Overlord looked toward Gornuk, who'd raised a bushy eyebrow, and laughed. They laughed even harder when Malfoy huffed like a petulant child. "We shall await that glorious day," the Overlord said with tears of laughter in his eyes, "with great anticipation. Oh, and by the way Malfoy, next time you grace us with your presence, make sure to use the queue like everyone else does. You no longer have the standing or funds that would allow you V.I.P. treatment."

Lucius left the offices of the Overlord, the sound of laughter following him until he exited the bank; he quickly apparated to his manor, intent on catching the ungrateful bitch that was his now ex-wife, "Narcissa!"

"Yes, dear?" Narcissa responded in a sweet voice. He saw her at the top of the grand staircase, her arms folded in front of her and her wand poking out her right hand.

Lucius drew his own wand ready to curse her into oblivion, but before an incantation could even pass his lips his body was flung back and hit the wall with great force. "You stole my money! I want it back, immediately!" he groaned.

"You are a child, Lucius. I could kick your ass in my sleep, so don't even try. You and your cowardly friends aren't half the wizards you think you are. All but powerless, with little to no magic to speak of; is it any wonder that your Death Eaters must attack like a pack of wild animals? I finally figured out why that is, you know? It's because every single one of you would lose in a one-on-one fight, and that's not taking into account what a pack of cowards you all are. Enjoy your power while you can, Lucius dear. You and your friends will not be able to hold it for much longer."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he threatened. "And you will never see your son again!"

"I know," she sighed sadly. "I've lost him, I realize that now. I am saddened at the kind of man he will become, and all because of you. He had it in him to become a great wizard, one who would have proudly brought the Malfoy family into the future. Instead, he'll be forgotten, as will you and your family name."

"You bitch!" Lucius screamed, raising his wand to wipe the woman from the face of the earth. He paused momentarily when he heard a loud pop.

"You will leave Miss Black alone!" Dobby said with a snap of his fingers that once again saw the Malfoy patriarch launched at speed against the wall.

"You didn't have to do that, Dobby, but I thank you." she said with a chuckle. "I can't wait to tell Sirius and Andi that you got your ass kicked by an elf, Lucius! Take me to Sirius if you would please, Dobby?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Sweetie, I'm really scared." Susan whimpered, holding Harry's arm in a vice-like grip.

"Me too, Sue." she looked into his eyes and saw the truth of the statement. But, she also saw a grim determination in his lovely green eyes. "If what that writing up there was true, there might be a couple of students trapped down here. I can't just leave them behind..."

Susan took in a deep breath and straightened, determined to be brave, for him. "You're right. We can't leave anyone behind. Let's do this." she said grimly.

As the round door moved to the side they slowly made their way into the Chamber. Harry thought the gigantic room something out of one of those stupid horror movies that Dudley used to watch late at night: large, damp, and ominous. The statues that decorated the walls seemed gothic in their hideousness. "Slytherin, you think?" he questioned his mate.

"I would think, love; nobody really knows what he looked like. It's just the assorted paintings and statues around the school that show him like this, he was apparently really averse to sitting for portraits, unlike Gryffindor who was apparently kind of a diva." she answered. "Harry, look, over there!"

Harry scanned the area that Susan had indicated, noticing for the first time the prone form of two girls lying on the wet floor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"All of Slytherin is present and accounted for Headmistress." Professor Sinistra reported.

"As is Ravenclaw, Minerva." added Filius.

"Pomona?" the headmistress asked looking toward her friend. "Mr. and...Harry and Susan are missing as well, ma'am." replied the Herbology instructor.

"Damn that boy!" she muttered to herself, again.

"Headmistress!" the shout from the Gryffindor table caused the gathering of professors to turn and face the voice from the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Johnson, something to report." The headmistress looked upon the young witch in admiration, noticing that she and the other Gryffindor girls were wearing the red cloaks of the Guardians. The small group of girls had only just started to become a calming influence in the school and had shown remarkable responsibility in seeing after her first and second year cubs.

"We've two missing students, Headmistress." Angelina said as she approached the dais.

"Who is missing?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Lavender and Parvati, ma'am; nobody has seen them since we were escorted into the great hall."

Minerva pinched her nose in frustration, wishing that Albus was around to sort this mess. "Thank you, Miss Johnson. Please return to your seat, I will take care of it." She turned to her gathered staff, "Please ensure that your charges are well. I will have the Aurors moving the students to the Express as soon as I can. Pomona, come with me, please."

"Director Bones, we've just become aware of two missing students..."

"If you mean Susan and Harry, Headmistress, I am well aware of that." Amelia replied irritably.

"In which case, we now have four missing students. I am missing Miss Patil and Miss Brown from my own House. Please, Amelia..."

"The writing on the wall!" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

"Hermione, what do you mean?" Amelia asked, casting a glance at the witch.

"' _Their bones will lie in the Chamber forever'_." Hannah answered for her friend. "It's still written on the wall by Myrtle's bathroom. I don't think Mr. Filch ever got around to scrubbing it off."

Amelia's eyes widened in shock, "She's right, they must be the sacrifice. Minerva, start evacuating the school. The hallways are clear all the way to the exit. Make it quick! Get everybody on the train and get the conductor to leave, immediately!"

"But the missing children..."

"I will remain with the Unspeakables and some of my Aurors; we will find them and bring them back. Go!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tonks had high-tailed it out of the great hall the moment she heard that Sue and Harry were last seen in Myrtle's bathroom. She skidded to a stop when she came upon the bloody mess that was the former DADA professor. "Ewww, gross."

She flicked her wand, casting her patronus. The silvery mist semi-solidified into her jack-rabbit, "Inform the boss that we have a body near the eastern exit." the patronus bounded away. She cast a notice-me-not charm that would prevent anyone under the age of twenty-one from noticing the corpse or the viscera that coated the walls and floor.

She shook her head at the shock of it all, but remembered that she had a task to complete. She rushed toward the bathroom.

Upon entrance into the loo, Tonks was amazed at seeing the large opening that gaped before her. She leaned over and peered into the dark and foreboding abyss. "You've got to be freaking kidding me! I'm going to kill you, little man!" she hissed angrily. As she was preparing herself to dive in, the most absurd thing she'd ever witnessed happened.

The loud yapping from the hallway outside the bathroom stopped her in her tracks. Puck came bounding in and without even a hint of the danger he could be facing, dove into the hole in search of Susan. That Hedwig was next to enter the bathroom, and had glided next into the hole, just about shocked her to her into inaction.

Crookshanks came bounding in next, took one look at the hole, turned around, and left the bathroom with a flicker of his tail. " _Smart little bugger_." Tonks thought as she watched the retreating form of the flat-faced cat.

She shivered at the thought of what she was about to do. "For Harry and Susan." she said, and dove in.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ted sat at his desk, cup of tea in hand, poring over the documents that his secretary had piled on his desk. "You're an evil woman, Margaret!" he called out to his secretary.

"Love you too, boss!" was the reply from outside his office.

"Don't let Andi hear you say that! She'd crucify me if she thought I was having an affair!"

"Andi would do a hell of a lot more than just crucify you, Ted!" Margaret scoffed. "Besides, I'm old enough to be your grandmother.

"Ah, but you're still a vision of loveliness, my dear." he teased. "So, anything else on the agenda or can I leave work early for once in my life?"

"You've still got that one appointment in a few minutes, Ted. But, once that meeting is done you can take off for the day. Worried about your Nymphadora?"

Ted acknowledged her with a slight nod. "Her...and Harry...and Susan, hell, I'm worried about all my 'nieces' and 'nephews'. These people that I have an appointment with know that I only work for the Potter's and the Bones', right?" he wondered.

She nodded at him, "I think it was because of that that they sought you out. Oh, that's the doorbell, I'll show them in."

Ted stood and cleared his desk, waving his wand and banishing the paperwork into a tidy pile on his side table. The gruff voices from beyond his office drew his attention toward the door.

"Your appointments are here, Mr. Tonks." Margaret said with a slight look of fright in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, questioningly, and she jerkily nodded her head towards the men that were standing just behind her. "Gentlemen." she said, opening the door wider to allow them entrance.

"Sirs, I am Ted Tonks, how may I be of service to you today?" Ted said, extending his hand in greeting. The taller of the pair looked at his hand as if it were diseased, but shook it nonetheless.

"Alciades Burbidge, Mr. Tonks, and my associate is Treviso Flucker." Ted nodded to the second man in greeting.

"Please, take a seat. What may I do for you gentlemen? I hope you are both aware that I am no longer available for new clients, as all my time is taken up..."

Burbidge held up his hand, "We are aware of the families you represent, Mr. Tonks. It is in this capacity we've sought you out."

"I see..."

'Stop beating around the bush, Burbidge, and just get to the point!" Flucker murmured insistently. A look of annoyance crossed the tall man's face.

"As I was saying, it is as representative to both House Bones and House Potter that we've come to you today. As legal representatives to two upstanding families, we've been instructed to approach you." Ted looked at the man with confusion.

"What Burbidge here is trying to say, in too many words, is that we've been tasked with completing betrothal contracts for your two clients with our two clients. The families we represent come from the top tier of our society, the cream of the crop, as they say. It is in your...forgive me, it is in _our_ mutual best interest to join these families for the good of our community."

"The history of the Bones family is long and well documented; as is that of the Potter family, irrespective of the...standing... of the previous Lady Potter." Flucker said arrogantly.

"I see..." Ted said again, a note of irritation creeping into his voice. "Forgive me gentlemen, but if you are both as familiar with the Bones' and Potter families as I believe you are then you are also certainly aware that both these families frown upon marriage contracts of any sort."

"Indeed, we are aware of that. However, times are changing, are they not? There are many of us that are not happy with the erosion of our heritage and traditions. It is in this spirit that these contracts are offered to your clients." Burbidge said, reaching into his briefcase and pulling out two rather voluminous looking contracts and setting them in front of the puzzled Ted. "You'll find the terms to be generous in the extreme. Your clients would be hard pressed to find better matches..."

"Forgive me for interrupting you, sir, but I can't see either of my clients agreeing to this. As it is, both of their guardians would most assuredly respond in the negative to your, uhm, requests." Ted was totally just bs-ing here, knowing full well that as a bonded couple, both Harry and Susan were emancipated. Ted picked up one of the heavy documents and scanned it, "Parkinson?"

"A very respected and ancient family, Mr. Tonks, one that Lord Potter would be very lucky to join.; Pansy is a very striking young woman." Flucker replied.

"I see..." Ted said with a shake of his head. "And this one, for the Lady Susan...?"

"An invitation to join the Malfoy family, Mr. Tonks; also a well respected and ancient family." Burbidge answered.

"I will have to read through these, of course, and then present them to my clients."

"We realize that, sir. We'll await your reply. Come, Burbidge, let's get leave the man to his work." Flucker said standing quickly. With a nod to Ted, the man left, leaving him alone with Burbidge.

Extending his hand, Burbidge said, "It would be in the best interest of everyone if these contracts were signed quickly and in the affirmative, Mr. Tonks. The repercussions should they not be accepted could be...perilous...to your clients. Good day to you, sir."

Ted had a very real need to shower at the moment to disinfect himself from the two slimy bastards that had graced his office, but contacting Sirius on Amelia first overrode that need.

"Margaret, take the rest of the day off! I'm headed out to see Sirius!" he shouted as he quickly grabbed some floo powder and faded away in the flickering green flames.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Susan let go of Harry's hand and sped to the two fallen girls. On her knees, she reached out to the blonde witch. "It's Lavender, Harry."

"Parvati." Harry said from his position next to the Indian witch. "Are they sleeping?"

Susan gently patted Lavender's cheek and got no response. "Not sleep, something deeper than that, I think."

"They'll not wake..." a voice said, speaking from the shadows.

Harry spun around, wand in hand, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Susan was very surprised to see a young man walk out of the darkness. He was older than she, maybe a seventh year, handsome in a malevolent sort of way. She noticed the Slytherin badge on the robes that were definitely of an older design. "You're a Slytherin."

"Indeed, but it's not just my House, you know. I am a direct descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin, after all." the boy said proudly.

"'The heir of Slytherin'?" Harry muttered.

"Indeed, Harry Potter." the boy said with a smirk.

"You know who I am?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do. I've been most anxious to meet you, Potter. For months now I've set my basilisk against you, hoping to kill you. But, lucky for you, you've managed to escape time and again. It's frustrated my pet to no end." he replied with a smile. "But, that will soon be remedied."

"Harry!" Susan said in a shaky voice.

Harry turned to her, his eyes fixed on hers. ' _Get them out of here_.'

She hadn't realized that he hadn't spoken aloud. "I'll not leave you!"

' _Please, Susan, get the girls to safety. I'll be fine.'_

"No!" she said in fury. She palmed her wand and walked over to him, taking his hand firmly in hers. "Together, Harry."

He could see in her eyes that she'd not leave, resigned, he turned back to the young man. "Well, c'mon then, get on with it if you're going to kill me."

"Us!" Susan added angrily.

The young man shook his head in amusement, a smirk on his handsome face. "How is it, Potter, that an underpowered wizard such as you was able to defeat the greatest wizard that ever lived?"

Susan and Harry both frowned in confusion.

"You still haven't put it together, have you? It was I that killed your stupid father. Regretful that, as he was a pureblood; killing your mother was easy, she was only a mudblood after all."

"Voldemort." Susan whispered. She felt Harry tense next to her, certain that he'd attack. She squeezed his hand, hoping to stop him before he exploded. "Not yet." she said into his ear.

"Very good, young miss. And they say that Hufflepuffs are stupid..." the boy laughed before he lunged with a quickness that surprised Harry, the young man had snatched his wand from his hands.

"What is this?" the Slytherin asked with uncertainty, waving the faux-wand about.

"Want to try mine?" Susan asked, extending her hand and offering the boy her own wand.

The Slytherin tossed Harry's wand aside and snatched the wand off of Susan. "What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort said, looking at the young couple in apprehension.

"Maybe it's you who is underpowered?" Susan taunted. She summoned back her wand, catching it easily in her outstretched hand. "Lumos."

The wide-eyed confusion of Voldemort almost caused Harry to laugh aloud. "What, can't you do that?" Harry mocked. "It's easy, really."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in anger. "Very well, Harry Potter, I don't know yet what this power it is that you have, but as you'll be dead soon, as such I don't believe it really matters." Spinning around, Voldemort raised his hands above his head, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!"

" _I come, my Master_!" Harry heard from the great statue at the back of the Chamber.

"Susan, you have to go, now! Get the girls and get out of here!" Harry pleaded.

Seeing the determination in his eyes, Susan knew that she would do this for him, no matter how much it tore at her heart to do so. "You better come back to me." she wept, placing a loving kiss on his lips. She turned toward the fallen girls and easily levitated them with a wave of her hand. With one last look at Harry, she hurriedly made her way toward the Chamber exit. Susan never noticed the diary that fell out of the pocket of one of the girls.

Harry looked at the retreating form of his wife, " **CLOSE**!" he hissed, and watched the large door roll shut behind her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"It's ready, Poppy."

"Thank you, Adeline. I can't thank you, or your people, enough for the help in brewing this potion a lot quicker than we could have without our own Potion Master in the castle to brew it for us."

"Yes, Severus is a good brewer, but that man is a little too unpleasant for my taste." replied Adeline.

"A little?" Poppy asked with a small smile.

"Well," the elderly healer said, chuckling softly, "At least we'll be able to wake him, the headmaster, and Professor Lupin, too."

"Minerva will be happy to see Albus up and about again. Here we go, Adeline, care to do the honors?"

"Thank you kindly..." she replied, taking the tube and pushing down into the headmaster's throat. With practiced ease, she poured the potion down his throat. "There, that should do quite nicely, I should think. Who's next?"

"Let's do Severus, as he's been out the longest aside from Albus." The procedure was repeated on the potions professor.

"Poppy, Healer Cantwell, we must evacuate immediately!" Minerva shouted from the doorway.

"But..."

"Now, you two! The creature is about and the students are being herded to Hogsmeade and the Express. Besides the Auror contingent, the castle is empty or will be soon."

"But we've yet to awaken Remus..." Poppy said.

"Leave him! I assume that Albus and Severus have been given the antidote? Very well, use your floo, Poppy, and take those two directly to St. Mungo's. Remus should be in no danger as he is still quite petrified."

Despite her opinion, she knew that Minerva would not relent until she complied with her wishes. "Very well, Headmistress. Adeline, would you take Albus? I'll take care of Severus. And despite Minerva, I'm getting Remus out of here too!"

Within a matter of minutes, the infirmary was empty.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Where's Potter and Bones, Abbott? Did the half-blood and the blood traitor run away?" asked the oily voice of Draco.

"No, Malfoy, they both are doing something to help us all, even you. They've gone to confront the basilisk themselves." Hannah replied in anger.

"Yeah, right!" Draco scoffed. "Two second year students going after a basilisk? You don't seriously expect anyone to believe that, do you?"

"Believe what you want, Malfoy." Ginny said angrily, stepping in front of the Slytherin bully. She stepped up close to the git and whispered softly, "We know your father had something to do with this, Malfoy. If anything happens to Harry or Susan, he will regret it!"

Draco sneered at the tiny redhead, "Another one of Potter's whores, are you, Weasel?"

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy...I think you should run away right now before she hexes you very painfully." George said, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder to keep her from attacking. "She's really inventive with curses when she's angry, you know?"

"Our brother Bill is a curse-breaker, knows his stuff, too. He taught Ginny a whole bunch of scary, nasty, wicked, spells, so toddle off before she pulls her wand on you."

"Attention everyone!" came the high-pitched voice of Professor Flitwick. "Slytherin's, beginning with you, please make your way towards the exit and head down to Hogsmeade. Quickly now! Gryffindor, you're next!"

"They're making us leave?" Hermione asked. "I can't leave without knowing if Susan and Harry are okay!"

"Hermione," Luna said, "Look at all the Auror's that are around. There's no way we could get away with ditching them."

"I'm going to punch Harry in the face!" Hannah promised.

"I am too!" Neville concurred.

"C'mon Gin, it's our turn to leave." George said, indicating the Gryffindor table.

"See you guys on the train!" she said as she was being dragged off by her brothers.

"Hufflepuff, your turn!" Flitwick bellowed.

"If they die, I'm going to learn necromancy, resurrect them, and then kill them all over again!" Hermione pledged.

"Gonna shove my wand so far up his..." Luna murmured to herself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Creepy didn't even begin to describe the place she found herself in. Picking herself up from the bone-littered floor, Tonks hurriedly made her way down the long hallway. The barking coming from up ahead a good indicator that she was headed in the right direction.

She skidded to a halt upon spying Susan, who was kneeling between two girls. Hedwig had landed on her shoulder and was rubbing her cheek with her head. Puck was on her lap, trying to gain her attention.

"Susan?"

"Nym! Thank the gods!" the young girl yelped, launching herself into her arms. "We have to get to Harry!

"Where is Harry, Sue?" the auburn haired witch pointed toward the impressive looking doorway. "Oh, geez..."

"Nym, he's in there with Voldemort." Susan said in a frightened voice.

"WHAT?"

"It was him that opened the chamber and let loose the basilisk on the school. He'd summoned it again just as Harry made me leave." she cried.

"He did the right thing, Susan." Tonks said consolingly. "I'm guessing there's no way back in there?"

Susan shook her head, "Not unless you know parseltongue."

"Who are the girls?" Tonks asked, casting her gaze toward the two unconscious witches,

"The blonde is Lavender, the other girl is Parvati. They're both in Gryffindor. You remember what happened to Hermione? Well, these girls were two of the four that tried to stop that."

Tonks knelt next to Parvati and examined her, "She seems to be in some sort of magical sleep." she explained. "That's odd..."

"What?" Susan asked.

"She seems to be getting weaker, like something is draining her life-force; Lavender too."

The loud crashing against the metal doors startled both Susan and Tonks. "Harry!" Susan cried out, pounding the metal door with her fists.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I'm going to kill him! No! I'm going to boil him in oil! No! I'm going to castrate him, flay him, and then boil him in oil! After that, I'm going to toss him into Lily's memory and let her have a go at him!" Sirius ranted to Amelia.

"As much as I want to agree with you, Siri, he and Susan have helped save the lives of everyone in the castle by drawing the basilisk away from the great hall!" Amelia told him. "But we have another problem, too."

"Oh, bugger! What? Just tell me." Sirius said uneasily.

Amelia pulled the Marauder's map from her pocket and laid it on top of the Hufflepuff table. With a finger, she indicated the footsteps of the man who'd betrayed him, Lily, and James.

"Wormtail!" Sirius yelled in a rage. He drew his wand and tore out of the great hall.

"Sirius! Forget him; we have to find the kids!" Amelia shouted.

Sirius stopped and turned to him, his face red with anger and his chest heaving as though he'd just ran a marathon. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. "Where are we going?"

"To the girl's bathroom!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The sounds of raging battle coming from the other side of the door were driving both Tonks and Susan crazy. Susan screamed out in fear when she heard Harry's cry of pain, her banging on the door grew more frantic even as her hands became bloody from the attempt. Her usually perfectly manicured nails had long ago succumbed to the beating they were taking. Her attack on the door grew even wilder when Tonks and she both felt as though an earthquake had struck the castle, the walls shaking and pieces of the ceiling falling on their heads.

The sound of coughing drew her focus away from the door, noticing the two Gryffindor girls start to awaken.

"Lavender? Parvati? You girls okay?" Susan asked, kneeling beside them.

"Susan?" asked an unfocused Lavender.

"Where are we?" Parvati asked.

"Down in the Chamber of Secrets." Tonks answered the girls.

"Tom!" the girls shrieked.

"Who's Tom?" Susan asked.

"The diary, did you guys find the diary? 'Vati and I were writing in it, Tom was the name of the boy that answered our questions."

"I think he was the one that possessed us," Parvati added, "It's because of him that that basilisk got out of the chamber and hurt all those people!"

Tonks was confused, never having heard of such a thing, a diary that wrote back to you? She shook herself from her thoughts with the grinding of the metal door startled her. "Get behind me, girls!" she said tersely.

Susan froze at the sight of him. He stood there, gazing at her lovingly. He had Dumbledore's phoenix on his shoulder, and Hedwig had landed on the other. His right hand held a sword that he was dragging behind him, its jewel encrusted pommel gleaming in the torchlight. His robes were a torn and bloodied mess, but it was the sight of the slowly closing wound on his left forearm that provoked her to run to his side.

"Hey, beautiful..." he managed to say before he passed out in her arms.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"This is not possible..." Filius said as he stared in awe at the body of the basilisk.

Minerva stood next to him, wringing her hands over and over again in anxiety. She wished that she could do magic down here, without looking like an alcoholic, as summoning a large bottle of her families' whiskey was very much needed. She would have to thank Harry profusely for seeing two of her cubs safely back into the fold.

Next to her was Pomona, who was crying unashamedly at the danger her 'Puffs had been in. She knew that Harry was brave, but this was beyond the call of duty, especially for one as young as he.

The large Auror by Flitwick's side, Shacklebot he remembered, spoke up. "A bit more than sixty feet long." the man said, staring at the creature in wide-eyed in disbelief. "One of the Unspeakables thinks that this beast was at least a thousand years old, too."

"Just...it's just...not possible..." the Charms professor kept muttering to himself. But the proof was right before him, and what gargantuan proof it was.

"I can't wait to hear the story about what happened in here." Shacklebot said. "Professor, I'd like to show you what I brought you down here for."

Filius just nodded and let himself be led away from the sight of the basilisk. "Here it is, Professor."

Filius squeezed his nose, trying to concentrate on the task ahead. Before him was a scorch mark, large and circular and placed right in the middle, a diary with a fang sticking out of it. He drew his wand and began a complicated set of wand movements, casting spell after spell at the book.

"It registers as the darkest of magic." he said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, that's what the Unspeakable said." Shack agreed.

"I have a thought of what this is but would really like to investigate this further before I give you my conclusion."

"He said that, too." the large Auror stated with a frown. "Well, if you find anything, Professor, please be sure to look me up and fill me in."

"Indeed I will, Auror." Filius agreed.

"How?" Pomona asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know, Pomona, but I'm sure we'll soon find out." Minerva replied, "Come, let's get out of here and head to the infirmary to check on Mr. Potter."

Once they'd exited Myrtle's bathroom, the trio of professors made their way hastily toward the infirmary.

"Albus!" Minerva yelped in surprise at seeing her boss standing there as if he hadn't been petrified these last few months. He was standing in front of Harry's bed, a look of sadness on his face.

"Interesting times?" he asked when he caught sight of them.

"You've no idea!" Pomona replied.

"No, I suppose not, but by the look of Lord Potter over there, I assume that something bad happened." his three professors acknowledged that with vigorous nods of their heads. "Tell me."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sirius sat at Harry's bedside, Amelia once again sitting on his lap. He marveled at the vision before him. Susan was sleeping, her head resting on Harry's shoulder with a contented smile on her face. Harry had pulled her tightly to his side, his chin resting on the top of her head. The golden halo that had been so bright an hour earlier had softened slowly until it was no more than a pale light. Hedwig was on the headboard, her head tucked under her wing as she slept and little Puck had curled up between her mistress and her mate, lightly snoring.

"They're both fine, Sirius." Poppy said when she pulled back the privacy screen that protected the couple and entered to check on her patients.

"I can see that. It's just..."

"Astounding? Unbelievable? Amazing? Incredible? Inconceivable?"

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah, all of that."

"They look content, don't they?" Amelia asked.

"I don't care if school resumes tomorrow, I'm taking Harry out of here. This has been traumatic enough as it is, I don't want him near this school for a while. I'm thinking we take them on an extended holiday somewhere with white beaches and crystal clear blue waters."

"I agree." Amelia replied. "Some time at home will do them both a world of good too, though. I'll ask the Education Department to allow them time heal before they sit their second year end of term exams. Despite the Ministry reopening the school on Monday, they'd only be missing a month of school. Harry might be a bit upset about missing quidditch, but he'll get over it if he sees Susan in a bikini. We get the rest of our lot out of the school too; maybe have Remus tutor them a bit so they don't lose too much information and can sit their exams without much trouble."

"I can't see the Abbott's, Augie, Xeno, or Weasley's having a problem with that, as I'm sure they won't want any of their kids back at school anytime soon. Well, maybe Hermione will complain a bit...you know how that girl loves her exams."

Amelia chuckled. "Yeah, I agree with that too. Look, Siri."

Sirius turned his head toward the entrance to the infirmary, seeing Tonks running in, a look of worry on her face. "Remus!" she called out.

His best friend was still lying in bed, notes for his classes strewn all over the place as he pored over them. "Dora!" he called out animatedly. Nym ran to him and took him into a fierce hug, pulling back slightly to kiss him deeply, his paperwork flying off in all directions.

"Ugh...get a room you two, nobody else wants to see that!" Sirius remarked with a grin. Tonks and Remus both shot him the bird, and he chuckled in delight.

"Let them be, love." Amelia said sternly.

"Yes, dear." he said with a kiss to her forehead. "So, Moony, I hear you're the new DADA professor for the next term?"

Tonks squealed in happiness, embracing her love tightly once again. "Congratulations, love!"

"I just wish..."

"I know, Moony, the man may have been a horrible teacher, but no one deserves to die like he did." Sirius said.

"I know, I know, and as much as I too hate how I'm getting this position, I'm really grateful for the opportunity. No one can object now that a werewolf is teaching in the school as I've already been teaching first and second year for almost nine months now." Remus said, looking a bit uncomfortable. "How's Harry?"

Harry's godfather cast a glance at his godson and his wife. "They're both okay, impossible though that may be to believe. He looks very happy."

"You'd be happy too if you were in bed with a beautiful girl." Remus declared.

"Says the man who has a beautiful girl in his bed, too!" Amelia teased the blushing couple.

"Boss!" Tonks protested. Amelia and Sirius both chuckled at the couple's embarrassment.

"Sirius, what happened to Wormtail?" Moony asked.

"You told him?" Sirius said with a glance at Amelia.

"Of course I did! I figured cluing Remus in might rein you in a little so you wouldn't go off after him like a blithering idiot!"

"You're right, I would have." Sirius agreed. "He got away, Moony."

"Well, we'll just have to catch him later, won't we?" Remus said with a ruthless look. Sirius grinned at him and nodded in agreement.

"Dad?" Tonks said when she spied her father come into the infirmary. Ted hurried to her side and embraced her fiercely, taking her face in his hands and inspecting her for injury. "I'm fine, Dad, really?"

"Teddy?" Amelia inquired. "What's going on?"

"Oh, thank god you two are here! We've a bit of a problem."

"Crap...now what?" Sirius mumbled irritably.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The parents had welcomed their brood back to the Glen, hugs and kisses desperately needed after the goings on of the last couple of days. Sirius had set up portkeys for the kids to take directly from the platform upon arrival of the Express into London. With all of them being practically family to both Susan and Harry, he was concerned that they'd be accosted by press and the parents of the students alike. Harry and Susan had been brought back straight to the Glen from the Hogwarts infirmary, both still exhausted from their ordeal, and Dobby and Michael were ensuring that their Lord and Lady were well taken care.

Molly had all three of her children in a devastatingly tight embrace, if their blue faces were any indication. Dan and Emma held tightly to Hermione as well, all three with tears in their eyes. Xeno was being consoled by Luna, oddly enough, who whispered over and over to him that she was fine. Amanda and Corwin were much like the Granger's, holding on tightly to Hannah, thankful that she'd come back to them unharmed. Neville was looking a bit uncomfortable supporting his crying grandmother, but he held on to her lovingly until she'd calmed.

Sirius was smiling as he watched the interaction of his extended family, wishing that Harry and Sue had been down here too, if only to just witness the love in the room. "Guys, if you'll all settle down, I've something to show you." he said gravely.

"What is it Sirius?" Dan asked, his arms still enfolding his daughter in a tight embrace.

"Before we put him to bed, Harry gave me a memory of what happened down in the Chamber. Anyone want to see?" he winced a bit when the shouts of all the people in the room overwhelmed his senses. "Dobby, if you have a moment, would you mind retrieving the pensieve from Lily's lab?"

"Of course, Lord Black, I will return momentarily." Dobby said before he popped away.

"Have you seen it, Sirius?" Augusta asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Amelia and Albus have, I think Minerva, Pomona, and Filius as well. I couldn't at the time. I honestly wanted all you guys around me when I viewed it. I don't think I could do it alone." Luna and Hermione tore themselves from their respective father's and engulfed the Marauder in a tight hug.

"We're here for you, Uncle Sirius." Luna whispered to him, Hermione bobbing her head in agreement.

"Thank you ladies." he said sincerely, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Ah, Dobby, thank you kindly!" the little elf beamed before popping away.

"Will there be room for all of us?" Emma asked.

"I don't know that I'm comfortable allowing Ginny and the twins to view this." Molly added.

"MOM!" her children yelled at her.

"Harry and Susan both risked their lives to save us and all the kids at school, I'd be a poor friend if I didn't at the very least have the courage to see what happened!" Ginny huffed in indignation.

"She's right, Molly. Those two have done the school a great service. Let them watch." Arthur added. Molly nodded in defeat.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, drawing the vial from his jacket and pouring its contents into the pensieve. "Instead of all of us going in, I set the pensieve to display it above the bowl. Dan, Emma, it'll be a bit like watching a movie although I doubt very much that any of us are going to want popcorn."

The next hour passed slowly to the viewers of the memory. Shouts of fright and cheers of pride were equal in their intensity. When the basilisk finally died, shouted loudly in approval. Seeing Harry tear the fang from his arm had the magicals all crying, knowing full well that a basilisk bite was invariably fatal.

"What?" Emma asked seeing the tears in everyone's eyes.

"Mom, a bit from a basilisk is deadly...always. Harry shouldn't be alive." Hermione explained through her tears.

"But then how...?" Emma's question was explained with the second arrival of Fawkes. The magnificent bird crying its healing tears into Harry's arm had the crowd cheering in joy.

"Do phoenix's like bacon?" Luna asked no one in particular.

Seeing Harry stab the diary with the fang, and watching the specter of a young Voldemort disappear in an explosion of magic was frightening in the extreme. The memory ended when Harry collapsed in Susan's outstretched arms.

Xeno was the first to recover. He made his way quickly over to the bar, where he grabbed a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey. He looked at the glass and tossed it aside, unstoppering the bottle and chugging it down directly.

"Daddy!" Luna admonished loudly.

Not to be undone, Dan walked over and calmly took the bottle from Xeno before he took a long pull as well.

"DAD!" Hermione screeched crossly.

"Hand it over, Granger!" Sirius said, thankful that he hadn't been the first one to think of doing this. He coughed a bit after he'd swallowed and handed the bottle to Corwin.

"Corwin!" spluttered Amanda while Hannah laughed.

"Hand it over, Abbott!" Augusta said dangerously. With raised eyebrows, Hannah's father handed the bottle over to the imposing witch and watched as she took the longest swallow of all.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A raging Algernon tossed the diary onto the desk of the Hogwarts headmaster, "How long have you known, Albus?"

"Algernon..."

"Do not lie to me, you old goat! How long?" he asked again.

"Known? Not until I'd seen the diary myself. I had suspected..."

"Then how long have you suspected, you bastard?" the old Unspeakable asked in a fury.

"Since the night of the Potter's murder, when I had a chance to inspect Harry for injury."

"And how long were you going to keep this information to yourself, Albus?" Amelia questioned. The look on the headmaster's face was enough to answer the question for her. "I see...never, huh?"

"Now, Amelia, it was vital to keep this information secure and as secret as I possibly could. I could not risk the information making its way back to Voldemort, on the off chance that he'd move these items from their present location."

"So you know about two of them?" Algernon asked angrily. Albus nodded in assent.

"And the one in young Potter?"

"Something occurred the night he confronted Voldemort almost a year ago. I don't know how or why, but the piece that resided in him was ejected from his body."

"And how many more do you think there are, Albus?"

"Besides the three we know about..."

"Three?" Amelia interjected.

"These two and the one in his own body." Algernon answered.

"Beside the three, I suspect four more." Albus continued.

"And what have you been doing to locate these...these...things?" Amelia inquired. Albus lowered his eyes in embarrassment. "I see. So you've had close to twelve years to be locating the horcruxes and have done absolutely fuck all to find them?"

"Disgraceful!" Algernon hissed scathingly. "Why the hell didn't you ask anyone for help?"

"Because..." Albus began.

"Because you only trust yourself to be able to handle matters of such importance, isn't that right? Albus, you fool, you could have had anyone bind the secret to themselves with a simple oath. You could've had twelve years of trustworthy people helping you locate these items. But you didn't. Instead you hide away up here in your ivory tower and hold onto this information like a magpie. What if you'd died, Albus, what then? Do you realize the scale of tragedies that could've occurred and that you could've stopped by just telling someone with a bit of experience in this subject? As it is, I think you've put us a decade behind in trying to eradicate Voldemort. How close was he to claiming a body today, Albus? What if Harry hadn't defeated him...again? He would have brought down Hogwarts with the entire student body and all the staff still inside. Hundreds of children could have perished, and all because of your oversized ego!"

"The magnitude of my mistakes is...mortifying." the headmaster replied with a hitch in his voice.

"Well, that's all about to change now, isn't it, Albus? Algernon, Sirius, you, and I, have all taken an oath to keep the secret. We'll bring in other people if we need too, and only when they've sworn to keep the secret."

"Agreed." Albus said miserably.

"Now, as for this prophecy, you are sure that it is about Potter?" Algernon inquired.

Albus nodded, "Indeed. It could have been about your nephew, Algernon, but he wasn't marked like Harry was."

"And this 'power he knows not'?"

"I don't know..." the headmaster replied with a shake of his head.

"There's a lot you don't know, isn't there?" Algernon scolded. "Well, we'll just have to start at the beginning and work our way through these problems one at a time. I warn you now, Albus, hold back anything from us and I will personally hex you into oblivion! Now, where should we start?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hand in hand, Harry and Susan walked the huge property that was Alder Glen. They laughed in amusement, watching Hedwig dive-bomb Puck, the little puppy barking in indignation.

"Where are you taking me?" Susan asked, pulling Harry closer.

"You'll see. It's kind of a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises, love." Susan said, her eyes narrowing.

"Trust me, you'll like this." he told her with a laugh, holding her hand tightly as he pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply.

It took them the better part of an hour to reach their destination, but with all the stops they'd made along the way to watch the fauna, or for much needed kisses, it wasn't too surprising.

"Nym still following us?" Susan asked, glancing behind them.

"Yup, Sirius too, you can see his head pop out from the grass every once in a while. I think Nym is disillusioned." he said with a grin. "We're here."

They stood at the edge of a large meadow that was beyond description in its beauty. Thousands of colorful flowers dotter the green expanse, adding to the meadows natural splendor.

Taking both her hands, Harry led Susan down toward the center of the field. "Remember the vision I had from the mirror back in first year?"

"Is this it? Is this the field that you saw us in with our daughters?" she asked in amazement.

"Yup."

"How'd you find it?"

"Neville and I were jogging a few days ago. We decided to change our route a bit, and we found this." he said with a wave of his hand.

"This is perfect, Harry." she whispered. "And I can see why we'd come out here."

"Michael?" Harry called out.

The elf popped in and bowed deeply to the couple. "How may I be of service, my Lord?"

"Would it be too much trouble to bring us some food for a picnic?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, my Lord, I will return shortly."

"Where's Dobby, love?" Susan asked.

Harry chuckled, "Michael has got him doing homework."

"Oh." she giggled. "Poor Dobby."

After Michael had returned, the young couple spent a delightful afternoon together, their bonds of love growing ever closer.

Harry looked over his shoulder, "Should we invite our minders to lunch?"

"Might as well, Harry, you know how Sirius can get if he's not fed properly. And I'm sure Nym is bored just watching us all afternoon, I'm sure she'd enjoy something cold to drink."

He kissed her tenderly and stood up. "You guys want to join us?" he called out.

"Dammit, Harry, you're not supposed to know we're here!" Nym said, stamping her indignantly.

"Well, I don't know about you, Nym, but I'm starving and that fried chicken I've been smelling for the last hour has been driving me crazy!"

"You're just as bad as Neville, Uncle Sirius!" Susan reprimanded.

"Am not!" he huffed.

"Yes you are, Siri!" Nym teased.

"Fine, just shut it and hand me a piece of chicken!" he huffed. Harry offered him the platter, while Susan gave Tonks a cold butterbeer.

"This is a beautiful spot you two have found." Sirius said, admiring the view.

"We'd like to think so too." Susan agreed.

"So, you two ready for your trip with Professor Flitwick?" Nym asked.

"I am!" Harry replied excitedly.

"Me too, I suppose." Susan said more hesitantly.

"What is it, Sue?" Harry asked, moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. As always, she shivered at his touch.

"Just a bit anxious, I guess." she answered honestly. "Harry and I have only just started experimenting with these new found...powers, I guess you'd call them. I don't want to hurt anybody by mistake just because I get annoyed at them or something."

"Filius is a good man, Susan; he'll make sure that you guys are able to learn to control your 'power', as you called it." Nym said.

"She's right, Sue, and from what I understand, your abilities will manifest slowly as you grow." Sirius added.

"When is the first lesson?" Sirius asked.

"Professor Flitwick is picking us up tomorrow morning. We'll have to meet the Overlord before we go in to the library."

"You're going to meet the Overlord?" Nym asked in amazement.

"Yeah...why?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing really, it's just that I don't think he meets with wizards very often is all. Make sure you two are on your best behavior, if his reputation is to be believed, he doesn't suffer fools gladly."

"Great, now I'm getting nervous." Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be right there to pull your foot out of your mouth if you need." Sirius barked a laugh and Nym chuckled behind a hastily raised hand.

"Oh, you!" Harry yelled, lunging at Susan and tickling her unmercifully.

"Harry, stop!" Susan squealed. She stood swiftly and ran away from her tormenter.

"It's amazing how much in love they are." Sirius remarked to his cousin, watching as his godson and his beloved ran across the meadow, followed by a barking Puck and a hovering Hedwig.

"Beautiful, really, truly beautiful." Nym agreed. She looked down at her watch and stood. "C'mon, the warders that Griphook had scheduled to strengthen the wards should be here soon. Harry and Susan both have to be there to accept the magic involved."

"I'm a little wary about having the Fidelius on the Glen." Sirius said with a note of worry in his voice. "My track record with that particular charm isn't exactly stellar."

"Perhaps, but only those two will know who the secret keeper is. Besides, we know a heck a lot more about the fidelius now, don't we? An unbreakable vow will assure the secret is kept, no matter what." she said.

"I wonder who they'll choose." Sirius wondered.

"I'm not even going to speculate. I just want to make sure that they're both safe and secure." she replied. "Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's the problem?"

"No problem, really, just thinking about my future a bit."

"And...?"

"Well, I love being an Auror and all, but I think keeping those two safe is more important. We know that snake-face is going to go after them sooner or later. Shit, Sirius, Harry's already faced that fucker three time in his life!"

"Have you spoken to Amelia?"

"I have, and despite having her tacit approval for the work I'm doing as an Auror, I think she'd be happier having me in the new position I want for myself."

"What's the plan, then?"

"Becoming Sue and Harry's personal bodyguard." she mumbled. "Look, thanks to you taking me and Mom back into the family, it's not like I really need money. I have my own beautiful rooms here, and when they go back to school Professor McGonagall has set aside some guest quarters for me that are right next to the Hufflepuff dorms. As a 'Puff alumnae, I can get in there without any problems. Professor Sprout isn't opposed to the idea of me being close, either. Nor are any of the parents of our Company when I approached them about this."

"You've thought this through."

"I have." she replied.

"And the fact that Moony is going to be at Hogwarts full-time is kind of an incentive too, isn't it?"

"Prat!" Nym said with a blush. "But, yeah, I like that we'll be close and get to know each other better."

"You've already made your decision, cousin." Sirius told her.

"Yeah, I suppose I have, I just wanted to put it out there, you know?"

"Have you told them yet?"

"Not yet, but I will. It's summer and I can keep an eye on them without interfering too much. But I will accompany them anytime they leave the Glen."

"You realize they're going to insist on paying you, right?"

"Yeah, not opposed to that, Sirius!" she chuckled. She stood from the checkered blanket that had served as their table for Michael's delightful picnic, "Harry, Susan! Time to head back home, we have to meet Griphook in a few minutes."

She watched, a tear in her eye, as she watched the affectionate way they looked at each other. Harry wrapped an arm around Susan's shoulder, and Susan wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and drew him closer. Protecting this, even at the cost of her own life, was now her reason for being.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

On a hilltop a couple of miles away from the meadow, the rotund little man that was Peter Pettigrew watched in anger. The boy that could have been his nephew, along with his one time friend, enjoying life as if there wasn't a care in the world really annoyed him to no end.

With a sharp crack, he apparated back to the manor to watch the arrival of Harry and Sirius, back to a place that held so many happy memories for him, from a time long since passed. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as the sight of the manor wavered like a mirage in the desert before vanishing from view.

"NOOOOOO!" the man cried out in frustration and anger.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter the Eleventh

" _Remember, don't smile, or chuckle, or giggle, or smirk, or laugh, or any of that, because if you do she's liable to get a second wind and just keep screeching at you." Sirius advised._

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Of all the stupid, inane, hare-brained, ridiculous, thick-witted..." the Potter matriarch yelled at the top of her lungs. "...foolish, irrational, careless, absurd...

"But, Mom..."

"Don't you but mom me, young man! Going after a full grown bloody basilisk! Have you taken complete leave of your senses?"

"But, Mom, there were two girls..."

" _...and for Merlin's sake, don't talk back to her or contradict her. Just duck your head in shame, look frightened of her...if you think it'll help, start crying...that one worked for me...well, most of the time!" Sirius nodded sagely._

"I don't care if there were a busload of nuns and babies in that cavern!" she screamed in anger. "You had no business chasing that monster when there was a castle full of Aurors and Unspeakables!"

"...but Susan was with me..." he said, thinking that that would be enough to placate the ire of the raving witch.

It wasn't.

He knew he'd made a huge mistake, not only because he could feel Susan glaring at him, but also because his usually well-mannered young wife kicked him hard from the seat next to him. His words saw his mother become even more incensed. Her already red face changed into a color that was beyond red, a shade on the color spectrum that he thought couldn't possibly exist; he groaned at his verbal blunder, knowing that he'd have to contend with an upset Susan too after they'd finally finished in the pensieve. He hoped the sofa in his dad's office was as comfortable as it seemed, he might be sleeping there for the foreseeable future.

" _...never, ever, try to correct her, even if you're certain that she's wrong! Just nod in agreement in all the right places...It's all about controlling the situation, Harry. Remember, Lily Potter is a scary witch, but she's also your mother and loves you more than life itself!"_

"And that's another thing! Seriously, Susan Elizabeth Potter, what the hell were you thinking letting your fool of a husband go off like that? And to let him put you in danger too, are you kidding me? You should have stunned him! But nooooo! You went with him, didn't you? Did you both think it was going to be some sort of grand adventure or something? You both could've died! This has got to be the most stupidly moronic, absurdly ridiculous, preposterous, damned foolish..."

" _You'll know that she's almost done if she starts repeating herself." Sirius added. "Now if, and I do mean if..._ _ **if**_ _you've survived up to this point, be very grateful that she doesn't have a wand. I can't tell you the amount of time that woman has been mad enough at me to curse me something fierce...I remember there was this one time when me, Moony, and your dad got lost in muggle London and ended up in a gay bar and James...on second thought, you know what...let's skip that story. The point is I wasn't able to sit for a week she cursed me so bad! Like it was my fault that your dad got a tattoo on his ass?"_

Harry stared at his mother in amazement, thinking that the woman had a lung capacity unlike any other mother in the world. Her thesaurus-like knowledge of vocabulary was a wonder to behold, too; words just kept coming from her mouth in an endless torrent. He wondered how many words for 'idiotic' there actually were in the English language.

"..moronic, stupid, inane, hare-brained...utterly ridiculous!" Harry's mother seemed to have run out of steam, he hoped, if her ragged breathing was any indication.

Her gaze softened somewhat, the look of pride she directed at her children confused them. "So amazingly heroic, so very brave, so gallant, and so wonderfully selfless thing you two did. Come here." she said holding out her arms. Sue and Harry ran to her and felt contented at being in her embrace, despite her anger towards them. "I'm still furious at you two for putting yourselves in danger like that. However, you did manage to save the lives of two of your classmates. Despite everything, I am very proud of you two."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Susan stood just outside the master bedroom on the large veranda that looked out over the lake, a look of serene contentment on her features. She was watching the horizon with a slight smile. She'd lost sight of her husband, but could still feel his joy as he flew. As busy as their days were becoming, it was only in the early morning before breakfast that Harry had a chance to fly his new Firebolt, which had been his birthday gift from her.

"Likes his new broom, doesn't he?"

Susan jumped in fright before proceeding to pound the poor man's arm. "Dammit, Sirius, don't scare me like that!"

"Oi! Enough already, I've just woken up, dammit! It's not my fault you're not paying attention! I've been calling your name for like ten minutes now! No need to get violent, missy! And careful with the coffee, it's hot and I don't want to burn myself!" he hollered, turning his body to protect his precious cup from the violence being perpetrated upon him.

She glared at Sirius for a long minute before taking in a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She did love the man but he sure had a way of acting more a teenager than she ever had. Glancing at his attire, she broke out in a fit of giggles. The threadbare robe that could only be held together by magic, pajama bottoms that had seen much better days, a faded red t-shirt that read 'Gryffindor Forever!', and slippers that wouldn't have looked out of place if only they'd been worn by a child. "What are you wearing?"

"What, I love this robe? It was a gift from my Aunt Dorea, Harry's grandmother." he spluttered indignantly. "And these bottoms were a gift from your uncle James."

"I was actually referring to the slippers!" she laughed.

"My Paddy's?" he said, wiggling his foot to give her the whole, unobstructed, look. "I'll have you know that these are the height of fashion, young lady!"

"For a five-year-old, maybe!"

"Are you disparaging my slippers? How dare you! That's it, I'm grounding you!" he growled.

"Sirius, no self-respecting adult should be wearing doggie slippers, even if they do happen to resemble your other form." Susan laughed.

"Whatever! They're comfortable and I like 'em, so there." he said, sticking his tongue out at her. Sirius huffed indignantly and plopped himself down at the rather large table that served as their breakfast spot when it was summer and weather permitting. Given the view, it was certainly a perfect setting.

"Is Auntie up yet?" Susan asked.

Sirius nodded his head, "Yeah, but she left early to stop by the offices of the Daily Prophet with Teddy. After that she'll be busy at work trying to make sure everything is in order before we leave on our honeymoon. She's leaving Shack in charge, I think, and...what is it, Susie?"

"Do we really have to do this? I really don't know if I like the idea of the whole world being informed about Harry and me. The Family knowing is one thing, the rest of the world...I just don't know." Susan groaned. The news that Ted had brought them had not gone over too well with the young couple. The thought that she, had she not already been betrothed to Harry, could end up a Malfoy made her feel nauseous. That her Harry could find himself affianced to that awful Parkinson girl made her normally calm demeanor transform into a jealous beast.

"Look, Sue, it's in yours and Harry's best interest to make public that you are already betrothed to each other. Malfoy and Parkinson are merely the first in what will probably be a long line of purebloods that will make an offer to you both. Your families are way too influential, too well respected and wealthy on top of it all to allow those people a chance of acquiring the prestige that would come from a match with either of you to just slip away. I don't think it is too far out of the realm of possibility that some of those darker leaning families would use violence to force you into a betrothal despite your wishes. Let everyone know, Susan, it'd be a headache otherwise."

"I'd like to see them try to force me away from Harry!" she snarled.

Sirius laughed heartily, "Yeah, that's what I told Ami you'd say and I'm guessing Harry would say exactly the same thing, too. Look, she's just going to talk to one of the gossip page reporters. I hear she's a nasty piece of work, however, we may be able to get her on our side if we give her some crumbs for her future stories and invite her to the wedding."

"You should've let Uncle Xeno and the Quibbler have the story, you know?"

"We thought about that, but even Xeno agreed that his readership is too small to reach everyone we would need to reach. Look, Sue, I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's just something we're going to have to live with. You and Harry are just going to have to get used to it, I'm afraid. I don't think there will ever be a time where you two won't feature on the front page of the Prophet at least once week." Susan's loud groan made Sirius laugh. "Chin up, little one, it'll all be alright." Sirius told her with a pat on the hand. He noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and squinted, looking toward the far end of the lake. "Is that Harry heading in?"

"Yeah," Susan said without even a glance. "Trixie!"

"Mistress Susan do be calling her Trixie?" the house-elf asked with a deep bow.

"Could Harry and I have some breakfast, please? Bacon and eggs should do, oh, and if could you add some extra bacon too, please."

"I be happy to, Mistress." Trixie said with a wide smile before popping away.

"What is it with you kids and the extra bacon anyways?"

"For Hedwig and Puck, of course." she answered, as if it was the stupidest question anyone had ever asked. Susan stood from her seat and moved to greet her rapidly incoming husband. She looked out across the lake and smiled. Harry was approaching at great speed and she could almost swear she heard him yell in joy. When he landed he very carefully placed the broom against the table and picked Susan up in a hug. She was giggling delightedly as Harry spun her around.

"Brilliant! Absolutely bloody brilliant! Amazing, and it's so fast! I can't wait 'til quidditch starts up again!"

"So I take it you like your gift?" a grinning Susan asked.

"You've no idea!" Harry replied with a huge smile. "Thank you, love! Best birthday present ever!"

"Sweetie, how come your face is all red?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, it's probably just windburn; I'll have to wear a scarf or something next time."

"Just how fast were you going, Harry James Potter?"

"Oh, oh, Harry's in trouble." Sirius sing-songed softly before sniggering when Harry glared at him.

"I have no idea." he replied, not having noticed the irritation building up in Susan. "No more than three of four hundred...I mean, thirty or forty miles an hour or so...give or take...I think."

Susan looked at him in disbelief, but decided not to scold him for something he found so much joy and freedom doing. "Fine, just be careful, sweetie. C'mon, Trixie should have breakfast here in a bit, you hungry?"

"Famished!" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. While he helped Susan to her seat, Trixie had popped back with breakfast for the couple.

"Youse not be eating enough, Master Harry!" Trixie said crossly. "Youse must eat better!"

"Okay, okay, relax Trixie, I'll eat better! I promise!" Harry said with a grin. She glared at him for a moment, huffed indignantly, and then nodded her head in satisfaction when she saw him dig in to his meal with gusto. Susan couldn't help but laugh at the interaction.

"I'm going to be as big as my cousin if everyone keeps feeding me like this."

"Doubtful." Sirius said from behind the newspaper he had propped before him. "If you flew anywhere near as recklessly as you usually do, you would have worked up quite the appetite."

"'Mornin' guys!" a sleepy looking Hannah muttered, scratching her head and yawning as she slowly made her way to the table.

"What is that you're wearing, Hannah?" Susan asked pointing at her friend's feet.

"You like?" she said while she twirled around.

"Pink bunny slippers, Han, seriously?"

"Are you making fun of my slippers, Bones? I'll have you know that these are very stylish and trendy!

"That's what I said!" Sirius agreed. "Please forgive the young woman, Miss Abbott, she obviously has no fashion sense whatsoever!"

"Excuse me?" Susan huffed in indignation.

Hannah looked toward Sirius, "It's sad really. She's got no color coordination at all. I mean look at her in her those ugly flannel pajamas even my Granny wouldn't be caught dead wearing. It does nothing for her."

"She's right, my soon-to-be-niece, with that beautiful head of hair, you should be wearing green..." Sirius commented.

"Blue...I think she'd look good in navy blue."

"You know Hannah, dahling, I think you're right." Sirius said with a speculative look, appraising Susan like a side of beef. "Harry, my boy, I think we should take your lovely wife shopping soon."

"Already planned, Sirius, I take it you two are inviting yourselves along?"

"Harry!" Susan gasped angrily.

"Now, now, Susan, don't get angry at Harry just because you need help due to your lack of any style sense whatsoever." Hannah said with a big fat grin. "We'll get Nym to join us, too. She's pretty fashion savvy herself."

"It's a date!" Sirius exclaimed. "Harry, make sure you bring that card thingy that Griphook gave you. We'll be putting a dent on your vault."

"Mornin', y'all." Tonks said groggily. Hannah, Harry, and Sirius started laughing at the sight of her. "What?" Nym asked.

Susan peeked over the table and looked at the Aurors feet, which where bedecked in wolf slippers. With a loud groan, Susan sat back in her chair and crossed her arms in indignation, "You guys totally planned that!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Is he okay?" Sirius whispered to Remus with some concern in his voice.

"Hang on, let me check." the werewolf said as he stood and walked over to a stupefied looking Prongs, who stood there wide-eyed in shock, not having moved since the memory of Harry battling the basilisk had ended...almost ten minutes ago. Moony lifted his hand in front of James' face and waved it about. "I think that memory of Harry broke Prongs, Padfoot."

"Here, let me give it a try." Sirius walked over to James and without any fanfare, whatsoever, slapped him really hard.

"Ow, dammit Padfoot, what the bloody fuck was that for!" James yelled indignantly, rubbing his cheek vigorously to quell the pain.

"We were just making sure you were still with us, Prongsy." Sirius smirked.

"I'm fine, okay, just give me sec here...asshole." James closed his eyes, shook his head and rolled his shoulders, all in an effort to control himself. "Did I seriously just watch my Harry kill a freaking basilisk _and_ a piece of Voldemort's soul?"

"Yup!" Sirius and Remus answered.

For a moment the two were watching James, hoping against hope that he didn't explode the way they'd envisioned he would. Neither of them wished a repeat of their first encounter.

"My son is AWESOME!" James yelled at the top of his lungs before prancing around foolishly and waving his arms about. "Voldemort is fucked! Harry is going to destroy that evil son of a bitch!

"Huh?" asked the now thoroughly confused Moony and Padfoot.

"Don't you see? Harry, the most awesome son that ever lived I'll have you know, just turned a basilisk into a leather workers wet dream! Tell me, please, that you commissioned some boots or something?"

"Well, yeah, that, and some armor, and some...wait; hang on a second, why aren't you pissed off at what he did?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Did you toss him in with Lils? Then what's the point of getting upset about him being in a little danger? She'll have torn strips off him, and Susan too, I bet. She gets to play bad Auror; I get to play good Auror." James explained.

"A little danger, James? Are you kidding me? He nearly died, you half-wit, and so too did you daughter-in-law! The snake bit him! He got poisoned! By a basilisk! He should be dead!" Remus yelled. "And that's not adding the fact that fucking Voldemort was there!"

"You're right...you're right, I should be angry about his behavior." James said very seriously and trying to settle his face into a stern expression. Padfoot, however, saw the twinkle in Prongs' eye and he groaned. "But I'm not! That's **my** boy! Harry Potter, Son of Prongs, Basilisk Slayer...hey, you know what, I need a t-shirt that says that." James said with a look of concentration on his face. Next thing you know, he was wearing a white shirt with that very logo emblazoned boldly across his chest. With a hoot of joy, James Potter started dancing a jig.

"I gotta get me one of those." Sirius proclaimed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Padfoot, not you too?" Remus said in exasperation.

"What, it looks...you know...cool. And I am Harry's godfather after all, and he is the coolest godson that ever lived. Sorry, Moony, but I think I'm with James on this. Harry and Susan both survived and I couldn't be more grateful or happy for that!" Sirius said with a smile before joining James in frolicking around.

Remus sat back into the sofa and moaned loudly before putting his head in his hands. "Idiots, my best friends are idiots!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The Overlord of the goblin nation was not a being that was easily impressed, especially where wizards were concerned. That however, had changed almost as soon as the two Potter's had stepped from the floo and into his private office. The goblin ruler realized he should have listened to Griphook and Filius earlier, when they'd told him that the young couple would be nothing like he'd imagined.

The flames in his fireplace had changed to the telltale green that indicated an incoming client. He'd glanced at the antique clock on the wall and was surprised that the young couple appeared to be a few minutes early, something he very much appreciated as he was, after all, a rather busy goblin. He almost never gave his address where his personal floo was concerned, but Filius managed to change his mind. Reading between the lines, he began to see that his former pupil in the blade greatly admired the young couple. Now it was up to him to figure out why.

It was former Auror Tonks who'd been the first out of the floo. He chuckled quietly and turned his head away, allowing the ungraceful young woman time to brush her clothing of soot and shake off the effects of the floo that seemed to plague wizards the world over without causing her further embarrassment at being seen in such a state. Were he judging her gymnastic capabilities, he would have given her a 7...the summersault was rather well done but she'd botched the landing quite spectacularly. As she stood rather unsteadily, she faced him, and gave a respectful bow. "I am Tonks, Overlord, and bodyguard to Lord and Lady Potter."

He gave a short nod of his head and grinned toothily. "A pleasure, Miss Tonks. If it will ease your mind a bit, I offer my surety, on my honor, that your clients will be safe while within the walls of Gringotts."

"Forgive me, Overlord, but they're not my clients." Tonks uttered absentmindedly while brushing some of the residual floo-ash off her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss Tonks?" the goblin asked, a bit annoyed that she seemed to be talking back to him.

"They are not my clients, my lord, they are my family." Tonks replied evenly. "And I thank you for your assurances regarding their safety."

This was something the Overlord most certainly understood and wholeheartedly agreed with. Nothing meant more to a goblin than family, nothing. He gave her a curt nod of approval.

"May I draw my wand, my lord? I just need to inform Lord and Lady Potter that they can come through." With the Overlord's permission, Tonks flourished her wand and sent a bright beam of white light through the floo. "They'll be here momentarily, my lord."

The Lady Potter was next through the floo, stepping from the roaring flames most elegantly and with a dignified grace that should have been difficult for someone of her tender years to pull off. She did not seem to suffer the floo like others of her kind. He was most surprised to see the young witch displaying an aura that even that imbecile Dumbledore would be hard pressed to match. Held tightly in her arms was her Crup puppy, which she set down before glancing at Tonks with a wide grin. "Was it a summersault or a cartwheel this time?"

"Susan!" the purple-haired bodyguard hissed through clenched teeth and in exasperation. "Not in front of the Overlord!"

Given the acute hearing of his species, the goblin king of course heard the complaint of the mortified witch. The goblin Overlord laughed loudly, pounding his desk in approval. "It was a summersault, Lady Potter. Quite well done too, if I may be so bold."

"She may appear a bit awkward my lord, but I wouldn't wish to face her in a fight. Despite her tendency for acrobatic displays of clumsiness, she's an extremely skilled warrior." Susan said before curtsying deeply to the Overlord. "I am Susan Potter, Overlord, and am honored to be allowed into your presence." she said formally, a charming smile gracing her features.

"A pleasure, Lady Potter, and welcome to Gringotts." he said, extending a hand in the human fashion. "I didn't realize Crups' where allowed to students attending Hogwarts?"

"A special case, my lord, as he was a gift from my husband; he had to obtain special dispensation from the Department of Magical Creatures to allow me to have him while a student and since that particular department is under my aunt's purview..."

"An eminently justifiable use of authority!" the Overlord chuckled. "And his tails? Will one of them be removed?"

Puck yelped in fright and hid behind Susan's skirts, peeking from behind them to growl softly at the Overlord. "Really, Puck? We've been over this a hundred times! I am not going to cut off your tail, honestly!" she admonished the puppy in mock seriousness, scratching behind Puck's ear in an attempt to soothe him.

"Susan." Tonks whispered to the auburn haired witch, indicating the floo with a nod of her head. The Lady Potter stepped aside, giving Harry space to arrive.

The goblin king was rather surprised at the lad who stepped effortlessly through his floo and into his office. He'd been informed that the boy was rather small, on the skinny side, and had to wear eyeglasses to correct his vision. That was _not_ the young man who walked out of his fireplace.

The youngster was tall, at least taller than he'd expected, and not at all that thin. He seemed rather fit too, and in his opinion, looked much older than his thirteen years. What impressed him though were the boy's eyes. They seemed to radiate restrained power.

Sitting majestically on his left shoulder was the single most beautiful owl that the goblin king had ever seen; the bird of prey was scrutinizing him very carefully with its keen eyes. He walked over to Susan and gave her a peck on the cheek. His devilish grin was then directed toward their bodyguard.

Tonks caught the look from Harry, "Don't even start, little man!"

Harry chuckled in amusement before turning to the Overlord. "Harry Potter, Overlord, and it is a great honor to meet you. Our Charms instructor, Professor Flitwick, admires you greatly. Oh, and you'll forgive me if I don't bow, my lord, as Hedwig here would take the disturbing of her perch as a personal insult and that is not something I'd ever willingly do." the owl bumped her head into his cheek. "You know that you would, Hed, don't even try to deny it." he said, gently smoothing the ruffled feathers on her chest.

The Overlord chuckled at the confidence of the young lord and the shared connection with his familiar. "An honor to meet you, Lord Potter; Filius has spoken fondly of you both as well. Won't you please take a seat so that we may discuss matters?"

Harry offered his hand to Susan, who took it with smile, and guided her to one of the large wing-backed chairs before the Overlord's desk. She frowned slightly, something the Overlord noticed and understood immediately. "Allow me." he said, and waved his long fingers in the direction of the seat, slowly changing it into a comfortable looking sofa.

"Thank you, my lord." she said with a genuine smile, allowing Harry to seat her before sitting himself and offering her his hand again. Tonks placed herself behind the couple, standing vigilant.

"My pleasure, Lady Potter." he said, inclining his head. "So, I understand that you two wish to visit our library? Filius has filled me in, of course, but I would very much like to hear the tale from you two."

"Harry and I have had a somewhat difficult time of late with our spellcasting, something that Professor Flitwick noticed right away. At the request of Lord Black, the professor began investigating how we use our magic, but found himself perplexed. It is my understanding that Professor Flitwick made the request through our Account Keeper to be allowed entrance into the library himself, hoping to find any information he could. Apparently he did, which is why we find ourselves before you today, hoping that you'll allow us access despite the fact that we are wizards." Susan explained in a very condensed version of events. She was almost certain that Professor Flitwick had given the Overlord a more complete version of events.

"I was a bit confused as well, Overlord. Being muggle raised, I'd never even heard of the goblin library, something that my lovely wife corrected." he said, making Susan flush at the look of pride he directed towards her. "I am honored to even be considered for that privilege."

The Overlord was left wondering if the couple before him were actually the age they said they were. He found them to be very well spoken for children, for that is what they were, and wondered where this self-confidence they both displayed had come from. That's when he remembered Griphook's comment about the bond. He chided himself for having forgotten such an important piece of information. As legendary as the notion of a soul bond was, seeing it before him was rather moving. The young Lord Potter may have radiated a vast amount of power on his own, as did the Lady Potter if to a lesser degree, but when they'd taken hold of each other's hands it was as if magic gathered and swirled around them, coloring the very air with their combined auras.

"Has Filius given you any idea about the library itself?" asked the Overlord, knowing that Filius wouldn't have because he'd requested to be the one to tell the tale. He wanted a measure of the two before disclosing information that was tantamount to a state secret. "What then do you know of the history of my people?" he asked after they'd answered, as he knew they would, that they had little information regarding their library.

Both Potter's shook their heads, "Not much at all, my Lord." was the reply from Harry.

"The professor that teaches history at Hogwarts is always going on about goblin rebellions..." Susan added.

"Forget what that ridiculous phantom has taught you, for that which he teaches is a heavily watered down version of my people's story, a retelling of history that glosses over the truth to put wizards in the best possible light." the Overlord took in a deep breath and began his tale. "A very long time ago, we goblins were a very tribal and clannish society, divided by petty differences. It didn't help that we are, or rather were, _very_ warlike as well. We, as a people, were separated by mistrust of one another. No two clans ever intermingled, unless it was to draw blood. Seeing the separation of his people as something to be corrected, my many times great-grandfather, King Granok, took up arms almost twenty-three hundred years ago with but one goal in mind: uniting our tribes into a single, unified, nation. It was often a very bloody conflict but Granok was able to, in the end, accomplish his goal. Many tribes were eradicated, unfortunately, entire families being put to the sword. What was left of my people was but half of what it had started with before the Great Conflict. It was _not_ a good time to be a goblin." he continued, grateful for the attentiveness to his tale that the Potter's were displaying, both sitting before him in rapt attention.

"Granok befriended a young wizard during this time, a scholarly Egyptian named Maat, who'd made his way to early Britannia to study the ways of the ancient druids of this land. That a friendship developed between the two was in itself amazing, as even back then, goblins and wizards did not become friends. The two were thick as thieves if the legends are to be believed, great friends that together did much to help both of their societies; between them they came up with the idea of beginning what become known, to my people anyway, as the Great Collection. Maat, in his later years and in his own homeland, was one of the proponents of a library in a little village that later on in history was called Alexandria. Perhaps you've heard of it?" he said with a smirk.

"Our sister is visiting there with her parents!" Harry said excitedly. "She should actually be back sometime today; I can't wait to hear all about it."

"She's a very academically inclined girl, our Hermione, and will likely be very envious that we may be able to visit your library." Susan added.

"And I'm sure she'll have a fantastic tale to tell you both about her voyage, and perhaps in the future we can discuss adding her to the guest list. Now, where I was...oh yes...it was a thousand or so years ago that another wizard befriended our king. I assume you've heard of Merlin?" the king asked with a toothy grin. "It was he that discovered the way to retrieve and store memories, and because of that, the storing of memories became something that we added to the Collection. You are both familiar with pensieves?" the Overlord inquired.

"We are, my Lord." replied Susan.

"That magical device is the creation of goblin runemasters, in cooperation with Merlin and his magics," the Overlord stated, to the astonishment of the three wizards before him, "and not, as the Ministry or wizarding historians would have you believe, some nameless pureblood wizard who lived at the same point in time."

"After the death of friend Merlin, much changed, and not for the better. Where wizards and goblins had come to a tentative understanding, thanks in large part to that famous wizard, conflicts began to arise anew. It was war, pure and simple. Wizards died by the blade, goblins died by the wand. Heinous acts were perpetrated by both sides. But then, a few centuries ago, my people became dispirited; we tired of the continuous battle and never-ending bloodshed with wizards and so we put aside our blades and armor, signed treaties that in retrospect we shouldn't have, and focused our rather aggressive nature into that of the financial world."

Susan's eyebrow quirked questioningly, "Well, we've not put aside our weaponry completely, I suppose." he chuckled, his hand patting the gorgeous handle of the dragon-tooth blade at his side. "It was during that particular moment in history that Gringotts was established as banking institution. In time, as we learned our new craft, our battles became fiscal in nature; rather than spilling blood on the field of battle, we did so in the in the world of finance...metaphorically speaking, of course. The struggle still continues, though. We find ourselves in these modern times relegated to a role that is just a step up from being house elves, not something we goblins take kindly to; we are after all a very proud race. Most wizards look down upon us as nothing more than menial servants that are here to fawn and grovel before them. It is a continuous and often daily struggle for my people to put up with the contempt we are shown, even within the walls of Gringotts."

"My Lord, if I may interrupt...?" Harry asked, getting a nod from the Overlord. "Perhaps you've not encountered...perhaps you've not met many normal people? I mean just regular everyday people? We all don't feel that way about your nation. I certainly don't, nor does Susan...or Tonks here. Actually, I can't think of any of my friends or family that would have a problem with your people."

"Muggle-born and muggle-raised people do seem to be more open than...others. As most of my dealings with your kind have been solely with those who see themselves as the elite of your society..."

"Purebloods, you mean?" Susan inferred. Being one herself, she could certainly understand where the Overlord was coming from, having seen firsthand the narrow-mindedness of those people. Auntie had raised her to be an open-minded person, not something that most of the rest of the purebloods taught their children. People who thought like Draco Malfoy were the norm in their insular society, not the exception. "I am a pureblood, my Lord, and I can assure you that we are all not all like that."

"I suppose that is something I will have to look into further. But, here then is where most of the problems begin. Your society, if I may, is controlled by a handful of people that are so small minded and bigoted as to be ridiculous. This needs to change or those goblin rebellions of the past that your history professor so likes to go on and on about will eventually become a reality of the present. My people tire of the way we've been relegated to third or fourth class citizens by the pureblood faction of your world. Ancient goblin blades that haven't seen the light of day in centuries are being drawn from their scabbards and sharpened. Our children are once again learning battle tactics and combat and not, as I would much prefer to see, studying accounting, or business, or economics. I do not want to see the blood of my children spilled!" he said heatedly. His angered demeanor changed abruptly, his piercing gaze softened and all that remained was a look of pleading.

"I am giving you both approval to enter the Collection and the Hall of Memories any time you so desire, but I ask, no, I beg of you both, please help my people." the Overlord appealed.

"Sir?" Harry asked, befuddled.

"I do not wish to see my brethren embroiled in a conflict with wizards that will most assuredly cost the lives of hundreds, if not thousands, of both goblin and wizard alike. The possibility of an upcoming clash between our peoples grows by the day. If the Dark Lord should return, as many of those purebloods say he will, war would be unavoidable."

"We're just kids, Overlord, how could we possibly be of any help?" Susan asked, also confused at the insistent nature of the request from the warrior king.

"You are both are merely children now, yes, but that will not always be the case, will it? You both take up your seats in the Wizengamot in a few weeks time, do you not? Both the Potter and Bones' families have in the past been well regarded within that body, something I have no doubt you two will accomplish as well in the near future. All I ask is that you do what you can to help me and mine. We could be great allies, our peoples. Just thinking of my great-grandfather and his Egyptian friend fills me with hope, they accomplished so much together, despite their great differences. The same with Merlin; he was a friend unlike any other we've seen since. He taught our children the ways of wizarding magic and we taught him our ways, which is sadly not something that could happen today given the state of things. But I'd like to see that happen again. My wish is to see you both take Maat's place, Merlin's place, to become friends with me and mine, to explore that friendship to the betterment of both our societies. We are not so different, after all, your people and mine. We both want the same things; peace, good jobs, a family, friends..."

Their meeting was interrupted by a polite knock on the door. Griphook opened the door and peeked in, "Begging your pardon, my Lord, you wished to be informed the moment my cousin had arrived."

"Of course Griphook, and thank you. Please come in and invite Filius to join us as well." Griphook bowed and backed away. It was only moments later that a nervous Professor Flitwick stepped in and bowed deeply to the Overlord.

"Excuse the interruption, my Lord, but it is time. Come on, you two, it's time to go." he said to the Potter's, who stood and bowed to the Overlord.

"I hope we will in the near future have the time to finish our conversation, my Lord, my Lady?"

"Harry, please Overlord, and Susan." Harry and Susan both smiled and bowed. "And thank you for allowing us to take up some of your valuable time."

"Think nothing of it, Harry. And it's Ragnok, to both of you. " Ragnok turned to professor, "Very well, Filius, please escort your students to Garrick. Miss Tonks, I know you are duty bound to accompany your charges, but unfortunately no witch or wizard may yet go into the Collection, excepting for these two young ones, but please rest assured that they'll be safe." Tonks gave a curt nod. She was not best pleased with that arrangement, one that would see her parted from Sue and Harry, but she was certain her kids would be looked after by the Charms Master.

"I'll be waiting for you guys when you get back, okay?" Nym whispered into their ears when she took them into a hug.

"We'll be fine, sis." Susan assured the ex-Auror, she then gave Tonks a wink. "Besides, I'll be with Harry, what could possibly go wrong?"

"She's right you know, I'll be there too...hey, now! I should be insulted! I _am_ insulted! I'll have you know, Mrs. Potter, that I am more than capable..." Harry's voice faded as he and Susan followed Griphook and Flitwick out the door.

"Don't be too worried, Miss Tonks, they'll be fine." the Overlord assured the worried looking witch.

"I'm sure they will, Overlord. But, I will still worry while they're away." Noting the concern, the Overlord reached on his desk and pressed a button. Some harsh words were spoken by him, orders she assumed, before he turned his attention once more to her. "I've dispatched two of my personal bodyguards to accompany them, Miss Tonks."

"Thank you sir, that does put my mind a bit more at ease."

"Won't you sit, Miss Tonks?"

"I don't wish to intrude; I could always wait in the lobby, sir."

"Nonsense, you'd be bored to tears out there. Sit, relax...and tell me about the basilisk." Tonks was shocked at the question, she wasn't aware that many people knew about the situation that had occurred at the school. The school board and the Ministry had been doing their utmost to keep the story as quiet as they could. "We may deal with the economic issues of our shared world, but that does not mean that we are uninformed about what happens outside our walls."

"Of course, forgive me; your question just took me by surprise is all." she took in a deep breath, "What would you like to know?"

"I assume that what Filius showed me is correct, that young Lord Potter did indeed slay the beast?" Tonks nodded at the question. "I see. And is it also true that he used a goblin blade to do so."

"Yes, sir, he did."

"Call me Ragnok, Miss Tonks; I have the feeling that you, I, and the Potter's of course, will be seeing a lot of each other over the coming years. There is no need to stand on ceremony when we are alone. Now, as to the blade, has anyone who is aware of the incident been able to determine where Harry got it from?"

"No, my lord...forgive me, Ragnok...I'm Tonks, yes, just Tonks...he really didn't say much about it. The memory we saw just showed Dumbledore's phoenix delivering the weapon to him hidden inside the sorting hat of the school."

"Have you any idea what the blade was, or more to the point, _whose_ blade it was?" Tonks frowned and shook her head. "That weapon, an artifact of unparalleled beauty, is the legendary sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"But hasn't that sword has been lost for centuries?" Tonks gasped.

"And yet, Lord Potter used it to slay the basilisk. I too have seen the memory of the event, a most astonishing battle, one in which Harry acquitted himself very well." he replied with a hint of admiration. "I believe you are now wondering why that sword has made an appearance now."

"I am, sir." a confused Tonks replied.

"The sword is unique in that it only shows itself in times of great need, when times are perilous, when Darkness shows itself. That Lord Potter was able to not only retrieve the blade it but also wield it is a sure sign that dark times will soon be upon us, I fear."

"Oh, sweet Merlin..." Tonks groaned. "I take it you mean Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

"Without a doubt." Ragnok said quietly.

"Miss Tonks, do you in any way realize the significance of having a bonded couple in our midst could do for our world?" he asked. "There are not many records kept about bonded couples, as they are such a rare thing. There is of course some few tales, mind you, but there are _some_ historical accounts about that uncommon occurrence that do exist. Information that we've uncovered during our research seem to indicate that bonded couples are instigators for tremendous change in society. The last known bonded couple that we are certain of, Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, were in many ways responsible for bringing about what in the muggle world was referred to as the Renaissance. However, it was not only the muggles that benefitted from their influence, so too did the magical world. It was a time of great progress in magic as well; a step forward such as hadn't been seen since the time of Merlin. The bonded couple before the Flamel's were Godric and Rowena, and you know what those two accomplished for wizarding world!"

"So on top of dealing with Voldemort, you want them to what, change the world?" Tonks gasped. "It's too much, Ragnok!"

Ragnok shook his head, "I disagree, Tonks. Yes, they have quite the heavy burden to shoulder, but I have no doubt that they are up to the task. Young they may be, but I was impressed with their conduct. They comport themselves as adults; also, they are both very powerful, something they may have not demonstrated yet, as they are but just now coming in to their magic."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. The powerful bit, as well. I think they're both afraid at what they could do, by accident, should their emotions get away from them. And you're right; they do not act anywhere near like I did at their age, that's for dang sure." Tonks chuckled, remembering her own teenaged years. "In all seriousness, though, you should really be talking to Madam Bones and Lord Black."

"And I will in the near future. I did however want to want to get the conversation started, as they say. I know that you'll explain things to the guardians of Susan and Harry, as you should." Ragnok stood from behind his desk and walked over to the door. "Come with me, Tonks, I think it is time that someone show you what our people are really like. Would you allow me to give you a tour?"

"Of the bank?" she asked with a frown.

"No, Miss Tonks, I would show you our home." Ragnok said with a smile.

"Hell, yeah!" Tonks squealed, jumping from the couch, eager to go where very few wizards had ever been before. She froze momentarily and blushed, "Forgive me, my Lord, what I meant to say is I'd be thrilled to see your home."

Internally, she was amazed at the honor she would be soon shown. In her lifetime, she'd never heard of anyone, witch or wizard, who'd gone behind the main lobby of the bank. Sure, she knew the goblins had to live somewhere, but she'd never given it a second thought. She idly wondered how the kids were faring, but smiled remembering where they were headed. Her face turned serious, thinking that she may be shirking her duties by accompanying the Overlord.

"Worry not, Tonks, after our tour I'll show you to your charges. They should be wrapping things up by the time we reach them."

"Thank you, Ragnok," she blushed for being so obvious. "My family is going to freak out when I tell them about this!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The portkey that took the Granger family back to their home was brilliant, in Hermione's humble opinion. Sure, she'd used them before when travelling to the Glen, on occasion, but had never used one for travelling internationally. To be able to travel such distances in the blink of an eye was something that she rather enjoyed, as sitting on a plane for an interminable amount of hours cut into her 'exploring the library' time. She couldn't wait to hug the life out of her brother for the thoughtful gift.

As all her friends were doing things at the moment, what with Harry and Susan at Gringotts, Luna and her father in Sweden, and Neville and Hannah visiting his parents at St Mungo's with Gran, and the Weasley's spending time at the Burrow, the Glen seemed rather empty to her. Sirius and Aunt Ami were the only ones in at the moment, in Harry's dad's office as was their norm, where they were very noisily discussing their upcoming nuptials. She put as much distance as she could between herself and the arguing couple. Why they just hadn't eloped was something that she'd never understand, who cared what color the napkins were anyways?

She'd wanted to take a book and sit outside in Harry and Susan's gazebo, but the windy and rainy weather had put a damper on that pretty quickly. So she amused herself by wandering the corridors of this large manor that had become like her second home. Hermione had been amazed the first time she'd visited, wondering how a Harry and Susan would cope with a house this large. But it had worked out in the end, as all the extra rooms had definitely been needed once everyone had started visiting with more frequency. The elegant home was full of friends and family most of the time, especially when they were out of school for the holidays.

The small army of elves that seemed to appear almost overnight to take care of everyone had surprised her. The happy little beings seemed delighted in their work. She'd had a rather loud 'conversation' with Luna regarding the elves. It had taken her petite friend the better part of an afternoon to enlighten her to the fact that they were not slaves, as she believed, but willing servants who needed wizards to survive. Luna was very angered at her for believing that Harry or Susan would ever own slaves, something that she was now very embarrassed about. Having Michael chastise her as well, in his very formal manner, did much to change her mind on the subject.

Wandering aimlessly, she found herself in front of a door she'd not noticed before. It was just down from Gran's office, which was the one place in the whole house where she'd never dare set foot unless invited, Hermione found a room that she'd not explored. She checked to make sure it wasn't locked before knocking a couple of times, not wanting to invade anyone's privacy, but she took the non-response and the unlocked state of the door as an invitation. The room she stepped into was very fascinating to her and much too tempting for a witch with her level of curiosity, something her mother would more than likely call snooping and not curiosity as she herself would.

It was large and bright, the walls lined with chalkboards that held a wide variety of arithmetical equations. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and she squealed in delight at her discovery, thinking that this was almost better than the first time she'd been inside the Potter library. She wondered if Harry would allow her to study the room and maybe work on some of the interesting looking and half-finished magical projects that seemed to litter every available surface.

Her attention was drawn to the glowing pensieve, wherein a large, silvery tendril of memory swirled suspended as if in vapor. She remembered that just a few short weeks ago, her extended family had used this magical receptacle to view a memory that still filled her with dread. Seeing Harry battle, and win, against that gigantic snake had been an ordeal that still gave her nightmares, and all she'd done is view the memory! But, the brother of her heart had not only faced the danger head on, he had triumphed, and rescued two of her former housemates as well. Susan had been amazing as well, standing by Harry even though she'd been scared beyond belief. Her eyes welled with unshed tears when she remembered Susan pounding on the large metal door until her hands were bloody, all in an effort to reach her husband. She shook herself, turning her attention again toward the large bowl.

Her innate inquisitiveness won out over her need to not be nosy, and so she reached toward the bowl, her hand hesitating momentarily before plunging it into the pensieve. The room she found herself standing in was odd, she thought, as she landed gently into the memory. There before her was large and empty room, except for the chalkboard with runes and equations that was lit from above by an unseen light source. But it wasn't just that that caught her attention, rather it was also the somehow familiar looking redheaded woman that was, with chalk in hand, scribbling furiously all the while talking to herself.

"This should work, right? No, it won't, that damned Ogham rune isn't powerful enough to sustain...! Hmmm, maybe use Futhark instead...no...Etruscan...no, can't be that one, if I use Etruscan it will invalidate this whole side of the equation..." said the woman, who with a wave of her hand erased a section of her work.

Hermione watched entranced as the woman had an argument with herself. She couldn't tell exactly what she was working on based on the runework; she'd only recently started learning about them, after all. What she'd thought had been Arithmantic equations seemed to her, upon a closer examination, to be advanced muggle mathematics.

"Well...are you going to introduce yourself or just stand there like some storefront mannequin?" the woman asked without turning, even though Hermione had barely moved or made a sound. Hermione blushed at having been discovered until she realized something: this shouldn't be happening!

The redhead turned her head and gazed inquisitively at her. "So?"

"Hermione...Hermione Granger." she stuttered.

"Of course, Harry and Susie's adopted sister, I should've known! A pleasure to meet you, young lady, I'm Lily Potter."

Hermione's eyes opened wide in shock when the beautiful redhead took her into a hug. "But...but...!"

"Yeah, that's been pretty much what everyone says the first time!" Lily laughed. "It's funny you know, Harry and Susie have a bet going about when you'd show up."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, feeling affronted that her siblings would do such a thing. "Oh, do they really...?"

"Susan seemed to think you'd figure it out eventually but that you would wait until invited to step in here. My son, on the other hand, was sure that you would stumble in here eventually, too curious to let anything as mundane as permission prevent you from sating that curiosity of yours."

Hermione blushed hard, "Seems Harry knows me better than I know myself."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Lily asked.

"No, not really, I suppose." she said with a sigh of resignation. "Care to explain to me how your memory is talking back to me, when it shouldn't, or how you are able to touch me when you shouldn't be able to or how...?"

"Easy, Hermione, take it easy." Lily teased. "Do you want the long scientific explanation or the shorter, more easily understood one?"

"Let's start with the easy one, ma'am. My brain isn't functioning properly at the moment." Hermione said, still reeling from her present situation.

"Lily...and please don't ever call me ma'am again, child." Mrs. Potter reproved. "I don't think I'm quite old enough to be a ma'am yet."

"Of course...Lily." she said shyly. "And don't call me child, especially when you're sitting there looking all of maybe five or six years older than me!"

Lily laughed and gave a nod, "Since you asked so kindly, of course...Hermione."

"Is Mr. Potter here as well?" Hermione asked, swiveling her head around.

"In another memory, but you'll have to ask Harry or Susan to introduce you."

"Why is he not in here with you?"

"One of the problems with pensieves." Lily sighed. "If the memories are small enough, you can put many in one. If the memory is too large, though..."

"...there's no room for you to share!" Hermione concluded, having worked out what Harry's mother had explained. "But that's so wrong! You and he should be together."

"That is something I've been working on for quite some time." Lily sighed sadly.

"Is that what all this is?" Hermione asked, indicating the chalkboard.

"No this is something else entirely. Call it a brain teaser, of sorts." Lily laughed in amusement.

Hermione pointed at the chalkboard and frowned, "Advanced Newtonian calculus is a something you use to distract yourself? For fun?"

"The fact that you know that's Newtonian calculus tells me you probably do the same thing, Hermione. Not with math probably, but maybe with..." Lily narrowed her eyes in thought, staring at her, "...maybe trying to challenge some of Gamp's Laws on Elemental Transfiguration?"

"Yes," a blushing Hermione asked, "how did you know?"

"I hadn't learned that mathematics on the board until I was a couple of years older than you are now. So, I dabbled at trying to challenge some of the laws that govern Magic."

"Any luck?"

"No," Lily smiled, "You?"

"Nah, but it is fun though, and I've also got plenty of time for that. So what are you working on?"

"You, know I loved Hogwarts. Truly I did, despite the hardship that I suffered as a muggle-born witch in a time of civil war; I really enjoyed my time there." Hermione frowned, wondering if Lily was not answering her question on purpose or for some other reason.

"I know what you mean." the younger witch agreed. "About loving the castle, I mean, not the civil war part. You know, until I met Harry, my life at Hogwarts was beyond hellish."

"How did you meet, by the way? All he or Suzie would tell me is that he helped you after you'd been attacked. They are both not much for storytelling."

"It's a bit embarrassing, but well...I'd just got the crap beat out of me by one of my Gryffindor year-mates. I was hiding behind a tapestry...scared, hurt, and alone." Lily was looking at her with compassion. "That's when your son rescued me."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"I was so scared of him to start with, you know, thinking that this boy that had somehow found my hiding place was going to hurt me even more. But you know what he did? He put down his wand and kicked it away so that I would know he meant me no harm. Then he just sat by me, but not too close because he somehow how knew I'd be scared. I think I may have even pointed my wand at him at one point." she chuckled.

"But he just sat there and waited until I was ready to talk. After a while we did talk for a bit and he finally convinced me to go to the infirmary and that's when I passed out from the pain...Madam Pomfrey told me that Harry carried me all the way there in his arms." she smiled. "You have no idea how grateful I was to him."

"A few weeks later, the same bastard attacked me again, in the Gryffindor common room of all places. Four people in the entire house tried to help me. Four! The rest of them just looked on; some laughed, some looked horrified, but not a one of them did anything to help me. I thought I was going to die, you know? But there was brief moment during the ordeal, just before I was beginning to lose all hope, that I remembered something Harry had told me: he'd always be there to protect me. And he did. He showed up like some white knight rescuing the damsel in distress. Susan, Neville, and Hannah stood right next to him while he dispatched the bastards that had hurt me. And you know what? He was more concerned with the fact that they'd actually laid a finger on me before he could help! He couldn't understand why I wasn't mad at him for not getting to me on time or because I was sporting a couple of bruises. Can you believe that?"

"You know, I kind of feel bad about yelling at him the other day." Lily said with a guilty look.

"About going after the basilisk like some bloody idiot?" Hermione asked. "Don't feel too bad, Mrs. Potter. We all had a go at him. Hannah nearly lost her voice she yelled at him so much. Neville just glared at him, although I think he was more upset that he'd not gone with Harry than that he'd put himself in mortal danger. Even the ever good-natured Luna ranted at him."

"Luna Lovegood, right? Strange, her mother wasn't one to ever lose her cool."

"Yup, she's our baby sister." Hermione laughed. "And odd is a pretty good way of describing her. As for losing her cool, she didn't just lose her cool, she went totally mental. I thought at one point that she was going to hex Harry something fierce, and Susan too for going with him. It really frightened her that they'd been in such danger. When she started crying, Harry just hugged her and whispered in her ear, reassuring her that everything was fine, that he and Susan were okay. Finally, when she broke the embrace, she looked up at him, smiled, and then punched him!"

"He didn't tell me that!" Lily laughed. "Good on her."

"So...?" Hermione prodded.

"So...what?" a perplexed Lily asked.

"Are you going to tell me what that is or not?" Hermione waved at the chalkboard.

"Ah, of course...forgive me! To begin, is there anything you hate about the castle with regards to your studying?"

"It's too dark! I can't study by candle-light. Honestly! It's almost the twenty-first century, you'd think wizards would try something different or come up with something new!" she said indignantly. "I'd kill for a light bulb!"

"And that is what this is." Lily said with a wave to the chalkboard. "I'm trying to find a way to create a new light source; one that doesn't need a match to work!"

"That would be wonderful!" Hermione agreed.

"Want to give me a hand?"

"Really?" the teenage witch said hopefully.

"Really, Hermione," Lily chastised, "We 'greatest witches of our generation' need to stick together, don't we? So, how are your Runes and Arithmancy coming along, because you'll need a solid understanding..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I don't know what you two should expect," Filius explained honestly to the perplexed couple before him, "I was just instructed to send you, without your wands, to meet with your new tutor."

"Who is he, what's his name, how will me know him?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, no...nope...not gonna tell you." Filius grinned. "That's something you will both have to figure out on your own. It would ruin the surprise otherwise. Go on now, you two, I promised Lord Black I'd have you both back home in time for dinner."

Susan squeezed Harry's hand, drawing his attention, and jerked her head toward the pensieve with a raised eyebrow. A nod from Harry and she was soon dragging him along toward the magical vessel. With but a moment's hesitation, Harry and Susan dunked their heads into the cloudy whirlpool.

The professor watched his two pupils as they entered the memory and sighed, hoping that the ornery Master could help them. Turning on his heels, he ambled over to a stone bench and plopped himself down, trying to get comfortable for what he was certain would be long morning and afternoon.

"They'll be okay, Filius." the gentle voice of Garrick said when he sat beside him.

"I know...it's just that I wish..."

"That it could've been you that taught them?"

"Yes, but I have a much better understanding of their need now. There is obviously no one alive that could instruct them."

"The young man glows with power and his young lady is almost his equal." Garrick stated plainly. "I found the two of them to be quite remarkable."

"I certainly think so." Filius replied thoughtfully.

"You know, that has got to be the most peculiar thing I've ever witnessed." Garrick said, pointing at the pensieve. Filius looked at him curiously. The old librarian rolled his eyes, "Their familiars, Filius."

"They are really close, I've noticed." mused Flitwick. "I think Hedwig, the owl, was a gift to Harry from Hagrid. It was Harry that gifted Puck to Susan."

"Look at them." the old goblin indicated the familiars. Puck was sitting on his haunches, staring intently at the pair of adults. Hedwig, who'd alighted herself on the edge of the pensieve, watched the pair of men suspiciously. "They know that their masters are indisposed and are guarding them, don't you think?"

"Hadn't really looked at it that way...makes sense though." Filius said, but elaborated when he saw the questioning look on his tutors face. "Familiars are common amongst wizards and witches; I suppose it's only natural for those two to be watching out for them."

"That goes beyond natural, Filius. A witch or wizard being close to their pets is, of course, natural. That over there, however, is not _just_ being close. When have you ever heard of an owl standing guard in such a fashion? When have you seen a crup being so determined to watch over its mistress that it ignores its natural inclination, which would be to run around exploring the cavern? No, there's more to those two than meets the eye."

"Kind of like their master and mistress, I suppose."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hannah lounged on one of the park benches dotted Neville's greenhouse, feeling overcome with emotion since their return from St. Mungo's. Gran had disappeared into her study almost as soon as they'd arrived back at the Glen. She felt for the elderly witch.

She sighed sadly, seeing the wounded look that her boyfriend wore. Hannah understood that an hour or two in this, his favorite place, tending to his beloved plants would soon see him right. Once he was done grieving over his absent parents she'd take him in her arms, hold him tight, and he would cry like the heartbroken child he was.

Idly held in her hands was a book that one of the healers at St. Mungo's had very kindly copied for her. ' _Unforgivables: A Study in Pain, Control_ , _and Death',_ read the title. She'd flipped through the pages and was again disappointed at how little information the tome held. Sighing heavily, she wondered if she would ever be able to help her boyfriend and his parents. She wasn't one to give up hope, though, as she still had five years at Hogwarts and a number of years training to be a Healer before she could possibly be ready to help in any meaningful fashion.

The loud and boisterous conversation brought her out of her reverie, wondering who was making such a racket. She shouldn't have at all been surprised to see three Weasleys making their way towards her.

"Hey, Han!" Ginny called out, running towards her friend and giving her a quick hug.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't think you'd show up until just before the wedding next week!" Hannah said with a big smile, giving hugs to the twins.

"Mom and Dad are having a talk with Sirius." Fred told the curious witch. "If what I think is happening is actually happening, then we'll probably end up staying here for the week."

Hannah frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"They have to go to Romania." George added.

"It's that damnable Ron!" Ginny huffed angrily.

"What has that boy done now?" an inquisitive Hermione asked, walking into the greenhouse and sauntering up to the trio of Weasley's and giving them each a hug in greeting.

"When did you get back?" Hannah asked in surprise, not realizing that Hermione had been at the Glen.

"A few hours ago...I kind of got distracted..." she blushed slightly.

"Find another library, did you?" George asked.

"Something like that." she answered coyly, "So, what's your brother done now?"

Fred and George both looked angered and worried at the same time. Ginny looked furious.

"He ran away!" the tiny redhead yelled in disgust. "I can't believe he'd do that to my parents!"

"Oh no," Hermione gasped, "Your poor mom and dad must be so worried!"

"That's the reason they're talking to Sirius, making sure that it's okay for us to stay here for a few extra days."

"As if Sirius, Harry, or Susan would have a problem having you here, really, guys?" Hannah chuckled.

"Where is the dynamic duo, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"They're at Gringotts for the day, something to do with Professor Flitwick and getting some extra magical training for the two." Hermione said with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"At Gringotts?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow. "What, you don't think that's true?"

"No, I'm sure it's true, I'm just not sure if it's the whole truth." she replied a bit irritably.

"Hermione, you know they'll tell us what they can, when they can." Hannah rebuked the bushy-haired witch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off as whiny; I just worry about those two and have even more so since the Chamber..."

"Yeah, we know!" the twins teased.

"How's Nev?" a concerned looking George asked, having caught sight of the sad looking boy at the far end of the greenhouse with a blank look on his face as he mechanically tended to some exotic looking plant.

Hannah cast a glance at her love and sighed. "He'll be alright, guys. It'll just take him some time to come back to us. Seeing his parents...well, it's not good. He puts on such a brave face, but I can tell it's eating him up having to watch them suffer like that. But he still has hope."

"And he has you." Hermione reminded her. Hannah smiled at her bushy-haired friend and nodded.

"So you guys going to tell us what's going on with your brother?" Hannah inquired, shaking herself from her depressing thoughts.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Sirius, I'd like you to meet my eldest son, William." Mr. Weasley introduced.

"A pleasure it is to meet another Weasley, William, please call me Sirius." Sirius extended a hand.

"Bill, please, Sirius."

"Alright then, Bill it is. No Molly this time, Arthur?"

"One of the reasons I've come by to see you," a worried looking Arthur said, "our youngest son..."

"The one you sent to Romania, Ron, right?" Sirius interrupted.

"Yes," the older Weasley replied, "It seems that he's become unhappy with his current situation and ran away."

"Oh, Arthur, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I was hoping you'd take my three again, if it's not too much of an inconvenience?"

"Why would you even feel the need to ask? Rest easy, my friend, we'll make sure your lot is well taken care of. With the wedding in a few days, there will be lots to do and a lot to keep them entertained."

"Congratulations, by the way." Bill offered.

Sirius gave him a nod, "Can't hardly wait, it's a dream come true. So, is there anything I can do to help with your search?"

"Not at the moment, Sirius. Bill here, along with my other sons Charlie and Percy, have taken a few days off to see if they can help us track Ron down and bring him home. Molly and I just wanted to make sure that the twins and Ginny would be okay to stay here. We'll be off to Romania as soon as we get back to the Burrow."

"Have you any idea where he might have gone?"

"Last confirmed sighting of him was near a large forest on the border between Yugoslavia and Albania." a resigned Bill answered. "I'm a bit frightened for him; there are lots of stories about how dark magic abounds there. I'd hate to see him get caught up in something he can't handle.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ronald Weasley surveyed the forest before him with a slight frisson of fear. But he suppressed the emotion almost as soon as it had sprung up. What mattered most was that his destiny lay within the great expanse of woodlands. He'd become powerful and have his revenge on those that had kept him oppressed his whole life. He knew the moment he'd arrived in Romania that he'd eventually have to escape.

Working with creatures was beneath him. Attending to the needs of the dragon wranglers was beneath him. His family was beneath him.

His brother Charlie had been mortified at the unpleasant and obnoxious boy that was his younger brother. He was shocked to learn that he'd hurt his baby sister and felt not an iota of remorse. His father and mother had been at wits end in trying to find a solution to the problem that was Ron. Hoping that the hard life he led would be an eye-opener to his brother had not gone as he'd hoped. He'd been surly from the get go. Lazy, ill-mannered, bigoted, what the hell had made Ron like this? Where was all this anger coming from? If ever there was such a thing as a black sheep in the Weasley family, Ron had that position all sewn up. Despite his efforts, Charlie had given up at trying to reach him. He wasn't at all surprised to find that his brother had done a runner. But he had, despite his own personal feelings, called Bill immediately to help him search for the errant Weasley.

Until he'd heard the tale from his father, Bill was certain that everything he'd been told about Ron was some sort of mistake. Weasley's did not hurt one of their own, and yet the fading scar on Ginny's forehead told a different story. Weasley's did not take up with the pureblood dogma, and yet Ron had been spouting off about mudbloods and half-bloods like a true believer. Despite their father's meager earnings, the Burrow had been a place of untold love. How did love turn in to hate?

"Are you ready, Ronald?"

Ron turned his head and gave the man a curt nod. "I'm ready, Scabs."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter the Twelfth

"You know, Sirius, your godson is nothing at all like I expected." Narcissa commented softly, watching as Harry and Susan wandered out of James' office. "Especially given how Draco had described him to me."

The Marauder chuckled at her observation, "Yeah, I kind of noticed that when we first met. In my mind's eye, during my time in Azkaban, I guess I kind of built up an image on how I thought Harry would be when I finally got to meet him. You know...a little Lily...a whole lot of James...maybe even a little Padfoot and Moony thrown into the mix..."

"But?" she asked curiously.

"He's not any of that. Oh sure, he's got some of their traits and personality quirks, how could he not? But, it's almost as if he's taken in the best part of his parents and melded them together into something that is solely Harry. Occasionally I'll see him do something that is very James, at other time he'll do something totally Lily, but mostly he's just uniquely Harry." he explained.

"You were also correct about young Lady Bones as well, cousin. I was surprised at their...how should I put this...familiarity?" Cissy said with long look at Sirius.

Sirius eyed her curiously, "Just ask what I know you want to ask, Narcissa? You always were far more clever than people gave you credit for."

"They've bonded in some fashion, haven't they?"

"Do I have to order you to keep that a secret, Cissy?" Sirius asked intently.

"No, cousin, you do not. I know full well how news of such an occurrence would be thought of in our society. They'd be incessantly hounded by everyone." she replied. "And, well, I think you and Amelia made a smart decision in betrothing them and making that public, hopefully very soon. I know Lucius was keen on getting Draco out of his betrothal to the Parkinson girl and had eyes on Susan as a replacement. I can imagine that losing half of his wealth will see him get a bit desperate. Arranging a satisfactory contract with some wealthy pureblood will be one of the things he'll be contemplating for the near future."

"That, my dear, is something we've already had to deal with, unfortunately. Your ex made a move to make a contract between Susan and Draco. It was obviously rejected, not that it would have mattered anyway, as those two have been betrothed since they were babies, Cissy. Lucius will just have to get over it." Sirius laughed. "Oh, and by the way, Ami and I had nothing to do with it."

"Surely James and Lily would never have..." Narcissa narrowed her eyes and gazed intently into the eyes of her cousin. "Babies, you say? They bonded that young?"

"Aye, they did. Remind me to show you the memory of that night, it was quite the show, let me tell you!"

"I look forward to it." she said sincerely.

They both sat in silence for a while, sipping their tea, when Narcissa softly spoke, "Sirius?"

"Yes, cousin?" Sirius said, frowning at the change in his cousins' demeanor.

"I don't know what to do with myself." Narcissa said with trembling lip and watery eyes. "I feel so lost."

Sirius stood from his seat and walked over to his cousin, kneeling in front of her and grabbing her hands in his. "Hey now, none of that, Cissy; you are free, that is all that matters."

"But I don't know..."

"You live the life you were meant to live and live it the way you want to!" he told her firmly. "Your father was a right bastard and should never have done what he did to you three girls. Andi was lucky she was able to escape. But you and Bella never got the chance to find love or happiness."

"Not to hear Bellatrix talk about it." Cissy blubbered through her tears. "Before she got locked up in Azkaban she was already crazy and making her way steadily toward stark raving mad. She kept going on and on about how lucky we were to have married two purebloods who were prime examples of good breeding, class, and wealth. We would have all of Britain at our fingertips when the Dark Lord triumphed and we would then rid ourselves of all the scum that were threatening our traditions with their foul muggle ways. I never got to hear what she had to say after baby Potter kicked that bastard's ass, though."

"We know Trixie was never working with a full deck, Cissy. I imagine she became even more unhinged after that night. Every once in a while I could hear her screaming her head off, and that from several floors away from my cell. Thankfully, she wasn't too close to mine!"

"What she said though did have kind of an impact on me. I will freely admit that I thought we wizards are better than muggleborn and half-bloods." she held up a hand to forestall the anger coming from her cousin. "But that changed once I began to live the life of a pureblood wife."

She began to explain, "Sirius, I was more a prisoner than anything else. I know I could never understand your time in Azkaban and how it affected you, but I can empathize. It was like I was living in a cage, gilded though it may have been. All those dreams I had about becoming a potion mistress were ignored by my husband. He actually laughed at me for such thoughts. He thought that as a woman, and a pureblooded one at that, it was my duty to stay at home, bear him an heir, and entertain company. And you know, for a long time I thought he was right."

"It was a little over a year after Draco's birth that my mind began to change with regards to our great pure blood. Your godson had defeated the Dark Lord, something that left all his followers hopeless. How did a half-blood manage to defeat the invincible Voldemort?" she gave a great sigh and shook her head. "Draco was taken away from me then, raised solely by his father and his comrades. The only times I was allowed near him was during dinner, where he sat at his father's right side while Lucius prattled on incessantly about how amazing he and those like him were. And my son ate it up! It's sad to think that Draco has probably had more interaction with your godson in the two years at Hogwarts than he's had with me his entire life."

She sat back in her chair and sighed. "Soon thereafter is when the beatings upon my person started. Lucius would come in and beat me, use me sometimes, and leave me a bloodied mess. On occasion he even let his son watch as he knocked me senseless. Can you imagine what that does to a child?"

"Oh, Cissy..." Sirius said consolingly.

"I won't deny leaving that Draco behind was difficult, and yet, it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. My son has a streak of viciousness running through him that makes me tremble in fear. He started in on the house-elves at an early age, and as he grew, his cruelty seemed to grow right along with him. I'm not certain, but I'm pretty sure that he and his father have been 'muggle hunting'."

"Sounds like the boy is just like his father." Sirius commented.

"That's the truth, isn't it? You know, it was something I've observed, this...cruelty...it seems to exist in some of the family's that hold with the Dark Lord."

"What do you mean?"

"Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Bulstrode, Parkinson, Flint, and all the rest of them, they all have this rather bent streak running through them." Cissy tried to explain. "They think nothing of killing, or raping, or torture. To them it's a bit of fun, you know? And their children are all exactly like them, unfortunately."

"I think that some of us purebloods were _very_ lucky that we didn't end up like that, Cissy."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It has come to a point in time where being a pureblood will not save them from the problems that their centuries of inbreeding have created. We might have once been all-powerful or whatever, but year by year, that power is slowly fading away. Lily explained it like this: 'life needs to change, expand, and grow; it cannot and will not be held back, what these purebloods are doing is going against Nature and She will never stand for that'. Despite what they may think, they need the new blood if they hope to survive beyond another generation or two. Those of us that won't change will simply die out. And as for the cruelty you've noticed, I think it stems from the same inbreeding problems. Marrying your cousin can't be a good thing, and with less purebloods, it won't be long until they start marrying their own brothers and sisters." he cringed.

"I see...so, because we've been so fixated on keeping the bloodlines pure, we have in effect killed ourselves?"

"Killed might be a bit extreme, but we have almost effectively killed any magic that passes from one family to the next. All the children of those Death Eaters are pretty weak when compared to their parents. Lucius is pretty strong magically, a bit less than me, but he is nowhere near as strong as someone like Harry's mother. How much magic can Draco command as compared to his father?" Sirius asked.

"I honestly don't know." she replied.

"Well, if our Miss Abbott wasn't being overly disparaging of Draco's abilities when she dueled him a while back, then he's not really all that powerful magically. Any children he has, if he get married to a pureblood like Miss Parkinson, will probably be even weaker than either of them." Sirius explained.

"It's funny to think that all this vaunted superiority of ours is what's going to be our undoing."Narcissa said with a shake of her head.

"You know, I've often wondered if we shouldn't..." Sirius stopped abruptly when he heard loud yelling coming from the entrance to the manor.

"WHERE IS SHE?" a woman's voice yelled.

Sirius looked to Narcissa with a raised eyebrow. "Andi?"

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SKINNY BLONDE BITCH?"

"You'd think she'd learn to watch her mouth now that she has a child." Cissy observed casually. "Isn't she supposedly an adult?"

"Oh please, Andi would probably die if she couldn't use bad language." Sirius replied.

"Lord Black, sir," Dobby said after he popped in, "Miss Andi is looking for you and Miss Black."

Sirius laughed, "You think?"

ooOooOOooOOoo

Hand in hand, Susan and Harry followed the two teenage boys who'd sped away, deeper into the forest. "Sal and Ric? You don't think they're Godric and Salazar, do you?" Susan asked.

"Professor Flitwick did say that this memory took place in the early 11th century, which would've been around when they would have been this young. They also mentioned a Ro and a Hel...Rowena and Helga, you suppose?"

"How exciting!" nodded Susan excitedly, catching the look of tenderness Harry was directing at her. "What?"

"Just happy to see you this full of life is all." he grinned and added, "You don't think those four will be our teachers do you?"

"No, Sal mentioned a 'master'; I would suspect that he will be our teacher." Susan guessed. " _If_ we ever find him!"

The nervousness of the Potter's seemed to increase the closer they got to what they thought was their destination. When they'd finally made the clearing, it was two-wide eyed teens that looked on in wonder. They stood at the edge of the clearing, well away from the group and simply watched.

"They're not using wands." Harry commented. Susan nodded, having noticed as well.

Harry watched with interest when the young men in the clearing broke away from the larger group and made their way to the far side of the clearing where large racks of swords and other assorted weaponry were displayed. Susan rolled her eyes when she saw how Harry had become completely engrossed by the display of military hardware. "Boys!" she muttered to herself. She in turn saw something that caught her eye. A group of four young women were sat in a circle, waving their hands in intricate patterns. Curious, she let go of Harry's hand and walked over to get a better look. She frowned in puzzlement, not knowing exactly what the girls were doing.

"Open your eyes." a man's voice whispered from behind her. She almost fainted when she saw the man. ' _Sweet Merlin, its Merlin_!' she thought. The countless portraits that decorated Hogwarts and the Ministry didn't quite do justice to the man before her. He looked much younger than the portraits, and not at all like she thought he would...or should. Close cropped hair and short beard that were more salt than pepper, his body a bit stocky without being chubby, and he was wearing simple home-spun garments and not like she'd pictured, garish robes of multi-hued colors and a beard that reached his bellybutton.

Composing herself as best she could she asked, "I don't understand, sir? Open my eyes?"

"Draw in your magic, child, and look through your magic, use it to see what is before you." he said by way of clarification.

Susan remembered vividly how a few days ago she and Harry had spent an afternoon at their meadow, experimenting with their magic. Susan had been truly amazed at the control of magic that her Harry had, it seemed to come so naturally to him. Since the events down in the Chamber, and with some pointers from her husband that fine afternoon, Susan had been able to 'embrace' her magic too. The memory filled her with warmth. A moment of concentration saw her see the world through new eyes.

"What am I looking at?" the redhead asked in amazement. The girls seemed to be doing...she didn't even know what to call it, their actions were so peculiar.

"No, I don't suppose you'd be familiar with this form of magic, would you, child? Just watch and learn."

She wished that Hermione had been here with them, thinking that her brilliant sister would probably know immediately what it was that Susan was looking at. She turned to the old man, a question in her features.

"It's called weaving." the old man supplied, in answer to Susan's unasked question. "Watch as each girl conjures up a thread of magical energy and 'weaves' into the thread of the girl next to her."

Susan saw that now, the weaving effect, as each girl in turn took a thread before passing it to another girl, each time interlacing the strands until it looked as if they'd woven a large tapestry that glowed with power. "What is this used for, sir?"

"Primarily, it is intended for warding, but it usually take a dozen witches and wizards working together to cover an area as large as a house. At Camelot, it took almost two hundred of us working together to protect the castle." Merlin explained. "But, they can also be used for healing, as well as binding and incarcerating."

"Amazing..." Susan whispered. And it truly was amazing.

"Where is the young man?" Merlin asked.

"Over by the boys." she answered distractedly, waving her arm in the general direction that she sensed Harry, her eyes never wavering from the sight before her.

"Come, child," the old man instructed. He chuckled when he saw the look of regret that she wore. "We'll come back again in time, once you have learned more."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry stood watching in fascination as the assembly of young men went about their weapons training. The young man that he and Sue believed was Godric Gryffindor seemed the best of the bunch, wielding his wooden sword expertly against a duo of opponents. He'd stop occasionally to instruct when he'd gotten the better of one of his friends.

"Don't parry so high, Robert, you lose the ability to counter-attack if your weapon is out of position, well done though! Nice move there, Owain, keep it up and you'll be able to defeat your little sister in a couple of years!" Godric reminded him of his Uncle Moony, using not only humor to encourage his pupils, but also calmly instructing, correcting, and encouraging them when they needed as well.

The loud clomp of heavy feet drew his attention away from the sword fight, his head rose and his eyes widened as he focused on the giant that walked toward a copse of trees. The giant sat himself, cross-legged, and closed his eyes. Harry watched him intently, never having seen a real giant before; it seemed to him as though the large being was simply meditating. When he lifted his right hand, Harry was surprised to see a flame materialize in the giant's palm.

Harry sat before the giant, emulating the crossed legs, and watched intently as the flame grew in size before shrinking. The flame jumped to his left palm when he raised that hand. Back and forth the flame leapt. Waving his arms about, the flame took on a life of its own, extending into a ribbon that danced before him. Excited, Harry attempted to conjure up a flame as well. The tiny flame that appeared, sputtering like a candle in a stiff breeze, gave him confidence that with practice he could accomplish this feat as well, and perhaps do what the giant had made look so easy. He concentrated harder and smiled when the small flame in his palm stopped flickering. He sensed Susan approaching and was just about to extinguish the flame when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The old man watched the energetic girl run toward her companion, her eagerness to learn new things would stand her in good stead. When she reached her friend and placed her outstretched hand on his shoulder, the old man's eyebrows rose in surprise at the twenty foot tall roaring inferno of fire, a flame that just moments ago would have been jealous of a lit match. The diminutive professor that had begged his help had informed him that his students were more powerful than he'd ever seen, but he'd doubted the man's words: not any more.

Harry stood next to Susan, looking stunned. She too had the same perplexed look in her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Sir?" the teens asked, perplexed.

"Who are you two, to be standing there, with such power?" the old man asked.

Susan and Harry looked at each other uncomfortably, wondering if in their eagerness at seeing such wondrous magic they'd somehow insulted the man before them. Seeking the comfort of their mate, they reached for each other's hands; the resulting glow caused the old man to take a step back.

"The legends...of course...you are the bright ones..." Merlin mumbled.

ooOooOOooOOoo

"You ready?"

"I've been ready since back in our third year, Moony." Sirius replied while looking himself over in the mirror. "Meeting you and James, holding Harry for the first time, and when Amelia said yes...three best days of my life. Now, today, I'll be able to add a fourth to my list."

"Yeah, two of those days are the same for me and meeting your cousin is also on my list."

"Andromeda is such a nice lady, isn't she?" Sirius grinned. "But you must have forgotten that she's a married woman, my friend."

"Not her, you dolt, I meant Dora!"

Sirius chuckled; he really liked working the old wolf into a snit. "You're just too easy sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know..." Remus shrugged, looking slightly abashed. "You'll be okay for a bit? Susan was going crazy with all the final touches, which is making the rest of the girls go crazy too, which is making Michael and Dobby crazy...so I thought I'd go see if I can't calm her a bit without them disturbing Amelia."

"Tell her I said everything is perfect, Moony. Oh, and by the way, where's Harry? I haven't seen him for a couple of hours." Sirius wondered.

"Don't worry, he's fine; Neville and he have...uhm... _escaped_ , I guess you'd call it, into the greenhouse trying to avoid the ladies and are trying to not get roped into any of the shenanigans they'd be subjected to. I'll get Dobby to make sure he's on time for his duties." Remus shook his head and chuckled.

"What?"

"It's just when I saw the two I followed to make sure they were alright. Wouldn't you know it, Dan, Xeno, Teddy, Arthur, and Corwin were all in there too...sharing a bottle of _your_ finest firewhiskey! They made me promise I wouldn't give up their hiding place."

Sirius barked a laugh. "I'll be fine, Remus, go and get on with it. I'm to be married in...sweet Godric, thirty minutes." Sirius said with a glance at his pocket watch.

"You sure? Because I'll stick around if you need me to." Remus chuckled at the annoyed look that his friend gave him. "Alright, alright, keep your knickers on. I'll be back to fetch you in a few minutes." Sirius waved him out with a smile.

"I'm not wearing any knickers today, Moony!" Sirius called out to the retreating form of Remus.

Sirius Black looked into the mirror and gazed upon his reflection in wonder. He'd come out of Azkaban resembling a skeleton in a skin suit: he'd been sickly, sported a raggedy beard, had long shaggy hair and feral eyes...not the image he had of himself as a teenager or the young Auror trainee he'd been after graduating from Hogwarts. But now, now he could see a hint of the boy and the young man that he'd been in the somewhat older version of himself he saw before him. His hair and beard had been trimmed stylishly; the hollow look in his eyes, that cold, empty look that he thought he'd never be rid of had actually warmed. He could still call it up if needed, though. Seeing the look of anxiety on Dumbledore and Fudge's face when he'd directed the 'Azkaban Stare' at them made him chuckle every time he thought about it.

"Prongsy, you would be shitting yourself with laughter seeing me in this get-up." Sirius mused. Amelia and Susan had both been _very_ insistent, demanding even, that he, Moony, and Harry dress up in kilts like they had for the engagement party. Susan thought it made Harry look adorable and wanted a repeat of that wonderful night, a night they'd spent dancing and enjoying time with their friends. Amelia had looked at him and licked her lips; the look she gave him made him feel like a goat being eyed up by a mountain lion, and that was before she jumped him in full view of everyone in Madam Malkin's shop at the time. He laughed loudly, remembering the look of shock and embarrassment on Harry and Susan. When Dobby had appeared and popped the blushing teens away, he'd laughed even harder.

Remus hadn't escaped unscathed, either. The ravenous look Nym had directed toward his best friend had surpassed even that of Amelia; they'd disappeared for the rest of the day after the fittings and weren't seen until dinner that night. Remus had flushed red the entire meal, all while Tonks looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Not too shabby, if I do say so myself." he said to his reflection. He smoothed the front of his kilt and adjusted the sporran, buttoned up his Prince Charlie jacket, and fidgeted with his bow-tie. He had thought about doing the full Scottish, but with the twins in attendance and too much mischief to be had, Sirius selected a pair of pure white silk boxers. He wasn't at all surprised when they changed from white to incandescent pink. Sirius sniggered, "Thanks pup...I needed that."

He walked back to the mirror, thinking that triple checking couldn't hurt. He was pleased at how he looked and thought that his wife-to-be would also appreciate it as well. His thoughts turned to his bride to be and he frowned.

Amelia.

Amelia Bones.

How hurt he'd been when she'd not stood up for him.

On some of those lonely and miserable nights in Azkaban, Sirius had often thought of retribution. Against Albus. Against Crouch and Bagnold. Against Peter. Even against Amelia...the one person in the world that should have helped him, that should have believed in him and that should have known that he could never hurt James, Lily, or Harry.

When she'd walked into his cell, nearly a decade after he'd been tossed in there and forgotten, his first instinct after his years being in hell had been to tear out her throat. How could she? How could she betray him so? Did she really think that he'd just laugh it off as a joke and that they could continue their life like they had until that night? To Amelia though, it hadn't been a joke, she knew in her heart that they'd get back to being the loving couple they'd always been, given time, forgiveness, and healing. She'd explained herself as best she could, confessed her sins against him, admitted to the disloyalty, and begged for forgiveness on bended knees. He'd almost, almost, refused her. But he stopped when in her eyes he saw something he'd not seen in years: love. It was there in her eyes, those hazel orbs that held as much sorrow, pain, and guilt as he was sure his own expressed. In them he'd found a reason to give them both a chance at some real happiness. There would be rough patches, to be sure, but they would survive them, and flourish, together. The twinkly-eyed old goat had once said that love was a magic all on its own; even Albus had to be right once in a while.

It had taken time. Of course it had. His body and mind had been battered and subjected to inhumane treatment for years; was it any wonder that his mind was a little addled or that he couldn't walk for more than five minutes at a time without needing to sit? A course of potions along with a regimen of physical activity had seen his body quickly repaired. The mind-healer Amelia had been insistent he see worked wonders for the wounded Marauder. She was an old-battleaxe of a witch, one who could see right through him and one who wouldn't allow him to hide behind his humor, or his flirting, or his adolescent behavior. He been forced to deal with the death of James and Lily head-on and had, albeit begrudgingly, gotten over what he saw as his responsibility for their deaths.

His need for vengeance against Peter had been...refined...such that now, the need to go after the man with wand blazing had been replaced with a need to see justice done. Seeing that rat-faced bastard spend the rest of his miserable life in his old jail cell was enough for him now.

His actions that fateful Halloween night had put one of the two people he'd loved the most in this world into a situation that saw Sirius weeping himself to sleeps most nights. Harry was such a good boy; he'd soon be a fine young man, and he'd grow up to be an outstanding man after that. It was seeing that, the potential in his boy, which had triggered the release of all the pent up guilt. His guilt for the sadistic conditions that his godson had been raised in still tore at him on some occasions, but with the Healer and Harry's help he was dealing with that.

Dealing with Amelia had been the hardest, though. It hurt, plain and simple. What was odd about the whole situation though was how easily he'd forgiven her, something his younger self would never have done. The 'new' him though wanted nothing more than to live his life, to find happiness, and to share both those things with Amelia for the rest of their lives. The kiss in the courtroom during his trial had re-lit in him the fading embers that were his love for the beautiful woman he was about to tie the knot with. They'd yelled and screamed at each other a lot during the session where she'd join him with the Mind Healer. But through it all, she'd persevered, won back his love and affection, but most importantly at least in her eyes, she'd won back his trust.

"You ready for this, mutt?" he asked his mirror image. He took in a deep sigh, put on a smile, and gave himself a wink. "Damn, I'm hot!" he said with a laugh and made his way to the door.

"You ready for this, mutt?" Remus asked when he caught Padfoot leaving and on his way down to the wedding arch. Sirius looked at him oddly for a second before bursting out in laughter. Moony shook his head, wondering what he'd said that had been so funny.

It was many years later that Amelia remarked that he'd changed that day. Something about him had been fundamentally altered on that wonderful summer's afternoon. Gone was Sirius Black, Mass Murder, Betrayer, and Dark Wizard. In his place, Lord Sirius Orion Black had stepped in. Here was a man who would love fiercely, protect ferociously, and have fun doing it. Godfather of the boy-who-lived, beloved of Amelia Bones, surrogate father to the lovely Susan, adopted uncle to some wonderful witches and wizards; these were the things that mattered the most to him now. His family.

Harry was his son, and he'd kill anyone who dared threaten him.

Susan was now his daughter and he'd kill anyone who endangered her... _if_ Harry didn't eviscerate them first.

Seeing the two of them grow up in a world where they could live happily ever after, a peaceful world where those two could provide him and Amelia with a dozen grandchildren was the future he wished for most fervently.

It had been a long time coming, but Sirius Black had finally grown up that day.

ooOooOOooOOoo

"...and lest we forget to thank them, I'd like to express my deepest gratitude to the Welsh Sheep Association for having the wisdom, and the prudence, to hide the entire herd of sheep in the country on the night of Sirius' stag party." Remus said. "To Amelia , I'm sorry the boys of 'Chippendales: A Wizard's Review' had to cancel their show that night, which was unfortunate, but we all know how the shrinking charm affects..."

"It was you, you bastard!" an incensed Andi yelled out, before realizing what she'd blurted, she plopped back into her seat with a red face. Ted smiled widely and gave Remus two thumbs up, to the amusement of the gathered crowd.

"MOM!" Tonks admonished loudly.

Chuckling, Remus raised his champagne glass, "And so, finally, after many years of waiting, and as one of the happiest duties of my life thus far, I'd like you all to raise your glasses: to Sirius and Amelia, may your lives together be filled with joy and lots of little Marauders. In addition, and paraphrasing something James wrote in my yearbook our seventh year, I leave you with these, his wise words: 'may your lives together be as long and as useful as a roll of toilet paper!'" The laughter of the revelers was deafening, everyone yelling out their congratulations with raised glass.

"It's your turn, sweetie." Susan whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek in an effort to coax him out of his seat. With a resigned sigh, Harry stood and made his way toward the head table, he clinked his fork against the goblet he was holding to draw everyone's attention.

"You'll forgive me if I'm a little shy, this being my first time speaking in front of a crowd." the tittering of said crowd actually helped calm him down a bit. "I was a new student at Hogwarts when I first met my godfather. Well, more accurately it would have been my second time I guess, but as I would have been a baby the first time we met, I actually don't remember that bit. Although, that's not entirely true either, as I do have this vague memory of smelling wet dog..."

"Oi!" came from the wedding party's table. "It was raining that night!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's a good thing for you that I have a boyfriend already or I'd be all over Harry like white on rice." Hannah whispered to Susan. The auburn-haired witch turned and glared at her, which made Hannah laugh. "Easy, sweetie, I'm just teasing. Look at him; he looks gorgeous, doesn't he?" She laughed heartily at Susan's pink cheeks.

"When he gets all dressed up like that it makes my stomach flip-flop." Susan whispered back.

"I know what you mean girl; Neville does the same to me when I see get into his gardening overalls." she held up a hand when Susan looked at her incredulously, "Yeah, I don't get it either. He just makes me melt, though."

"Would you two tarts shut it?" Hermione hissed. "I'm trying to listen to Harry, and I really don't want to hear about how hot my brother is!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione, he's my brother too and I think he looks scrumptious!" Luna giggled.

"Tell me about it! And I thought he was hot even before I met him!" Ginny added with giggle.

"My ears! My ears! Please make them stop burning!" Neville moaned dramatically while Fred and George held their ribs from laughing so hard.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus was chuckling quietly to himself after leading a more than slightly tipsy Lady Augusta back to her bedroom. Between him and Tonks, they'd managed to just place the old gal in her bed and cover her with a warm comforter.

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought Gran would out-drink everyone at the party!"

"She's a formidable woman, that's for sure." Remus agreed. "She certainly out-danced everyone as well. I don't think there was a man under eighty that she didn't dance with at least once.

"Oh, have I something to be jealous about then, Mr. Lupin?" she asked with a grin.

"You, my lovely Miss Tonks, have absolutely nothing to be worried about." he said kissing her hand. She leaned into him and gave him a hard kiss, but just as it was getting interesting, the loud popping sound drew them apart.

"Mr. Lupin, sir..." Michael whispered.

"Michael? Is everything alright?" Moony asked with concern, seeing the agitated state of the Potter head-elf.

"The elves guarding the forest have seen Dark Ones gathering. They fear an attack is imminent."

"Dark Ones...Michael, do you mean Death Eaters?"

"No, sir," Michael replied worriedly. "Dementors!"

"Where are the kids?" a now alert Remus questioned intently.

"My Lord and Lady are just now bidding the final guests goodnight. Mr. Neville, Miss Luna, and Miss Hannah are still with them."

Remus looked at Tonks, a question in his eyes. She gave him a nod, "The Aurors the boss placed for security should be able to handle it, love, but let's go make sure the kids are alright."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The group of friends had gathered at the exit of the grand marquee that had served as the reception area after the wedding had taken place to wish everyone a good night. Arrangements had been made that saw all the guests' portkeyed in and out of the Glen from designated areas outside the boundaries of the Fidelius. It was a thankful Susan and Harry that bade a goodnight to all those that had joined them to celebrate the nuptials of their aunt to their godfather. Harry was reminded of the welcoming line during the engagement party, although it differed in that the people were leaving and that not a few of them were a bit fermented as well.

Finally, as the last guest had left, Susan turned to Harry with a smile, "Dance with me?"

He gave her a big grin and took her in his arms. It didn't matter to either of them that the band had already packed up and left, leaving the young couple dancing to music that only they could hear. Susan giggled at the sight of Neville snoring lightly at one of the tables, Hannah sleeping on one shoulder and Luna occupying the other.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted!" Harry whispered to Sue. "Seems Nev has the right idea, though; where are Hermione and our redheads?" Harry asked.

"They left ages ago, sweetie. Dan and Emma took Hermione up to their rooms' right after Auntie and Sirius left for their honeymoon. Fred and George did the same with Ginny, although I'm pretty sure she's going to hex them for doing that to her, she looked furious." Susan said, looking at him with a bright smile. It was a fun night, yeah?"

"Getting to dance with you all night long is always going to be a perfect night." he told her sincerely. Susan kissed him tenderly, sending a shiver up his spine. "But, we should soon head to bed before Trixie comes to yell at us."

"I'll go wake Nev and the girls... sweetie...Harry, what is it?" Susan asked, seeing the far off look on Harry's face. His eyes had narrowed and he was looking intently out across the darkened field. But then she felt it too, the very noticeable drop in temperature, she started to make her way to her sleeping friends.

"Get them awake, right now." Harry requested. Susan didn't have to be told twice. She ran to her friends and shook them all awake.

"Sue, trying to sleep here..." Hannah managed to mumble, though she did manage to open her eyes and take her head off her boyfriends shoulder. Neville's eyes though came open right away, and seeing the look of worry on Susan's face he turned and shook Luna awake.

"Is it time for more fireworks, Sue?" a groggy-eyed Luna asked. "Those were fun."

"Get up, guys! Something is out in the fields. Whatever is out there is making Harry nervous." Susan said anxiously.

Knowing full well what that could portend, the three stood quickly and headed to Harry, who was still looking out into the darkened horizon.

"Harry, Susan, what are you kids still doing out here? You should all start heading back to the manor." Shacklebot chided firmly when he'd spotted the kids and walked over to them.

"There's something out there, Auror Shacklebot." Harry said.

Kingsley turned and stared out towards where Harry was looking, trying to see what the boy was seeing, but couldn't make out anything through the deep darkness. The slight tremble of a chill that passed through his body alerted him instantly to the problem, though.

"Dementors!" he yelled while pulling his wand. "Out of here, now, get back to the house! Any Aurors you pass, send them to me!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus ran as fast as he could toward the large tent, intent on finding the kids. Tonks had already drawn her wand and matched his speed. He couldn't see the look of worry in her eyes, but he was certain it was there.

"They'll be okay, Dora." he assured her. This did nothing to calm her down as they ran into the tent. She was more relieved than she could explain when she saw Sue and Harry were alright and leading Neville and the girls back toward the house.

"Take them back to the house, love, I'll stay and give Kingsley a hand until his backup arrives." Remus told her.

She gave him a quick peck before turning to the kids, "Come on guys, no one in their right minds wants to be anywhere near those creatures!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Hannah exclaimed. She grabbed Neville and Luna's hands and dragged them away as quickly as she could.

"Harry!" Tonks yelled. "You're coming with me now! Susan, get that stubborn husband of yours to get a move on!"

"Come on, Harry, they'll be okay. The Dementors have to follow orders from any Ministry Auror or Wizengamot member." Susan had to literally drag Harry away by pulling on his arm. By the time Sue had started to drag Harry away, Neville and the girls had already ran far ahead of them and were nearing the outer reaches of the wards.

Harry and Susan both suddenly stopped when they were confronted by one of the cloaked creatures who'd glided into a position in front of them. An immense sense of dread came over the pair. Tonks, still looking over her shoulder hadn't seen the kids stop and bowled into them knocking all three of them down to the ground.

She struggled to stand, her breath having been knocked out by the collision. She reached out to Susan and shook her. "Go!" she managed the squeak out.

Susan was staring at the grim apparition that hovered in front of her and froze. In her mind she heard Harry yell in pain while she pounded her small fists against the metal doors that were preventing her from being with him. The memory kept playing over and over again, each time she felt herself weaken and lose hope just a tiny bit more. It wouldn't be much longer before she gave herself fully to the dark creature, who was even now removing the hood from its skull.

Harry was still trying to catch his breath when he heard a woman scream, ' _No, not my Harry! Take me instead_!' the voice pleaded. It took him a moment to realize that the voice was that of his own mother. Instead of succumbing to the fear though, Harry got angry. Somewhere to his right he sensed Susan, who he could tell was struggling with the emotions and memories she was being forced to endure. He looked up into the face of Death and reached out for her hand...

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Susan began to feel a fury come over her, righteous anger at the predicament she and Harry were in. With what force of will she possessed, she reached for his hand...

Tonks rose slowly, trying in vain to dismiss the Dementor borne memories she was being forced to relive. She'd just managed to raise her wand, the words for the Patronus incantation on the tip of her tongue when suddenly the impossible happened.

When Susan and Harry's hands met and entwined, it was as if though all the dark that seemed to be coursing through their bodies was burned away, only to be replaced by the power of their love. In a burst of light, the Dementor shrieked in agony, its body momentarily frozen before it burst from the rays of bright lights that radiated from within its own body. Susan and Harry both fell to their knees in exhaustion.

"C'mon, move it before we have to face more than just one!" Tonks roared, having found her voice after seeing the Dementor explode.

Harry helped a dazed Susan to her feet, "Okay there, love?"

"Yeah, sweetie, let's just get home." she replied softly.

Tonks was eternally grateful when she felt the boundary of the Fidelius wash over her, knowing that the shielding it provided would keep the Dementors at bay. She and the five she was looking out for burst through the doors of the manor house and skidded to a halt on the marble floors. The popping sound announced the arrival of the Potter elves. "My Lord, please have some hot chocolate, it will help with the effect from those demons." Michael entreated and smiled broadly when they all partook of the delightful beverage.

"Wow, Michael, you weren't kidding!" smiled Luna with her cocoa covered upper lip; the tear tracks that had stained her cheeks had vanished with a quick snap of Dobby's fingers.

"You okay there, sweetie?" Susan asked of the petite blonde with some concern. Luna set her cup down and hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay, Sue, it's just that those things were making me relive the day my mom died." Luna whimpered.

"I kept reliving the walk to my parent's hospital room," Neville added. "It was like the memory was being forced to the front of my mind, making me relive it."

"Is it weird that I was having the same memory as you, Nev?" Hannah wondered, relaxing into his warm embrace. "How 'bout you Sue?"

"I was walking into that stupid chamber again and pounding on that blasted door, over and over again, trying to get to Harry who I could hear screaming in pain." Susan ambled over with Luna still in her arms and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. She gave him a small smile and relaxed into his arms. "And you, love..."

"I don't really know. I'm going to have to think about that memory again when I have some time to consider it." he told her softly.

"You want to talk about it?" Susan whispered. Harry gave her a short nod and a look that told her that would be a conversation for later. It had upset him somehow, those memories that had been evoked by that evil creature, she could feel the melancholy emanating from him but she was much relieved that her touch seemed to be having a positive effect on him, just as his was having on her. Even Luna seemed to brighten in their embrace.

"Can those things come through the wards, Nym?" Harry asked, directing a look at t he worried ex-Auror. She was pacing by the front door and he could tell she was seconds away from going for Remus.

"No, Harry, they can't." she said with a shake of her head. "What's keeping Remus? He and Shack should have been able to order those things away by now."

Harry closed his eyes and reached out with his magic taking in the information that was being provided to him by the wards that surrounded his ancestral home. The wedding and the reception had taken place in the meadow that he and Neville had found, that special place he'd seen in that magical mirror. It was just on the outside of the ward boundaries, something that allowed their many guests to portkey or apparate in without knowing where they were and be protecting the secrecy of their home.

"Dobby! Michael! Please go and grab Remus and Auror Shacklebot, they're about to be overrun by those Dementors!"

"Yes, Master!" said the two elves before popping away.

"Remus...!" Tonks gasped and sprung towards the door.

"NO!" Susan yelled. "You will stay here, Nymphadora! Dobby and Michael will have them back here in seconds."

It wasn't a moment later that saw the two men dropped on the floor, both blue-lipped and shivering.

"Where was my bloody backup?" Shacklebot asked through chattering teeth. "There had to have been almost twenty of those damned things there, Tonks!"

"What are you talking about, Shack? The boss had a whole platoon of Aurors to provide security for the night. Are you telling me there weren't any there to help?" an angry Tonks asked.

Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. "They were all gone, Dora."

Tonks actually growled, pulling her hand away from his and stalking toward the floo to inform her now former boss and her cousin.

"Hang on, Dora; don't go ruining Amelia and Sirius' honeymoon on account of us. We're okay, no harm was done." Remus pleaded.

"How can you say that? Harry and Susan almost got kissed! You and Shack almost got kissed, too!" Tonks roared. "And when the hell did all the Aurors leave? I sure as shit didn't see any when we went to grab the kids!"

"Peace, love. Yes, true, we almost got kissed. However, Amelia left Shack here in charge of security for the ceremony and the reception. Let him deal with it before we call on Amelia. You know she'd feel duty bound to cancel her honeymoon and head back here as quickly as possible. We can't do that to her, or to Sirius." Remus pleaded.

"Tonks, you know he's right." Shack said. "Let me investigate this and then when we're sure what happened we can inform the boss, okay?" Nym looked between the two, finally nodding her head in agreement, although she was definitely upset about the whole thing. She swiveled her head toward Harry and Susan and frowned.

"Either of you two fancy telling me how you managed to destroy a Dementor?" Tonks asked. Remus and Shack swung their heads toward the young couple, looking at them both in wonder.

"They killed a Dementor?" Remus croaked.

Tonks gave him a nod, "Craziest thing I ever saw. It looked like it just exploded in a burst of light...from the inside."

Tonks, Shack, and Remus all turned their heads to the couple and looked upon them. They were holding each other tightly, with Luna sandwiched between them. It amazed the three adults, the soft golden glow that seemed to envelop the pair. Luna had a look of contentment and serenity on her face that made them want to join in the hug too.

ooOooOOooOOoo

 **BOY-WHO-LIVED-BETROTHED! BONES HEIRESS VICTORIOUS!**

Susan looked stunned, gawking in wide-eyed shock at the copy of the Daily Prophet that Dobby had just deposited on the breakfast table. She of course knew that that harpy of a reporter had been circulating amongst the guests of the wedding reception and had been present when Uncle Sirius had made the announcement about the betrothal just after dinner, but she didn't really want to believe that it was going to be as big deal as he and Auntie had made it out to be. The fact that it was front page news quickly changed her perspective, especially since the wedding had been relegated to page two!

"How...why...how?" a tongue-tied Susan tried.

Hannah took the paper from her friend and started laughing loudly when she'd read the headline. "Oh look, Sue, you made the front page."

"This isn't funny, Hannah!" she chastised. "They make it sound like I won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize galleon Draw!"

"You're right, this is not at all funny, it's frickin' hilarious!" Hannah laughed. "Sweetie, you've known that this was coming for a while now, why are you even surprised? Uncle Sirius told you that this would happen."

"Seriously, Hannah? Look at this; we are on the front page news of this silly paper! Auntie and Sirius' wedding barely rates a mention and she's like the most powerful woman in the government!" Susan whined and then paled. "Harry is going to absolutely freak out!"

Hannah giggled, "Maybe he will, although I would remember that calling it 'freaking out' is a bad idea, okay? You remember how well he took it the last time you said that."

"Please, don't remind me! It took us both a while to get over that particular incident." Susan huffed. "Hey, Luna, you're finally awake, I see? It's almost after breakfast, love!"

"Susan, it's the hols, if I wanna sleep in I'm gonna sleep in!" she said with a yawn before noticing the displayed newspaper. "Oh my, don't you and Harry look stunning in that picture."

"Ginny snapped it...the picture that is." Hannah noted as an aside, which caused Luna to look at Hannah curiously. "Apparently Miss Skeeter's photographer got a little too drunk last night and was unable to do his job and since Ginny had her camera, Skeeter offered her a chance to be the Prophet's photographer for the night. She's good, huh?" Hannah praised admiring the photograph. "Who knew there was a little artiste in that girl?"

"What's the article say, Susan?" Luna inquired.

"I haven't had the courage to read it yet." Susan mumbled.

"Oh, here, give me that!" Hannah pried the paper from the redhead's clenched hands. "Let's see here, _'A truly unbelievable occasion took place last evening and we're not talking about the Bones/Black wedding either! It was an event that will come to be known as a dream-killer to many young witches of Britain. And what, you may ask, is this momentous bit of news? It is our sad duty to report the betrothal of our very own boy-who-lived to the heiress of the Bones family, a homely auburn haired girl that has somehow managed to get her hooks into"_...you know what, let's not read this. Let's just enjoy the beautiful picture of you two dancing. Isn't it nice out this morning? Doesn't the lake look beautiful at this time of the day? We should all go have a picnic down by the lake, don't you think?"

The loud banging of a crashing door startled the three witches, especially when they saw that it was Hermione. The girl came at them at full speed and ripped the paper out of Hannah's hands. "What the hell, Hermione?"

"Do _not_ read that paper!" she said breathlessly. She pulled her wand from its holster and quickly incinerated the offending tabloid. "Where's Harry?

"He's down with Uncle Remus and Neville; they're trying to figure out how he and I destroyed that Dementor last night." Susan replied. "Hermione, what's going on?"

Hermione ignored Susan and looked to Hannah, "Did you read it?"

"No, not all of it anyways; I'd just actually had just started when I got to the part about..." Hannah said, tilting her head and motioning it toward Susan. "Is it bad?" she whispered. Hermione looked at her and nodded. The bushy-haired witch looked furious.

"Aunt Amelia is going to murder someone!" Hermione groaned, plopping in to a seat next to Hannah. "Uncle Sirius is going to fly into a rage!"

"Hermione!" Susan growled. "What's going on?"

Her friend looked at her sheepishly, "Uhm, you see...the Prophet sort of...well, they were kind of not very nice."

"What do you mean not very nice?" Susan's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Dobby!"

"Yes, Mistress?" Dobby asked with a bow, appearing moments after he'd been called.

"Bring me a copy of the Daily Prophet, please?"

"Right away, Mistress!"

Moments later, the redhead was poring over the rag that was the Prophet, her anger growing after each sentence she read. Hannah, Hermione, and Luna, looked on in a panic, seeing with their own eyes the magic rolling in waves from their usually composed friend. The three almost panicked when the dishware started to rattle. Luckily, before Susan had a chance to destructively unleash her anger, the tinkle of laughter from the youngest Weasley came to ease the mounting tension, the ginger headed girl came bounding out onto the patio and slammed into Susan, hugging her tightly. "Did you see your picture in the paper, Susan?" she squealed excitedly. "I can't believe that I got a picture published in the Prophet! Miss Skeeter even said that I'd probably be able to sell some of the pictures I took to Witch Weekly! Can you imagine?"

Susan looked down affectionately at Ginny, forgetting momentarily why she'd been so upset, "That's wonderful, Gin. Maybe you should be thinking of photography as a career?"

"There are lots of arts programs at muggle universities, you know?" Hermione offered. "Some of the best photographers in the world can command an obscene amount of money for their pictures."

"Yeah, can you just see me trying to explain that to my mom, going to muggle university for a degree? In art?" Ginny scoffed. She became aware of what looked like the tail end of the anger that Susan had recently displayed in her friends softening features. "What's wrong, Sue?"

"Did you read the article, Gin?" Luna asked.

"Of course I did, why? It was just some stupid gossip, no one that knows Susan will believe anything that stupid woman says. I mean come on, 'homely auburn haired girl', really? You're like the prettiest girl at school!" the coughing behind her made Ginny giggle, "Sorry, second prettiest girl at school. Obviously Hannah is the hottest witch that ever lived."

"And don't you ever forget it, Miss Weasley! Hey, stop that! Oi! Would you lot stop pelting me with the croissants, you wenches!" Hannah huffed indignantly.

Susan looked across at her friends and gave them a teary smile. It had been quite some time since Susan had felt this vulnerable. It helped to have her girls with her, though. "How upset do you think Harry is going to be?" she wondered aloud.

"It will depend entirely on you, Susan." Luna replied. "If you're hurt by this, he will be really angry and probably blow up the offices of the Prophet and put that Skeeter woman into orbit. If, however, you are simply annoyed by the article he will more than likely let Sirius and Aunt Ami deal with it."

"She's right, you know?" Hermione interjected. "If you're upset, he'll be upset. If you just laugh it off as silly, he will too."

Hannah turned her head toward the doors, "He's not going to come bursting out here all angry, is he?"

"No, I told him I was okay." Susan said. The four girls looked at her strangely. "What?"

"You told him you were okay...when?" Hermione squeaked out.

"Just now, he knew something made me upset...why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked in aggravation.

Hannah squeezed the bridge of her nose and groaned. "So I take I you two are now talking to each other...like in your heads?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. It's mostly him, though; I'm still learning how he does it." Susan frowned.

"That is just so unfair!" Hannah railed. "Do you know the pranks I could pull off if Neville and I could speak to each other like that?"

"Well, I think it's very sweet." Ginny said. "But the prank thing could be epic!"

"What she said! On both counts!" Luna giggled.

"Guys, I know I'm changing the subject here, but...?" Hermione started to say. Susan, somehow, knew almost right away what Hermione was trying to ask.

"You want to know about why Harry and I go to Gringotts for a few hours every day, don't you?" Susan asked knowingly. The looks that the other girls were giving her also left no doubt in her mind that they wished to know as well.

Susan grabbed her teacup and smashed it on the floor, drawing gasps from her friends, along with looks of curiosity. She drew her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown, aimed it at the broken cup, an incanted her spell, "Reparo."

Hermione was frowning at her friend in confusion once the now mended cup had settled before her. "We can all do that, Susan, and it doesn't explain the extra lessons you say you're getting." Susan smiled at her friend and passed her wand to the bushy haired witch, she then smashed the cup once again.

"You try it." Susan told her.

"There's something wrong with your wand, Sue." Hermione said after her attempt had failed. "I know that our wands probably wouldn't match very well, but this is just ridiculous. I'm not getting anything from yours."

"Girls, would you mind giving it a try as well? Use my wand though, please?" Hermione passed the wand to Ginny, who after giving it a try passed it to Hannah.

Luna, trying it last, was the one who understood. "Oh, I see..."

"See what, Luna?" Hannah wondered.

"This isn't a wand." Luna answered. "It looks like your wand, but it isn't."

"But then how did Sue...how did you...?" Hermione sputtered.

Susan snapped her fingers and watched as the cup repaired itself. Another hand motion and the cup gently landed on the table. "Thank you, Dobby." she said when the elf had poured her a refill. Dobby grinned and popped away. "Harry and I decided yesterday to fill you guys in on what the two of us were doing."

"See, I told you they'd tell us when they were ready!" Hannah said with a smug look to Hermione.

"Fine, you told me, happy?" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ecstatic! It's not often I get to tell you 'I told you so', I'm just going to sit here and enjoy this moment." Luna and Ginny were laughing at the two bickering girls.

"It all started a few months ago when Uncle Sirius asked Professor Flitwick to give us some advanced instruction. It was suggested to Sirius by someone he trusts to make that arrangement." she said, giving Hermione a meaningful look. Hermione's eyes widened in understanding and nodded imperceptibly.

"You've noticed that the two of us where having problems with our magic? Well, not understanding what the problem was, the professor went to his cousin, Griphook..."

"Wait, isn't he...?" Hannah began.

"Yup, he manages both the Potter and Bones estates now. In any case, Griphook and the professor went to their king to ask for permission to use the Goblin Library to..."

"Hang on a second; you've been to the Goblin Library?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yup." she answered succinctly. "So, Harry and I went and made use of one of the memories stored in the memory vault."

"Isn't the Library supposed to be like a myth or something?" Ginny wondered.

"You've been to the Goblin Library?" Hermione asked again, loudly. "And you didn't tell me? Are you kidding me?"

"Focus, Hermione, I'm sure we can talk about that later." Luna said, giving the annoyed witch a pat on the shoulder.

"Annoy me at your peril, sweetie," Susan said, giving Hermione an evil grin, "Or I'll tell Ragnok to rescind the invitation to visit that he's extended to all of you."

"Sorry!" Hermione said in a very placating manner. "It's just that..."

"Yeah, we know, someone says the word 'library' and you lose your mind." Ginny teased. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms before her sporting a pout and mumbling 'I do not' to herself.

"Susan?"

"Yes, Hannah, what is it?"

"Did you just say that _Ragnok_ invited us? You mean to tell me that King Ragnok, Overlord of the Goblin Nation, and supposedly the most intimidating individual in the world, that Ragnok, invited us all to Gringotts for a cuppa and a visit?" a wide-eyed Hannah asked.

Susan frowned, confused by the question, "Well, yeah, we had to get his permission the first time we went to the Library. He's a nice guy, but like you said, a bit intimidating until you get to know him."

Ginny snorted, "Yeah, right! My brother Bill has been at Gringotts for years and has never even seen Ragnok and you're telling me that you guys are like friends now?"

"Sort of, I guess. Like I said, he's a nice guy."

"We get to go to the Library?!" Hermione asked in a wonder filled voice when she'd come out of her funk.

"Well, we've lost the braniac for the day, girls. Our Hermione here is going to be useless in Master Bode's class later on." Hannah said with a chuckle. "You know, I should've thought to ask Uncle Sirius to have basilisk knickers made for us from the hide of that stupid thing, save us from having our butts bruised by that old hexer."

"Susan, that still doesn't explain your wand or how you are able to do magic without it." Luna pointed out.

"It was explained to us that our magic is naturally different than the average witch or wizard. That's the reason Harry and I were having a hard time in class. Casting spells the normal way just doesn't work for us, so we had to learn a new way to do it." Susan explained.

"Can you teach us?" Hermione obviously asked.

"We think so. Harry thinks, and don't get upset by this sweetie, that Luna would have an easier time of it than you Hermione."

"Why would he say that...oh, I get it."

"Get what, Hermione." Hannah asked.

"My mind is ordered, logical, so it might make it more difficult for me to let go of my wand as I see it as being essential to magic. Luna, on the other hand, is very open minded and that's why she'd have less trouble than I would."

"Just admit it Hermione, I'm brilliant!" Luna cooed before she laughed at the croissant flying in her direction, a croissant which she plucked from the air and took a bite of.

"Girls?" Susan said softly, shyly even.

"What is it, sweetie?" Hannah asked.

"Well...you see, Harry...he kind of...I kind of need a favor from you all."

"What did Harry do now, Sue?" Luna asked.

"Nothing! He just...well, he asked me to go out on a date with him tonight."

"A DATE?" Hermione squealed when she'd finally come out of her library induced stupor. "He's going to take you on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess...it will sort of be our first, you know? Tonks and Remus are going to chaperone. I'm a little nervous though."

"You're going on a date...with your husband...sweetie, what could you possibly be nervous about? You two are already married! Hell, you're even sleeping with him already!" Hannah asked with some confusion.

Susan shook her head, "I envy you and Neville sometimes, Hannah. You two get to learn about each other over time..."

"...and I get to worry about him falling for someone else, or that some stupid bint will try to sink her claws into him when I'm not there, or how jealous I feel every time some pretty girl chats him up..." Hannah enumerated.

"She's right, Susan. I truly believe that Hannah and Neville are in it, together, until 'death do you part', you know?" Luna interjected. "But they lack the sense of certainty that you and Harry have."

"Huh?"

"What she means is that you and Harry were literally made for each other. Do you have any doubts, whatsoever, that Harry loves you?" Hermione inquired.

"What? No! Of course he loves me!" Susan said defensively. She reached out through her bond and felt the warm and gentle presence of Harry, something that filled her with joy.

"Seem that's what I'm talking about!" Hannah said. "You just felt him up in your head, didn't you?"

"Hannah!" Susan screeched.

"Susan, we see that love he has for you every day," Ginny added. "For me, I see it in the way he looks at you. His eyes actually sparkle when he sees you."

"Or remember last night when that asshole McLaggen tried to chat you up and was being rude to you." Hannah mentioned.

"Harry was there?"

"Yes, love, he was standing with Neville and I just a few feet away. Neville saw that Harry didn't look like he was going to intervene and got angry at him. Harry smiled at Neville and told him you could take care of yourself, but that if shithead tried anything it would be him that kicked his ass." Hannah answered. "He looked so proud of you when you told McLaggen to go away and play with his tiny wand."

"Oi! Ladies! We're straying from the subject here! Sue, do you want to explain to us why you're so nervous about going on a date?" Hermione said, trying to get everyone back on track.

"He's taking me into the muggle world." she said nervously.

"You've been there before, Susan." Luna said. "What's really bugging you?"

"Will you girls help me get ready? I haven't a clue what to wear!"

"Finally!" Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs. Susan was looking at her strangely while the other girls were laughing at their blonde friend.

"Finally what?" an annoyed Susan asked.

"You've finally gotten all girly on us! I think you are finally ready for the makeover the girls and I had planned for you. Harry is going to faint when he sees you, sweetie!"

ooOooOOooOOoo

"You did what?"

"You heard me perfectly well, Cornelius." the toad woman simpered.

"You actually sent Dementors to Harry Potter's home? You actually sent Dementors to Amelia Black's reception? Are you out of your ever loving mind?" the man screeched.

"Yes." she replied simply. "Lucius and I thought it a good idea. We scare Potter and his gang a bit and maybe they'll remember who actually rules this country. Or are you saying that you no longer wish to remain in power, Minister? Because if you don't, I'm certain that Lucius and I can help you make that a reality."

The Minister narrowed his eyes dangerously, which was something that Umbridge thought looked ridiculous on him. "And who will protect you from them if they discover that it was you who ordered the Dementors to attack them and their guests, huh? Because I certainly won't risk my neck on such a stupidly idiotic idea!"

"They'll never know it was us, Minister. And yes, I did mean us. Why, I still have the document you signed giving me permission to do so."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice. "Potter and his betrothed take their seats in the Wizengamot in a couple of days, Cornelius, his name alone will garner him much favor in that body. Why, you might even lose even more support than you have already. Knowing that you did absolutely nothing to help free his innocent godfather, that you did in fact you try to derail the man's hearing, will not see Potter ever being on your side. And Lucius has told me that Black blames you for putting his godson and niece in danger at Hogwarts thanks to the basilisk fiasco."

"What are you suggestion we do then, Dolores?" the main said worriedly.

"They are children, treat them as such. Show them for the immature brats that they are and all their sycophants will once more flock to your banner."

"You think so?"

"Well, it's either that or we start being more proactive." Umbridge replied.

"What do you mean proactive?"

"Poison, magical accident, explosion, another visit from the Dementors, maybe even asking some of our like-minded friends for assistance in solving this problem for us. If they're stupid enough to believe that the Dark Lord will rise again, then I'm sure they'd be stupid enough to try to eliminate our Potter problem for us."

"You'd actually condone Death Eaters murdering a child? Not just any child, but the boy-who-lived? There would be blood on the streets, Dolores! Revolution! The people would never..."

"The 'people' would do nothing, Cornelius, as they always have. A few well chosen words printed in the Prophet and we could make it seem as though Potter was going dark or being influenced by His followers."

"That...that could actually work." Fudge said contemplatively. "No, murdering him would be a step too far. We'll have to find another way, discredit him somehow."

"As you wish, Cornelius." Dolores said placatingly before she took her leave from his office. She hummed a tune to herself as she made her way to her section of the Ministry, where an anxious Lucius Malfoy was waiting for her.

"The man is a coward." Dolores proclaimed, answering Malfoy's unasked question. "Your plan to eliminate the problem should go ahead. We'll have to pass some laws that would strip Black and Potter of their fortunes when they are dead and see those fortunes turned over to the appropriate people...or person, in this case."

Lucius gave her a beaming smile, "I can think of a couple of people off the top of my head who wouldn't mind helping us, Dolores."

"Good. Any assistance you require, please inform me. I will always do what I can for you." Lucius cringed internally at the horribly terrifying smile the toad was directing at him.

ooOooOOooOOoo

"I swear, if he starts calling me grasshopper, I'm gonna..."

"He's been calling us 'child' for ages now! Why do you think he would ever call you grasshopper, sweetie?" Susan asked. "And quit mumbling, I can't understand what you're saying. What does fung ku mean, anyways?"

"It's not fung ku, Sue, its kung fu." Harry said with a defeated sigh. "It's nothing, just a television show that used to play really late at night. Uncle Vernon would fall asleep in front of the television most nights and that show would be on. One of the few times I actually saw anything through the grate on my door."

"Oh, okay...you'll explain it to me later then please. It looks like he wants us back." she said, motioning toward Merlin.

"Sit you two." Merlin said, pointing to a space in front of him. "Now, I understand from Master Flitwick that you two had an encounter with a Dementor a few nights ago?"

"Yes, Master, we did. It was horrifying." Susan said with a shiver.

"And I am also led to believe that you were able to destroy one of those creatures?"

"I don't know if it was us, Master, the thing just exploded in front of us. It could have been Nym for all we know." Harry explained.

"You two really need some self-confidence, you know?" Merlin protested. "Of course it was you two. No one else would have been capable of performing such a feat. The power requirement alone...no, it was both of you, of that I am certain."

"How?" Susan asked curiously.

"Well, normally, wizards are only able to repel the Dementors. The spell, as I am sure you know by now, is called the Patronus. It is primarily a shield but, with the correct emotions powering the spell, the shield can become a weapon of sorts. Not a killing weapon, mind you, but a weapon of defense and protection. The silvery cat you mentioned your professor cast, that is what a Patronus looks like when it takes form. Each person able to cast that spell will have a unique animal. I understand that your Uncle Remus and his fiancée are represented by wolf forms? Your godfather by a grim, your aunt by a bear..."

"So, the forms represent something important to us?" Harry asked.

"Not only something important to us, but something we think of as protective as well? So my Patronus is going to be a silver Harry cloud?" Susan asked with a smile toward Harry.

Harry grinned back at her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Thanks love, knowing you think that means a lot to me."

"Now, now, children, pay attention!"

"So, if we didn't cast the Patronus charm at that Dementor, what did we do?" Harry wondered after he replayed the scene in his mind.

"Actually, child, I think you both actually _did_ cast a Patronus." Merlin replied.

"Huh?" the two kids asked in concert.

"The spell was cast so close to you that I don't think it had the space to manifest properly. Instead, it was produced within the creature. That is why it looked to you as though the creature exploded from a light from inside it." a proud Merlin explained.

"Hang on, I thought you said that Dementors couldn't be destroyed, Master?"

"Again, normally they can't be. But such is your power that when used against something as foul as Dementor, it could only be destroyed."

"Power, Master?" Harry inquired.

"Stand!" the old man ordered before conjuring a large mirror in front of them. "Look at yourselves in the mirror and then hold hands."

Susan gladly did this, she always felt a bit drained if she hadn't touched Harry in a while, and it had been quite a while since they'd been near enough to have any form of contact. She smiled at her husband and entwined her fingers in his. When she broke eye contact with him and looked into the mirror, the surprise was plainly visible on her face from the reflection before her. Harry and she were surrounded by a golden nimbus that seemed to pulse in synchronization with their heartbeats.

"Holy crap..." Harry mumbled. "Are we like this all the time? People must think we're weird or something?"

"No, I don't think anyone other than the Family has noticed, Harry, they've been the only ones to mention it. Even Aunt Emma and Uncle Dan can see it." she told him.

"I take it that Emma and Dan are non-magical? Interesting..." Merlin commented. "You will both need to practice suppressing this, children. Master Flitwick has informed me of the possible consequences that could arise should your status become general knowledge before you are ready."

"Consequences?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"Sweetie, bonded couples like us are really, really, rare. Ragnok tried to explain this to us, remember. So too did Auntie and Sirius. Mom and Dad too! Auntie said the Unspeakables would probably try to kidnap us to perform experiments on us or something!"

"Oh, right, those consequences..." Harry muttered.

"I will show Filius how to conjure this mirror, as it is attuned to reflect the bonding. I will also walk you through a few exercises to help you control this. Now, it looks like our time this afternoon is up as your professor seems to be making his way here." Merlin said with a look behind the couple.

"Lord Merlin," Filius said with a deep bow, "Forgive the interruption but their escort has arrived to ferry them home."

"No interruption at all, Master Filius. Go on you two; I need to have a word with your professor. We will see you both here again tomorrow." Harry and Susan both bowed to him and turned, walking into the forest.

"Oh, and grasshopper, just because I'm old doesn't mean my hearing is gone!" he called out the retreating pair.

Filius wondered what that was all about when he heard Harry groan. But, since Merlin was laughing, he didn't think too much of it.

"I think you were right Filius. They did indeed cast a Patronus."

"I knew it!" the half-goblin exclaimed. "It was the only possible explanation! I wonder if it will take a form? Will it combine if they both cast it at the same time? If it does the bloody thing would probably be immense!"

"Easy there, Filius, no need to work yourself into a strop. It was something I wanted them work on tomorrow, seeing if they could do it without the specter of death literally hanging over them. Care to join us?"

"Really?"

"Of course I mean really, Filius. I may come across as stern..."

"I think crotchety would be a better descriptor, Lord Merlin." a grinning Filius interjected.

"Crotchety? Are you calling me old?"

"Well, you're dead, so I think age really has nothing to do with it. Sir, why are you raising your staff at me?"

ooOooOOooOOoo

"Again!"

"Master, please..."

"Silence, Wormtail! Again, Ronald, mean it this time!" the baby sized Dark Lord commanded. "Feel the hatred coursing through your veins!

"Crucio!" Ron actually smiled at the pain he was causing the small man that was rolling around in agony.

"It still needs work, young Weasley, but you are making some progress. Maybe soon you'll be able to cast the curse without waving your wand around like a baboon! Now, give me your wand."

"Master?" Ron asked worriedly.

"You need to feel the pain as well, Ronald. I do this not to cause you pain, but rather to educate you. Think of this not as punishment, but as reward. Crucio!"

Ron's world exploded in pain.

A/N

Yeah, yeah...I know, I take forever to write.

I'm actually posting this a couple of days early so I can read it myself on my tablet. Reading in front of this too large screen of mine is making my eyes wonky. I somehow find it easier to correct some of the sillier mistakes from the fanfic app than on Word.


End file.
